


【锁救/Veteran Deadlock x Young doc Ratchet】四举/Four Acts

by ThatKup



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: And I definitely love Professor Percy, As well as Rotorstorm, But I am working on the translation, Deadlock is with the Wreckers, Harsh and involuntary interfacing mentioned, Hopefully it would be done in 200 years, I like the twins, Look what have I done to you, M/M, Poor Ratchet, Precise injury description, Slight description on psychological injury, This is much a Ratchlock than a Dratchet work., This work is orinially and currently in Chinese, Tip to Deadlock who wants to frag the young doc:, Veteran! Deadlock, Watch out your sexual manner and control your spike please, Yes the exchange of age, Young doc! Ratchet
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2020-07-30 05:08:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 42
Words: 134,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20091766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatKup/pseuds/ThatKup
Summary: Veteran Deadlock x Young doc RatchetDeadlock is in the Wrecker squad. and this is the only position I can find for him wearing a Red badge.锁救年龄反转，回收救援队成员死锁。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 本文首发于：Lofter-巫鱼墨贼

所谓四举，为两位塞伯坦人在结侣仪式中需要完成的四个举动。其包括：亲密之举，坦诚之举，赍礼之举和证爱之举。

1  
“死锁，你在干什么？”

弹簧一把摁住有着深色涂漆的肩膀，虽然这个力度不足已把这位几乎从来不听命令的下属拉回来，但也至少能够引起他的注意了。

“有东西。”死锁摁在枪柄上的双手张开又合拢，风扇长长地吐气，“我听到那边有东西。”

“你确定？”

闻言，弹簧将一只手伸到背后摸住剑柄；虽然死锁一向是队里的不稳定因子，但他的直觉总是出乎意料得准确，感官更是超脱常人得灵敏。

“还有能量液的味道，稍微陈旧了些……”死锁稍微回头看向绿色头雕的队长，露出个诡异的笑容，“收到求救信号但目前为止一个人影都没找到……会不会来晚了？”

“烈焰、双旋和闪耀，按原定计划前往指挥中心，找到通讯终端先联络感知器，让他备好急救设备，”弹簧飞快地发令，“上旋、铁拳和死锁，跟我来。”

“跟你来？”死锁发出嘶声，“明明是我先发现的。”

话音未落他便提出插在腰侧的两把机枪，将胸灯调成远光继续前进。弹簧哼一声回首示意两位士兵跟上，自己则退到队伍末端殿后。走出十来米，一个T字路口赫然出现，铁拳倒吸了一口凉气，而死锁咧开嘴角轻笑一声“yeah sure.”

面前的地板拖了一地能量液和碎到捡不起来的零件，墙面上也有沾了能量液的手印，显然有东西被什么人拖了过去，但从颜色来看已经过了相当一段时间。死锁左右晃着脑袋，转动风扇吸入更多气体，细细分辨着味道最浓重的源头。

“走这边，”深色涂装的枪手向左边走去，枪口稳稳指着远处的黑暗，食指轻压在扳机上。

包括死锁在内那四位士兵不齐且紧张沉重的步伐在楼道中清晰可辨。回声从脚掌与地板之间发出，均匀地爬向冗长无尽的走廊两端。

突然，死锁竖起左臂并停下脚步，紧随其后的铁拳一鼻子撞上领队人的后背。

“嘿！”他低声抱怨，却被面前这位暴脾气难得的一言不发吓得赶紧噤声。

平静下来的黑暗中隐约传来另一串脚步声。铁拳赶紧回头看向身后的上旋和弹簧，却发现声音并非来自他们。一股没来由的寒气渗进战车的额头，令他难以控制地睁大光景看向前方翻滚着烟尘的黑暗。那脚步试探却坚定地靠近，催促着武器工程师赶紧端起自己的枪。

“稳住。”死锁侧过身子压下铁拳的枪口，他自己的武器也被收回腰侧、腿侧的枪夹，“小心走火。”

与此同时，这名枪手再一次调高了风扇的档位，更多的气体从他脸侧的滤空吸入，再从肩头的出气栅徐徐喷出。检测仪艰难地在陈旧而冗杂的气体分子中翻找着他所熟悉的气味信息——不行，构成物太多了，他这主要为战场而生的处理器尽管已经十分灵敏，却远不及一台专业仪器。

死锁松开铁拳的枪口，允许他重新瞄准。

不明来客停在了远光灯照射范围的边缘外。

“搜救队？”他清了清嗓子，可发声器还是爆满了杂音，“汽车人还是霸天虎？”

“回收救援队，”弹簧的声音从后方传来，“报上姓名。”

“回收救援队？”那个声音听起来惊喜万分，疲惫地提高了语调，“真没想到你们会回应求救信号。”

声音的主人走进了光线，从他肩头的十字花和爬上裂痕的漆面来看，是一位孤军奋战医疗单位。

此机出现在众人眼前的刹那，死锁睁大了自己的光镜。

“报上姓名。”弹簧用毫无波澜的语气重复。

“救护车，长官，我叫救护车……”

话音刚落，救护车突然光镜一暗，趔趄着去扶墙壁。弹簧和其他两位士兵的第一反应便是举枪，而死锁三步并作两步冲上去，一把接住即将摔倒的军医。

救护车的风扇断断续续地转着，在死锁那副赛车引擎因激动而产生的微微轰鸣中显得虚弱无力。此刻，医疗单位奋力抵过强制休眠的效应，捉住了枪手的手臂。深色涂装的士兵低着头，凝视怀中略小一圈的医生，眼神中带着种炽热而真诚的感情。

“去医疗港，快。”

死锁说着，关闭灯光后将救护车一把抱起，让医生的头雕紧靠在自己的胸甲上。弹簧咋舌，快步走上前领队，楼道里又一次充斥杂音。

“铁拳，准备能量直流输入。”

枪手头也不回地发号施令。武器工程师再次发生不满的“嘿”声，但后面的句子还没出口，就被上旋的汇报打断了。

“弹簧，双旋已经联系上了感知器。”火种兄弟中的喷气机提高嗓门说，看来另一边的双钻履带车已经连入得到重启的通讯系统。

“听到了。”弹簧回复。

正在这时，走廊尽头的顶灯突然亮起，发出“啪”地恼人响动。随着电路被激活，顶灯一盏接一盏点亮，廊道的全貌被展现出来——不远处的一扇大门尚维持在开启状态，几台毫无生气的灰色机体瘫坐在楼道里，身上已经有一部分装甲被取下、肢体被摘下拿走；那些伤口通了导管，管子的另一头是侃侃铺满杯底的烧杯；地面上满是干涸的能量液，发出高淳一般刺鼻的味道。

救护车哀嚎一声，将头雕埋在死锁的胸口，战士则用大手护住医生，绝不让这场面更多得刺激到对方。

“这里到底发生了什么……”铁拳喃喃道，完全忘记了死锁交代给他的事情。弹簧率先进入医疗港，上旋则在后面啧啧：“真是一团糟。”

“我尽力了……我真的尽力了……”

医生用尖细的声音求饶，只是不知道他想将这话说给自己还是所有这些尸体。

“准备能量直流输入。”枪械大师提醒他的战友，后者哦地一声赶紧从子空间里抽能量液导管。毕竟死锁心平气和地“提要求”可不太常见。

弹簧清出一张医疗床，让死锁将救护车放在上面。铁拳急忙上前准备直流输液，与此同时深色涂装的枪手打开了自己的腹板。这个动作换来了战友那蓝色头雕的震惊一歪。死锁瞪了他一眼，示意他赶紧救人。枪手的担忧不是没有道理。这位可怜的医生几乎连光镜都快亮不起来了，浑身沉重冰冷仿佛一堆废铁。他们小心翼翼地揭开救护车的腹板，发现邮箱接口边缘挂着能量液干涸的痕迹，显然也是做过许多次供液了。

整个输液期间，死锁以一个极为别扭的姿势低垂着头雕，让筋疲力尽但已经没有心思松手的小医生紧紧搂着他的脖子。粗略估计一下，这个医生不过万岁上下，太年轻了。

弹簧一边和双旋通话交换情报一边抱着枪巡视过整间医疗港。楼道中那些不见踪影的零件差不多都能在这里找到，显然救护车已经黔驴技穷了。但遗憾的是，与早先收到了求救信号“德尔斐有大批伤者无法撤出”不同，医疗港里、整个建筑中除救护车本机外没有一个幸存者。可能因为停电环境的昏暗，救护车没办法靠颜色来判别他的病人是否已经死亡。这个天真的新人医生一遍又一遍地重复手术，直到医疗港内除他外所有的机体都停止运转，只剩下救护车。但在这一切结束之后，他一个人等了多久？

“弹簧呼叫感知器，请转呼汽车人总部，中止向德尔斐加派增援的计划；我重复，中止向德尔斐加派增援，这里没有幸存者，我们来晚了。”


	2. Chapter 2

2  
感知器打开舱门的时候，就算感情平淡如他也忍不住想要吹口哨——因为根据他的观察，士兵们看到如此画面一般都会吹口哨。走在最前面的是死锁，步伐相比以前那如影随形的不耐烦更带上一股刻不容缓的急躁。他怀里抱着一个医疗人员，眼神空洞，身体紧缩。

感知器尽可能不用他锋利的科学家目光打量这二位，利索地走到他们前方带路。

“什么情况？”

“过度疲劳，空油箱状态运转时间过长，”眼瞅着小医生就要滑下去，死锁不得不停下来调整胳膊，“感官过敏感，没办法自行休眠，可能需要强制下线。”

听到休眠、下线这两个字眼，红白色机子不自觉勒紧了环住死锁脖子的手臂。这让枪手不得不将一口气从口腔里吐出来，但意料之外地，他没有对这个突如其来的“袭击”展现自己那能够给人留下深刻印象的暴脾气，只是垂下头雕用鼻尖轻碰医生的额角。

“没关系，你已经安全了。”死锁压低声音轻轻安慰。感知器提高了声学传感器的灵敏度才隐约听清楚他的话，这简直让习惯了围观死锁跟其他队员对骂斗殴的科研人员感到诧异。

“这是谁？”他最终忍不住问了一句。

死锁抬起黑色的头雕，深红光学镜眯了起来。就在感知器以为对方不会给出回答时，他开口了。

“德尔斐矿区驻军的军医首席，救护车。”枪手将一只手指挪向救护车肩膀上的十字花，“这里唯一的幸存者。”

“我还以为弹簧说'没有幸存者'？”感知器扬起音调，“看来我得重新上传行动报告了。”

“这件事我来处理。”死锁飞快地碾上那句话，几乎盖住了感知器的尾音。

多亏死锁在德尔斐医疗站做的紧急输液，虽然救护车的各项生命指标都低于平均值，却已经脱离了危险；随着油泵将充足的能量液推入管线，原本进入低功耗状态的各部件也逐渐恢复正常运转。感知器将这条好消息告知守在病床前的死锁，顺便递给因为输液而有些疲倦的战士一个能量块。死锁挤给他一个“有关救护车的事情，谢谢；以及说实话能量块不是我现在最需要的东西”之表情。他单手捧着立方体一饮而尽，期间依然没有放开紧紧握住救护车的那只手。此时小医生已经在电信号的暗示下进入休眠状态，坐在他床头的士兵仿佛跟他熟络得知根知底，以至于他受伤时会产生关心和紧张。不过感知器发现死锁并没有将那种关切放大在周身的情感场里，于是要想得知这二位的真正关系不得不开口提问。

“你们……”开口的同时，死锁警惕的目光投了过来，于是感知器在面前两台机体身上转动一下光镜，没有补完整个问题。

“我认识他，他救过我，”死锁重新看向病床上的医生，伸出空闲的那只手将救护车的头雕轻柔地拨过来面向自己，“但我不确定他还记不记得。”

感知器顺着对方的视线看去，隐约觉得医生的睡颜也带着一股无法抹去的紧张。

“他会记得。我听说医生能记住自己修过的每一个部件。”

“每一个部件？他最好还能记着这个部件属于谁。”死锁几乎是用鼻音哼出来这句，“不过照你说的，记住我的几率也许挺大。他在我身上修的东西可不少。”

感知器点点头，示意自己要去找弹簧汇报任务。而在红色的三变金刚即将踏出医疗室的刹那，死锁的声音叫住了他。

“有关幸存者的事情我来上报”——然后仿佛是生怕自己的话会被当作耳旁风一般——“感知器教授。”

那股只有在被激怒时才会产生的杀气从枪手的磁场中漫出来，令感知器的脊背发凉。他猛地回头，以为面对自己的会是近在咫尺的枪口，却发现死锁原封不动地坐在床前，连头雕都没转半分。

“那你一定要及时提交。”感知器摆正身体，将刚才一瞬间流露出的惊慌掩盖住，向着舰桥前进。

待医疗室的闸门关好，死锁默数三秒并确认楼道里暂时没有其他动静后快速拔掉插在救护车身上的各类监测用缆线。他将正在深度休眠的医生重新揽到怀里，一路抱向自己的舱室。

其实他心里也清楚自己并不需要这样鬼鬼祟祟，船员们早晚会知道自己和救护车去了哪里——查查监控就可一目了然——但火种舱内的某处正焦急地渴求着与救护车独处的时间和环境，迫使他不得不立刻做出些什么。

如同对感知器所说的，他并不确定救护车还记得自己。但死锁内芯明了，倘若救护车表示不记得他，那他八成会发脾气，还会砸东西，甚至可能冲出去抓着旋翼打一架。所以就算救护车醒来，他暗想，我也不会问他这件事。

安心地躺到充电床上，死锁将救护车紧紧圈在怀里。此时的他简直抑制不住火种深处传来的激动情绪，恨不得把救护车焊到自己的装甲上。

这是一种失而复得的喜悦。


	3. Chapter 3

3  
几千年前内战伊始，漂移——那时的死锁还叫漂移呢——作为一介游民在街头闲逛找刺激的时候压了地雷。以上下半身分家的惨烈姿势在战场上躺了两三天，躲过了拾荒者的贪得无厌和不知哪一方空军的狂轰滥炸，当连他自己都觉得“要不咬舌自尽吧这生活没盼头了”的时候，一台扁扁的救护车冲到他打着重影的视线里，变形、给他的肩膀挂上吊钩、拖走；到安全地带之后小救护车又离开了一次，一段时间后拖着漂移的下半节身子回来了。

路途的颠簸让漂移很快陷入低能耗模式，视线一明一暗，思维时断时续。可冥冥中一直有个声音在呼唤他，问他的名字，问他的状态；那声音命令漂移“保持清醒(keep conscious)”——漂移芯想，我都伤成复数了我清醒个尾气；手术继续，医疗设备发出滴滴的刺耳报警，那个声音从“命令”软化成“请求”，“求你别昏过去(stay with me, please)”——当时漂移想着，既然你都求我了，那我就意思意思听话吧，总之丝毫没有对自己的生命险些熄火一事感到恐惧。

最终从病床上醒来时，面前的医生早已在手术中蹭了满脸的能量液，手指更是一片狼藉，看不出原本的涂装颜色。见漂移醒了，小医生用他那沾满能量液的左手捧一下漂移的头雕，告诉他“坚持住，你已经脱离危险，手术就要完成了”。那时候漂移想不明白为什么自己脱离了危险但手术还没做完，但他没办法抬起平躺的上半身去看自己那感觉不太清楚的下半身。于是他也单手捧住救护车的头雕，刮去光镜上的能量液痕迹。

“你在哭什么呢？”迷迷糊糊地，漂移注意到小医生一边操作手术一边从光镜里掉清洁液，“我没救了么？”

“我没哭啊？”话虽如此，他还是抬手擦了一下光镜下缘，推开漂移的同时更多新鲜能量液被蹭到脸上，“可能是太激动了吧。你的手术已经进行了十二个塞时，所有人都觉得你没救了……但你看，你还活着，而且还能说话呢！”

漂移花了些时间在脑子里面过了几遍他的话。

“请跟我说话……”小医生扫了他一眼，“你叫什么名字？”

“漂移。”他不明白医生为什么问他名字。

“好的，漂移，跟我说话。”满脸能量液干痕的医生要求，“你想说什么？”

“……”漂移抬头瞅着这地方的天空，思考这里是医疗站还是街巷，为什么没有顶棚，为什么天空上有那么多飞机；难道这里不是医疗室，这个小医生其实是在拆他的零件吗？

“飞机。”他最终蹦了一个词。

“什么飞机？”医生勉强扯了一下嘴角，继续手里的工作。

“轰炸机。”

“轰……什？”医生一抬头，看见漫天的轰炸机。他立刻超四处大叫，“空袭！快找掩护——”

话尾被远处传来的爆炸盖住，而他几乎是毫不犹豫地将手术工具收进子空间——在漂移以为自己这个平民伤员要被丢弃的时候，小医生向前探身，用自己的躯干牢牢盖住漂移腹部的切口。

“护住头部！”他在巨响中朝漂移大喊，于是漂移抬起双手，抱住了医生的头雕。

在医生无比震惊的注视下，地毯式轰炸靠近了。飞土碎渣如风暴般席卷而来，视野里尽是透着光的昏暗。漂移在声浪的剧烈刺激中掉了线，在那之前他竭尽可能地抱着胸前的年轻医生。

等他再次醒来的时候下半身已经回位，一只涡轮狐狸正在扒拉他脸侧的一摊金属布，布下透着温和的蓝色光晕。火种驱动的硅基生物都认识这个光频。他象征性地跟涡轮狐狸打了一架，抽走战利品，涡轮狐狸夹着尾巴跑了。漂移环顾身边，发现自己被拖到一个有顶棚遮盖的临时医疗站，只是四周空无一机，要不是墙上的十字花和汽车人图样他都不知道这是什么地方。他拿起那个能量块，一饮而尽以填饱空空的油箱。

他不清楚自己睡了多久，更不知道是谁救了自己。他看了看自己右手拇指上的能量液痕迹——啊，八成是从那位医生脸上刮下来的——送到唇边，轻轻舔去。

然后漂移就决定加入汽车人了。好吧，讲实话他原本是想加入霸天虎的。

当然，因为精准的枪法、绝赞的应变和不讲道德的战斗特色而得名“死锁”、后被回收救援队纳入麾下的故事又都是后话了。

漂移原本觉得唯有在正规部队混才有更好的机会与标准配置下的医疗部搞好关系最终达到找人的目的，但现在来看，这不走寻常路的日子反倒垂怜于他了。


	4. Chapter 4

4  
救护车这一回充电极不安稳，昏昏沉沉地，他觉得自己被压在废墟里。每当他奋力扳动身上的钢筋水泥，想要一点点爬出这场梦魇时，那些沉重的建筑废料就会更紧实地将他摁在地面上。年轻的医生想要张嘴呼救，发声器却仿佛不在线上。

在一次又一次的挣扎与气馁中，他觉得要窒息了。

直到他醒过来在昏暗中眨着光镜小心摸索，发现的确有东西结结实实地盖在身上。

从形状判断，那是一只手臂。

一阵诡异的电流抽在救护车的脑壳上。他僵住了。

这是一具尸体吗？！——难道他仍然没有摆脱德尔斐救护站的噩梦？难道回收救援队根本没有接到求救信号也并没有赶来支援？

排气扇嗡地一声剧烈运转起来，救护车却明显感到股股热气透进他的机甲。他努力扭转头雕，想要检查身后的这副机体是否还有生命迹象。也许这座百般遭罪的基地里还真有第二位幸存者，并且十分坚强地找到了他？

待他抱着满怀希望费尽芯力地翻过身，映入眼帘的却是一双红色的光学镜。

那双目镜散发出红巨星一般慵懒却深沉的光茫，在漆黑的环境里一圈圈扩散开去，映在救护车莹蓝色的光镜和面甲上。年轻医官身上的每一个轴承都忍不住颤抖，却又在处理器发出的控制代码下竭力平息这份紧张。他锁住发声器，不让自己发出任何声音。

“你醒了……”面前的机子深沉地开了口，口腔内壁的暗红色生物灯一晃而过。

这个声码……

救护车惊慌地睁大光镜，他听过这个声音。他不再抑制自己的动作，一把推开紧贴在自己身前的厚重胸甲，不想对方却锁死了环在救护车腰上的手臂，红色光镜玩味地眯起来。

“放开我！”

积压在喉部通路的电荷终于被压入发声器，让救护车爆发出令两人都为之一惊的咆哮。趁那台金刚发愣的时候，救护车先一步找回行动力，从对方的桎梏里钻了出来，但他转眼就因对环境判断的失误而跌下去——难道他们挤在同一张充电床上？

“这就是你说‘你好’语气？还挺出乎我意料的。”

红眼金刚迅速捉住救护车搭在床铺边缘的右脚踝，以战斗单位的蛮力将对方一把拽上床压在身下。救护车的头雕狠狠磕在床沿，疼痛甚至让他的光学镜下线了片刻。

“灯光开（Lights on）。”

他们上方的灯管缓缓亮起，一切的颜色和轮廓都逐渐变得清晰可辨。红眼金刚庞大的身体将救护车完全罩在阴影里，一时间，救护车的视野里只剩下对方的头雕——涂有灰紫色漆面的的脸，夸张的眉甲，两侧弓形的外沿和尖尖的音频接收器顶角，再加上那绝对不可能认错的声线——救护车示弱了，紧绷的轴承和几乎负荷的液压杆全部松懈下来。他明白自己赢不了面前的战士。

根据目前的情况，他应该已经安全离开了德尔菲并被转移到一个“安全”的地方。但这无非是一个刚出虎穴又如狼窝的惨况。

“你为什么在这儿？”

救护车的机体和声音都随着风扇不太流长的运转而微微发抖，对方却在听到这个问题后微微拉开了距离，眼神明显透出与之前完全不同的惊讶。

“你认识我？（You know me?）”

“我认得你！（I recognise you!）”

救护车抓住这个空隙从对方腋下钻了出去，这一回红眼的金刚并没有紧追。年轻的医生来不及想想那么多，只是连滚带爬地冲出舱室甚至不管不顾地挤过刚刚打开缝隙之宽的闸门。他在走廊里变形，前轮来不及转正就猛踩油门因此一头撞上舱壁，金属碰撞和摩擦产生的刺耳声音扩散开来。

救护车用他的笨拙车型在走廊里狂飙。他不知道自己在哪，更不知道这艘船上是否还有其他佣兵——没错，佣兵。

后方很快传来了跑车引擎的轰鸣，那声音简直如炫耀一般。深色的跑车没用多久就撵了上来。

“你认得我，什么意思？（Ya recognise me, what's that supposed to mean?）”

救护车在注意到前方的路口时迅捷地变成主形态，借着后轮尚未停下的驱动力踉跄地拐了一个弯。而深色跑车远没有猜到他的意图，发达的引擎带着车身继续向前。救护车重新变为亚形态全速开进岔路，但与此同时刺耳的刹车声从身后响起，震得可怜的医生混身装甲泛寒。他知道自己没办法靠拉锯战逃出生天，之所以这猫捉老鼠的游戏能够进行下去全在于那个“佣兵”有心思玩乐。

“我又不伤害你，跑什么？”

跑车似乎对自己刚刚被耍有些不乐意，这一回他直接加速超车别在医生身前，可怜的救护车根本没有余地逃跑，为了避免剧烈的碰撞伤害他不得不停下。

“这就对了。”红眼的金刚变回主形态，盘腿坐到处于亚形态的救护车面前，“再问一遍，你认得我？”

“参加过斯曼兹战役的人都认得你！”救护车尖声叫道，“混战中的第三股势力！”

“这就算认得我了？”战士挑起一侧眉甲。

医生从他笨拙的亚形态变回来，混身紧绷着站起身。

“你和你的枪——还有你打伤的士兵，我们都救不过来。”救护车露出厌恶的神色，情感场里填满警惕和自保的意味，“故意避开所有致命点，折磨自己的猎物，不玩到最后一刻绝不杀死他们——死锁，我没记错吧？”

“我有这名声？”他承认了，脸上挂着装出来的讶异和难以掩盖的激动。

“而且我还不得不救你。”救护车咬牙切齿地补充到，“只因为你中途和汽车人结盟。”

“没错，后半句一点儿没错。”死锁眯起光镜，稍微收敛了得意，但一侧嘴角仍然保持着弧度，“原来那次是你救的我，这还是我头一次听说——现在补上一句谢谢还来得及吗，小医生？”

救护车的排气扇倒抽一口气，发出恼怒地声响。

“你要是能死在我的管辖范围之外那是再好不过了。请务必用这种方式感谢我。”

“你会为这句话后悔的，救护车。”

他的名字一次从死锁低沉的声线里飘出，意料之外地让救护车打了个激灵。这名深色涂装的战士特意将那个词念得缓慢而均匀，四颗尖锐的犬齿被骄傲地展示出来。

“你们在干什么？”

正在两机针锋相对的时候，第三个声音插入了这幅场面。它来自于救护车身后。医生急忙转身，正看到旋翼站在那里，他倒是和救护车有数面之缘。

“旋翼！”看到老朋友和他胸前的汽车人标志，本以为沦为俘虏的医生一下子放松，几乎脚软地要跌倒。

“救护车，你醒了！我刚刚去死锁的房间，没找到人。就循着声音过来了。”年轻的飞行员加快脚步，浑身上下透着轻松与愉悦，“我猜我已经不用再介绍你俩认识了？”

“你们是一伙的？”对方毫不警惕死锁的样子让救护车芯头一紧。

“没错，我们都是回收救援队的成员。”旋翼站在救护车面前，双手叉腰，“欢迎登船——有关德尔斐的事情我很遗憾。”

话音未落，旋翼安慰地将一只手搭在救护车肩上。可死锁突然以完全不输于空军单位的气势站起身，尽管高速跑车比直升机略小一圈。旋翼很快注意到对方的不友善，将手收了回去。

“我猜你们俩比看起来的要亲密得多，对不？”他的目光在救护车和死锁身上徘徊一圈。

“这一定是个令人芯痛的误会。”救护车苦笑道，“我一点儿也不想跟他亲密。”

旋翼比出个“哇哦”的口型。

“那可真是——哈哈哈……”他尴尬地笑笑，朝死锁比出两个拇指，“加油，哥们儿。你的路还长。”

死锁面无表情，也不做回复。救护车警惕地瞥了跑车一眼。

“你这话是什么意思？”

“在我们离开德尔斐的时候，”旋翼用扬掉开了个头，眼神飘向死锁的方向，在确定对方没有任何“你不许讲”的表情之后继续叙述道，“你处于低功耗状态，所以也许你不记得了，但我听铁拳说，此时此刻除你我外的另一个金刚——以防你反应不过来，我指的就是死锁——主动给你直流输送了能量液。而且准确说，他们原本没打算去医疗翼，是死锁擅作主张改变了行动方案才找到你的——不管怎么说，结局皆大欢喜。”

旋翼将一只手摊向跑车那边，对方尊敬却疏远地点了点头，随后将自己阴郁的目光转向救护车。

救护车哑然。旋翼则继续他的观察。

“我……真是这样？”救护车结结巴巴地问，虽然面向死锁，但心里却希望是旋翼来回答。

“缺了我一路把你抱回来的片段，他不知道；但我现在告诉你了，打算怎么办？”

死锁将双手压着腰侧的装甲上，目光锋利，毫不饶人。救护车的风扇不自觉地调高了转速以缓解逐渐升高的体温。

“我……谢谢，”医生抱住自己的胳膊，避开对方刀子似的注视，“但别想着我能忘掉斯曼兹战役的事情。”

“老锁（Oldlock），你也参加过斯曼兹？从没听你说起过。”旋翼突然插嘴，这一回他的声音完全是惊讶，脱去了他平时口吻中无意识的调笑语气。

死锁斜睨了直升机一眼，敷衍道：“老故事了。”

“好……吧，”旋翼摊开双手，转向救护车，“我想弹簧会很想和你谈谈，你也需要汇报一些事情。”

“带路吧。”红白相间的医生点点头，随旋翼向舰桥进发。

“他真的很在意你！”等他们把死锁落开一段距离，旋翼低声向救护车打报告。医官只得苦笑一下，求他别拿自己打趣开涮。


	5. Chapter 5

5

“医生，你能救活他的，对不？”

旋翼（Rotorstorm）无助地跪在地上，四肢完全不听使唤。他看着救护车浸染成深紫色的双手在钢弦身上摩挲，打开这个、连上那个，但地上淤积的新鲜能量液却越来越多，钢弦的光学镜一点点黯淡下去，没有丝毫好转的迹象。

“我，我不知道……”救护车用手臂内侧抹去被风吹到面颊上的尘土，“我们必须把他转移到医疗翼……”

光是浅层扫描就有四十三处伤口，四十三颗子弹嵌在他面前这位士兵的身体里。救护车试着取出来一枚，随后就再也不敢取下一枚了——至少在没有足够能量液进行紧急输液的情况下他无论如何不能继续——敌方用了新式空尖弹，每个中空弹头里都嵌了一颗钢钉，子弹进入体内产生爆炸，将生锈的钢钉打到更深处。

他没办法在壕沟里进行手术！

钢弦缓缓抬起他尚且能够感觉得到、能够操控的手臂，旋翼如梦初醒，紧紧握住了战友的手。

“啊噢，好疼。”军用卡车虚弱地抱怨，声音几乎被远方的炮火完全盖住，但他并没有放开自己的手，反而竭尽全力地握紧了旋翼。

“我很抱歉，兄弟……”

旋翼将额头贴在钢弦墨绿色的手指上，亲切地称呼战友为“兄弟”。

“你看起来糟透了，阿旋（Stormy）……”

身上有四十三个单孔的卡车用他喑哑的声音开着玩笑。蓝色直升机的状况此刻也不容乐观，他的机翼叶片在失速坠机时断得一塌糊涂，胸前的玻璃也早已不见踪影。但现在旋翼是勉强能够跪着的那个，而钢弦气若游丝，火种随时可能会熄灭。

“我们会把你带到安全的地方！”

旋翼的身体颤抖，因受伤而翘起的金属外壳互相摩擦碰撞。救护车尽可能切断或节流那些受重伤部件的能量供给，一切以保住火种为优先项。蓝色的直升机在得到“可以移动”的指示后，一边低声重复着“坚持住，坚持住”，一边扛起钢弦从低洼处起身。

救护车走在他们前面负责开枪和带路。当他注意到正在升起的炮弹尾烟，回头警告却为时已晚——不，事实上，旋翼和钢弦这两位战士作出的反应比救护车更快，地毯式轰炸通常无法奈何这些兵油子。可当又一轮炮击结束、被炸起的浮土逐渐落定，一颗尖啸着的狙击弹划破天空。刚刚为避免感官负荷过载救护车临时下线了音频接收器，因此在他那刚刚重启的听觉里那刺耳声音仿佛从四面八方传来，紧随其后的是旋翼的哀嚎。那枚子弹精准地穿过已经被削弱的铠甲、击中了钢弦的火种舱。重甲士兵像是被猛推了一把，毫不反抗地向前倾倒，头雕则向后扬起。他的身体从胸口爆裂开来。

年轻的医生除了合拢光学镜，再没其他办法。

旋翼撕心裂肺的叫喊至今依然会出现在救护车的梦里。而这位了不起的飞行战士在失去即将成为他火种伴侣的金刚后也因芯理问题不得不提前结束他在斯曼兹战场上的叱咤风云。

但救护车依然留在战场上。战役还在继续，医生离不开手术台。

当狂、博两派在斯曼兹高原上陷入毫无进展的胶着战时，突然加入了第三股势力。他们鱼龙混杂、横行霸道，毫不在意自己的枪口朝向哪一派的标志。这是一帮佣兵，渴望以他们强大且无畏的作战形式博得某一方雇主的青睐——如果不能，那就杀到这些正规军开价求饶为止。而在大部队完全开入战场前，就已经有暗藏在隐隐中的先头部队挑拨战局的稳定了。死锁就是这搅屎棍中的一员。

在发掘自己的热兵器本能之后，死锁加入了佣兵团继续磨练。原本他在斯曼兹战场上杀得尽兴，团队中新购入的空尖弹是全新的屠戮武器，正符合死锁当时不急于杀死敌人的疯狂战争理念。可当他看到救护车——当然，那时候死锁还不知道对方的名字，尽管他认得自己多年前的救命恩人——所有好战心思一秒扫清。

他想接近那个小医生。

机会很快到来。霸天虎先一步与兵团签下合约，要钱要枪不要命的佣兵们靠着毫无章法的计划硬是突破了汽车人死守数月的防线，将一个个桥头堡撕成孤岛，救护车所在的第十七编队就是如此身陷囹圄的一支队伍。死锁就是在那时贸然出现在极近崩溃的地堡里，提出建议由自己带队杀出一条血路，前提是他日后要加入汽车人部队。

第十七编队的队长用看智障的眼神审视他，但随后不得不接受这个提议，因为这是他们最后的机会。

死锁领了四个士兵开路，后续部队紧随其后拓宽突破口；补给、后勤和伤员将由一个战斗小队护送，跟在末尾。某种程度上，这是一个准备抛弃队尾的编制，而死锁作为目前的外援根本没机会提出异议。他只来得及在出发前遥遥看向队伍的末尾，可目之所及全部是为了隐蔽前进而涂有迷彩喷漆的载具，根本无从分辨。

他只得一博。

尽管佣兵战法奇特，但死锁非常清楚这个集团是一盘散沙。最终的危机来自源源涌来的亚门人，差不多是部队中最为团结的势力了。“为什么这个打了一千两百万年内战的种族还有这么多人口”始终是所有机械种族的未解谜团。

成败在此一举。汽车人的防线距离车队还有最后几十公里时，亚门人展开了围剿。死锁率先转为主形态，向即将打破队形的敌军开火，跟随他的士兵们也纷纷加入战斗。死锁带士兵组成的战线与山崖之间形成安全通路，一辆辆载具飞速通过，急于回归大部队的怀抱。

他只希望他的小医生也冲过去了。

待最后一辆补给卡车通过，死锁发信号让其余士兵先撤退。他一路掩护，却被包围在崖下。彼时，这名狂热的士兵同时掌握四门喷火的枪口——两挺实弹冲锋枪和手臂上两支以消耗能量开火的激光器。他的火力不停，打光子弹就无限制消耗自己的能量，直到亚门人仰仗先进的组合技术，变形成一门电磁炮。

死锁本以为自己会死，但没有。他全新的盟友，重情重义的汽车人将他从死亡的边缘拉回来。迎接他苏醒的是撞针和弹簧。

但死锁其实更期望是救护车——尤其在他如今得知那场战役中正是救护车医好了自己之后。

——又一次妙手回春。

他不会再放手了。


	6. Chapter 6

6  
尽管及时的直流输液填满了油箱三分之一的储备，但这依然不能掩盖救护车连续数周没有通过摄入道进食的事实。仅仅是想起来他就觉得本应保持湿润的摄入管干得发痒，也许软管裂开了一些，现在直饮液体的话可能会让它们分流到其他零件缝隙里。需要先服用些高效的润滑油才能缓过来，合成物摄入管或许因弹性、韧性和低廉的价格而受军旅生活偏爱，但的确不像用精密零件组装的机械管路那样敏感，自检系统没办法给出具体使用状况。

“三周前，我们受到了亚门人的攻击，那是一场奇袭。”救护车将弹簧放在他面前的杯子拉近一些，“他们开走了所有运输船，船上是净化过的核子矿。然后炸了矿坑。”

尽管很渴，医学模块和自检系统给出的模糊检测结果却令他不敢喝下面前的能量液。弹簧神情严肃地听着，展开的磁场散发着刻意为之的安抚和理解。

“是我自作主张导致了这样的结果。”救护车苦笑了一下，“我希望军事法庭能够对我的行径进行严格审判，我会遵守判决结果的。”

“等一下，你说的'自作主张'是指什么？”

弹簧磁场中生硬的关怀一瞬间被强烈的好奇和身为队长的责任感抹去。

“我……”救护车的双手握紧面前的杯子，“我发现受伤的矿工里有五个亚门人——他们伤得很重，完全分开了，所以我能确定是五个。但我觉得这件事没有上报的必要，就放他们回去工作了。”

“你能确定亚门人的进攻与这件事有直接关联吗？”三边金刚将双手叠在一起，严肃地放在桌上，“以及，虽然我知道这么说很不公平——我们能够确定你不是亚门人的间谍么？”

救护车摇了摇头，不知道在回答哪一个问题。

“我饶了那五个亚门人一命，他们又饶了我一命，使我成为德尔菲唯一的幸存者。”医生的眼神里填满了痛苦，长达三周的孤独与绝望再一次攒住了他的火种，“至于你的第二个问题，我没办法回答。不过放心，我不会干扰航行计划。你们可以把我随便扔到哪个汽车人前哨站，剩下的全部交由军事法庭处理。”

“但在那之前，‘你’得待在‘这艘船上’。”

原本靠在墙边的死锁突然开口，坐在弹簧旁边转笔的旋翼小声吐槽：“我拆，我还以为他睡着了！”

救护车眯起光镜扭头看向死锁，将跳到舌尖上“原来你已经混到领导层了，这可真让我担忧汽车人的管理系统”的讽刺咽回嗓子里。取而代之地，他丢给枪手一个威胁的眼神后重新面向作战队的队长，但却没能看到死锁毫不示弱地回应——那个表情并非以牙还牙的震慑，反倒带了些暧昧。年轻医官对他有所回应这件事使他感到的兴奋与喜悦，他按捺着这些感情，同时又忍不住抛出些只有雄兽求偶时才会展露的魅力。

倒是弹簧和旋翼，一人扫了他一眼。至于救护车，也许他注意到了但故意置之不理，也许他正因高度紧张无暇顾及这些“不太正当（通天晓语）”的事情。

“如果‘回收救援队的成员’认为这是必须的，那么我会服从安排。”救护车向弹簧点点头。

“我们不会对你做出什么过分的事情，这我可以保证，而且如你所知，回收救援队也不是刻板教条的队伍。”弹簧的磁场中露出坦诚，“我们会安排一位队员负责照顾你近日的生活和行动”——不远处，死锁的眼神一下子明亮了许多——“当然这只是为了应付之后的交接，不会对你的行动有所限制。”

救护车点点头表示同意。

“况且，我相信我的队员还是有应付一个医官的能力的”——这一回死锁咧嘴露出些牙齿，用行动警告弹簧“想都别想”——“开玩笑的。”弹簧抬起双手后从桌前站起，救护车也做了同样的动作，“先去感知器那里检查一下身体状况，虽然在我看起来你活蹦乱跳的。”

“明白了。非常感谢你的援助。”救护车握住弹簧伸过来的手，另外从自己的子空间里拿出一个移动存储设备，“这是站内所有阵亡士兵的信息，希望你能帮我提交给汽车人指挥部。”

“我会的。”弹簧晃了晃手臂，随后恭敬的放开。一位在战场上仅靠自己和有限补给撑过将近一个月周期并且不放弃任何救助伤员之希望的医生，比如他眼前的这位，显然是值得所有士兵尊敬的。

闸门在救护车身后关上，死锁一挺脊背从靠姿站起，两步走到桌前。

“我来写报告。”

“你这一反常态的积极让我不得不怀疑你芯里还有另一套算盘。”弹簧迅速折起小臂，让手里的存储设备远离死锁的接触范围。

“一，我不会做伤害救护车的事情；二，我不会做危害回收救援队的事情。可以给我了么？”

“如果救护车做危害战队的事情呢？”弹簧尖锐地提问。

死锁飞速从腰侧的子空间提出两把手枪，举枪的同时拨开保险。这个动作便是对问题的全部回应。

旁边的旋翼刚刚把两只脚翘到桌面上。

“我该介入么？”蓝色的直升机摊开双手，以一副事不关己态度望向对峙的二人。好在暂时两位都没有搭理他。

“你们俩什么有因缘？”弹簧将硬盘送向对面，他的磁场紧闭，让人无法察觉。

“与你无关。”

死锁将一支枪插回子空间伸出的枪架，保险被枪架上的装置自动退回原位，那只空出来的手去拿存储设备。他的眼神没有要转开的意思，却导致他没办法准确定位硬盘。就在他即将摸到东西的时候，弹簧先他一步将设备推到长桌的另一端。死锁的注意力立刻被吸引走，毫不顾忌地窜上桌面却被视线之外弹簧抡起的长刀敲中后脖颈，精准地砸上最为密集的神经簇。死锁狼狈地趴倒在桌面上，原本想要支撑桌面的手臂却因为电流的不通畅吃不上力气，至使他的下巴狠狠磕在桌上。这一击虽然不致命，但绝对够挨打的这位半身不遂几分钟了。那只握枪的手扭曲地压在身下，弹簧则将枪从死锁麻木的手掌里抽出来，扔远。

旋翼在一旁目瞪口呆地缓缓拍手。作为空军飞行员的他不禁对这个滥用螺旋桨的行为咋舌。

可看得出来，尽管脑模块发出的指令没办法完整地传递到各个肢体关节上，死锁依然努力向前伸直另一只手，试图抓住距离指尖咫尺之远的硬盘。

“我看得出来医生不是那种会倒戈的机子，”弹簧将刀压在死锁的脖子上，“如果刚刚那几分钟的谈话里，他有哪怕一丁点值得我怀疑，我刚刚用的就会是刀刃而不是刀背。”

三变金刚在将螺旋桨叶片接回背后之前，用刀身把移动硬盘拨到死锁的手心里。枪手立刻握紧手里的物什。

“你该谢谢救护车。不然你肩膀上面就没东西了。”

死锁稍微找回了上半身的感知，他赶紧把硬盘塞到子空间里，生怕那东西跑掉似的。

“我有这个打算。但这一回，”枪手胡乱地向空中甩甩胳膊测试连接，冲着弹簧的背影说，“这一回，我要谢谢你，弹簧。是你让我去找他的。”

“免了。”

闸门在弹簧的背后关上。旋翼转了转脑袋看向死锁。

“看来你比我想象的还要爱憎分明。”蓝色金刚调侃，“事实上，这件事之前我还以为你只懂恨呢。”

死锁瞥了他一眼。换做以前，枪手会更喜欢一边揍旋翼一边听他满嘴跑火车。但这次若是出手他绝对不占上风。

“你这是什么结论？”死锁撇撇嘴，翻了个身摊开两条腿坐下，缓缓向前弓身，重新上线脊椎神经的连线。

“我从没见你对任何事情上过心。你懂我意思， ”旋翼顿了顿，很少见地露出认真的神情，另外还将他一向充满愉快气息的情感场锁了起来，“你很少在意什么事情，对不？除了开枪命中目标并且想方设法拖延他们的死亡。”

“你想问什么？”死锁低着头，但音频接收器的灵敏度被他调到最高，警惕地关注旋翼的举动和声响。算上早些时候在楼道里的遭遇，这个活泼开朗的战士已经收敛笑脸超过四塞分了，这不对头。他在试探什么。

“以前我可能疏忽了，也可能是在逃避这个问题……我想说的是，我见过用这种方法‘战斗’的机子。”旋翼咬重了战斗一词，“我在想，有没有可能……？”

死锁不搭理他，自顾自地活动脚腕脚掌确认电流已经能够到达那里。

“不好意思，我今天说得太多了。”旋翼的声音突然降温，一股让人毛骨悚然的情感流淌出来。但随着他挪动身体的声音、闸门开启又关闭的声音，那种感觉很快便消失了

“你说得的确太多了。”死锁对着空气附议。他拿起在奇迹般躲过刚刚纷争的能量液——弹簧倒给救护车的那杯——仰起脖子倒进嘴里，但因为动作太大有相当一部分从他的嘴角溢了出去，沿着面甲流下脖子，最终隐没在颈部管线里。


	7. Chapter 7

7  
死锁走进医疗翼，背对着他的感知器正在救护车身上动刀子。一把反射银色光晕的小刀埋在救护车的咽喉处。

——至少在死锁眼中是这样的。

“你别这样。”

在听到跑车引擎剧烈轰鸣，感觉到一股不带丝毫善意的磁场破开舱室内的消毒水味，感知器短暂地停下手上的动作，但指尖并没离开刀身。救护车平躺在病床上，因喉部正大开着口子而没办法转头，只得将光镜转过去。

“你们在干嘛？”

“一个手术。”科学家告诉他，重新开始手上的精密工作令他不得不少说些话。

“弹簧说他没事儿。”枪手强调。不过他此刻不敢上前，在确认救护车能保住脖子之前他不敢轻举妄动。

“救护车，麻烦你解释下。我空不开手。”

死锁看了一眼被完整取下放在桌台上的发声器，眉头皱得更紧了。救护车摆出一副很为难的表情。

“已经把他的内线频道发给你了。”

此话一出，枪手的火气减了大半。感知器继续埋头手术，拿起一条非常复杂的金属管，用刮刀一点点去掉油封。看上去是个非常剥削耐心的活儿。深色涂装的金刚走近手术台，低头看着无影灯下毫无抵抗的年轻医生。救护车的光镜核随着他转。尽管里面填满了戒备和警惕，死锁却为之满足。他停在床头，低垂下头雕正视对方的蓝色光学镜。这种感觉很奇妙。身形下方没有影子，死锁因此能够清楚地观察到救护车紧抿的嘴唇。死锁变本加厉地将双手撑在救护车脸侧，而紧张的医生出于对手术的考虑，不敢挪动分毫。

感知器飞快地看了一眼不断逼近的枪手。不过对于这两人的关系，科学家没有打算介入。

最终，死锁的内线收到了信息。相比立刻接受文字内容他倒像是闻到油味的鲨鱼怪一样捉住了那条信息的发出频率，确保这串编码被详实记录在存储器核心。这个过程不过几微秒。随后他才胸有成竹地查阅信息内容。

「摄食管干裂了。感知器同意帮我换一节新的。」

「跟我猜的差不多。」死锁顺着那条通讯频道摸回去，「还有别的什么伤么？」

救护车瘪着嘴，看上去不太想回答。

见他不说，死锁抬头对感知器讲话。

“弹簧指派我来照看救护车，”枪手直言不讳，“我需要知道他的健康状况。”

“等着。”三变金刚将刮去油封但依然显得亮滑滑的机械管放在救护车的脖子旁边，按照喉部那条伤口的长度标记需要保留的部分，“他又跑不了。”

救护车的双眼本就因死锁的发言而瞪大，现在几乎圆睁了。光镜的球型核竭力向感知器看去，但枪手那张灰紫色的脸几乎填满了救护车的视野，他没办法躲开对方的注视。

感知器拿起切割完毕的摄入管，再次扫描之后拨开救护车喉部的切口，将末端卡入油箱输入口。救护车的自检系统发现了新的、更高级的部件，兴奋地跳出更多读数。

“救护车，我需要你张开嘴。”

管身被细致地塞入，只剩前段的接口需要与口腔接合。但救护车紧闭着嘴，一副咬牙切齿的模样。

感知器拿着长柄镊子的手一顿，暗蓝色光镜眨了眨。

“死锁，请回避一下。”科学家郑重地通知枪手，镊子的边缘探到救护车嘴边，“你干扰到手术了。”

死锁瞪了感知器一眼，但对方低垂的光镜里只有工作，压根不搭理他。暗色调的金刚低下头雕，指尖敲了敲救护车的角徽中央，威胁道：「你给我等着」。

他退出了救护车的视野，但依然停留在能够看到救护车表情的距离。小医生不情不愿地张开嘴，容钩子探进他的口腔深处。整个过程很快，无非是拨开六个卡扣，原生质会将剩下的缝隙弥地严严实实滴水不漏。他的光镜核竭力向下转，盯着感知器那双手灵活地摆弄工具，同时还努力忽略死锁仍然置身这个空间的事实。在死锁眼里——尤其考虑到小医生的双手正下意识地扳住床沿以固定自己——这个动作完全暴露了猎物的无助；鉴于此处的“猎物”还有另一层含义，正急于求偶的枪手看到了颓弱者身上难以言喻的性感。

最后，感知器将发声器塞进刀口——接近口腔末端与摄入管链接的位置——救护车闭上嘴，高高扬起额头好充分展现下颌的伤口；为此他不得不动用腰部和肩部的轴承，让上身稍稍离开台面，光镜则重新映出死锁的身形。只是那双光镜空洞，蓄意忽视死锁的存在。

在深色涂装的士兵被情欲冲昏头脑之前感知器把救护车的上身轻轻按回床上，拿起钉皮机给伤口缝合，仿佛刚刚的场面对他没有任何影响。死锁的风扇全部跳开，以低频功率嗡嗡疏解身上的热气。他不否认自己在刹那中冒出几过想将感知器甩出去，独占这间舱室和救护车的念头。

救护车从床上坐起来，摸了摸自己的脖子。一共十二枚骑钉扣住那处纵向伤口，密集得有些小题大做了。

“这个用的是铝钉。不需要取下来，之后把它们同化成外装甲吧。”感知器将钉皮机放在一旁，取了一小杯医用混液，“以及应该不用我提醒你，得等伤口完全愈合之后才能说话吧？——喝了这个，你需要补充点硅元素。你的油箱空转了那么久，修复一个小伤口也会耗费相当多的能量”——科学家转向自称是授任监察员的死锁——“既然你要盯着他，就盯好了。能量液要按时补充，时间表我会发你一份，到时候会让机器人送过去。在转交给汽车人常规部队之前，他最好能够恢复到最优状态。”

救护车盯着感知器。

“弹簧指派的，”科学家摊开手，“你明白这是必要程序。监测你的状态，既是保证你的安全，也是为了之后的交接做工作。”

救护车没听完那句话便看向死锁，在内线里问他：

「真是弹簧的指示？」

「没错。」死锁回复。虽然是不带任何感情的内线通讯，但救护车的感官却捕捉到一股咄咄逼人的气势，也许是对方又在磁场里加了些什么情绪。

救护车撇撇嘴，那只手仍然不情愿离开脖子和那处伤口。相比专业在前沿科学理论上的感知器，作为战地医生的他有能力处理得更精妙些（尽管他认同这样一个备件奇缺的条件下感知器教授已经做得非常不错了）；然而这个动作也是潜意识中在向舱室内的某个家伙——唯一一个可以不耗费吹灰之力干掉另外两个机的那位——示弱。这不是救护车的作风，但此刻他只希望自己能和死锁和平共处。

“你带他回房间吧。”感知器听不到于私频里对峙的两机，开始着手收拾面前的工具，“他需要休息。充电能够避免不必要的能量消耗，让他的机体专注于恢复伤口。别让外表迷惑了！我帮他跑检测程序的时候潜在问题和已经显现出来的损伤列了足足三页，其中你需要关注的是他的各个轴承运转状态——还有你，救护车，如果哪个关节有不适……”

「你是医生。」死锁发内线给救护车，「他说的都对么？」

「对，但我心里有谱，没那么严重。」救护车耐心地听着感知器的絮叨，至少看上去如此。

「那你还要听么？」

「说实话，不需要。」

“我想我需要带他去休息了，”死锁打断科学家，“他看上去真的很累了。”

“的确如此。你们去吧。”

两个机子这才从看上去无边无际的评估总结中解脱。救护车窜在前面，显而易见是想要避开死锁，出门便往右拐去。考虑到他的机体略小一圈，因此步长并不可观；可他走得很快，死锁稍花了点儿功夫才能紧随其后。走到电梯面前新来的小医生又毫不犹豫地摁了向上，但直到死锁随着他走进轿厢他才明白自己并不知道应该去哪一层，手指悬在空中。

抢手趁着他发愣的空档好心摁了五层，闸门缓缓合上。小医生医生几乎要将自己缩成一团。

「我们去哪？」救护车不看他，就好像自己的说话对象相隔千里。

“说实话，我不知道弹簧把你安排在哪一个舱房，不过我们可以去看看。”死锁的双手搁在突出于腰侧的装甲上，话说得好似一个耐心友善的导游。

楼层数从三上升到四，可当由二极管组成的四消失，五却没有出现。救护车原本正盯着这空间里唯一发生变化的东西出神，突如其来的异常令他心头一凛。不等他重置光镜以确认面前的情况，所有发光的灯管都随着空气中突然电离开来的空气而被切断电源。流向混乱的电子弄得救护车浑身发痒，但他可一点儿没空为这种感觉感到有趣或困惑。来势汹汹的恐惧将他吞没，就像黑暗将他按在腹中那样。他下意识想要去尖叫、去敲打摸索最近的墙壁。此刻他仿佛回到了沦陷的德尔菲医疗站——那个没有光的医疗站，触手可及之物仅有长达三个月的寒冷、绝望和死亡。慌乱在救护车的磁场中爆发开来，有那么一瞬间，他真的想要强制拨开发声器的锁死状态大声呼救。

但一个温暖坚实地怀抱裹住了他，具有安抚意味的感情在他周边扩散，一点点驱开对黑暗的恐惧。

救护车这才想起自己并非孤身一人，完全凭本能抓住面前的救命稻草。

偏偏这时候轿厢向下坠了一下，抱在一起的两台机体猝不及防地摔坐到地上。

“停电了。”死锁总结，嘴唇触在救护车的音频接收器上并意料之内遭到了对方的躲避。

「看得出来。」救护车在内线里回复。信息看起来很不满，但却没有松开紧握死锁臂甲的双手。

“我觉得我们应该在这里等救援。”死锁提出个略有建设性的提议，但从他那个大开的磁场中飘略出来的“得意”暴露了他内心的其他想法。

「不能直接出去么？」救护车更警惕地退开了些，好在死锁没有变本加厉地靠过来。

健壮的枪手调亮了身上的生物灯。与救护车大部分汽车人不同，死锁身上的生物灯均选用了红色的波频，这令他看上去像一个威慑性十足的霸天虎。他们贴得如此之近，以至于救护车头一次发现原来暗红色也可以是“耀眼的”。死锁的面甲在这些光带的辉映下显得有些可怖。救护车后知后觉地调亮了自己的光带强度。他用的一直是温柔的、具有安抚作用的蓝色。死锁抬手挑高救护车的下巴，这个动作令汽车人医生浑身紧绷，不想那根手指向下缓缓摸去。滑动因伤口上突兀的骑钉而有些磕绊.

「怎么了？」救护车不敢动，只能任凭死锁一路触到领口。在他以为对方会过分地将指尖挤进胸甲和软管之间前，死锁停下了动作。他的另一只手绕到救护车的腰后虚环着，本可以用来拧断别人脊椎的有力手指轻轻贴在救护车浑身上下装甲最薄弱的地方，将医生带起来。

“那个伤口，有光漏出来。”

死锁的光镜眨了眨，指尖意味深长地撩拨过几条变形线和因缺乏装甲保护的软管、轴承。这个动作将救护车芯中冉冉生出的感激一扫而空。

健壮的枪手站到合拢的闸门前，双手各扣住左右的门扉。他停在这个动作上，但救护车能够听出液压杆暗中的运作和伸缩。随着全身风扇满功率运转，死锁发力将铁门向两侧掰开。强行扭动齿轮的声音听起来刺耳极了，救护车猜测肯定有别人能听到这边的情况。

出现在死锁面前的除了楼内的电梯门还横亘一块手臂粗细的钢板，看来他们被卡在四层和五层之间了。死锁上下打量了一下，却发现哪边都不太方便打开。

救护车也发现了这个状况。就当他想在内线里通知死锁“还可以再等等的时候”轿厢四角上的紧急照明灯缓缓通上了电，带有暖意的橙色光带亮起，电梯井发出咯楞咯楞的运转声。尽管再次向下顿了一回，拖曳系统还是凭借应急电源缓缓上升，最终稳稳地停在五楼，外侧的门也随之打开。

“刚刚磁暴过境，铁拳把全船的电力都断掉了。”死锁用脊背顶住门框，向救护车招手让他赶紧过去，“这些应急灯都是独立电池，能够维持一阵子。”

「大概多久能够恢复？」

“感知器还没给答复。”

死锁在救护车完全进入走廊后也立刻撤开身体，生怕电梯门会做出些意料之外的举动——尽管他十分清楚这些没有灵魂的机器会老老实实遵守默认章程。沉重装甲的运作声在黑暗中格外明显。枪手与他身边的伙伴并排走，展开的磁场将救护车完全包裹。明明这其中不带任何冗余的感情，却让救护车得泵速提高了些。其实死锁并不比救护车高多少，但突出的腿甲和夸张的肩甲却显得这位士兵格外强壮。相比之下，救护车为保证自己在低功耗状态下清醒运转而不得不去掉护甲的机体就显得小巧许多。

“这里有一个空房间。”死锁指向严格遵守应急条例的一个打开门扉的舱室，肩膀上特意亮起的车灯照亮了房间的一角，并随着主人的操控转了一圈，“你今天先住这里，我就在对面。”

他说的对面就是另外一间大开着舱门的房间。在没有闸门隔断的情况下，两边舱室对彼此都是一览无余的。

「你一个人没问题么？」死锁转到内线里问他，深红色的光学镜居高临下般望着救护车。救护车微微抬起下巴看回去，一时不知道该如何回答。如果死锁没有问这个问题，他的确有些害怕；可当他发现这名看上去有些粗鲁且我行我素的士兵竟然芯思细腻，原本重新升起的对黑暗的恐惧便被转移。并且，直到这时他才注意到，死锁的红带光晕正因自己发出的蓝色光芒而隐隐透出些紫色，有些过于吸引人了。

「我把这当做你需要我陪你？」

士兵说完便往新船员的临时房间里凑。救护车急忙横跨一步把对方拦住。

「非常感谢，但我不需要。」他解释，「相反，我需要些空间。」

死锁抬了抬眉甲，对拒绝也是照收不误。与感知器所说的不同，救护车想，这个士兵也许比我想象中的更好相处些。

他看着死锁退回自己的房间，将一件件武器从子空间中撤出放回武器架——他的肩灯指向墙面，照亮了更多复杂的火器。这又让救护车有些不舒服，在没有隔断的情况下，身经百战的枪手只需要一枚子弹就足以让救护车的火种熄灭。

他不禁由衷希望死锁是一个容易相处的机子了。


	8. Chapter 8

8  
救护车。汽车人的飞船。准确来讲，是汽车人正规军的飞船。救护车站在飞船的悬梯上，说：我要走了。死锁发现自己说不出话——到底是不想说还是说不出？于是他迈上悬梯，去抓救护车的手。救护车一侧身，死锁抓空了，从悬梯上摔了下去。这一摔不要紧，整个飞行器码头山崩地裂，火焰点燃了目之所及的所有东西，冷而亮的光晃得他睁不开眼。死锁摔在地上，挣扎着想要起身。救护车冲到他面前，与几秒前的那位决绝者不同，医生的脸上挂满了泪痕。“死锁！死锁！”，他的声音像是从很远的地方飘来。我救不了你，我做不到——这一回没有声音，但死锁知道救护车在说什么。医生抬起手，小臂末端却只有光秃秃的手腕。

“死锁，醒醒！”


	9. Chapter 9

9  
“死锁，醒醒！”

火种的光芒冲破充电模式的通路限制，经过无数次反射终于从死锁的光学镜片中透出来。他眨了一下，透出的光被调节成亮黄色；又眨了一下，这才换出他平时惯用的深红色。

救护车出现在他的视野里。事实上，他从一开始就看到对方了。只是两次眨眼后他才弄清楚对方眼中的情感，如释重负和安芯——他的磁场里简直渗满了这种截然不同的温柔情绪。死锁简直要好奇对方是不是认错人了。

“怎么了？”

深色涂装的士兵尽可能让声音显得慵懒些，同时用一只手肘将自己的身体从地上支撑起来。

等等？从地上？

充电床大概在斜上方几英寸的方位，而他自己正以一个不那么优雅的姿势支在地上。救护车跪坐在他旁边，脖颈处的伤口还露着光；环境的明亮倒是让那里的微弱光线不那么显眼了。

救护车站在汽车人飞船前即将离去的画面重新扑了回来。死锁赶紧闭合光镜，生怕那个场面对他带来的震慑会被观察到。

“来电了？”

他没头脑地问了一句。

“刚来的。”救护车回答他，“刚来电我就听见你那边发出一声巨响。敲门没有回应，我就进来了。进来后发现你在地上。”

死锁听他说完，抬手摁住了救护车的脖子——不是致命的锁喉，也不是戒备的推搡——黑色的枪兵的手轻轻遮住那个正因发声器的震动而闪烁不断的伤口，手指弯曲贴上颈侧的脆弱管线。

“你还不能说话。”死锁略微压了压指尖，很快又松开了。小医生刚刚可能滥用了他的发声器，靠近发声器的骑钉被撑开了一些。

救护车抬手护住伤口，切成内线说话。他像是刚刚才意识到状况一般，灵敏的指尖在缝合处上下抚摸，分析状况。

「一场噩梦？」

死锁侧过脸，紧盯那双涂为橙色的手。

“你是神铸的？”战士突兀地转移了话题，随后信口胡诌他提出问题的原因，“神铸医生和冷组建的有什么不同么？”

「我是神铸的。冷组建的医生对于医疗模块进行了专项强化；不过，这个，」救护车向他展示自己的一只手，脸上带了点儿自豪，「这双手要更加敏感，这是冷组建不能复制的东西。」

救护车的手，神铸医生引以为傲的手——为什么梦里面这双手不见了？

“所以你们才是更好的医生？”死锁挑眉，看着另外一只手想将移位的骑钉扣回原来的位置。他为自己没有讲述那个梦境而感到庆幸，毕竟，这个十数个塞时前刚刚死里逃生的年轻医官不该再承受更大的芯理压力。但对于死锁来说——也许他只是为失而复得的小医生有些回路紧张罢了——他那“妥善照顾、保护救护车”的清单上可是新增了一个和手有关的词条。

「我不认为神铸者会比冷组建者更适合做医生，毕竟一个好的医生需要的不仅仅一双灵敏的手。」救护车没有直接回答，「你这里有粘合剂么？我可能得……还需要镜子，我看不见那里。」

“没有镜子。粘合剂倒是有。”死锁起身去翻他的武器架。要知道那工具箱里的东西多到他这个主人自己都记不清。

「那就不用找了。我去医务室看看。」救护车站起来准备告辞，但被死锁先一步拦住去路。

“我觉得我可以帮忙。”士兵晃晃手里的粘合剂，偏头示意舷窗外沉暗的行星夜空，“这会儿感知器应该在发动机室，指望不上。”

救护车撇着嘴，一副极不情愿的样子。“别碰我”的情绪明显贴在脸上。

“我也是神铸机，”死锁轻佻地摆一下头，“虽然不是神铸的医官，但也不至于连挤胶水都做不好。”

救护车没有被说服，他那展开的磁场里满是戒备。于是死锁毫不示弱地露出他最擅长运用的攻击性情感，拉弓搭箭一般随时准备让它们付诸行动。察觉到这个，救护车的眼神开始躲闪。他看向不远处的闸门，但很明显上一场追击赛的失败让他芯生惧意。没僵持几秒救护车的士气就弱下来——尽管来不及掩盖的情感场正将他急于思考脱逃方式的念想完全表露。

小医生没想要放弃，但死锁不打算给对方更多时间准备对策。他走上前，空着的那只手去勾救护车的颌线；不想小医生一扭头避开了他。

——就像早先在梦境中发生的一样。

“速战速决。别让我把你绑起来。”死锁不耐烦地威胁。他不喜欢这种对灾祸或悲剧有所前瞻的感觉。

蓝盈盈的光镜微微仰起，瞪着他眯起的红色光镜。

「你去坐到床上，这个角度你看不到那里。」救护车反客为主发令道，「只有前三个骑钉需要矫正，别的不要碰。」

“好吧。”死锁后退着坐到自己的充电床上，确保那台红白相间的机体一直在视野里。好在救护车非常识趣地跟了上来。倘若他有半点要脱逃的意思——就算他们两位中距离门边更近的是猎物——死锁可以保证之后的几个塞时里对方会得到一连串的过载，但不能确定机体保持完整。

这种患得患失的处境让他极为困扰，如果一直持续下去，不知何时他自己就会露出破绽。一向行事果决的金刚渴望速战速决却又不希望弄得太过无聊。死锁明白，已经很久没有如此兴奋过了。

或许他的想法太过强烈导致一部分情欲泄入了情感场——他的火种就是止不住要让猎物对自己的处境感到恐惧，毕竟这是一场博弈而非单方面的屠杀——救护车在中途顿住，似乎真得要被吓跑了。死锁象征性地收敛了几近化为实体的侵略意味，拉住救护车的小臂把他拽到身前；那只手非常随性地抬高救护车的下巴，将最靠上的三枚钉子露出来。细长的滴管找到了第一枚骑钉的右端，那里的原生质已经被扯成一个比滴管头还宽一点的伤口。死锁将胶挤出来，用手指压在伤口上。这种粘合剂凝固很快。两塞秒后他移开手，原本的伤口已经变成一个微微透明圆点。

“这样处理会不会太潦草了？”

「没关系。」救护车简略地回答。

他将粘合剂滴在第二个骑钉的两端，做了同样的事情。但是第三个不太好处理，左端有点掀起来，很容易脱出伤口。死锁试着用手指把它抠回去，可那块过于细窄的铝丝好像并不打算听话。

「补不上就拆掉。再钉一个就好了。」救护车努力控制住想要打颤的身体。虽然知道亲手救了自己的机子不太可能突然反戈一击，但当小命被拿捏在一位战争狂人手里，处之泰然是绝对不存在的事情。

死锁将鼻梁贴得更近了些。在救护车明白对方要干什么之前，他张开嘴，舌尖舔上那处伤口。

红白色的金刚早已恭候对方的“袭击”多时，紧绷的身体尽可能快地作出反应。他凭本能想要蜷起身体以收起脆弱的颈部，但死锁却一把摁住他的后背将退缩的身体完全展开并裹入桎梏，装有重甲的双腿环过去挡着救护车的去路。深色的野兽露出牙齿，齿尖顶在敏感又柔软的颈部管线上，随着救护车的小幅度挣扎而一点点收紧。

「干什么！」

枪手稍微推开了些，但将救护车卡在怀里的手和双腿没有一点松懈的意思。看来他不是在开玩笑。

“别动，我不想弄伤你。”

那副饮血的嘴唇贴在下巴与脖子的连接处——第三枚骑钉的位置，随着说话的动作轻抚过那片受伤的原生质。救护车的双手在身侧握成拳头，但死锁的膝盖碰了碰它们警告他不要轻举妄动。

深色涂漆的金刚往后退了一点，重新观测一番便再次将嘴贴了上去；舌头挑动纹路以确认位置，牙齿随着脖子和头雕的转动调整方向；铝丝的折痕被轻柔地叼起、咬下，重新扣到柔韧的硅制皮肤里。意识到“手术成功”，救护车立刻想要钻出去，却被死锁再一次拽住。

“粘合剂。”——遂慢条斯理地将粘合剂点在伤口上，看起来非常享受目前的状态；最后还故意用拇指晕开得更广。

“完美。”

话音刚落，舱室的闸门打开了。

“死锁，弹簧让……”

从声音判断是旋翼。救护车不禁有点希望死锁能咬死自己了。

“咳嗯。死锁，弹簧让你去找他一趟，有关行动报告的事情。”

“行动报告怎么了？”救护车从尴尬中抽出自己的注意力，毕竟德尔斐的惨剧虽然迎来了结局但还并未落幕。

“一切尽在掌握。”死锁用责难的眼神扫过旋翼，但因为角度问题救护车并不知道。

“现在就去。”旋翼命令道。

“好好。”死锁百无聊赖地应和，从床铺上站起来。他离开房间的时候与旋翼对视了一瞬。作为旁观者的救护车立刻察觉到两人之间的关系似乎产生了裂隙——尽管以前是否亲密不得而知，但旋翼可能再也不会傻笑着冲死锁比拇指并说出“革命尚未成功，哥们儿还需努力”这样的话了。与此同时，刚刚还在以各种方法逗弄调戏临时队员的战士对自己的失陪一不致歉、二不道别，甚至有些神色匆匆，仿佛弹簧对他的召唤更为重要。

到底发生了什么？

救护车并不想承认自己竟然想要关芯这些事情。根据感知器口中绝对客观的评论，死锁与船上大部分人都合不来，而感知器能够说出这话则是因为死锁曾经“顺手”了他的命，二位勉强能坐下来平和地吃完一顿补给。这是一艘载满怪咖的飞船，只是每个人怪的方向不同，程度也无法衡量。也许感知器口中的“合不来”另有其他意思？难道死锁对所有的船员都会“这样做”而大家都觉得腻烦恶芯，于是手无寸铁、初来乍到的医官成了他的全新玩物？

救护车的火种骤然紧缩，仿佛被一位高大的金刚对着火种舱猛踢了一脚。

他几乎无视了那个站在门口的飞行员。

“你们看起来很亲密，真的，”旋翼在脸上重新挤出笑容，看起来有点疲惫，但至少更像平日里的他了，“你还跟我说'不，我认为这是个糟糕的误会'。”

“一个令人芯痛的误会。”救护车叹了口气纠正，“我跟他不熟悉。这是真话。”

“那他在‘把机’这方面可真有一手。”蓝色的金刚嗤笑一声，“第一次见面的时候，我觉得他是那种滥情的，四处播种，明白我意思吧？后来我又觉得他可能是个只能跟枪过日子的呆瓜，就是看上去凶狠……但你猜怎么着，我听说他一直跟医务人员过不去。”

“医务人员？”救护车挑起一侧眉甲，随着旋翼的手势走进楼道。

“边走边说，我带你去餐厅——”话题一打开，这个帅气阳光的士兵便重生似的叭叭个不停，“事实上，死锁是回收救援队里唯一一个被选中两次的士兵。当然不是指他被开除过——回收救援队没有开除离队只有因公殉职。别太难过，也别紧张。我们一定会保证你的安全。我是说，他拒绝了，你明白吗？当弹簧和撞针第一次邀请他的时候，他拒绝了。第二次是弹簧强行把他绑走的，因为死锁给他所在的部队造成了太多不必要的麻烦。”

“那个拒绝听起来一点也不死锁。”救护车摇摇头，“你最好有一个好原因来说服我。”

“我说了——医务人员，医务人员啊！”旋翼跺跺脚，双手在救护车身边夸张地比划，“你看看这位艘船，这个编队，在你上船之前有医务人员吗？有吗？——哪里有医务人员？答案当然是常规部队。在知道这件事之后我就开始思考，他是不是在找什么人，而那个人恰巧是个医务人员。现在，我觉得我有答案了。”

旋翼像个介绍到场嘉宾的主持人，双手在救护车周边画着无形的波纹和光圈。

“我不明白……”

年轻的医生陷入了苦恼，如果他是“当事机”却对事情毫不知情，会不会是死锁认错了？

“你对他的印象是什么？我知道你跟他没什么交集但是，也许，我是说也许，就是某个细小的东西——一见钟情什么的，比如你上螺丝的时候一定会转六圈或者、什么，或者什么？喝能量液只用吸管？尽管你有嘴。”

“不不不，旋翼，你太夸张了。”救护车尴尬地笑笑，“我只是碰巧救过他的命罢了。但医生的职责不就是救死扶伤么？”

“死锁碰巧救了感知器的命，现在感知器是他唯一的朋友。这一点不夸张。相信我。”

救护车又叹了口气。他都不知道自己是在叹气还是被旋翼连珠炮似的提问弄得有些窒息。

“斯曼兹。我在斯曼兹救过他一次。”

“我其实是头一次听说他在斯曼姿掺过一脚。”飞行员的声音一下子变得平淡沉静，仿佛刚刚抑扬顿挫振振有词的发言来自另一个人。

“这不算是什么机密……但知道的人大多都保持沉默。他原本是佣兵。”救护车置换了几次呼吸，“你可能不太记得了——斯曼姿战役的第三股势力——你撤离的比较早。但在我们占下风的时候他中途突然选择加入汽车人部队。我所在的部队遭到了包围，是他打头阵厮杀出一条生路的……他带领我们与主力部队成功汇合，所以在他生命垂危的时候我不得不救他！尽管那时的胶着战况也是他导致的……”

救护车说得咬牙切齿。他忘不了死锁向汽车人军官腆着脸请功要求大赦时的得意语气。思曼兹战役期间医疗环境极差，只有重症患者的床位之间才有脏兮兮的油布帘子用来阻隔。救护车当时就站在两片帘子之后，手里端着需要清洗再利用的手术工具；而刚刚苏醒的、浑身打满铁补丁的死锁坏笑着坐在病床上，对弹簧炫耀地说出：“你们可以叫我死锁——‘将生命与死亡紧锁在一起’，我觉得这个名号和我很配”。

年轻的医生不能容忍自己再照顾这个战争疯子哪怕多一秒的时间，因此没有与他的重症病患见面；那是他对死锁最后的印象，直到德尔斐的再会。

“救护车……”这一回旋翼的声音降到了冰点，“你觉得……有没有可能，钢弦……你还记得他，对不？你明白我的意思吗？”

——“包针空尖弹”这一武器在斯曼姿战役结束后便成为了历史，而在那时候同样成为历史的还有死锁的佣兵生活。

只能是他，救护车想；但他说出来的却是：“我不知道。”

旋翼闻言，拳头握得咔咔响。

年轻的医官这才反应过来，刚刚那几分钟里他被旋翼的健谈带跑了，一时间透露太多东西。而在无法明确旋翼和死锁之间的关系时，他真的不该说这些。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 包针空尖弹：假想武器，灵感源于已被禁用的空尖弹（一种弹头尖端中空的子弹）及二战期间出现的反坦克类武器破甲弹（可以击破坦克装甲兵直接伤害坦克驾驶员的致命武器）。


	10. Chapter 10

10  
早从登船入队的第一天这个汽车人不安定份子就意识到弹簧对他有所防备。在佣兵部队中熬过战争初期的死锁对这个行为并不陌生——队长这是在维护自己的地位呢。倘若他一个后来的、名副其实的闹事儿者能踩在弹簧头上说话，势必是会引起骚动的。

可从回收救援队现今的队员来看，死锁并不认为这些吊儿郎当的兵油子们会勾心斗角计划谋权篡位。作为队长的弹簧自然是实力超群，但更加重要的是他们名声在外。任何一个汽车人士兵，回收救援队与否，必然知道撞针、弹簧以及他们所创造的奇迹。因此倘若是弹簧发号施令，定掀起一场一呼百应的战争盛况。

至于死锁，他清楚自己不是个统帅千军的料子。他很强，但不是气盖山河、不出营房却知晓天下指挥千军的伟大。相反，他的能耐全是用来保命的。带上汽车人的标志后不久，通天晓被特派过来给死锁上思想教育课。讲了三天之后，要不是死锁一边用头雕砸桌面一边向他承诺自己一定会以集体利益为首要目标，并且保证绝不做出卖部队、拿队友当挡箭牌等等事情，其中还包括一些连他这个身经百战的佣兵都想不出来的“出尔反尔行为”。通天晓走了之后，死锁在新朋友们试探的眼神中刷卡为所有人买了高纯，他立刻从让人捉摸不透的新人变成受人喜爱、花钱大手的朋友。

不过他知道那些笑脸背后还是带了警惕。如果那天晚上他不是在油吧现场请客而是亲自提了软饮进来，那么绝对不会有一个人用嘴唇碰杯沿。

他太明白了。

但他不知道弹簧明不明白。

“旋翼说你找我有事儿，长官。”

死锁没敲门便直接走进舰长的舱室。弹簧的两把长刀被靠在墙边，死锁特意估算了一下它们的主人是否能够快速抄起武器并攻击刚刚进入房间的自己。答案是肯定的。因此疑神疑鬼的战士停在了距离办公桌稍远的位置。三变金刚的双手拢在脸前，桌面中央的一份档案接住了投射下来的影子。

“我看了你写的报告。”弹簧将档案推到桌子的边缘，手指敲了下数据板，“有什么要告诉我的么？”

“没有，长官。”死锁双手背后，摆出一副正经挨训的士兵模样。这里虽然是逍遥法外的回收救援队，却依然是汽车人的部队。

“你确定这是你要提交的那份么？”

“非常确定，长官。”死锁开始为自己出门时没带武器而感到后悔。尽管他不打算和弹簧对峙——不是恐惧在主导这个想法，他们两个当然可以五五开——但倘若身上有枪，那他就不是任人宰割的。

弹簧的光镜暗下来。

“说服我无视你报告里的那个错误数字。”

“他欠我一条命。我把命扣在这里了。”枪手指了指自己的火种舱。

“可你也欠他一条。”

“两条。”死锁坚决地更正，“所以我更不能失去他。”

绿色的金刚靠向自己的座椅，长长地换出一口气。死锁可以肯定对方想起来上一任队长，撞针。没过多久，现队长便给出了答复：

“你的下一步打算是什么？”

“求你保密。”死锁露出一个微笑，只有想要说服交易对象时他才会露出这个表情——示弱、讨好，无论怎样他必须达成这个目标。如果微笑协商不管用的话，下一步他就要动手了。

“那么这艘船上只有两个人知道这件事情，”弹簧揉了揉眉心，“我会亲自给他下达命令。其他事情你自己解决。”

“非常感谢。”死锁的嘴角扬得更高了。他知道弹簧这样做的原因，无非是用一个无伤大雅的谎话收揽军心。但没办法，谁让这位队长是唯一可行的合作对象呢？

“还有，救护车在正规部队里还是很有名望的。我劝你再考虑一下。”

“我已经决定了。”死锁微微点头，“非常感谢您的帮助，长官。”

“别谢我。”弹簧补了一句。

有一个道理无人不晓：要想得到不属于你的东西就必须牺牲点儿什么。


	11. Chapter 11

11  
救护车随着旋翼走进餐厅时五六个士兵齐刷刷抬起头雕，原本嘈杂甚至有些混乱的人堆儿突然安静下来，仿佛恭候这个场面多时。

“你真的是那个救护车吗？”背着两个钻头的金刚向赫赫有名的医官挥手，“那个能化腐朽为奇迹的战地医生？闪耀说你曾经把一个子弹从后脑勺打进去又从右眼打出来的倒霉军官救活了。”

“嘿！”坐在凳子上的战车悠起双腿踢了双旋一脚，他虽然个头不高，但足够壮硕，背上的长跑管更是不容小觑；双钻履带车发出夸张的叫声，横着走出好几步，直到旁边的空军士兵用肩膀而不是肩膀上的机翼搡了他一把；腰侧嵌有轮子的那位念叨着“一颗从后脑勺穿到右眼的子弹”，但蚊呐般的自言自语完全被他身边的嬉笑打闹盖了过去。最终还是一个长相与擎天柱有些相似的金刚用他那深沉的嗓音开腔：“大家很欢迎你的到来”。

救护车眨着光镜，视线在围成一团很明显十几秒前正在私下盘算什么阴谋的小团体和满面憋笑的旋翼之间打转。（另外，他忍不住多看了两眼那位与擎天柱长相雷同的士兵。）

旋翼若有所思地捏住下巴，作出正经分析的样子——如果能忽略掉他那勾起的嘴角，那么他装得已经十分完美了。

“我觉得他想说的是，'这就是回收救援队的欢迎方式吗？'”直升机笑道，拍了拍救护车的后背，“看来你得跟我们这群人混一段时间了，别太见怪。”

房间里的另一位飞行者用手指敲了敲旁边一个还没人坐的餐桌，桌上摆了一份能量餐：“感知器想确保你按时吃饭，所以如果你不介意当众就餐的话，请坐吧。”

“瞧瞧我们回收救援队的大督查，这位是上旋，和那个背着钻头的家伙是火种兄弟，那个叫双旋。”旋翼调侃着，把救护车推到桌前再按到椅子上，“希望你这会儿胃口不错。”

“铁拳，武器工程师，”蓝色头雕白色口罩的金刚（不是长得像擎天柱的那位）第一个坐过来；在救护车眼中，铁拳说话声音腼腆，动作虽然迅速但也不乏拘谨。要不是头雕上的那个枪伤痕迹，他几乎要被审视为这里最不“回收救援队”的家伙了，“在德尔斐帮你做了直流能量传输。”

“哇哦，那可真是，非常感谢……”

救护车的手下意识地划过餐盘上的几个容器，除了一个装满紫色能量液的方形杯子外，另有几盒金属盐和硅粉放在那里。显然感知器为了让他安心喝药特意把原材料分开摆出来。

“当然你也可以叫他铁拳王，”站到桌旁的双旋一只手贴在嘴边，假装在讲悄悄话，“《解密回收救援队》，他的作品。”

“铁拳王！”救护车原本的尴尬被一扫而空，难以抑制的讶异和激动浮现出来，“我拜读过你的作品，它曾多次振奋我和我的病人。”

“我的荣幸，医生。”

他将右手伸向铁拳却不慎撞翻了硅粉；于是用左手飞快地将那盒竖在不那么妨碍的位置。铁拳友善地握住他，但能够感觉到这位战争传记的作者在得到新人的认可后有些飘飘然。

“我是闪耀。这位是判官。”背上背着夸张炮管的履带战车扬扬不知从哪里掏出来的手枪。救护车向他颔首致意。他在浏览“强化改造计划”的成功记录时见过闪耀的名字，之所以如此深刻是因为在“闪耀”这个单词旁边还有一个被划掉的单词，气枪。

“还有烈焰，”旋翼介绍房间内最后一个没有报上姓名的金刚，救护车常舒一口气，暗自感谢这不是博派首领的微服私访，“他会保护好你的，直到——？”

“直到万众一心。”烈焰补全那句话。

“直到万众一心。”

舱室内除救护车外的其他金刚都这样复述道。就在新来的医生准备张嘴走个形式的时候，旋翼拿起空了半盒的硅粉，倒进救护车面前的能量液里。

“如果你不乖乖吃完配餐的话，死在感知器的冷暴力和死锁的热武器下就是我们仅剩的选择了。所以，算我求你。”蓝色直升机说着，又把铝盐倒了进去。

“有一个问题困扰着我，医生，”铁拳的双手交叠，两根拇指转着圈，“介意我问问吗？”

“如果是要探讨哪一场手术的医学可行性，”救护车先把铝搅匀，随后才把铜盐倒进去，“我只能说没有手术台上的奇迹，只有没死透的病人。”

围在一起的士兵们忍不住大笑起来。双旋推一把他的兄弟，说道：“这才是笑话。学着点儿，哥们儿。”

“那个问题也许感知器会问你，”铁拳重置一下笑出杂音的发声器，“我问的比较八卦。你可以当我在积累素材……我、我们，想知道你和死锁……？”

双旋是唯一一个发出短暂“哦呜——”声的。上旋挑眉看向他那尴尬冷场的兄弟；烈焰显然认为这个问题对隐私的侵犯程度已经不适合他起哄了；而闪耀拉了一把判官的枪栓，发出啪的声响，清脆却包含三五个机密零件的互相磨合。双旋看向往日里一起起哄作怪的狐朋狗友旋翼，不想对方却一脸严肃，假装自己不会笑似的。

“这才是笑话。”上旋搂过双旋的后背——他没办法搂肩膀，钻头在那呢。

“太私人了么？”铁拳紧张地问，双手竖起来表示无害。救护车略垂着光镜，手里的搅棒叮叮当当碰击着杯壁。

“我们没什么关系。”医生摇摇头回复，试图说服抱着八卦心态提问的铁拳，“我之前就过他一次，这一回他又救了我一次。我们两个已经扯平了。”

“这可能不是死锁想听的话。”

一个新的声音加入到这场对话。众人寻着看去，站在门口的是那台红色三变金刚。他的眼神严肃，但从人堆中发现救护车后便放松下来。

“希望你不会因为你俩已经互不相欠而放他等死。”

士兵们主动为感知器让出一个空间。

“他怎么了？”

此时救护车刚刚在科研人员那欠缺温度的眼神中喝完最后一口能量液。他放下杯子，用拇指抹过嘴唇。见状，双旋低声在他兄弟耳边低估了一句“难怪啊难怪……”，换来喷气机对他的肘击。

“我觉得他更希望亲自告诉你，人在医疗室。”感知器耸耸肩，到取餐口拿自己的定额配给，“还有，他说你要是不快点去，他就自己爬过来。”

“喔哦，那听起来有够严重的。”闪耀举枪瞄向空中不存在的一点。他和死锁都是武器行家，兴致上头的时候会来场射击比赛，目前为止胜负次数持平。

“我现在就去。”医官站起身，决定在招致更多的关注（假设回收救援队还有其他队员的话）之前离场。

闸门开，闸门关。感知器终于端着满满的能量液走到用餐区，扫了一眼救护车剩下的餐盘——当然，还有撒了一半的硅粉。

“我说了他应该摄入全部营养剂。”感知器坐下，脸上看不出愠色但显然是要对这件事情点评两句，“他身上虽然没有过多开放性损伤，颈部的切口也及时做了缝合，但对磨损的装甲和原生质的恢复依然会消耗掉许多金属和硅。出场代码虽然会通过调配的方式弥补伤口，但这会直接性削弱他身上的其他部件……”

虽然大部分人只听到“我说了”这三个字，但没有一个上前掐掉科学家的发声器。事实上，这样枯燥乏味又充满课本气息的演讲正是体现其他交流意义非凡的底衬。

“嘿铁拳，”旋翼向武器工程师招招手，“跟你打听个事儿——包针空尖弹，听过么，哥们儿？我需要有关它的所有信息。”


	12. Chapter 12

12  
救护车站在医务室门口，深深置气数次后终于走到红外感应区，闸门在接收到信号后吭哧吭哧扭开。在迈步进入之前他探头观察了一下死锁的位置，发现对方正背朝上趴在病床上，头雕扭向门口的那一侧。

“你再不来我都要锈了。”

发声器因为趴姿的阻碍和压迫有些爆杂音，死锁暗红色的光镜里情绪不明。救护车利索地绕到他身体的另一边，那颗头雕奋力地向右一扭，但也只是让隆起的眉甲磕上不那么松软的床面。估计硬碰硬的感觉不太好，令死锁发出不甘的嘶吼。

“怎么回事？”

本来抱着必死心态前来“应战”的救护车此时觉得一阵好笑。至于为什么会出现这种状况，以及为什么枪手被摆成这样一个姿势还不得而知。

“你不接我内讯。”深色金刚的声音彻底变成闷哼。救护车注意到对方的手指不甘地攥起——但没有完全攥紧。看来肢体控制出现了问题。

“我不接你内讯跟这个状况有关系？”

虽然已经准备好要跟这个有着奇怪执念的士兵唇枪舌剑地战一番，他依然尽职地开启医学扫描仪检查对方的机体状况。现在看来，要么是死锁的脑模块糟了冲击——瘫了；要么就是脊柱链接不通畅，导致动作信号没办法传递过去。年轻的医官沿着病床走了一圈，最终绕回原点，整理扫描仪接收到的电信号。

“恐怕你得亲自告诉我事情的原委了。”救护车收回手臂上的显示仪，“希望你没在装病。”

“后颈受过钝击。”死锁咬牙切齿地说，“脖子以下，我能感觉到，但动不了。”

“也不是完全动不了。”救护车看了眼那只虚虚握着的手，“能把肩甲卸下来一个么？你这样我碰不到你的背。”

“我试试。”

士兵安静了一会儿，似乎在努力调动备用链接。就在救护车好奇医务室里细微的嗡鸣到底来自灯管还是死锁的脑模块时，他那厚重的肩甲发出一阵夸张的排气声。热浪从出气口和床板间的空隙中铺散开来。

“成了？”

“没。”

救护车按他以前照顾伤员的办法安慰地按住面前这位士兵的小臂。如果此时死锁不是半身不遂，他那受惊到浑身关节紧绷的样子一定会吓到救护车。

“我现在会用数据线连入你手腕上的对接孔，然后接管你的变形系统；脱开你右肩和脊背上的外装甲，做完这些就退出连接再帮你检修，可以吗？”

死锁的眉头紧皱——当然，小医生看不见这个动作。

“你刚刚是不是说，要链接到我的系统里？”

“只是用医疗模块接管变形系统。你别多想。医疗模块的防御壁不是两三秒就能破开的。”

救护车决绝地告诉他，动手去找病患手腕上一个隐蔽的防尘塞。这个地方真得很少用，毕竟战场上丢胳膊少腿是十分常见的事情——好在神铸机再怎么改造都逃脱不了最开始的那套设置，无论加装多么高新的装甲、更替多少管线或肢体，最终都会同化出统一、原始却也是最敏锐的神经系统。这也是冷组建无法复刻的。救护车展开胸前的接孔，扯一条一次性连接线（就像一次性针头一样，防止交叉感染）接上自己。而正在这时，死锁的手指竭尽可能地蜷曲并碰到了救护车压在腕口处的指尖。

“我用两秒就能攻破你的防御壁。”

这句招摇警示仿佛让那双充满占有意味的暗红色光镜出现在救护车眼前，令他忘记躲开死锁的碰触。年轻的医官此时才意识到自己已经被对方的磁场完全包围，里面挤满了晦暗不明的情绪。

“随你的便。”他最终拨开那处硅制塞，将线的另一头捅进去。

零点二秒。防火墙受到攻击。

医疗模块有凌驾于大部分机体系统的权限。死锁的变形系统只能乖乖退开控制权。

零点五秒。防火墙破损百分之三十。

他进入外装甲的控制模块，快速锁定六处锁扣和二十四枚接点，对它们发出“开启”的指令。

一点二秒。防火墙破损百分之五十。

变形系统听令于医疗程式的要求，三十个衔接点依次开启，先后发出愉悦的弹开声。

一点五秒。医学模块防壁破损百分之——救护车拔出了接线。小医生飞快将连接在自己胸口的那根线急忙扔到一旁，就像上面寄生了锈病似的。这还是头一回有人在直连状态下攻击他的壁垒——不。以前从没有人这样做过，无论是局域网、互联网这样的远程连接还是有线连接。战争期间，就算是对立党派的士兵也对相对罕见的纯医疗单位敬畏有加。而这一回竟然被是同为汽车人的友军攻击了系统，他一瞬间忽略了恐惧，情绪场内转而填满了愤怒，被冒犯的愤怒。

“成了？”

死锁发出了完全不对应他这瘫痪状态的得意声音。

“成了。”

他毫不顾忌衔接点上肯能产生的摩擦和痛感，气愤地扯掉那两块装甲塞进一旁的置物箱里。死锁显然也毫不在意。他对自己留给救护车的感觉和救护车留给他的感觉，无论好坏，照单全收。

剥去保护用的坚实背甲后，分布在骨节两侧的生物灯显露出来。救护车用恰好能唤醒报警的力道按过死锁的脊柱，对应位置的灯带随着增加的压力变亮后又恢复正常。但就在这一无聊的工作进行到死锁的腰椎部分，他突然注意到其中一对灯带上留有拼合的痕迹，仿佛这个战士的身体曾经被一分为二，导致光带缝合处上下的波频略有偏差——而巧合的是，救护车认识这个频率。他能记住自己修过的每一个部件。每一处伤口都不尽相同，处理方式尽管有规律却也多有出入。可这个撕裂伤一直蔓延到腰部的装甲和子空间焊线，再加上喷漆颜色的干扰，他无法判断这是不是曾经修过的那具拦腰截断的机体。

他叫什么来着？——是漂移吗？

见救护车半天没有下一步动作，他的病患有些不安地问他：“怎么了？”

“告诉我受伤原因、时间和你的应急处理方式。”医生没有回应这个问题，将注意力从无谓的猜测中拉回来调向脖子。

“弹簧用刀背打了我的后颈，”死锁嘶声讲道，“大概十二个塞时以前。造成了短暂的瘫痪但我进行了重新连线。”

“我看看。”

救护车拉过无影灯，头雕和捏着探针的手指一同凑向死锁的后颈。管路密集的颈部神经簇的确有一线凹痕。其中一条管线里变形的铜丝挤破了绝缘皮，隐隐发烫。这根较粗的神经线路的移位还压迫了其他管线——如果真是弹簧的杰作，救护车可能得去跟这位队长理论一番了。

“不是个大手术，但我需要连接你的脊神经，”救护车又拿出一根连接线，在连上自己的胸口之前要求道，“拜托你不要再试图攻破防御壁了。”

“好吧好吧，既然你求我了。”

传输线插入两个接口，救护车借着医学模块的特权连入到死锁的脊神经簇。发出刺激性电信号都能收到回馈，说明神经没有坏死。于是他发送一个医用程序，调用原本处在其他部件上的铜元素去修复损坏的神经。

“我调用了散热隔栅上的铜来修补你的神经，待会儿重启一下系统应该就能建立连接。这两天多补一些铜元素，”救护车边说边拨开那条主神经的绝缘皮，剪去一节被扯出来的铜丝，“如果你现在冲到战场上大打一通，我不能保证这里会不会烧断，所以先修养至少一二十四塞时。后台的自动修复程式会在这个时间内巩固你的神经韧度。”

“我还不知道你能像感知器一样唠叨。”死锁试探地抬了一下脖子，去被救护车摁回台面，叫他“别动”。

“汽车人的医生都是很负责的。”这位带着红色标志的正义医生自豪地解释，“霸天虎那边就不一样了。我总觉得他们的伤亡率和搞出新发明的效率是成正比的——你懂我意思吧？——抱歉，有点被旋翼带跑了。”

“但我见过的医生没那么多话，至少没你这么能说。”

救护车此时正将上半身压着死锁褪去厚甲肩膀，直线连接也还未断开；他用弯血管钳夹住裂缝，点上胶水。他隐约觉得这位战场老兵的话带着相当强烈的引导性，似是在暗示什么。但作为医生，他只需要了解有关伤病的信息来判断如何修好台上的病人。

“这个胶水完全固化需要一段，今天你就老实点，别乱跑，最好也别变形。”

他将胶水和钳子放回托盘上，换出探针将错位的管线拨回正确的位置同时运行一个能够人为调整管线卡子的程序，深色的钳形卡子在指令下微微收紧固定重新排列过的神经线。

“现在，不，别急着动，”救护车再次把死锁恩回病床，“重启系统。”

“就这么连着？”

“防火墙受到攻击”的警告在界面里一晃而过。救护车下意识抓紧了手里的探针，威胁地顶住士兵柔软的脖子——不论怎样厚重的装甲，切断脑模块的连接就是一摊废铁。

“我要监测你的开机自检数据。”救护车用严肃的医官口吻回复，“设定十秒后自动上线，我需要你进行全系统重启。”

“遵命，大夫。”

大约三秒后，连线对面完全安静下来——排风扇停到它们最喜欢的位置、咔咔作响以维持能量供应的油泵也只剩下一个缸在运转。全系统重启是一个健康的变形金刚最为脆弱的时候，他们的所有技能都随着脑模块的脱机而下线，而在重新上线的过程中一个又一个部件会默认进行自检。

十秒钟的安静——自登船之后救护车似乎一直处在嘈杂的环境中，就连昨晚好不容易进入充电状态时也有窗外交加的雷鸣闪电陪伴。他简直不能相信从见面开始就在不断骚扰他、拐弯抹角套话的死锁完全没了动静，就算通过数据线发送信号也得不到回应。

“嘿。”他晃了晃死锁肩头，完全忘了是自己命令对方重启，“嘿，士兵。”

救护车不怕四处飞溅的能量液和受苦者的哭喊，这些都能证明病人还活着、在坚持，而伤痛能够被治愈。他从死锁旁边窜起，这个动作直接拔开了救护车胸口得接线——床上的病人是死锁吗？是谁？

不，那是剪切。全系统下线的是剪切——保卫战中的第一位牺牲者，医疗站里的第一位重伤伤员。狙击弹穿透了他的脖子，摄食管、颈部神经全部被打飞。救护车用三根电线连通了他的脑袋和躯干并命令这位坚强的士兵立即进行全系统下线，减少能量消耗的同时方便手术进行。在救护车准备要为他换一条完整的主神经时，第二位、第三位伤员被抬了进来，他们的伤口要更好处理些，断臂、肩头穿刺，就算是工程师也能处理好；紧接着来了第四位、第五位，油箱内燃、火种舱破损，救护车不得不放下剪切的手术去抢救这些惨叫着的士兵们——前线需要能够尽快重返战场举枪上阵的士兵，现在就要。

一位伤员之后等待他的是一个排雷小队，然后是因排雷小队行动失利而惨遭殃及的突击队；第二天有巡逻队带回来的濒死伤员，剪切的手术依然再往后排；五天之后工程师在他的命令下拆掉重伤病患的外装甲来挽救轻伤者，但当他们问到“那个脑袋和身体分家的家伙”怎么办时，早已负荷作业的救护车怒吼“离他远点”。

没人敢动他，同样也没人有能力救他。救护车想不起来剪切的生命体征是何时消失的。但他记得当前线运送下来的伤兵逐渐减少时自己终于开始尝试者修复剪切，可他的伤口因未被及时隔离消毒——这是救护车犯的第一个错误——已经锈得一塌糊涂。加上医疗站日渐恶劣的环境，不知何时噬铁虫已经在他身上留下了不少牙印。他想要给剪切的系统上传杀毒软件，但在全系统下线的情况下显然做不到这些。在火种虚弱的情况下，外力重启的唯一途径就是靠介入颈后的接孔并对脑模块进行直接的电信号刺激，但丢了脖子的剪切显然不再适用于这唯一的活路。

在这场失败的手术中，他把他的病人困死在了全系统下线状态。德尔菲彼时的最后一位医生不得不切断针对剪切的生命维持，盯着微弱闪烁的火种直到它彻底熄灭。

救护车手忙脚乱地将接线插回胸口，想也不想便发送了能够刺激脑模块接入全身系统的信号。随后他便扛起死锁的肩膀，努力把那个对他来说有些过于沉重的士兵翻了过来。

“快点快点……”

救护车趴在对方的肩头的出气口处仔细辨认一下风扇初始化运转的慵懒嗡鸣，紧接着便用双手捧住思索的两颊，紧张地注视那双闭合的光镜。

终于死锁的镜核深处透出一丝代表着火种的蓝色。原本回归在锁定位置的球型镜核微微转动几下后聚焦在神色慌乱的医生脸上。他张开嘴，用还略有些杂音的发声器问：

“我觉得好像没——”

在他能够完成句子之前，救护车俯身搂住了死锁的脖子。

士兵的光镜一瞬间瞪圆，完全忽视了自己那只因为宽大肩甲而无法躺平的左胳膊。

“嗨，嗨，你这是怎么回事？”

救护车的手臂只是环得更紧了，头雕埋在死锁脸侧，看不清表情但能够感觉到他的身体在颤抖。

病人缓缓抬起刚刚连接成功地胳膊，搂住了医生的脊背。

“这是什么手术成功的庆祝么？”他逐渐展开自己的磁场，在里面注入温柔和安抚的情绪。而救护车的情感与十几个塞时前停电事件中的感觉类似，像是被死锁看不见的什么东西攒住了火种。直觉告诉他这一回依然与德尔菲的灾难脱不开干系。实不相瞒，士兵非常想要知道到底是什么样的事情能够令自己满芯挂念的坚强医官害怕成这样，但另一个同样来自内芯的声音告诉他，要循序渐进。

黑色的大手轻轻拍打着救护车的脊背，只需向下一点这个动作就会因触及医官装甲薄弱的腰肢而显得暧昧不已。

“有什么你想告诉我的么？”在决定让这场拥抱升级之前，死锁控制住自己，“比如，’八秒钟没见，我很想你’，之类的。”

救护车终于略微抬起头雕。他的眼神看上去可比磁场坚定得多。

“为什么每次我最脆弱的时候，都只有你在旁边。”

小医官的嘴撇到一边，似乎对这个事实非常不满。

“这还怪我了？”

死锁抬起手，放肆地刮了一下救护车的鼻梁。不过救护车并没有变回稍微一碰就会摊开的“压敏零件”，反倒轻轻将音频接收器贴在死锁胸前，半个机体完全趴了上去。

“你知道，医生对他们修过的零件过目不忘。”他的发声器在死锁的火种舱上方约莫一英寸的地方隐隐震动着。可不知道到底是这份瘙痒火种的震颤还是对方的话语，让战士的芯中生出一阵难以忍受的躁动。

“你想说的是——？”

“但一个身经百战的士兵会被修理无数次。新的伤口会覆盖老伤，先进的部件关节会替换掉那些低效率高功耗的……”救护车说着，重新抬起头，年轻明亮的火种光芒从光镜里展示出来，“我不能确定，我不敢确定……你是不是——”

死锁感觉自己的生命都被逐渐点燃了。但在救护车将话讲清楚之前，他用食指压住对方的嘴唇。

“别说出来。”随后那只手指勾向救护车的下巴，“你现在可以吻我了。”

“什？”小医生暴出了意料之内的惊愕，双手把自己的身体从死锁胸前程起，这个动作无意中还拽掉了他胸前的连线，“你在想什么？！”

死锁眼疾手快地用拇指压住他的下唇和门齿，另外四指捏紧救护车的下巴把他的头雕强拉到自己脸前。

“在想吻你。”

在直接将舌头伸进救护车的口腔之前，死锁的只手握住小医生的后脖颈，凭借为战斗而特化的机体翻身将救护车压在病床上。脆弱的床柱发出一声惨叫，救护车更因为自己的下肢被抢拖上床而惊呼。

起先是一方几近狂乱的亲吻舔舐和另一方不求章法的挣扎。死锁将救护车的呻吟呼救全部吞到嘴里，咬他的舌头和牙齿。强化为军品级的双腿压住对方胡乱蹬踹的脚腕；而来自医官的捶打和推搡他甚至躲都不躲。在救护车的风扇终于因无助的恼怒和亲吻带来的空气不足而调到最高档时死锁终于大发慈悲地停下来，与他头雕相贴。

“炉渣的，脑模块生锈了吧？！”救护车的双手被死锁扣在胸前，想要挣动一下却被牢牢压制住，就连剧烈起伏胸膛置换空气都有些困难，“你对所有医疗单位都这样吗？”

“所有医疗单位？为什么？”死锁在救护车的两侧接收器上都吻了一下，确保嘴唇离开时留下足够响亮的声音，用那张带着得意微笑的嘴问他，“你吃醋了？”

“我才，不管，你睡过，多少个，医生，”救护车一字一顿地说，见死锁略往后退便向起身，却被更加坚决地推回床上。

“三百个，知道这是什么意思么？”死锁跨坐在救护车的大腿根上，充满暗示意味地缓缓晃了晃自己的腰胯；注意到救护车露出的羞愤表情便大笑起来，“加入汽车人之后我找了你三百年，这还不算之前的。”

惊讶在救护车脸上短暂地闪过。死锁重新压低身子，几乎确信自己已经得手。

“现在，小医生，你可以吻我了。”


	13. Chapter 13

13  
在医务室的状况只差装甲摩擦所产生的一颗火星即可点燃时，弹簧的声音突然在广播中响起：

“全舰广播：飞船即将起飞，请全体人员及时就坐；重复，飞船将在三十秒内起飞，请全体人员做好准备。如果摔残了就不要参加下一个任务了，及时去医务室报告。”

“该死。”死锁低吼一声跳下床，把救护车扯到最近的座椅上，“安全带系上。”

八门行星级发动机的预热几乎撼动了整艘飞船。死锁坐到一旁的座椅里，扣上安全带。过程中他不断瞟向半米开外的小医生，对方的眼神中惊慌尚未消散。那副聚光灯面前涡轮兔子似的发愣表情很让士兵受用。

“我们要去哪？”救护车紧张地扣好X形安全带。

死锁拍了拍自己裸露出来的右肩，努力压下芯中的不适感。这和早些时候在舰长办公室没带枪的感觉出入不大。

“八成是支援作战吧。最近三个月里无论在哪都是没完没了的阵地战……”死锁不耐烦地嘟囔，出于某些原因他不太希望回收救援队被安排到常规部队麾下做支援战力，“但也有可能是去接杯子。他在一年前离队去半人马四星做前线指挥参谋了。”

“哦天呐，杯子。”救护车感叹道，“我修过他。”

“我敢说你修过船上的大部分人。”死锁长吐出一口气。无装甲的右肩让他没办法正常靠在椅背上，但发动机点火的声音已经响起，他不太想被惯性甩到墙上。说实话，那一点儿也不好受。

“不见得。”救护车的双手抓住肩带，“我在餐厅见过队员们了。船上我认识的只有你、感知器、弹簧和旋翼。”

“你和感知器关系不错？”

“我们在铁堡科技学院共事过一段时间。他在医科界有很高的名誉。”救护车回答，此时飞船已经在矢量发动机的垂直喷射下缓缓离地，尽处在船身中央的医疗室隔掉了一部分噪音，但上升过程中产生的巨大压力还是让他感到略有不适。

“我认识的感知器还是个超强的狙击手。”死锁对前沿科技不是特别感冒，努力把话题扭向他自己更擅长的方面。

“我能看出来他改变了许多。”小医生点点头，随后又忍不住笑出来，“他在武器科学与赛博坦人构造这门学科上非常专精。难怪你们回收救援队没有医生。只是外伤的话，他完全够高等医师的水平了。”

“我会打发他上前线的，把医务室给你留出来。”死锁用半开玩笑地语气说。除了这两位独树一帜的怪咖勉强称得上朋友一事外，他打心底不想得罪那位教授。他曾有幸见过一次感知器和弹簧吵架，太可怕了——就连他这个冷血的前佣兵都感到不寒而栗。

救护车眨了眨光学镜，似乎在衡量这句话里玩笑的程度。

“你让我很期待他在战场上的表现。”他真诚地说，“但你说的没错，战场上唯一适合我们这些红白金刚的位置就是医务室。”

“军医没有射击课么？”

“有，但只是做应急和自保，对前线作战来讲没有任何参考价值——这是雷击的观点。”

“你认识雷击？”

“他是我的战争医学课老师。战争初期我在他的流动医疗队里任职。”

死锁将头雕贴在头枕上，思考了片刻——如此看来弹簧的提醒不无道理，救护车在正规部队里并非边缘人士。真奇怪，为什么他会被调到德尔菲这所冷宫？

“我可以教你射击。”发现飞船已经度过加速过程枪手便坐直身体，”我认为无论是士兵与否，只要上战场就都应该学会这个。”

“而你则是大师中的大师。”救护车眨眨光镜；这句话在死锁耳中成了赞许，”有什么秘诀么？”

枪手刚要张嘴，位于房间一角的广播又滋滋响了起来，这一回说话的是感知器：”飞船已进入匀速飞行状态，正在调整航线。约于三十分钟之后进入三分之一光速，届时请及时就座。另外，请所有作战人员速至作战会议室收听任务简报。重复……”

“作战人员？这包括我么？”救护车学死锁解开胸前的安全带，站起身后活动一下肩膀。

“你跟着我。”死锁简单地回答。

“那你的肩甲……？”

救护车看向固定在地板上的置物柜，为那两件装甲都安然躺在里面而感到一丝庆幸。

—

死锁猜得没错，这一回的任务是支援作战——好吧，其实还是略有出入的。

一群离队的霸天虎士兵占领了行星涅峰上的一处太阳能发电厂——这个恒星系中有两颗恒星，冗长的日照时间让这颗不那么生机勃勃的星球变得很讨喜欢；可双恒星星系的运转周期复杂，也让大批舰队登陆作战的计划变成了一项遥不可及的天方夜谭。回收救援队的目标是夺回这个难以登陆的孤独要塞并解救可能存在的战俘。不过在那之前，他们需要在远离双恒星引力影响的地方接到乘坐小型穿梭机的杯子。

救护车作为彻头彻尾的医疗单位提出对全体士兵进行机体简略改良的申请。涅峰星的地理位置表明了这是一颗常年高温的行星。如果是要在这样的环境下进行激烈战斗，散热系统很容易消耗过多能量或者因散热不到位而发生系统过热、内置零件热熔的危险情况。在感知器的提议和帮助下，所有队员加装了一套外置散热系统并适当削减了风扇上方的装甲厚度。

“另外，”救护车私下向弹簧提出申请，”希望你能够将死锁安排在后援位置。我刚刚对他的主神经做了恢复，还挪用了散热系统上的铜。我不认为让他打头阵是一件明智的安排。”

“我明白了。”弹簧点头，”这次的战斗的先行计划是潜入。死锁是个爱出风头的士兵，我本就打算让他做备用计划的支援力量。”

绿色的三变金刚说完便走向坐在墙角调整自己厚重腿部铠甲的死锁，冲他说了些什么。深色金刚抬起头雕远远看向房间这一边的救护车，后者缓缓向他点头，表情坚毅，不容任何反对意见似的。于是死锁也向弹簧点头首肯，表示自己服从这一次的安排。

身着崭新盔甲的杯子正在和感知器聊天。似乎老兵与科研人员之间也有相当的联系。感知器递给杯子一支雪茄，尽管对方已经叼了一根了。不过在某一瞬间，杯子似乎用审视的眼光看向这边，令救护车感到不寒而栗。

“我知道你要说什么，孩子。”深青色的老兵将雪茄塞到腰甲的子空间里，”行话，以防万一。”

旋翼、双旋和上旋的机甲重新了做了土色的迷彩处理，他们几个要打头阵从北边摸进发电厂；而杯子、烈焰和感知器会去袭击巡逻队，再用全息投影伪装成巡逻队的士兵从正门进入，当然不是大摇大摆的进入，主要是为了解除正门的警报系统，再从那里骇入；负责火力支援的就是死锁、闪耀和弹簧了；铁拳和救护车会将飞船停留在近地轨道位置以方便提供视野、通讯平台和必要时的重火力炮击——最后一条是下下策。

“任务分配都记住了？”弹簧提问，但不等大家回答便继续开口，“回收救援队——“

众人接上：

“一骑当千。”


	14. Chapter 14

14  
死锁忍不住推了一把贴着他手臂的热光学迷彩发射器。

“耐心点，士兵。”弹簧盘腿坐在他旁边，双剑横在腿上，”没有呼叫支援说明一切正常。”

“它挡到我了。”

此时枪兵正趴在高耸岩石投下的阴影里，散热器全功率运转。他的肩下是一挺激光狙，能源不用说，自然归功于头顶的两轮当空烈日。

“有什么牢骚你就说。”弹簧一边监听潜入小队和骇客小队的公共通讯平台一边手动帮死锁”散热”。

“看到那边那个仓库了么？白房顶的那个，”死锁扣上狙击镜的盖子，指向他口中的建筑，”只要我一枪打爆它，这个任务就算完成一半了。”

“我们的目标是夺回发电厂并拯救俘虏，不是把这座来之不易的能源站炸上天。”

“没错。”死锁将电源线从激光武器上拔下来，”所以我带这个没用。”

随后他从子空间里拿出一组零件，用了不到一塞分的时间便拼出另一把狙击步枪。这把枪显然是射击子弹而非激光的。他将几只有手指长短的弹夹摆在旁边，挑了一只插进枪身，紧接着又陷入到为狙击战做准备工作的复杂乐趣中去了。

“我们距离工厂有两千米，你有多大的把握能够精准射击？”

死锁调整一下狙击镜的瞄准精度，舌尖舔过嘴唇。

“百分之九十九点九，长官。要知道，这破地方一丝风没有，没有风化的砂石所以灰尘影响也被降到很低；湿度很低但温度极高——我不怕自己射不准，反而害怕气温加上摩擦产生的高温会熔化弹头。”

“看来又是一个极端的射击环境，”弹簧总结，”说实话我没见过你用过狙击枪。”

“哦，我打赌你见过。”死锁开始校准板机的松紧，”至少你见过我的子弹。”

“我猜猜。”弹簧闭上眼睛，在存储器里找寻他有所耳闻的传奇狙击战，”铁堡保卫战的汽车人聚集小队？他们的每一枚弹壳都写了’霸天虎去死’。”

“不是。如果我真在那支队伍里安心服役哪还等得到你把我收编。再想。”

“我建议你直接给我答案，因为我们随时可能要冲进去支援然后忘记这件事。”

“哼嗯。”死锁趴在狙击镜前，静止了几秒，随后爬起身并扣上镜盖，”我没有铁堡狙击小队那种枪枪爆头的精度，所以我并不是一个名声在外的出色狙击手。”

“所以你刚刚跟我保证的百分之九十九精准度是在口嗨？”

“那哪儿行啊。”死锁用防尘布盖住枪身，他真害怕这颗星球的持续高温会影响枪管，”我只是不惜得打头罢了。”

弹簧紧眯起光镜，用戒备的眼神看向死锁。这不是他们第一次如此对峙，毕竟弹簧这个正义感爆棚、不喜欢灰色地带的家伙通常都和死锁的行事风格相反。

“我差点忘了你有这个毛病。”这位神勇的战士收回目光，重新望向两公里外的发电站；但没有感知器那样的改良光学镜，他很难看到远在天边的细小目标，”那么你说的应该是斯曼兹了。你在那里一战成名。”

“一战成名——可以，我尽量当这是个褒义词。”死锁耸耸肩，”是啊，你们汽车人都这么善良。看起来我也得逐渐改变才是。”

“救护车怎么看这件事？”

“哪件事？”死锁听到这个名字，敏锐地回头看向他的队长——那如今手握他弱点的队长。

“斯曼兹的事情，我猜他认出你了。但他看起来一点儿不在意，这次行动把你调到后援部队甚至是他的主意。审讯那会儿明明不是这样。”

“哈，你说那件事儿……”死锁忍不住勾起嘴角，他抬起头遥望高空中不知何处的飞船，忍不住想象救护车也正努力地看向地面，”我倒是挺遗憾他只回忆起斯曼兹的事情。其实他在更早的时候就修过我了。”

尽管先前在医务室的”亲密”交流中救护车险些要说出死锁那尘封千年的名字，但他还是忍不住拦下对方，生怕小医生想起的是另一个人。他早已决定不去问这个问题。

“我猜猜，在你成为佣兵之前？”

“那是战争刚开始的时候。我还是个流浪汉。”死锁回忆道，”他救了我然后一声不吭就走了。我没有立即加入汽车人，因为——你知道吗？——那时候汽车人的军队简直一塌糊涂！”

弹簧给他比了一个”打住”的手势。毕竟这位三变金刚从一开始就是汽车人麾下的战士。

“然后你加入战争，变成一个混蛋。我希望救护车没后悔当初的决定。”

死锁听到这句话，猛然间将头雕转向换上土色迷彩的队长。他的深红色光镜里闪过一瞬间的诧异。

“你说什么？”

“要知道，你每发明一个新的杀人方法，医生就需要一个新的应对方法。而这是建立在无数条生命流失与病床后得到的经验。”弹簧严肃地看回去——事实上，他就是双旋口中那位被救护车抢救回来的，一枚子弹从后脑进、右眼出的军官；知道这件事的人并不多，“他们从来不为这个感到自豪——难道你没想过么？”

死锁扭开头雕，看向自己的双手。

“我会试试看的。”

毕竟他见过小医生绝望的样子——在斯曼兹的战场上，他曾透过狙击镜见过救护车一面。那时年轻医官身后跟着两位士兵，一个是蓝色的直升机（现在回想起来竟然是旋翼！），另一个块头巨大但浑身上下机甲开裂，能量液滴流不止。他想也不想便瞄准了大块头的火种舱，对方的身体随着内部的爆炸而四分五裂。

彼时，救护车的面甲溅上了星星点点的能量液，泪水一般顺着两颊的弧度往下滑去。死锁曾真芯想要上前，为他擦净泪珠。

“嘿，队长，我觉得他们有麻烦了！”

战车形态的闪耀用他的炮镜观察着远方，一阵白烟正袅袅升起。


	15. Chapter 15

15  
透过这颗行星稀薄的大气层，飞船上的两位后备力量紧张地观察着地表那大得出奇的电厂。一片片蓝色的太阳能板紧密地凑在一起，铺就得好似海洋一般。尽管这个地标已十分清晰，但要想看清移动于其间的物体还是过于困难。而为了避免引起敌人警觉，弹簧没有启用无人侦察机来提供视野，同步旋转于近地轨道的飞船只能依靠感知器安装的高清摄像机获取图像信息。但糟糕的是卫星摄影存在延迟——这一张图里还能在两块硅板间勉强辨认出涂了迷彩的双旋，下一张图里他就消失不见了。

就在救护车一筹莫展、铁拳因长时间盯着屏幕而有些昏昏欲睡的时候，一团红光闪烁而过，尽管十分微笑，却在海蓝色的太阳能板中显得格外刺眼。就在救护车调校光镜想要确认自己有没有看走眼时，白灰色的烟气升了起来。

太空中声音无法传播，使得这场爆炸如同发生于其他世界一般。直到公用频道里弹簧下令让高空支援小队做好进攻准备，才将救护车拉回现实。

“小医生，好像轮到咱俩出阵了。”

原本看上去要昏厥的铁拳突然找回平日的活力，从座椅上窜了起来带头往杯子的小型穿梭机跑去。临行前感知器和铁拳为这个小东西加了一门重机枪，外挂六枚”霸天虎感应弹”——用铁拳的话讲，”霸天虎感应弹的设计非常场精妙，它能够辨认火种透过火种舱散发出的微小能量差异”；而众所周知霸天虎们的入党仪式就是要在火种舱的外壳上雕出标志，这导致他们的火种会透露出略多那么几焦尔的能量；尽管观测和计算一定程度上耽误了校准，但这反正是爆炸性武器，只要能够栽进人堆里就是大功告成。

“我们的黑客哪去了？”旋翼的声音伴随着剧烈的枪声响起。

“我已经切断警报并接管安保系统，”感知器那边要安静得多；隐约听得见杯子正在一旁确认敌情，悄声报出敌人个数，“你们几个要是碰上哨兵了就自己解决。”

“刚刚那个爆炸到底是怎么回事？”弹簧的声音响起；他的背景里全是空气噪音，显然是在快速行进，“有人受伤吗？”

“上旋和双旋去炸他们的指挥室！但现在还没回来，我怀疑——“

“那你们这不是活该被发现吗？！”杯子听起来有些生气。

“把敌人引到建筑外面，我和闪耀可以随时击杀。”这一次是死锁。他那边几乎没有杂音，应该是找了个合适的狙击地点。

“太空支援小队已准备完毕，”铁拳在完成飞船初始化后解除了泊位锁定，“随时可以空投。”

“再等一下。”弹簧命令道，“不要暴露。”

“别等了！”旋翼气喘吁吁地插话进来，“双旋受伤了，现在就需要撤离。”

“感知器能否支援？”队长问。

“否定。遭遇了火力压制。我们可以拖住敌军，让铁拳送救护车去双旋那里，然后重武力支援大门。”

“收到，你们坚持住。闪耀，炮火掩护骇客小队；死锁盯住高处，给救护车清出一片安全着陆点。”

“——闪耀收到。”

“你要救护车一个人过去？”死锁静音了公共通讯，进入与弹簧的私人通讯，“你疯了？”

“铁拳可以为感知器他们清出一条路，然后杯子和烈焰去掩护救护车。”

“你知道吗？要不是你现在是直升机形态，我真的很想一枪打在你的螺旋桨上。”

“死锁！”弹簧吼他，“救护车不是来吃白饭的！你想把他留在身边，就要承担这个风险！”

“……”

“你现在尽全力掩护医官，收到？”

“收到，长官。”

—

救护车坐在机炮驾驶台上，冲他看见的一切活物开枪。铁拳那差强人意的驾驶技术加上对空火力的不断侵犯，一路颠簸不断简直要把医生晃散架了。

“RPG！”铁拳冲炮台上的外行人士大喊，“干掉它！不然我们就没了！”

可就在救护车将旋转预热的炮管朝向那个高举火箭炮的士兵时，对方却突然脑袋一歪，紧接着头雕就爆炸了。

“喔——吚！”铁拳欢呼道，“果然死锁的百步穿杨名不虚传！”

“你已经习惯这种场面了？”救护车快速分辨着复眼式摄像机为他传递的多幅画面，找寻更多敌人。

“最开始我吓得排气管直冒气儿，后来也就习惯了。毕竟都是跟着这帮活祖宗混的。”铁拳耸耸肩，让飞行器的机腹对准停机坪上的图样，”轮到你露两手了，医官！一定要把双旋完整地带回来！”

救护车拔掉插在后颈上的数据线，从打开的舱门跳了出去。穿梭机还没有完全落地，两门卫星级矢量发动机在停机坪上吹出滚滚热浪。他直接便形成载具形态，顺着楼梯冲了下去。

“这里是救护车，已经安全进入发电厂。正在前往双旋发送的地点。”

“这里是死锁，”枪手的声音伴随着狙击枪上膛的咔哒声响，“别钻到建筑内部去，绕到外围悬梯上，我掩护你。”

“收到。”

“这里是上旋和旋翼，”直升机那活泼的声音响起，”我想我们找到俘虏了。现在释放他们吗？”

“什么样的俘虏？”弹簧加入通讯。

“呃，塞伯坦人？”旋翼开玩笑道。

“旋翼！”

“哦哦，好吧！大多是民品，他们说自己是这里的工人；嘿，等等，还有守卫！”

“把他们放出来吧，孩子。”杯子那因叼着塞茄而含糊不清的声音插进来，“多一个人，多一把枪……”

“我想我们没有多余的枪。”

“小排气管。你没有，他们还能不知道哪里有吗？放了！”

救护车在外侧悬梯上没遇到什么阻碍。上方的威胁在降落过程中已经被清理地差不多，而任何其他隐患都被死锁一枪一个击中，从头雕炸出绚烂的烟花。他最终在指挥室的残骸中找到了双旋。可怜的履带车身上扎了不少废墟上的碎片。医生从子空间拿出一捆金属胶带，准备为他包扎。

“没事儿。小伤。”双旋原本依在一个土坡上，现在则废了劲儿想站起身，“我受过更严重的。”

“是是，你们可是回收救援队。”救护车接了他的茬，但没有停下对伤口的处理。

“这里是杯子。弹簧，”老兵那边微型冲锋枪咆哮不断，“门口的状况已经平稳，是否前去支援救护车？”

“我应付得来。”救护车在得到双旋的同意后回答，“请先行支援旋翼和工人。”

“救护车！”死锁不耐烦的声音传过来。但他没再说第二句话。

“杯子和烈焰去找旋翼；铁拳，去接死锁和闪耀。”

“死锁那小卒子很在意你啊，”双旋喝掉救护车从饮料机储备里撬出的半瓶能量液，状态缓和了许多，“以前他可不是这样的。”

“那你说说以前他什么样？”救护车苦笑一下，正对着双旋那敞开的胸甲进行破损点临时修复。一如既往地，他还是得和自己的病患聊天，目的是为了他们能够保持清醒——但下次要记得把双旋的嘴封住的，这家伙话太多了。

“以前他更’好战’，我猜？”这台双钻履带车已经在之前的爆炸中悲惨地炸成了一个半钻履带车，手里的玻璃罐子百无聊赖地敲着地面的一块砖，“他会考虑怎样才能打得尽兴又不失掉最后的胜利……你知道的嘛，这家伙一看就是好胜心旺盛的主子。”

“看得出来。然后呢？”

“这一回出战前，我觉得他有些，那叫什么，局促不安？”双旋扔掉罐子，转而去摸肩后被凄惨地炸掉一半的钻头，“支援小队是最先被派出去的，对不？战略部署你懂吧？然后他离开医务室的时候，哇塞，看他那眼神儿，恨不得把你焊在胸口上带走！”

“我可一点儿不敢想象那个画面。”救护车的手顿了一下，但紧接着又继续接线的工作。

“当然，你没看到那个景儿……你那时候在跟铁拳聊飞行器的事情。”

“双旋，你是不是喝醉了？”救护车扫了一眼对方的油箱。

“有可能。我觉得刚刚那瓶能量液度数不低——“蓝色的金刚也低头看着自己的油箱，因醉意而失去聚焦的光镜眨了眨，却又突然亮起来，“坏事儿了！”

“你喝醉了，的确不太好。”救护车动手就要拔他的截流芯片，“认真点，咱们在打仗呢。”

“不不不。”双旋推开救护车的双手一把拍上自己的胸板，跳起身来，“靠，上旋。炉渣的！”

“他和旋翼在一起，怎么了？”

就在双旋准备往走廊里跑时，他突然像是胸口被子弹击中一般向后倒去。救护车急忙跑过去查看情况，意外地发现这位士兵尽管正痛苦地捂着肩膀但身上并没有新的伤口。

“这是怎么回事？！”

“感、感知共鸣。”履带车深深吸了一口气，狼狈不堪地爬起来，“我刚刚的状态影响到了上旋；而他的伤也会影响我……”

“那我们得快点赶到那里……”救护车扛起他的一条胳膊，“靠在我身上，士兵，如果另一只手还能动的话，你就射击，射击！”

“他渣的我当然能动。”双旋沉重的身体压在救护车肩背上，淡粉色的能量液也因为伤口的拉伤而重新开始流血，其中大部分液体都流到救护车的装甲上了。

“旋翼，你们在哪？”救护车冲内线里大吼，“上旋他还好吗？”

“他很不好！”旋翼那边激光武器射击的声音乱窜，而且人声鼎沸，显然愤怒的工人一点儿也不少，“胸口中枪，我没办法给他止血！”

“把他放到平地上，然后不要碰他！我和双旋现在就过去。”

—

闪耀拆下那六枚霸天虎感应弹为飞船减重，然后变成战车模式将自己连入飞船下端的火力系统。死锁自觉坐上重机枪武器台，将复眼式摄像机的连线接入后颈，系统内的数据记录显示上一位使用者是救护车。他忍不住咋舌一声，让后台开始下载上一位射击者的记录，同时左右分别握住两只枪柄，六管机枪随着模式调整被分为两只三管枪。

“我不觉得咱们能安全着陆，伙计们。”铁拳紧张地扫了一眼飞船的负重黄色警报。

“别废话。”死锁冷冷地喝他。

两公里对这台飞行器来说简直同跑车进行百米加速一般轻而易举。他们很快回到那个纷战现场，尽管场面中一下子多了无数陌生的工人。

对发电厂了如指掌的工程师们把一队霸天虎驱赶包围到中层的露天电梯上。弹簧和旋翼这两架直升机正围着一个高大建筑的外层悬梯射击。其间有一台金刚高高地坠了下去，手中的机枪还在不断射击。好巧不巧盲射而出的子弹竟然击中了旋翼的一只尾翼发动机。失去平衡舵的蓝色直升机一边在广播中大喊“求救求救”一边打着转地飞开，而在铁拳“不不不——”的惊恐叫喊中，一起空中交通事故发生了。

死锁只觉得复眼中的视野一暗，随后飞行器损伤报告布满界面。金属摩擦变形的声音万分刺耳。士兵几乎被汹涌而来的数据流刺激得下线。在姗姗迟至的剧烈碰撞到来后，他空出一只手从腰间拔出手枪，对准舱门的裂隙狂扫一阵后踹开那片废掉的金属。

原本应该被明亮光芒刺激得噪点横生的光学传感器竟然一点反应也没有，他重新启动光学镜，面前依然黑暗无光。士兵明白自己瞎了。但他还足够冷静、足够清醒，凭借作战习惯立刻进入到蹲伏状态，紧靠上他身边最为坚实的东西。

电流的噼啪、被实弹割裂的空气、激光子弹的嗡嗡作响一瞬间充满了他的听觉。死锁的右手远远伸出，手中的热武器对任何忽然逼近的动静都做出及时的指向；他的左手熟练地去摸子空间，将只差最后一步便可组合完成的机关枪拿出来。这分为四个部件——枪托、强身、弹夹还有枪管。他用膝盖和蜷起的身子夹住枪身，快速将枪托尾端的卡子扣住；但枪管的旋钮一直找不对地方，每当枪管末端碰到枪身的螺纹时都会不小心划开。他暴怒地咆哮一声，手枪对他听到的又一处响动开出浪费子弹式的盲射。

“死锁！死锁！”️

一个熟悉的声音突然冲破混乱的环境靠了过来，死锁下意识地将枪口指向不明来者。

“没事儿，没事儿了，是我，救护车。”

“救护车？”——他立刻竖起右手的武器避免走火。

一双手捧住他紧贴着墙壁的脸，救护车的声音紧张且严肃。

“看着我，死锁，看着我，你受伤了吗？”那双手轻轻掰过死锁的头雕，同时拇指挂过他落满灰尘的光学镜，“告诉我你怎么了？”

“我看不见！”死锁低吼道，原本指向天的枪口再次降下来，顶住他面前的金刚，“我怎么知道你是救护车？嗯？”

“你摸摸我，死锁。把手给我……”

死锁那紧握着单体枪管的手颤抖着松开，金属管摔到杂七杂八的灰尘中去连一点声响都没发出。随后有一双手握住了他的左手，引导他向上摸去。他的指尖触到了某人的下巴，然后是嘴角、鼻翼，眨动着防止灰尘进入光学镜的镜罩，最后是对方额角的角徽。

“没关系，我在这儿。”

死锁的手探过救护车的头雕，把对方拉到怀里，紧紧靠着自己的脖颈和下巴。

“我需要你的光学镜。”他沉沉地要求。

“什么？”救护车的声音透出些不可思议。

“你身上还有数据线吗？我要借用你的光学镜。”

“但是——“

“告诉我，我们是不是在战场的最中央？”死锁单手捧住救护车的头雕，”我这样可没办法开枪射击。”

——更没办法保护你。

死锁在黑暗中面朝他认为的救护车的方向——事实上，他隐约能够看到一圈淡白色的光晕，温柔而坚定地占据着他视野的的正中央。

“明白了。”

“好孩子 。”他重新将救护车拉到身前，轻吻离嘴唇最近的那块金属——角徽的一个尖角。

随着一节金属插进他胸前的数据接口，他的光学传感系统被接入救护车的光学镜。他们现在分享同一份视野。

“拿着这个，”死锁将手里拼装一半的冲锋枪塞到救护车手中，“地上那个金属管是枪管，拧上，确保拧紧，不然会炸膛的。”

救护车的视野中，那双涂有白色喷漆的手指摸到枪管，虽然有些生硬但还是将枪支拼完了。

“三十枚子弹，你会装弹夹吧？”死锁递给他一个弹夹，随后指了指枪身上的一个零件，“用单发射击。保险在这里。”

“当然。”救护车装上弹夹，并且用手掌在底端拍了一下确保卡死；随后拨动板机。

“射击哪里？”排气扇的剧烈运转使得救护车上半身剧烈起伏，视野也因此动个不停。

“不。”死锁命令，“先告诉我闪耀和铁拳的方位，注意掩护。”

躲在掩体后的视野被金属板挡住了一半，救护车的光镜转得飞快，但似乎哪里也找不到其他队员。而远比他更有实战经验的死锁则敏锐地观察到两个士兵的位置。

“看来飞行器在降落的时候断成两截了。”死锁抓住救护车的肩膀把他拉回掩体，”他们在你的十点钟方向。现在，从上面探身，别露头太多，用掩体稳住枪口，不要用鼻腔换气，让风扇的转动频率稳下来。”

“稳住枪口、稳住风扇……”救护车默念着这些，将前半个枪身压在钢板的一处豁口，系统强制锁死风扇转速。这一回他找到了处于交火点的闪耀和铁拳——武器工程师还好，正在脑波弹的帮助下大杀特杀；但闪耀就糟糕多了，硬着陆显然让这位处于机腹炮台的士兵受了重伤。

“你现在用的是单发，开一枪，顿一下。他们一旦发现你就立刻下来，明白么？”

“明白。一枪一顿。”

准星瞄准了一个霸天虎的脖子，死锁命令他往下，因为脖子和头雕是最容易摆动的地方。于是救护车对准敌人的胸口扣动扳机——霸天虎的胸前立刻绽开一朵粉色的花，而对方的身体被猛地撞出去，碰巧翻下了平台。

“右面那个，发现你了。打头。”

这一回子弹精准地命中对方的头部，那个金刚白色的头雕中央出现了一个黑洞。

“他们的注意力都在铁拳身上，自由射击。”

一个又一个霸天虎被救护车击中打伤。虽然不见得每一枪都正中要害，但已经起到了削弱火力的作用。

“回来。”

救护车听闻命令立刻收起身体。

“其他人都在哪？”

“旋翼坠机了，我不知道他在哪；弹簧和杯子在一起，完全掌控了制空权；上旋和双旋在前面那幢建筑的上方，烈焰守着他们所以还能坚持……”

“我们得离开这儿。带上铁拳。”死锁愤怒地锤一把墙面，“不，你带上铁拳离开这儿。”

“我不会把你留在这儿的！（I am not going to leave you here！）”

救护车抓住死锁的手背，从力道和语气来看他的态度非常坚决。

“好。那你一步都不要离开我。”

“我一步都不离开你。”救护车抓起死锁的左手，搭在自己肩上。

可就在他们准备离开掩体的时候，死锁突然被一股力道狠狠拽了回去。救护车惊叫一声，回身检查摔倒在地的士兵。但他突然发现死锁的脖子上连了什么东西——那是一根碗口粗细用以传播大量视频数据的缆线。

“这是……死锁，你不要动。”救护车拽住缆线的末端，“你的视觉系统还链接在机炮上。”

小医生花了些力气才把缆线拔了出来，但因为先前的坠机和碰撞，有几根金属针断在了里面。死锁的视觉系统在两秒后切回本机传感器，他眨了眨光学镜，重见天明。

“回去之后让我给你处理下残留物。”救护车说，刚准备带路却被枪手拦住。

“你受伤了？”死锁钳住他柔软的的脖颈将人拉回安全区，“浑身都是能量液？”

“我没受伤。这都是双旋的。”

“好。”死锁示意他，“冲锋枪给我。”

“为什么？”救护车下意识抱紧了刚刚负责保护他们的武器，似乎有点不舍。

“你刚刚做得已经很好了，但现在，这把枪在我手里才能发挥出全部能力。”死锁的手已经压住枪身上方的提手，取而代之则将自己的手枪放塞进救护车手里，“激光武器，低后坐力，没有卡弹风险。”

年轻的医官似乎有些不满但却提不出任何异议。死锁拉了一下枪栓上膛，并将射击模式调整至三发连击。

“准备好了？”

红白涂装的小医生点了点头。见状死锁再次将小医生拉到怀里，闭上眼，不容反驳地贴上他的嘴唇——紧紧地贴上。

“背后就交给你了。”

死锁回过头，看向战场。

他能想象那几秒钟，救护车的光镜是怎样圆睁的。


	16. Chapter 16

15  
透过这颗行星稀薄的大气层，飞船上的两位后备力量紧张地观察着地表那大得出奇的电厂。一片片蓝色的太阳能板紧密地凑在一起，铺就得好似海洋一般。尽管这个地标已十分清晰，但要想看清移动于其间的物体还是过于困难。而为了避免引起敌人警觉，弹簧没有启用无人侦察机来提供视野，同步旋转于近地轨道的飞船只能依靠感知器安装的高清摄像机获取图像信息。但糟糕的是卫星摄影存在延迟——这一张图里还能在两块硅板间勉强辨认出涂了迷彩的双旋，下一张图里他就消失不见了。

就在救护车一筹莫展、铁拳因长时间盯着屏幕而有些昏昏欲睡的时候，一团红光闪烁而过，尽管十分微笑，却在海蓝色的太阳能板中显得格外刺眼。就在救护车调校光镜想要确认自己有没有看走眼时，白灰色的烟气升了起来。

太空中声音无法传播，使得这场爆炸如同发生于其他世界一般。直到公用频道里弹簧下令让高空支援小队做好进攻准备，才将救护车拉回现实。

“小医生，好像轮到咱俩出阵了。”

原本看上去要昏厥的铁拳突然找回平日的活力，从座椅上窜了起来带头往杯子的小型穿梭机跑去。临行前感知器和铁拳为这个小东西加了一门重机枪，外挂六枚”霸天虎感应弹”——用铁拳的话讲，”霸天虎感应弹的设计非常场精妙，它能够辨认火种透过火种舱散发出的微小能量差异”；而众所周知霸天虎们的入党仪式就是要在火种舱的外壳上雕出标志，这导致他们的火种会透露出略多那么几焦尔的能量；尽管观测和计算一定程度上耽误了校准，但这反正是爆炸性武器，只要能够栽进人堆里就是大功告成。

“我们的黑客哪去了？”旋翼的声音伴随着剧烈的枪声响起。

“我已经切断警报并接管安保系统，”感知器那边要安静得多；隐约听得见杯子正在一旁确认敌情，悄声报出敌人个数，“你们几个要是碰上哨兵了就自己解决。”

“刚刚那个爆炸到底是怎么回事？”弹簧的声音响起；他的背景里全是空气噪音，显然是在快速行进，“有人受伤吗？”

“上旋和双旋去炸他们的指挥室！但现在还没回来，我怀疑——“

“那你们这不是活该被发现吗？！”杯子听起来有些生气。

“把敌人引到建筑外面，我和闪耀可以随时击杀。”这一次是死锁。他那边几乎没有杂音，应该是找了个合适的狙击地点。

“太空支援小队已准备完毕，”铁拳在完成飞船初始化后解除了泊位锁定，“随时可以空投。”

“再等一下。”弹簧命令道，“不要暴露。”

“别等了！”旋翼气喘吁吁地插话进来，“双旋受伤了，现在就需要撤离。”

“感知器能否支援？”队长问。

“否定。遭遇了火力压制。我们可以拖住敌军，让铁拳送救护车去双旋那里，然后重武力支援大门。”

“收到，你们坚持住。闪耀，炮火掩护骇客小队；死锁盯住高处，给救护车清出一片安全着陆点。”

“——闪耀收到。”

“你要救护车一个人过去？”死锁静音了公共通讯，进入与弹簧的私人通讯，“你疯了？”

“铁拳可以为感知器他们清出一条路，然后杯子和烈焰去掩护救护车。”

“你知道吗？要不是你现在是直升机形态，我真的很想一枪打在你的螺旋桨上。”

“死锁！”弹簧吼他，“救护车不是来吃白饭的！你想把他留在身边，就要承担这个风险！”

“……”

“你现在尽全力掩护医官，收到？”

“收到，长官。”

—

救护车坐在机炮驾驶台上，冲他看见的一切活物开枪。铁拳那差强人意的驾驶技术加上对空火力的不断侵犯，一路颠簸不断简直要把医生晃散架了。

“RPG！”铁拳冲炮台上的外行人士大喊，“干掉它！不然我们就没了！”

可就在救护车将旋转预热的炮管朝向那个高举火箭炮的士兵时，对方却突然脑袋一歪，紧接着头雕就爆炸了。

“喔——吚！”铁拳欢呼道，“果然死锁的百步穿杨名不虚传！”

“你已经习惯这种场面了？”救护车快速分辨着复眼式摄像机为他传递的多幅画面，找寻更多敌人。

“最开始我吓得排气管直冒气儿，后来也就习惯了。毕竟都是跟着这帮活祖宗混的。”铁拳耸耸肩，让飞行器的机腹对准停机坪上的图样，”轮到你露两手了，医官！一定要把双旋完整地带回来！”

救护车拔掉插在后颈上的数据线，从打开的舱门跳了出去。穿梭机还没有完全落地，两门卫星级矢量发动机在停机坪上吹出滚滚热浪。他直接便形成载具形态，顺着楼梯冲了下去。

“这里是救护车，已经安全进入发电厂。正在前往双旋发送的地点。”

“这里是死锁，”枪手的声音伴随着狙击枪上膛的咔哒声响，“别钻到建筑内部去，绕到外围悬梯上，我掩护你。”

“收到。”

“这里是上旋和旋翼，”直升机那活泼的声音响起，”我想我们找到俘虏了。现在释放他们吗？”

“什么样的俘虏？”弹簧加入通讯。

“呃，塞伯坦人？”旋翼开玩笑道。

“旋翼！”

“哦哦，好吧！大多是民品，他们说自己是这里的工人；嘿，等等，还有守卫！”

“把他们放出来吧，孩子。”杯子那因叼着塞茄而含糊不清的声音插进来，“多一个人，多一把枪……”

“我想我们没有多余的枪。”

“小排气管。你没有，他们还能不知道哪里有吗？放了！”

救护车在外侧悬梯上没遇到什么阻碍。上方的威胁在降落过程中已经被清理地差不多，而任何其他隐患都被死锁一枪一个击中，从头雕炸出绚烂的烟花。他最终在指挥室的残骸中找到了双旋。可怜的履带车身上扎了不少废墟上的碎片。医生从子空间拿出一捆金属胶带，准备为他包扎。

“没事儿。小伤。”双旋原本依在一个土坡上，现在则废了劲儿想站起身，“我受过更严重的。”

“是是，你们可是回收救援队。”救护车接了他的茬，但没有停下对伤口的处理。

“这里是杯子。弹簧，”老兵那边微型冲锋枪咆哮不断，“门口的状况已经平稳，是否前去支援救护车？”

“我应付得来。”救护车在得到双旋的同意后回答，“请先行支援旋翼和工人。”

“救护车！”死锁不耐烦的声音传过来。但他没再说第二句话。

“杯子和烈焰去找旋翼；铁拳，去接死锁和闪耀。”

“死锁那小卒子很在意你啊，”双旋喝掉救护车从饮料机储备里撬出的半瓶能量液，状态缓和了许多，“以前他可不是这样的。”

“那你说说以前他什么样？”救护车苦笑一下，正对着双旋那敞开的胸甲进行破损点临时修复。一如既往地，他还是得和自己的病患聊天，目的是为了他们能够保持清醒——但下次要记得把双旋的嘴封住的，这家伙话太多了。

“以前他更’好战’，我猜？”这台双钻履带车已经在之前的爆炸中悲惨地炸成了一个半钻履带车，手里的玻璃罐子百无聊赖地敲着地面的一块砖，“他会考虑怎样才能打得尽兴又不失掉最后的胜利……你知道的嘛，这家伙一看就是好胜心旺盛的主子。”

“看得出来。然后呢？”

“这一回出战前，我觉得他有些，那叫什么，局促不安？”双旋扔掉罐子，转而去摸肩后被凄惨地炸掉一半的钻头，“支援小队是最先被派出去的，对不？战略部署你懂吧？然后他离开医务室的时候，哇塞，看他那眼神儿，恨不得把你焊在胸口上带走！”

“我可一点儿不敢想象那个画面。”救护车的手顿了一下，但紧接着又继续接线的工作。

“当然，你没看到那个景儿……你那时候在跟铁拳聊飞行器的事情。”

“双旋，你是不是喝醉了？”救护车扫了一眼对方的油箱。

“有可能。我觉得刚刚那瓶能量液度数不低——“蓝色的金刚也低头看着自己的油箱，因醉意而失去聚焦的光镜眨了眨，却又突然亮起来，“坏事儿了！”

“你喝醉了，的确不太好。”救护车动手就要拔他的截流芯片，“认真点，咱们在打仗呢。”

“不不不。”双旋推开救护车的双手一把拍上自己的胸板，跳起身来，“靠，上旋。炉渣的！”

“他和旋翼在一起，怎么了？”

就在双旋准备往走廊里跑时，他突然像是胸口被子弹击中一般向后倒去。救护车急忙跑过去查看情况，意外地发现这位士兵尽管正痛苦地捂着肩膀但身上并没有新的伤口。

“这是怎么回事？！”

“感、感知共鸣。”履带车深深吸了一口气，狼狈不堪地爬起来，“我刚刚的状态影响到了上旋；而他的伤也会影响我……”

“那我们得快点赶到那里……”救护车扛起他的一条胳膊，“靠在我身上，士兵，如果另一只手还能动的话，你就射击，射击！”

“他渣的我当然能动。”双旋沉重的身体压在救护车肩背上，淡粉色的能量液也因为伤口的拉伤而重新开始流血，其中大部分液体都流到救护车的装甲上了。

“旋翼，你们在哪？”救护车冲内线里大吼，“上旋他还好吗？”

“他很不好！”旋翼那边激光武器射击的声音乱窜，而且人声鼎沸，显然愤怒的工人一点儿也不少，“胸口中枪，我没办法给他止血！”

“把他放到平地上，然后不要碰他！我和双旋现在就过去。”

—

闪耀拆下那六枚霸天虎感应弹为飞船减重，然后变成战车模式将自己连入飞船下端的火力系统。死锁自觉坐上重机枪武器台，将复眼式摄像机的连线接入后颈，系统内的数据记录显示上一位使用者是救护车。他忍不住咋舌一声，让后台开始下载上一位射击者的记录，同时左右分别握住两只枪柄，六管机枪随着模式调整被分为两只三管枪。

“我不觉得咱们能安全着陆，伙计们。”铁拳紧张地扫了一眼飞船的负重黄色警报。

“别废话。”死锁冷冷地喝他。

两公里对这台飞行器来说简直同跑车进行百米加速一般轻而易举。他们很快回到那个纷战现场，尽管场面中一下子多了无数陌生的工人。

对发电厂了如指掌的工程师们把一队霸天虎驱赶包围到中层的露天电梯上。弹簧和旋翼这两架直升机正围着一个高大建筑的外层悬梯射击。其间有一台金刚高高地坠了下去，手中的机枪还在不断射击。好巧不巧盲射而出的子弹竟然击中了旋翼的一只尾翼发动机。失去平衡舵的蓝色直升机一边在广播中大喊“求救求救”一边打着转地飞开，而在铁拳“不不不——”的惊恐叫喊中，一起空中交通事故发生了。

死锁只觉得复眼中的视野一暗，随后飞行器损伤报告布满界面。金属摩擦变形的声音万分刺耳。士兵几乎被汹涌而来的数据流刺激得下线。在姗姗迟至的剧烈碰撞到来后，他空出一只手从腰间拔出手枪，对准舱门的裂隙狂扫一阵后踹开那片废掉的金属。

原本应该被明亮光芒刺激得噪点横生的光学传感器竟然一点反应也没有，他重新启动光学镜，面前依然黑暗无光。士兵明白自己瞎了。但他还足够冷静、足够清醒，凭借作战习惯立刻进入到蹲伏状态，紧靠上他身边最为坚实的东西。

电流的噼啪、被实弹割裂的空气、激光子弹的嗡嗡作响一瞬间充满了他的听觉。死锁的右手远远伸出，手中的热武器对任何忽然逼近的动静都做出及时的指向；他的左手熟练地去摸子空间，将只差最后一步便可组合完成的机关枪拿出来。这分为四个部件——枪托、强身、弹夹还有枪管。他用膝盖和蜷起的身子夹住枪身，快速将枪托尾端的卡子扣住；但枪管的旋钮一直找不对地方，每当枪管末端碰到枪身的螺纹时都会不小心划开。他暴怒地咆哮一声，手枪对他听到的又一处响动开出浪费子弹式的盲射。

“死锁！死锁！”️

一个熟悉的声音突然冲破混乱的环境靠了过来，死锁下意识地将枪口指向不明来者。

“没事儿，没事儿了，是我，救护车。”

“救护车？”——他立刻竖起右手的武器避免走火。

一双手捧住他紧贴着墙壁的脸，救护车的声音紧张且严肃。

“看着我，死锁，看着我，你受伤了吗？”那双手轻轻掰过死锁的头雕，同时拇指挂过他落满灰尘的光学镜，“告诉我你怎么了？”

“我看不见！”死锁低吼道，原本指向天的枪口再次降下来，顶住他面前的金刚，“我怎么知道你是救护车？嗯？”

“你摸摸我，死锁。把手给我……”

死锁那紧握着单体枪管的手颤抖着松开，金属管摔到杂七杂八的灰尘中去连一点声响都没发出。随后有一双手握住了他的左手，引导他向上摸去。他的指尖触到了某人的下巴，然后是嘴角、鼻翼，眨动着防止灰尘进入光学镜的镜罩，最后是对方额角的角徽。

“没关系，我在这儿。”

死锁的手探过救护车的头雕，把对方拉到怀里，紧紧靠着自己的脖颈和下巴。

“我需要你的光学镜。”他沉沉地要求。

“什么？”救护车的声音透出些不可思议。

“你身上还有数据线吗？我要借用你的光学镜。”

“但是——“

“告诉我，我们是不是在战场的最中央？”死锁单手捧住救护车的头雕，”我这样可没办法开枪射击。”

——更没办法保护你。

死锁在黑暗中面朝他认为的救护车的方向——事实上，他隐约能够看到一圈淡白色的光晕，温柔而坚定地占据着他视野的的正中央。

“明白了。”

“好孩子 。”他重新将救护车拉到身前，轻吻离嘴唇最近的那块金属——角徽的一个尖角。

随着一节金属插进他胸前的数据接口，他的光学传感系统被接入救护车的光学镜。他们现在分享同一份视野。

“拿着这个，”死锁将手里拼装一半的冲锋枪塞到救护车手中，“地上那个金属管是枪管，拧上，确保拧紧，不然会炸膛的。”

救护车的视野中，那双涂有白色喷漆的手指摸到枪管，虽然有些生硬但还是将枪支拼完了。

“三十枚子弹，你会装弹夹吧？”死锁递给他一个弹夹，随后指了指枪身上的一个零件，“用单发射击。保险在这里。”

“当然。”救护车装上弹夹，并且用手掌在底端拍了一下确保卡死；随后拨动板机。

“射击哪里？”排气扇的剧烈运转使得救护车上半身剧烈起伏，视野也因此动个不停。

“不。”死锁命令，“先告诉我闪耀和铁拳的方位，注意掩护。”

躲在掩体后的视野被金属板挡住了一半，救护车的光镜转得飞快，但似乎哪里也找不到其他队员。而远比他更有实战经验的死锁则敏锐地观察到两个士兵的位置。

“看来飞行器在降落的时候断成两截了。”死锁抓住救护车的肩膀把他拉回掩体，”他们在你的十点钟方向。现在，从上面探身，别露头太多，用掩体稳住枪口，不要用鼻腔换气，让风扇的转动频率稳下来。”

“稳住枪口、稳住风扇……”救护车默念着这些，将前半个枪身压在钢板的一处豁口，系统强制锁死风扇转速。这一回他找到了处于交火点的闪耀和铁拳——武器工程师还好，正在脑波弹的帮助下大杀特杀；但闪耀就糟糕多了，硬着陆显然让这位处于机腹炮台的士兵受了重伤。

“你现在用的是单发，开一枪，顿一下。他们一旦发现你就立刻下来，明白么？”

“明白。一枪一顿。”

准星瞄准了一个霸天虎的脖子，死锁命令他往下，因为脖子和头雕是最容易摆动的地方。于是救护车对准敌人的胸口扣动扳机——霸天虎的胸前立刻绽开一朵粉色的花，而对方的身体被猛地撞出去，碰巧翻下了平台。

“右面那个，发现你了。打头。”

这一回子弹精准地命中对方的头部，那个金刚白色的头雕中央出现了一个黑洞。

“他们的注意力都在铁拳身上，自由射击。”

一个又一个霸天虎被救护车击中打伤。虽然不见得每一枪都正中要害，但已经起到了削弱火力的作用。

“回来。”

救护车听闻命令立刻收起身体。

“其他人都在哪？”

“旋翼坠机了，我不知道他在哪；弹簧和杯子在一起，完全掌控了制空权；上旋和双旋在前面那幢建筑的上方，烈焰守着他们所以还能坚持……”

“我们得离开这儿。带上铁拳。”死锁愤怒地锤一把墙面，“不，你带上铁拳离开这儿。”

“我不会把你留在这儿的！（I am not going to leave you here！）”

救护车抓住死锁的手背，从力道和语气来看他的态度非常坚决。

“好。那你一步都不要离开我。”

“我一步都不离开你。”救护车抓起死锁的左手，搭在自己肩上。

可就在他们准备离开掩体的时候，死锁突然被一股力道狠狠拽了回去。救护车惊叫一声，回身检查摔倒在地的士兵。但他突然发现死锁的脖子上连了什么东西——那是一根碗口粗细用以传播大量视频数据的缆线。

“这是……死锁，你不要动。”救护车拽住缆线的末端，“你的视觉系统还链接在机炮上。”

小医生花了些力气才把缆线拔了出来，但因为先前的坠机和碰撞，有几根金属针断在了里面。死锁的视觉系统在两秒后切回本机传感器，他眨了眨光学镜，重见天明。

“回去之后让我给你处理下残留物。”救护车说，刚准备带路却被枪手拦住。

“你受伤了？”死锁钳住他柔软的的脖颈将人拉回安全区，“浑身都是能量液？”

“我没受伤。这都是双旋的。”

“好。”死锁示意他，“冲锋枪给我。”

“为什么？”救护车下意识抱紧了刚刚负责保护他们的武器，似乎有点不舍。

“你刚刚做得已经很好了，但现在，这把枪在我手里才能发挥出全部能力。”死锁的手已经压住枪身上方的提手，取而代之则将自己的手枪放塞进救护车手里，“激光武器，低后坐力，没有卡弹风险。”

年轻的医官似乎有些不满但却提不出任何异议。死锁拉了一下枪栓上膛，并将射击模式调整至三发连击。

“准备好了？”

红白涂装的小医生点了点头。见状死锁再次将小医生拉到怀里，闭上眼，不容反驳地贴上他的嘴唇——紧紧地贴上。

“背后就交给你了。”

死锁回过头，看向战场。

他能想象那几秒钟，救护车的光镜是怎样圆睁的。

16  
在对涅峰星及其发电厂发动的夺回作战中，回收救援队队员近半数受伤，其中严重的需要静养至少七天才能下床；再加上意外加入战斗前线的受伤工人，救护车和当地的医疗人员忙得抬不起头。

其中有一个叫救护员的，同救护车聊得来——此时满脑子胡思乱想的死锁坐在走廊里，百无聊赖地等待"叫号"。

除去重伤患者的绝对优先，医务人员们一致决定先维修电厂工人。这座能源站既是福音也是一个潜在的炸弹。考虑到夺回作战中不计后果的战斗方式，没有因设施崩溃而把所有人炸上天简直是奇迹。

而救护车在休息时间走后门帮死锁这个轻伤患者维修之后，都没给他一个正脸。

每次去医务室，救护车和其他医疗人员都忙得不可开交。光是死锁想要贴近到病床直径范围内三米的距离就会被一个恼人的护士——没错，就是那个叫救护员的家伙——严肃地赶开。

在长达三天的抢救过程之后，终于轮到轻伤士兵们了。不过大部分外伤在工程师和他们专业知识的帮助下也能很快恢复。铁拳甚至弄出几条新的工业手臂设计图纸，兴致勃勃地去和那些电厂常驻工人们探讨改进可能性和量产可行性了。

终于轮到死锁的时候，他在进门的同时反手将那个护士长推了出去。

"死锁？"救护车坐在病床前一把金属凳上，疲惫不堪的声音夹带了点儿无力掩饰的惊喜。深色涂装的士兵立刻走上前，将坐在椅子上的年轻医官搂在怀里。此时的救护车，就算是角徽的顶尖也只能碰到死锁的腰部，正方便这位高大的士兵俯下身将小医生完全裹在怀里。

最开始救护车推拒了一下。但在死锁不容抗拒的力道下很快变得顺从。

"你已经连轴转三天了。"死锁在救护车的声学传感器旁边轻声提醒，"你需要休息一下。至少充电两个塞时。"

"不行……还有病人没看完。"

"连我这样健全的人都混进来了，你觉得事情还多么？"

年轻尽职的医官将头雕扭开一点，不想承认死锁的安慰和要求有蛊惑性。他说服自己这是因为对方的提议与他此时最需要的东西是相同的，所以听上去才那么吸引人。

"我给你带了能量液。"

死锁退开一点，方便从子空间里拿出装能量液的瓶子。相比常见的方形储存盒，这个瓶子瘦高得多。交到救护车手里时年轻的医官稍微愣了愣，随后双手拿着它转了一圈。从颜色来看与普通能量液不无差别，但救护车隐约觉得这不是被换瓶的定量配给。

他抬起头，看向那台八成心怀不轨的金刚："值班的时候我不能喝高度数的……"

"放心。"死锁帮他拔掉塞子，将瓶口向前推了推，"我就加了一点丙烷。快喝。不然就蒸发掉了。"

"一点是多少？"救护车对高劲度的燃料被加进佐料更提高了一丝警惕。他急忙扣住盖子，不希望易燃物质挥发到空气里，否则一开焊枪医务室就会面临爆炸的风险。

"半升，也可能多一点。你在意这个干嘛呢？"死锁的脸逐渐阴郁下来，似乎有些不耐烦，扣在腰甲上的手指收紧了一些。

救护车知道自己没有立场反抗死锁。这几天里断断续续的相处和会面中，他能清晰察觉这位杀人不眨眼的冷血战士在有意无意地接近他，向他示好——双旋说的没错，那种恨不得把救护车焊在身上带走的眼神，按捺不住的占有欲，和对任何接近救护车的金刚明显展露的敌意和具有压迫性的气场。在战场拥有这样一位强大的战友和护盾自然是一项优势，但倘若放在休战时期死锁那无处安放的兽性几乎能刺伤任何人，包括救护车。

比如现在这个情况。救护车大概能够预感到，假如自己再推拒一次，死锁此时那岌岌可危的紧绷神经必然会断掉——再之后可能发生的任何事情都和”理智"二字毫无瓜葛。

他到底做错了什么，招来这么一个追求者？年轻医官不无苦恼地想到。

"好吧。"

救护车打开瓶塞，将嘴唇贴了上去。死锁对他接受了自己的礼物非常满意，转眼又换上了那副温柔深情的神态。

加了丙烷的能量液有些辛辣，他刚喝一口就被呛到，忍不住咳嗽起来。深色的金刚伸手抹走他唇边流出的能量液，送到自己嘴边用舌头卷了去。年轻的医官只能装没看见，僵硬地移开视线，扬起瓶子小口喝了起来。

这一回他确保是自己的手来擦嘴。

"怎么样？"死锁慵懒地坐到旁边的病床上，肩背稍微弓起，视线与他平齐。救护车被突然拉近的距离弄得更加紧张，强装轻松地耸肩道："还好。我之前没这么喝过。不过可能得歇一会儿才能接下一个病人。"

"你想要歇多久？"死锁的看了眼向空底的高罐子，随后快速地向上转动镜核，盯住救护车的光镜；这个细微的动作简直让救护车无法移开视线，像是有人压着他的头雕强迫他注视死锁。

"你想要多久我都可以陪你。"

——死锁单手捧着救护车的脸，将他引到自己面前。

"你还放了别的东西……"

鼻腔的吐息搅在一起，两人的嘴唇只相距毫厘。

"嘘……"

死锁吻住了他。舌头轻而易举地滑入救护车半张的嘴唇；枪手转动头雕，找了一个更方便撑开对方口腔的姿势。

救护车后知后觉地做出抵抗，慌乱地想要推开入侵者。但死锁蛮横地掐住他的下颌，令他无处可退。年轻的医官被迫承接对方一个又一个富有技巧的亲吻。死锁贪婪地去啃咬吮吸他的舌尖，令他们的牙齿和嘴唇碰撞在一起。无法咽下的电解液从嘴角流出，又被守在下颌处的黑色拇指扫去。

一吻完毕，救护车的风扇已经因鼻腔置换的阻断而全功率打开了。

死锁虽然留给他喘息的时间，但并没有放过他的打算。战士将医官拉到自己身边，用膝盖分开他的双腿；推着他的臀部让年轻的金刚继续靠近。救护车不得不跪到病床上，大腿间的空隙随着死锁逐渐分开的双腿而增大。熟于抚枪的手探到腿间，拨弄没有装甲阻隔的一道道管线。

死锁再次找到救护车的嘴唇，压着他的肩膀让医官不得跪坐下来。救护车只觉得处理器一片混沌，对方的一切举动在他眼中顺理成章。跑车引擎正在逐渐升温的气氛中兴奋地轰鸣，这在救护车听来更是种催促的信号。

“打开挡板。"

死锁阴沉皎洁的声音传进他的声学传感器，伴随着传感器末端接收到的舔舐感觉，激地救护车发出一阵阵战栗。

"打开挡板，小医生——你想要什么我都给你。"

"不……"救护车在迷乱中抓住一丝理智——他的后台意识到了主处理器中的异样，开始找寻解决方案，"我们不能……"

死锁那张棱角分明的脸上再次出现了不耐烦的意味。他紧咬牙关，似是在极力控制自己的情绪。

"为什么不能？"他抚摸着救护车的脊背，指尖滑到医生腰后敏感的变形线，搂着他与自己胸甲相贴，"我们打了一场大胜仗……有理由好好庆祝的。"

"我……"

死锁再做出索吻的动作时，救护车扭头躲开了。战士眼中的不满和逐渐翻涌上来的愤怒让他感到有些恐惧——这层明显的感情立刻将他推出了险些吞噬理智的陌生信息流。

尽管死锁仍然紧箍着他的腰，但救护车挣扎了起来。

"我、我们不能……！还不是时候！"

他撑住战士强壮的手臂，竭力想要离那张写满负面情绪的脸远一些。死锁听到这句话竟愣了一瞬，随后便由着他挣开。救护车险些摔倒，但始作俑者并没有表现出任何关心。

"那你想要等多久？"

"什么？"

"你说‘还不是时候’，"死锁站起身，再次紧逼而来，"你想要等多久？什么时候才可以？！"

这句话的尾音几乎变成咆哮。优良的跑车引擎依然在高速运转，只不过相比刚刚的柔情，这会儿更像是蓄势待发的战争机器。

“我、我不知道！"这一回救护车不甘示弱地坚守站位，任凭死锁贴到能够将吐息喷在他身上的距离。

枪手发狠地捏住他的下巴，一红一蓝两双光镜逼视彼此。他们这场不像话的对峙很快便加上了磁场的博弈。死锁的充满侵略性，几乎暴风雨一般用自己的暴戾情绪狂轰滥炸；而救护车坚定如磐石，对方的任何攻击都无法令他露出怯懦和妥协。

"那我们走着瞧吧，小医生，"死锁最终收敛了自己的情绪，食指在救护车的下巴上刮了一下，"你早晚是我的。"

"好。走着瞧。"——小医生冷冽地回复这句告白。

他一直目送这位挂号混进来的不速之客出门。可在死锁离开房间的刹那，救护车疲惫地后退几步，在手指摸到床板后才缓缓坐下来，仿佛刚刚的较量耗干了他的所有力气。

"救护车，你跟病人吵……你怎么了？"救护员正准备叫下一位病号，却发现他们的看诊医生坐在病床上。

"我，我觉得我需要休息一会儿……两个塞时。我需要充电……"救护车的光镜盯着面前的地板，眼神飘渺。

"我明白了。你干脆休上八个小时吧。反正剩下的伤员都用不着你上场了。"救护员走过来拍了拍好朋友的肩膀，"再说回收救援队也准备再启程了。你得好好休息才能应付之后的冒险不是？"

"冒险？啊，老天，饶了我吧。"救护车叹了口气，轻轻搭上救护员的手，"老朋友，真遗憾我们是在这种情况下见的面。"

"还好啦……至少我看见的不是你的阵亡通知书。"救护员翻翻光镜，"去休息吧，阿救。这里一个工程师都能应付得来。"


	17. Chapter 17

17  
死锁气急败坏地在廊道里走着，跺脚的的声音几乎引来了过路人的视线。而等他意识到自己的目的地时，他已经在回收救援队的机上靶场了。

枪手在公用武器架上随意抽了一把手枪，每开三枪就对上面的零件作出一番调整。

"我记得之前已经达成协议，你答应大家不拿公用枪做射击训练的。"一个文质彬彬的语调从不远处飘来，"你的校准不符合任何人的设计习惯。"

死锁恼怒的射空了这一副弹夹，随后将枪身一把拍在身旁的台子上。

"我他渣的爱干什么就干什么。"

狠话放完，他回头看向这位潜在的挨揍对象，没想到是感知器。死锁立刻如被冷水浇身一般平静下来——虽然他的情绪走了一个大下坡，但依然表现出一副"老子很生气，不好惹"的表情。

"救护车怎么了？"

科学家根本不接死锁这维护自尊的一套——也许这个冷面学者心理十分清楚大家对他抱有敬而远之的态度，也许他根本不在意，谁知道呢？——他自顾自地组装好狙击枪，在狙击位上开始调试。

"我还以为那把枪是完美的。"死锁绕开感知器抛出的话题。

“每个人都有缺点，朋友——狙击模拟测试，三百米，”三变金刚说完，凝神闭气开了一枪，随后才继续讲下半句话，”事实上，之前那把坏了，虽然我和他感情很深，但已经确认无法维修。我重新做了一把，因此得重新校准。"

"你那边当时什么情况？"死锁装上新的弹夹，抬枪准备射击的时候注意到感知器的靶子上有一只偏离靶心数厘米的弹孔。

"乱得一塌糊涂，我猜。"科学家作了一番调整，然后开第二枪，子弹的偏移距离变小了，"破片手雷扔到掩体后面，我被炸断了一条腿。"

"我没看出来。"死锁瞄准靶心，又是三发。

"救护车的手艺，记得帮我谢谢他。听说医疗单位们都没时间充电。"感知器开了第三发，弹孔向相反的方向偏移了。

"他累坏了。"

想到不久前在医务室发生的事情，死锁再一次咬牙切齿起来。

"不顺利？"感知器将光学镜移开狙击镜，看向他的朋友，"说实话，我从没见过你这样生气。"

"你没见过我这样生气？这是什么话？"枪手拿起另一把武器，两边同时射击，随着开枪发出的剧烈噪音提高了自己的声音，"我还以为你们都叫我，‘暴躁的死锁’。"

"那不一样。"感知器也提高声音喊，尽管他的高喊依然很平静——到底是怎么做到的？——"你为救护车的事情焦头烂额。"

"是吗？有这么明显？"最后一发子弹出膛，死锁把枪甩到桌面上，"是。我不知道怎么做，可以了吧？"

"你很在意他。"这句话既像是陈述总结，也像一个问题。

"对对对。所有人都这么说。"

"但这份感情不平等。"感知器趴回狙击姿势，像是不忍面对死锁对这句话的反应一般，"你很失落。"

"不用你告诉我我是怎么想的，教授。"战士的语气变得不那么友善。

"我只能告诉你一句话，死锁，"感知器开出第四发，这一回正中靶心，"用正当的方式接近他。别动歪心眼。"

"歪心眼？"

"我看得到你身上残留的东西——别那么惊讶，我可是一台显微镜。"感知器调整一下狙击镜的聚焦，头也不回地继续着，"狙击模拟，七百米——你这样只会把他越推越远。救护车是个正直的医生，歪门邪道对他来说会是一种侮辱。"

"你想说的是？"死锁盯着远处的靶子。感知器又开了一枪，靶心的弹孔向右上方扩大了一点。

“我想说，大约二十塞分后是他的换班时间。你可以去餐厅碰碰运气——狙击模拟测试，一千米——还有，他和救护员是老交情了，铁保医学院同一年毕业的。"

"老交情？"死锁听到这个模棱两可的关系，忍不住握紧了拳头，"什么样的交情？"

"嗯……比如说服救护员向急救员告白？急救员是他的另一位同学。不过我猜他的名字已经说明一切了。"

"二十塞分之后？"死锁没心思去听完那句冗长的解释。

"餐厅。"感知器重复道。

"好。"

深色涂装的金刚转身离开了靶场。感知器远远望向被死锁调过的手枪和对方刚刚完全不在状态的设计结果，不禁有些担忧——只是他不清楚自己到底是为死锁感到遗憾还是为"出卖"救护车而感到自责。

不过那也算不上出卖，感知器兀自想，只有死锁这种无病还硬要乱投医的家伙会忘记医生有轮值表这样规律性可查的东西。

\--

"我跟你们讲！当时就我和闪耀，不，只有我，我一个人扛七个霸天虎——"

死锁一进餐厅就听见铁拳高谈阔论的声音。左右一看，发现一群发电厂的工人正围着《解密回收救援队的》作者，听他讲回收救援队三天前创造的又一场奇迹。深色的金刚不由自主地靠拢过去——毕竟哪个士兵能抵御回收救援队、战争炮火和铁拳那锻金实验室宅男式的文字魅力呢？

这时死锁才注意到铁拳不是在瞎吹牛——他是在有理有据地吹牛。人头中间的餐桌上摆了一堆零食、饮料瓶还有零件，乍一看只是未经收拾的餐桌，但只要是知情人士换一个角度来观察便能看出蹊跷——这些物品正好形成涅峰发电厂的一个平台。两块大螺母分别是铁拳和身负重伤的闪耀——本人虽然不太乐意，但也作为主角之一被围在众人中央——喝空的能量块是飞船的残骸，一串能量薯片是建筑残骸；罗母对面则是七颗螺丝，看起来是霸天虎战士。

"——正在这时其中一个突然从平台上跌下去，另一个被爆了头！普神啊！我给吓得半死！要知道我的枪法可没那么准！"

死锁在心里念叨，这事儿铁拳到还挺清楚。

“然后我才发现，原来我不是船上唯一的幸存者！”——闪耀不服气地哼了一声，估计芯里正为错过当时的戮战感到气恼——“一个枪管从铁板的豁口里伸出，用的是单发，突，突，突！他藏的太好了！霸天虎小鬼们都不知道是哪里来的增援。”

"我想着，‘反击的时候到了！’"铁拳激动地拍一下手，把七枚螺丝扫得分散，"紧接着就拼了命射击，我们很快就打得他们抬不起头！没过多久死锁带着救护车冲出来！瞧瞧！我的救星来了！"

他伸手点着"地图"中的一个方位，划了一道曲线，手指缓缓移动以配合他的语速。

"众所周知死锁是一个冷血无情的杀手，如果你们还记得微尔弥星的讨伐作战"——人群里传来一阵喝倒彩的声音，死锁对他们嗤之以鼻——"死锁，杀人不眨眼，仿佛管路里流淌着冰冷铁水的死锁，竟然将我们新入队的医官救护车一路护在身后！我确信有几枚子弹是朝着救护车冲去的，可他一个箭步上前，用自己坚实的盔甲接住了子弹！这简直是铁血柔情！那一瞬间，我真觉得他是最靠谱的队友——哎！锁子！你来啦！"

原本随着铁拳的叙述而沉浸在回忆中的死锁猛然惊醒，面向铁拳的听众们更是齐刷刷地看向这一片段的主角。

"死锁，好兄弟，我要问问你！"铁拳模仿着录音机拿话筒的姿势将手对象自己，"你当时芯里想的是什么？"

铁拳把空气话筒朝向死锁。

"我……"平日里得谁咬谁的暴躁士兵面对这样一个突击问题竟然不知该回答什么，众目睽睽下，他随手抓了处理器中冒出的第一个句子，"我想我要保护救护车。我不能让他受伤。"

"‘我不能让他受伤’！听听！"铁拳的情绪被这个回答调地更高了，"伙计，是个爷们！我就知道你内芯深处还是有柔软的地方！"

在座的金刚们不约而同地鼓起掌。不知谁开头喊了一句，"回收救援队！"，随后"一骑当前"的口号在餐厅里此起彼伏地回荡起来。

"但他们俩的合作还不止这些！"铁拳快速地挥动手臂，听众们立刻肃静下来，"我们原本想要撤离。但闪耀的伤太过严重——感谢救护车和他神赐的双手，我们的朋友已经安好如初了——不过我们那时没办法搬运他，于是救护车决定给他做止血。他原本要求我和死锁继续前进，但死锁坚持要留下来。"

铁拳用敬佩的目光远远望向人堆边缘的枪手，对方难得地回以同样的敬意。

“他的决定是正确的。因为就在救护车为铁拳确定完伤势后，又一伙霸天虎冲了过来！而我们守护的不只有好兄弟闪耀，还有上旋双旋两位兄弟。要想到达他们藏身的地方，我们所在的平台是必经之路。"铁拳用两颗螺帽代表死锁个救护车；然后又将一把钉子洒在薯片对面，代表霸天虎增援，"情急之下，原本奄奄一息的闪耀突然拽住我，声嘶力竭地喊‘用我的武器储能罐！把他们炸上天’——当时那的确是个赞到爆的好点子。救护车帮我把燃料罐卸下来，计划是让我来扔，死锁在合适的时机开枪射爆那个罐子，但死锁突然制止我，然后从飞船的残骸上拆下有半人高的铁板。他把铁板垫在胳膊下面——你们猜他要干什么？"

众人摇头，而死锁忍不住露出他的招牌坏笑。铁拳压低声音，模仿死锁的低沉嗓音。

"‘把这个鬼东西给我焊上，医生’——他要拿这个当盾！"大家纷纷发出恍然大悟的声音，"这个了不起的枪手！射爆那个堪比一颗毁灭弹的燃料罐必定会造成巨大的爆炸，本来挡在掩体后就可以安然无恙——但死锁，这个铁汉子，他要抓紧爆炸的时机射击幸存的霸天虎！——以及我可算弄清楚他为什么喜欢用红色光镜了！红色光镜一定程度上能够滤掉红光，所以减少了他需要护目镜的场合！这个聪明的坏家伙……"

餐厅的喧闹还在继续，但死锁已经有些压不住耐心了。感知器所说的二十塞分已经过去，却还不见救护车的身影。而其他医疗单位已经纷纷就坐，一边吃配给一边竖耳聆听铁拳那边的"解密士兵为医疗官添麻烦的一百种方法"。

他最终咬着牙走近救护员，对方在用余光注意到死锁的靠近时立刻转过脸，眼神警惕。

"有什么事么？"他先一步提出问题。其他医生也转过脸，一副抱团自卫的样子。

"救护车在哪？"死锁简单明了地提问。

“他去充电了。”救护员飞快地回答。他的嘴又张了张，似乎还想说点儿什么，最终却把话咽回油箱里。

"谢谢。"死锁敷衍地微笑一下，转身离开喧哗不止的餐厅。


	18. Chapter 18

18  
救护车的房间根本没有设定安全锁，死锁明目张胆迈了进去。整个舱室因照明系统关闭而显得昏黑。借着舷窗外的机库长明灯勉强能够判断房间的大小。这些白色的人造光被玻璃阻拦了一部分，透进来的凄冷光子洒在救护车身上，勾勒出年轻医生的身型轮廓。他此时正侧躺在充电床上，前几日就算是疲惫至极也分外明亮的蓝色光学镜此刻合拢着，装甲缝隙间的生物灯随着风扇换气的节奏时明时暗；这些蓝色的光带为透白色的轮廓增添了细节和象征生命的动态。

死锁很少去观察一个陷入深度充电的变形金刚。除去全系统下线，一台深度充电的金刚便是最缺少防备的。这种时候，就算壮着胆子翻动救护车这位小医生估计也不会立刻醒来。

而死锁做这些事情不需要壮胆。

他伸手——黑暗之中他不太能确认自己手指的位置——摸索着救护车的面甲，指尖随后滑到下颌，将因蜷缩而贴近脖颈的下巴挑高，露出数日前进行喉部手术时留下的伤口，从藏匿着发生器的金属颌骨一直摸到脖子和胸甲的领口。感知器留下的、由死锁亲自调节的十二枚铝钉已经被很好地融合到颈部柔韧细密的装甲中去。枪手忍不住探头上前，轻轻舔过那一块新生的金属甲，芯中忍不住怀念切口中漏出淡蓝色光点的场面。

他变本加厉地改去亲吻救护车的嘴唇。食指拇指轻轻拉开医生的下巴，将舌头探了进去，在毫无回应的口腔中细细舔弄搅动。

还是这时候更可爱些……

一些阴沉的想法从他的处理器中浮现。没办法，为了将亲爱的救护车留在身边，行事果决的战士撒了一个无法自圆其说的谎言。唯一阻止真相浮出水面的办法只有两个——不再让任何人对救护车提起这件事，或者让救护车再也不能听见这件事。

死锁痛苦地停下亲吻，将头雕轻轻与救护车贴在一起。与此同时，原本捧住医官头雕的右手掐住了对方的脖子，死锁用几乎难以辨认的声音轻轻知会那个不可能听到的人：

"答应我你永远不要知道那件事。不然我会杀了你。我一定会杀了你……"

说完，死锁又开始亲吻毫无反应的救护车，芯痛得仿佛对方的火种已经在自己的处决中熄灭。随后他又恍然大悟似的爬上床，从背后将不知情的医官搂在怀里。

"你想要多久我都可以陪你。"

死锁令自己的胸甲紧紧贴上救护车的背甲，因刚刚忘情的亲吻而微微发热的置换气息将小医生完全包裹。

感知器说"要用正当的方式"——可是啊，了不起的物理教授，你的提醒来晚了。

战士将头雕埋进救护车的后颈，贪婪深嗅着医疗单位身上特有的气息。硅基生物身上的气味比碳基来得要生硬无味，那仿佛有机燃料和化学品一般的味道甚至不被碳基生物视为香气。正因如此，他们永远不能理解救护车和他身上的味道，死锁想，并为自己与他的小救护车有幸属于同族而感到快乐——纯粹的快乐。在德尔斐那座活人墓地里，死锁正是隐隐嗅到这丝味道才找了过去。他无法形容这些再常见不过的气味分子到底是如何刺激他的感知神经的，也没办法把这种味道类比成其他什么东西，但当嗅觉传感器捕捉到这套令人熟悉的气体组合时，死锁会由衷地感到安心与快乐，有时甚至会感到情动。

大约一塞时后，救护车醒了。至于死锁么，他不想耽误任何一点与救护车相处的时间，根本就没有进入充电状态。所以这位猎手清晰地记录了猎物从深度充电状态退出的一系列动作：

最开始是在充电模式中缓速旋转的风扇逐渐提高转速，为各系统的启动做好充足的散热准备；然后是液压杆的调教，这个过程中救护车仿佛一只做了噩梦的涡轮狐狸般轻轻颤抖，腿部和腰部向下伸展，但很快又蜷缩起来；紧接着感知系统上线，他的手指飞快地拨动几下，展开又收拢，发声器传来低低的启动声；最后他的光学镜终于打开，火种散发出的光芒折射出来，平稳而富有生机，同时还带着刚刚退出充电状态的迷糊。

年轻的医官眨了眨光镜护罩，细微的齿轮转动声音夹杂在他置换气体的声响里；那只没有被机体压住的手（左手）缓缓抬起，摸了一把捆在自己腰间的、不属于他的手臂。

在确信这不是感知系统判断失误而是实实在在有一另只手时，救护车立刻向侧方转了转光镜，用一只手臂支撑着自己头雕的死锁出现在他的视野外缘。鉴于环境黯然无光，他估计是凭借光镜的颜色认出枪手的。

"我……！"

意料之内的夸张反应——原本揽在腰间的那只手一把摁住准备翻身起来打人的救护车，支着脑袋的那只则伸出食指放在嘴前："嘘……"

"你在这儿干嘛！？"

这句话中愤怒多余惊讶。死锁勾着嘴角，尽管对方可能看不见。

"我还指望你能多睡一会儿。怎么，这么乐意听我的话，只睡两个塞时？"

"你这……！"救护车那原本因愤怒而高速旋转的风扇嗡一声调到最大档。

"我……？"死锁低下头，去找小医生微微张开的嘴和口腔内部颜色明显的生物灯带。

"你这下三滥的偷窥狂！"

没想到救护车翻过身一把捂住死锁的嘴并且借着力道将他往后推去。意料之外的反抗令"下三滥的偷窥狂"失去了平衡，仰倒在单人床那不太宽裕的床板边缘。救护车扑过去，骑在死锁的腰上掐住他的脖子。与此同时，医疗单位手腕上的十八般工具机关一般全部展开，泛着寒光的尖锐刀具抵住死锁的脸颊和下颌上。

"我有十二种办法让你的头雕成为身上唯一能动的部位！"救护车恶狠狠地唬他——真真是在唬他。那双医生的手非常精准地拿捏着力道，没有半点要挤断摄入管或是别的重要组件的意图。

"怎么，想让我用嘴帮你过载吗？"

此话一出，救护车的双手一下子锁紧，精密组件受到压迫的报告从死锁的界面里弹出。

"你到底想从我这里得到什么啊？"救护车的磁场中溢出一股难以形容的负面情绪，像是紧张和不知所措的混乱结合。但即便是在情绪有些失控的状态，年轻的医官依然能够稳定控制手掌的力度，不至于真的扼伤死锁的脖子。

"我想要你跟我走。"死锁正经起来，抬起来双手轻轻捧住救护车的两颊，"我找了你三百年。难道还不够证明我的决心吗？"

"这不是我答应你就能做到的事情。"救护车往后仰头雕想要避开那双手，但死锁干脆搂上他的脖子，硬让挺起的腰背弯下来。

"你可以留在回收救援队。我去说服弹簧。"死锁轻轻捏着他的鼻子，语气不乏温柔，仿佛他近百年来不外露的柔情全部被凝聚在此刻，"如果是那样，你会答应我么？"

救护车没办法摇头，便合拢光学镜以躲避死锁的眼神。

"可我是个医生……"

"我还是个杀手。"死锁露出自己两侧的尖锐犬齿，也不管对方看不看得见，"难道这个让你害怕了？"

"我不怕你。"那双合拢的蓝色镜片露出一条皎洁的缝隙。

“那你在犹豫什么？"枪手开玩笑地去拨小医生的光学镜护罩想让他睁眼，"难道我不英俊么？不够真诚么？难道我在战场上是个懦夫，配不上回收救援队的名号？我的小救护车（My little ambulance），到底哪一条无法打动你？"

"不，死锁，你之前没这么有耐心的。"救护车松开手，无奈地坐直身体，"你是不是找谁取经了？"

"感知器。有问题么？"

"他都给你透露了什么？你已经要堵掉我的全部后路了。"

听到这话，死锁的芯中漾出一丝欣喜。

"他让我打直球。"

"打……？"救护车似乎将这个词汇在处理器里反复过了几遍，每走一次嘴角的弧度都会增大一点，"直球。哦，感知器！渣的。"

最终他捂住面颊哧哧地笑起来，发出的声音不大但肩膀难以遏制地颤抖着。被他压在身下的死锁能够清晰感觉到传来的颤动，他屏住呼吸，强压下内芯急于求成的那一部分。

最终他停了下来，朝空气中摆摆手。

"不不不。我还只是个没见过什么世面的小医官，整体就泡在医学理论和消毒水里。而你，叱咤风云的一代枪神，咱俩不是一路人。"

"叱咤风云的枪神曾经也是险些死于绊线地雷的流浪者，"战士握住医生的手，让那双神经密布的指尖触碰他曾经缝合过的伤口，"你早就想起来了，对不对？战争爆发的时候你救过我一次。而且我打赌你还记着。"

我们都彼此试探了这么多次，难道还要再退缩吗？

"嘘……求你别说出来。"死锁要求他，"我希望你知道我在说什么，但我们都别说出来。"

救护车的眼神中没有激动、没有惊讶。他轻轻躺下来，一只声学接收器压在死锁的火种舱上方——就像几天前那样。

"我会去说服弹簧的。"死锁的手指从救护车的头雕轻轻抚到脖颈。

"我觉得我还需要时间……"年轻的医官无力地向着战士的火种呢喃。他知道这是死锁目前为止作出的最大退让——虽然到最后这无非是另一种形式上的紧逼不舍。

死锁没有做出回答。不知道这是默许还是无声地拒绝。


	19. Chapter 19

19  
"再说一遍，我们要干什么？"

救护车诧异的声音在靶场回荡。好在这会儿只有臭不要脸的热武器狂人和随时准备自我防卫的年轻医生在场。

"我们要直线连接。"

"我有权利拒绝。"

救护车捂住自己胸前的接孔防尘塞。误打误撞地连接过几次之后，死锁显然为弄清楚救护车胸前数据线接孔的位置而沾沾自喜得意忘形，拿起线头毫不见外地就准备捅上去。

"我之前下载了你在飞艇上的射击数据，我可以把评估数据和改进方案发给你。"

想到就连身处战场中央死锁也不忘记录这些点点滴滴，救护车又被他那一副理所当然的态度搞得无可奈何，只能对着能量管线内部液压升高的提示干瞪眼。

"你直接讲吧，不需要那些。"

"这我可不确定。"死锁用一只手捏住他的两只手腕，见救护车立刻露出吃痛的表情便停止施加力度，随后拽着这两只精锐的部件高高拉起；另一只手则利索地拨开医官的接孔，将数据线插了进去——准确说他插了两根线，这样输入和回馈数据的接受就不会抢占通路了。

然后他铺就了一串具有安抚性质的欺骗代码，削弱救护车全开的防火墙。

"你要是想让我撕开防火墙，会很痛的。"

他紧捏一下那双手，随后便放开，转而去拢救护车的背甲。

"我不会越界的。"——这句话换来了医生狐疑的眼神——"至少这次不会。"

防火墙这才缓缓降下，但其他防卫程序依然蓄势待发，尽职地检查死锁发送过来的每一个文件。

"你的手，你的手臂，他们很强壮。"死锁低头摆弄着武器台上的激光手枪，把一些零件装上，再把另一些取下来，救护车不太懂；但似有若无的触感出现在他的两臂、掌心，尽管死锁的手全在枪身上。

"我们有时候需要修大得多的金刚……"救护车有些犯愁地承认。一说到这些他就回想起天火那堪比大部分医官头雕体积的膝盖轴承，修理大型金刚的"恐怖"与劳累历历在目。

"但我不需要你把这些东西用在射击上。"

一股捏压似的力道出现在他的两支手腕，救护车被这种刺痛逼出嘶声。

死锁回过头，将激光手枪交给他。

"对于激光武器，换弹夹和子弹不足的情况也很少出现；大部分能量管是通用的。但更重要的是，他们的后坐力小，没有炸膛的风险。这对你来说非常重要，毕竟你不能在自保的时候误伤自己，那也太惨了。"

一系列非本机的动作指令迫使救护车抬起头雕，温热的触感压在他的两颊和下唇，还强迫他的蓝色光镜死死看进死锁深红色的镜核——他是什么时候入侵到这一层的？！

"枪口要跟你的注视方向同步。"这一回死锁伸手抓住枪身，连带着救护车的右手一起提起来，"还有，我建议你用双手射击。后坐力小但不是不存在，用两只手来分担他们；另外，手臂稍微曲起一些，你不需要跟后坐力较劲，肘部自然折起就可以了。但不压枪就意味着你的射击效率会变得非常低。因此你必须在确保自己安全的情况下开枪，明白了吗？"

"不跟后坐力较劲。确保安全再射击。"救护车重复，"非常清楚。"

"好。"

死锁这一副射击教官的样子竟然还挺正经，救护车在芯里忍不住念叨。可这个念头划过处理器的瞬间，另一台金刚那双暗红色的光镜就满眼深意地转过来。

"你喜欢这样？"

——该死。他忘记两人正凭借数据线的连接共享信息，而死锁早已侵犯到他的防卫系统没有意识到的地方。

救护车赌气似的扭过身子，抬枪准备射击。

"激光手枪测试，距离一百五十米。"

救护车照着以前在射击训练中记录的技巧射击，但每开一枪他的芯情就变得慌乱一分。直到开了十枪之后死锁摁住枪身压下枪口，只有一发子弹勉强碰到了靶心的外边缘。

"我……之前不是这样的。"

救护车感到难以置信。要知道相比那种有天赋的神铸狙击手，神铸医生的手和心态要更加稳定一些。死锁压住他的脊背，安慰和舒缓地情绪从数据线对面传来。

"两个原因，其一，别说激光子弹了，就算是实弹射击，一百五十米也是手枪的极限距离了。"他重新抬正救护车的枪口，随后一串精密的动作指令传到救护车的处理器内，"其二，记下这个。这些动作数据比较符合你的射击习惯。我从上次就开始给你校准了，应该没有问题。再试试。"

救护车极力压制住情绪的波动，根据死锁的样板数据调整射击姿势。

"还是一百五十米。再来。"

又是十枪。这一回子弹的分散程度要小得多。死锁切换到一百米，弹孔更加聚拢；最后是五十米，这一回几乎全部在靶心上。

"这就……成了？"

救护车觉得有些难以置信。换在以前，他们这些想要帮忙的医生是会被从火线上拽下来的。负责办这些事情的士兵们总是一副"求求你了别在浪费子弹浪费生命了！"的视死如归表情。

“五十米是这把手枪的有效射击距离；刚刚是站姿，现在换蹲姿。"出于数据线长度有限，死锁盘腿坐在他旁边，一只手托住下巴，"实际情况会复杂的许多。你必须自己找到规律。"

站姿、蹲姿和趴姿都试了一遍。然后是掩体内盲射和拔枪射击。准备练习移动射击的时候，激光枪的能量终于用完了。

"还记得一共开了多少枪么？"死锁从桌上拿起一个小巧的金属管，上面有蓝色的储量显示条。

"一千二百枪。"救护车回答。

"一般都是一千上下。"他将能量管扔给救护车，"当然也可以根据储量条来判断。"

"好。"救护车将空管子退出来，利索地上膛。可就在这时，一阵焦急的步伐从走廊传进靶场。训练的两人不约而同地看向身前的数据线，随后救护车立刻要拔插头，死锁则抬手摁住了他。

"救护车——"救护员的声音比他的身影先一步到场，"听说你们十个塞时之后起飞？"

在救护员走到足以看见两根连线的距离之前，救护车传了一句「不撒手以后就别想连线了」到死锁那边。深色涂漆的战士呲牙威胁一下，随后替他把数据线拔了。

"好像是这样。"

救护车上前迎接他的朋友，两人拥抱了一下。

"我要转移去其他战场了。"救护员搂着老同学的手臂，"去支援半人马星系的主战场。应该能见到急救员。"

"那真是太好了！"救护车忍不住为自己的朋友高兴，阔别多日的伴侣终于有机会重逢了。"我相信你会是他的一份良药（You would be a good dose to him）。他那个急脾气，饶了我吧。"

"希望我还有机会能见到他。"一向有些悲观的医生叹了口气，"那边如今是主战场了。伤亡数字会很难看的。"

"别担心。我们的任务就是减少那个数字。"救护车再次抱了抱他的朋友，"替我向首席医疗官大人问好？"

"当然会的。"救护员肯定他，随后一步三回头地离开了靶场。

救护车叹了口气。他虽然和救护员是同届毕业生，却总觉得自己比对方要成熟得多。他非常希望自己的这位朋友能尽早坚强起来。

等他回过神，悄无声靠近过来的死锁不由分说地从后面搂住他，吻他的脖颈。

"撒手！"救护车借着站姿蹬他，"你撒手！"


	20. Chapter 20

20  
“首先，我祝贺大家的火种都还在胸腔里闪耀。”弹簧的声音在广播里响起，“涅峰发电站不是我们经历的最残酷之战役，但我们都明白，每一场战斗都是与回归的擦肩而过。

"非常幸运地，我们没有失去任何队员、战友、伙伴；这一回，我们为生还而喝彩。另外，还有一件事我们需要庆祝——今天，又有一名新的队员加入到回收救援队这个团体。我们中的大部分人已经承蒙他的援助——当我们的战队部署被冲散时，是他救起每一位队员、重整了战线。

"现在，救护车，欢迎来到回收救援队。"

救护车怔怔地望着靶场墙壁上的喇叭。这会儿救护车刚刚结束今天的射击训练，他的新任导师死锁正在同枪友闪耀比试四百米实弹射击。广播响起的时候，所有人不约而同地停下手中的事情。在听到"欢迎来到回收救援队"时，死锁大步走向休息区，伸手握住救护车的后颈让他抬起头；深色涂装的枪手则弓下身，用他头雕相贴。

"欢迎。"死锁轻声说着，随后便将几日来医官专门使用的激光手枪放在他手中，"拿着这个。他会为我保护你。"

闪耀在旁边发出近似于吹口哨的声音。

就在死锁准备进一步偷吻的时候，广播继续道："之后的七十二个塞时内，我们将抵达银河议会确立的中立行星米德加尔德进行采购和补给，虽然这颗行星的主要居民也是机械种族，但逛街的时候请务必表现得友善些，给塞伯坦人的名誉留个底线。"

"中立行星，酷啊。"闪耀百无聊赖地在旁边自言自语。不远处这对夺命鸳鸯他可一点儿受不住。

"中立行星？"救护车扭开头雕，用手挡住死锁的嘴。

"没错，中立行星。"死锁自讨没趣地退开，"很奇怪么？"

"我只是很惊讶战争横行的现下竟然还有中立行星。"救护车耸耸肩，低头看着手中的武器，同时也在努力掩盖嘴角露出的笑容。以前他都是使用公用武器，突然拥有了属于自己的手枪竟然令他感到有些惊喜。

"我陪你去。"死锁发出宣告，这句陈述没有任何反驳的余地，"你有什么想要买的东西么？"

"你们这艘船上几乎没有备用肢体。"救护车想了想回答，"三倍于船员的备用肢体是最理想的备战状态；还有电线、外装甲的备件，各种神经元液、碱金属盐……"

"常规部队都是这么出战的吗？"死锁抱住自己的胳膊，"我从来不知道汽车人军队这么富有？"

"没有……"救护车轻轻叹了口气，"永远不够。所以我们不得不从尸体上找备件。"

"抱歉。"死锁将手掌压在救护车的头雕上，而救护车轻轻将额角靠在战士的腿甲上。

"没关系。这是我们的工作。"

那只手很快从救护车的脸侧滑到他的下巴，让他再次抬起头来。

"我刚刚想到一件事。"小医生去咬碾过下唇的拇指。

"你想要什么我都给你。"

"我需要在子空间加一个武器架。"他捉住死锁的手把对方拉开。

"你不会在开玩笑吧？"死锁忍不住露出质疑的怪异笑容。

"没有。"救护车摇摇头，"加在左腿上。其他位置都被占用了。"

"好吧。我会照着我腿上的那个帮你做。但在那之前，我们可能需要一些碳纤维材料。"


	21. Chapter 21

21  
米德加尔德不愧是机械生物的行星。鳞次栉比的金属塔楼反射着低层建筑上五彩斑斓的霓虹灯光辉，稀薄的大气之下没有碳基生命星球上特有的水蒸气团，因此这些人造光晕便与繁星的辉煌合而为一了。

救护车趴在餐厅的舷窗前，窗外的城市几乎令他回想起塞伯坦黄金时代末期那朝慕虚荣的景象。尽管政府贪污人民潦倒，但无论多么不堪，那颗星球都曾是塞伯坦人的家园和摇篮。

救护车原本因兴奋而展开的磁场不自觉地冷却下来。星际级别的战乱已将他带离家乡许久，他几乎想不起来自己是在什么样的状况下登上了飞离塞伯坦的飞船，紧接着又支援了哪一场外星战役。

"你还好么？"

不知不觉中死锁已经站在他身后，玻璃反射出他的身影。

"还好，只是……"

"只是有点想家了？"死锁揽住他的腰，嘴唇贴在他的脸侧。

"只是很久没见到一个正常运转的城市了。"救护车触摸着玻璃，"这儿让我想起铁堡。还有蒸汽城，我只在毕业的时候去过一次。他们说我的火种是在那里被发现的。"

"蒸汽城么？我有印象。像音速峡谷一样，有着自己独特但致命的地貌，非常吸引我。"死锁深深望向救护车，希望对方能够听懂自己话中的的另一层意思；可惜后者正在用手指勾画空中的星座，"——准备降落了。我们下去吧。"

他们停泊在城市中层的飞行器码头，向上遥望是金碧辉煌，向下俯视则是昏黑一片。救护车将全系地图及实时定位系统加载到系统界面里，找寻商业街的方向。

"带路吧，小医生。"死锁在他身边变形，跑车发动机轰鸣着发动。

“往北走有一条商业街。我觉得都是机械生物，需要的东西应该不难找。"

救护车也变形成载具。主形态没有死锁高大，而他那以医疗运输为主的亚形态方方正正，又比高速跑车的流线形设计要笨拙许多。他们一前一后开下飞船的跳板。

「你知道，我们以后也许会有机会登陆碳基的中立星，」高速行驶的状态下，他们切换成内线通讯，「你要做好在街边休息的时候被敲碎车窗的准备。」

「我跟随擎天柱去过地球。太阳系的那个，土著居民是人类。」小医生轻笑着，「他们通常不会砸一辆救护车（They ususally wouldn't hurt an ambulance）。」

「为什么？」

「尊重医生是全宇宙公用观念，士兵。」

「这可不好说。」死锁加速开到救护车前面，「把目标地点发给我，我来开路。」

「已发送。」

距离四百余米便是岔路时，救护车突然注意到周围高耸的建筑群中回荡起震耳的引擎轰鸣，时不时还伴有尖锐的刹车声。

「难道只有我听到这个了么？」

「飞车党。」死锁的刹车灯亮了亮，靠向通道外侧准备离开高速路，「减速跟紧我。保持低调。」

「他们要干什么？」

「速度与激情。」死锁一路鸣笛，轰开面前挡路的车辆，「大部分只是喜欢竞速。要是被盯上他们就会逼着你一起玩，以折磨他人为乐。」

「你怎么知道的？」

「因为我也被盯上过，虽然是在别的星球上。跟他们玩了玩。」死锁冷冷地回答，「但这种情况，飙车不是最重要。他们通常会挑旅游者、外来者下手，把他们逼到人生地不熟的场所再进行施暴和抢劫。」

「你那时受伤了么？」

「受伤是肯定的。这些家伙把命捆在打劫行业上。但我让他们付出代价了——前方路口下高速了。弯度比较大，注意减速。」

飞车党们激烈的冲刺声仿佛近在咫尺，从反光镜看去，几辆有着彩色车灯和涂漆的跑车快速逼近。正在这时一辆被死锁挤到中央车道的载具突然转向，意图挤到救护车前面，却可能因环境的昏暗而误判了距离道路边缘的宽度，直接横在岔路口，拦住了救护车的去路。要不是医生速度慢、反应快，估计就要造成二次事故了。

「救护车？！」死锁猛然刹住车，停在车道上，「你没事儿吧？」

「这里不让以机械人形态上高速路，我再找下一出口。」救护车后退两三米，「你直接到目的地等我。」

「稍微停一下，等飞车党开过去你再走。」

就在救护车准备将「好」这一信息发送出去的同时，那些古灵精怪的改装跑车们不约而同停在他后方的道路上——尽管救护车所处的位置完全不会影响交通——并且纷纷开始鸣笛。

「死锁，我好像被盯上了。我该怎么办？」

「如果你不想违法乱纪的话——油门踩足。我在下一个出口等你。」

救护车换出速度最快的变速齿轮，无视提速起步直接冲了出去。那群跑车叫嚣着开始了他们今夜的游戏。后视镜的图像中那辆原本拦在路口的载具也加入到追逐者的行列，愉快地鸣响喇叭。

「他们是冲着我来的。」救护车拼了命向前冲，但在跑车的竞速引擎面前简直是自不量力。很快有三辆车跟了上来，几乎紧贴着救护车的左、右、后三个方位。

"别怕，"死锁换成音频交流，坚定的声音在救护车的处理器里回转，"这些改装车不抗撞。听我的，待会儿距离出口还剩二十五米的时候，紧急刹车，能够摆脱左右两个。后面那个要么跟你一起刹车要么撞上来，但无论如何你得到一个脱身的缺口了，明白吗？"

「明白。」

"好的。我等你。"

救护车与这些飞车党保持平行行驶，在距离出口约二十五米的时候突然刹车，左右两辆来不及反应，刹那中就超出救护车几十米；而身后的那辆正冲上救护车那被特殊加厚过的车尾装甲，撞瘪了车前脸。笨重的医生趁机加速驶入岔路，而停在路口尽头的死锁急忙迎了上去，给年轻的医官殿后

「你们的车尾装甲都这么厚的吗？」死锁见到化险为夷的医生身上虽然有不少擦痕，但没有任何地方被磕碰变形。

「这套改装理念叫做"逃跑的时候绝不能被子弹耽误"。」救护车打趣道。刚刚那一幕可有些惊险。希望对方不要死缠烂打过来。

进入商业街的时候，灯红酒绿的街灯映照在车身的光洁涂漆和一尘不染的玻璃上。救护车在泊车位变形成主形态，忍不住深深吸了一口。

"我们从哪里开始看？"死锁站到他旁边，用宽阔的肩甲挡住商业街入口的方向。从声音来看，那一伙飞车党很可能找来这边了。战士希望对方最好不要在自己和救护车的第一次"约会"时找麻烦。

"配件站。"救护车果断地说，但愉快的语气一点点流露出忧虑，"不知道这个星球的消费怎么样。塞金已经贬值得一塌糊涂了。"

"这个你不用担心。"

死锁从腰侧的子空间拿出一张金卡，在救护车眼前一晃。救护车的光学镜在黑暗中仿佛又亮了一度。

"那是什么？！"他兴奋地去够那东西，稍微见过些世面的人对这张卡纯粹炫耀式的金色卡身都不会陌生，"让我看看！"

死锁飞快抬起胳膊，躲过了救护车的手。

"用一个吻来换，小医生。"持有者将卡片藏到身后，俯身看向救护车，"亲我一下，整张卡都是你的。"

"你搞清楚，我买配件是准备修你们的。"救护车压着对方的额头，"公事公办——我就看一眼，不跟你要钱。"

死锁皱一下眉头，将卡放到救护车眼前——银河议会为方便星际贸易推出的全币种通用卡，光是开卡金额就大的夸张。

"你从哪里搞来的？"救护车露出个质疑的表情，但同时保持嘴角的弧度以免这显得太过伤人。

"不是搞来的。当年做佣兵时接了很多赏金任务，不知不觉就办了一张。"卡片在救护车眼前晃晃，"你不要？"

医生摆摆手，随后指向街对面的一家店："我感兴趣的是它能不能帮我买到医疗配件。"

"那是肯定的。"

按照救护车的意愿，他们真的买到了全船人数三倍量的肢体配件。同是机械种族的老板一看二位胸前的标志便了然，摆出一副"战争时期生意不好做，还请客官高抬贵手不要砍价"的态度。出乎意料的，一向脾气暴躁的死锁竟然拦住准备讨价还价的年轻医生，毫不犹豫地划了钱。随后填写寄送单子，十二小时内送到三号飞行器码头第十五泊位。

"他刚刚要的价钱贵多了！"

一走出店铺，救护车就压低音量质问死锁。

"你懂什么？"战士一把拍在年轻医官的额头上，"这叫买人情。这种地方规矩不重要，人情人脉排第一。"

他们随后订好了足够的装甲零件、各类型号的电线和充足的碱金属盐，最后还需要买少量神经元液以防万一。

"我可能得去后街找找，"救护车不安地告诉死锁，"不是所有机械种族都会用到这个。"

他口中的后街就是近似于黑市的地方。但死锁很少听到这种说法，因此处理器没有第一时间给出正面反应。另外，他当时的注意力全在一家具有碳基色彩的店铺了，柔软的绸缎卷在店前的货架上，深沉的底色配着若有似无的金丝银线。

"好的。"死锁芯不在焉地回应他，"我去那边看看——你先拿着这个。"

说罢他就将手里的金卡塞给救护车。直直地走进那家布匹店。

门帘上的小铃铛撞在死锁白色的音频接收器顶角，过于靠近的叮当脆响震得他有些头疼。

"别在意那个。"一个异国的语言传进塞伯坦人的处理器，但翻译器迅速给出了译文。

完全走进店铺后，他发现这里简直如同一座博物馆，不同颜色、用料迥异的织物布满一面又一面墙。

"这些布怎么卖？"

"这不叫布，孩子，这叫绸。"房间正中央坐着一只渺小的碳基，他旁边是一架迷你金刚大小的机甲和一台复杂的木质机械，"有的几十，有的几百上千，还有的你把自己卖掉都买不来。"

"这个怎么样？"

他抓起一匹海蓝色的，绸上银丝缝制的纹路如浪花的边缘，随着光线照射角度的变换，波浪仿佛在布上行进。

"你要用它来做什么？"

"我也不清楚。"死锁试探地让指尖在绸缎上滑动，但奈何他的手指没有救护车那样敏感，触感系统没办法准确判断织物的质感为何，"我会一点缝纫。"

"你确定要这个么？"

死锁点点头，目光没有一刻离开绸缎："开个价吧。"

"你已经在它身上花费了时间（This has cost your time already），现在，我相信你还有其他事情要做。快点离开吧。"

死锁莫名其妙地将商品放进自己的子空间，倒退着离开了织物店。可等他的处理器清明过来时，救护车却不见了。

一向行事冷静的战士突然慌了神，毫不顾忌形象地大叫起来：

"救护车——！救护车你在哪？！"

街上的店商纷纷探出头来，好奇发生了什么事情。死锁挨个看过那一张张碳基或硅基的脸，却都没有救护车。他的眼神立刻从慌乱、不知所措变得充满攻击性，仿佛面前的每一个生物都是潜在的罪犯。

"我看到他跟着一群跑车走了，"那家高价贩售肢体配件的老板摇摇手，"那可是当地有名的混子……你的朋友可有危险了。"

"告诉我他们在哪，现在！"

死锁低吼道。


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content of rape, harsh interfacing is mentioned.

22  
救护车大意了。

眼见着死锁走进一家风格怪异的店面，他在后面为金卡的事情大惊小怪却叫不住对方。

"迷路了么，小朋友？"

一个说话油腔滑调的机械生命走了过来。如果救护车刚刚没有记错的话，这个有着荧光黄涂漆的家伙应该已经徘徊在街道上很久了。倘若一次两次还是偶遇，那么紧跟着他和死锁就说明这家伙另有所图了。

"当然没有，我只是在等朋友。"

救护车警惕地向织物店方向紧走几步，却被另一个家伙从面前挡住去路。年轻的医官下意识去摸左腿的子空间，却回想起来他还没来得及为那里装上枪架，手枪自然也被留在船舱里。

其中一个蓝涂漆绿纹身的上来拉救护车的胳膊，被医官毫不客气地甩开。可就在注意力被这个家伙引走时救护车突然觉得背后传来一阵刺痛，随后他的变形齿轮不可抗拒地运转起来迫使他转变成亚形态；另一串代码潜入他的处理器，屏蔽了变形系统和载具形态的驱动系统。就这样，那几个飞车党的混混——在救护车看到其中一辆被他撞扁车头的家伙时，他确信了这点——给救护车挂上拖钩，不由分说地将他拉走了。

救护车通过内线通讯不断呼叫死锁，可对方仿佛下线一般完全没有回应。地图上他和死锁最后消失的地方距离越来越远。

直到逾越内讯通讯范围极限的最后一刻，他的呼叫请求也没能得到回应。救护车觉得自己的火种舱都冰冷下来。面对这种情况他束手无策。想到死锁刚刚甩过来的金卡，那很可能是救护车逃出生天的唯一手段——又或者，正是因为那张卡片在空中划出了金光闪闪的诱人弧线催熟了这些混混动手的决心呢？

大概开出有二十多塞分，期间拐了无数弯路，从正规道路到羊肠小路再回到公路。走这样复杂的路线显然是想避开追踪。

当救护车身上的某种变形抑制器被拔掉之后，他那饱受压迫的变形齿轮急忙转动起来。可还没等他站直身体打量观察周围的环境，就从背后被一脚踹出去，摔倒在地上。

"一个汽车人。"腔调油嘴滑舌的那位说，车型配备的是外露式轮胎。

"还是一个医生。"蓝色涂漆的那个用脚尖踹了踹救护车肩膀上的十字花纹，"在霸天鸡（Deceptibot）那边能卖个好价钱。"

"笨蛋，那是霸天虎。"

瘪着车头的家伙蹲在救护车面前，一巴掌扇在救护车的头雕上，力道虽然不重，但从未被这样打过的救护车完全愣住了，发声器一个词都蹦不出来。

"你弄坏了我的车头，打算怎么赔啊？"他宽大的手掌捏住救护车的头雕，从手指间的空隙对上医生的蓝色光学镜，“我们看到你那‘朋友’扔给你一张卡之后就扬长而去……怎么，闹别扭啦？不听话惹他生气了？”

"我不知道你在说什么。"救护车倒不是为死锁的金卡辩护，只觉得对方话中的暗示非常恶心。他用双手握住对方的胳膊，处理器飞速计算脱身方法。

“没关系，一张金卡而已。运气不好账户冻结我们一分钱都拿不了。”瘪车头锁住自己肘关节的液压杆，抓着救护车的头雕将他提了起来，“拿你去换点什么会更稳妥些。”

医生恼羞成怒，突然展开手腕上的工具组，让那些锐利的刀尖割向对方装甲零散管线裸露的小臂。液压关节因此泄力，失去牵引的手腕也因此向下折去。飞车党大叫一声松开救护车，后者重重落地，顾不及疼痛边想要爬开。但却被另一只手拽住腿拖回来，一把锋利的匕首插在与头雕距离咫尺的锈蚀地板中。

“没错。禁闭老爷说的就是这个。你的手，还有胳膊。”瘪车头横跨在救护车的腰肢上方，手里的太刀抵着救护车的肘窝，“你说，我们直接把这里拆下来带走是不是会不会省事得多？”

蓝色涂漆的那位狗腿马上叫到“老大英明”；另一个则摇头，“塞伯坦人娇气得不得了，咱可保证不了这双手拆下来还能用”。

救护车抓住那句话添油加醋：“他说的没错。你们拆不下来。”

“轮到你说话了吗？！”蓝涂漆的直接启动了武器，枪管预热的电子音令人毛骨悚然。

“让他说完。”他们老大用刀尖点着救护车的脸颊，“别耍花样。”

“你们可能不知道。塞伯坦人分神铸和冷组建”——持枪的那位发出一阵不信服的哼声——“你们很幸运，我是一位数量稀少的神铸医生。汽车人高层为了不让这份优势落到霸天虎那边，在我们的手上安装了炸弹。”救护车说着打开自己手臂的护甲，给他们展示里面错综复杂的排线，“看看，你们拆不下来的。别说剪线了，光是随便碰一根都有可能爆炸。”

“他们没理由这么做！”

“我们打了几百万年的战争！”救护车还理直气壮地吼起来，“一个强大的医生能够挽救不计其数的战力，你说他们有没有理由这样做？嗯？”

飞车党三人彼此交换一下视线。

“本来想着把你的手砍下来还能方便些。”他们的老大耸耸肩，将太刀和匕首分别收回挂在腰间的刀鞘，“你们两个，把他摁到那个台子上。”

“什……？”

没等他反应过来，便被两个混混架起来拽到所谓的台子边——其实就是一个断裂圆柱的截面，坑凹不平完全算不上台面。救护车被强压在上面，处于一个半仰的姿态。他猛然觉得事情开始往更加糟糕的方向发展了。

“行啦，塞伯坦人，打开你的挡板吧。”

飞车党的头头慢条斯理地靠过来，手指敲敲救护车的接口挡板——可随着一声突兀的枪响，那只嚣张的手臂从肘关节断开，断口处零件飞散。手臂的主人叫不出声音，只是干张着嘴一阵发愣。

“谁？！”

蓝色涂漆的混混举起手中的枪便对黑暗中一片扫射，子弹叮当撞向残破的建筑墙壁。直到他自己空摁数下扳机却只听到撞针空弹的声音，偷袭者才有所回应——更多的子弹雨点般抛洒而来，但每一颗子弹都避开了头雕和胸口，密集地嵌入肩膀、下肢，撕碎他的关节和华而不实的装甲。激烈的射击过后，这台机械生命躺在地上如同一团废铁，唯一的区别在于他还活着，发声器哆哆嗦嗦连尖叫都发不出。

黑暗中的猎手潜藏在某处。弹夹落地；重新上弹；开枪。

一个身影快速晃动而过，以至于救护车质疑自己是否看对了方向。荧黄色的家伙利索地变形想要逃跑，但子弹射中这类车型所具有的特殊油箱位置，转眼他就从一辆载具变成一团火球。赛车尖叫着变回主形态满地打滚，火焰却从他背部的漏洞源源不断流出。

“是谁在那！出来！”

此时救护车早已借机蜷缩到有柱子遮挡的安全区域，却被穷途末路的飞车党拽出来摔到地上，拔出腰间的匕首抵住救护车的脖子。

“你是来救他的吧？要想保住医生的脖子，你就放下枪走出来！出来！”

飞车党疯子一般向空气大喊，但这空旷的废弃建筑里仿佛真的再无他人——除了两台受伤的机械生命在毫无意义地絮叨着。

“不，不对，不可能。他到底是怎么进来的？！”混混头子的光镜中已经显出几份疯狂，“外面有十六个人在把手，他怎么进来的？！医生！说！是不是你！你给我灌了什么致幻药，这些都不是真的！”

救护车将身体紧紧贴在地板上，但锋利的刀口仍然追着他脆弱的脖子。金属与金属的摩擦使几颗火花蹦了出来。

“我在这儿。你可以把刀收起来了。”

死锁的声音从救护车看不到的地方传来。飞车党更把刀口压了压，抵在一片片鳞装铝甲的缝隙中。

“果然是你……”混混踩住救护车的胸口，低头发出讽刺的狂笑，“瞧瞧，你的金主来救你了——啊！”

子弹穿过那条腿的膝盖轴承，而威力十足的大口径手枪弹直接将那块精密的关节击碎。零件劈劈啪啪掉在救护车身上。死锁继续补枪，子弹提供的力量将那个机械生命推倒在地，整个过程中对方一句话都说不出，面甲因为疼痛和不可思议完全变了形。

“你们太吵了。”

死锁一边开枪一边靠近，最后三发子弹留给三个倒霉鬼的下巴外加发声器。

“死锁？”

救护车躺在地上，虽然惊魂未定，但充斥他磁场的更多还是欣喜和被拯救的感激。此刻他一点不想埋怨对方的迟到又或是惨无人道的制裁，只希望这位朋友能容许自己碰一碰他再说些感谢的话语——如果这时候死锁想要索求一个吻，他一点也不会介意。

他蜷起身体想要站起来，不想死锁取代了那个飞车党的位置，手中的火器指向救护车的额头。俯视的眼神平静下藏着狂热，仿佛地上躺的不是自己的朋友而是一只奖杯或一份战利品。年轻的医官下意识抬起双手表示自己的无害。

“死锁？”

垂下的枪口挑起救护车的下巴，死锁用往日里低沉的声音问他：“他们没弄伤你吧？”

“是的……我想没有。”

“很好。”黑洞洞的枪口向下滑去，经过救护车的胸口，随后停在腹部，“塞伯坦人没有生育能力真的是非常可惜。”

“你在说什么，死锁？”救护车睁大了光学镜，一股不详的预感充斥他的火种舱，“你想要做什么？”

“你说，你去过地球，我的小救护车（my little ambulance)，”死锁跪下身体，将枪放到救护车触及不到的位置，改用手掌抚摸医生腹部裸露的零件和变形线，“地球的生物会为争夺交配权而战斗。如果你是一头可以生育的健康雌兽，而我是一头赶走或斩杀了所有意欲占有你的强壮雄兽，你会心甘情愿地撅起屁股，让我肏你。”

“死锁你疯了？！”

救护车想要窜起身逃开，却被死锁掐住脖子拍回地面。毫不客气的一击让医生的处理器都变得混沌，而死锁则欺身罩在救护车上方，面甲上挂着一股诡异而释然的微笑。

“我赢了，我得到这个机会了。”他亲吻着救护车胸前的车窗，下压的头雕和身姿几乎透露着讨好的意味，“让我仔细伺候你，好吗？”

“死锁，你这会儿不太清醒……”救护车捧着战士的头雕，说话的声音都有些颤抖。他知道此刻的死锁又变回数日前那副我行我素的样子，无法确定对方的处理器中是否还包含一丝理智。

果不其然，在得到模棱两可的回复后死锁献媚似的眼神凌然充满了攻击性。虽然光学镜透出红色，救护车却觉得这份光冰冷刺骨。

“打开你的挡板。”——往日里低沉却带着温柔挑逗意味的声音失去了温度，散漫与不耐烦漫溢出来。

“我拒绝。”救护车微微收紧手指。

“我会让你无法拒绝。”

死锁撑起身体离开救护车的触碰，单手把医生的两只手臂扣到头雕上方，另一只手蛮横勾起救护车的膝盖，身体对身下人的踢打无动于衷。随着咔哒一声轻响挡板的锁扣弹开，输出管在救护车腿间的缝隙增压，粗大的管身甚至将腿缝挤开了不少。光是感受到管子的分量救护车就忍不住轻颤起来——那种恐惧的颤抖。死锁从救护车的下颌舔到嘴唇，舌头探进对方的口腔。救护车咬他，他就用更过分的力道咬回去，口腔里瞬间溢出新鲜能量液的味道。

输出管缓慢进出腿缝，磨蹭腿根处裸露出来的管线。跑车轰鸣的引擎也在发出请求对接的信号。死锁伸手去抠他胸前玻璃的边缘，仿佛救护车若抵死不从就要当场敲碎那处保护最珍贵器官的原生物质。

他用沾了能量液的嘴唇轻吻救护车的鼻梁，欣喜地为对方脸上增添些粉色。

“你选一个打开，好不好，小医生？”

死锁挺动腰身让管头去撞救护车尚且紧锁的挡板。救护车的光镜里透出湿气和坚定的拒绝。于是死锁将他拎起来，不由分说地拖到一面墙上后死死抵在身前。他再次吻上救护车，捏住两腮让别扭的小医生张嘴。

“为什么不听话呢，救护车？”死锁在救护车的唇舌间呢喃，“听话就能来得简单些。”

他抓住救护车拦在身前意欲推拒的右手，狠狠地扳住四根手指。医生立刻想要甩开铁爪的拿捏，但只要他作出违背死锁意愿的动作，失去理智的士兵都会向反方向扳手指——他知道医疗单位的手有多么敏感又何其重要，拿这个当把柄，救护车的所有违抗均会化为徒劳。小医生因愤怒和疼痛而发出的呜咽全被死锁咽进嘴里，流露出来的顶多是暧昧的鼻音和啧啧吻声。

那只敏感的神铸之手最终被拽到死锁的输出管上，被掰开、又被强迫握住硕大的管身——根部几乎无法用食指和拇指圈住。完全充能的管子散发着野性的热气，光是这份温度上的巨大差异就足以让医官感到火种舱内翻腾而起的情欲。可听从脑模块和尊严的极力反对，救护车开始用脚蹬他，零件和零件刮在一起发出刺耳的声响。这时候士兵用另一只手卡住小医生的右腿根，向外侧扭开；救护车在吻中发出一丝闷叫，而死锁却在对方因疼痛而扭曲的表情上方冷笑。

“我们来玩个游戏好不好，”他俯在救护车耳侧，“这个游戏的规则是，'你乖乖听话，就能尝到甜头'，有兴趣么？如果违反规则……”

他说着，有力的拇指钻进软管的缝隙，直接捅到髋关节深处原本咬合在一起的大齿轮之间；另外四指扣住外部装甲继续向上用力，意图将整条右腿脱臼。但死锁并不是靠蛮力猛地让齿轮移位，而是缓慢却坚定地施力，把疼痛尽可能延长。

救护车瞪大了光镜，火辣辣的酷刑让本就因润洗液而模糊的视野失焦；剧烈喘息着想要缓解痛感，死锁却在他逐渐能够适应之后突然加力，把尖叫逼出医生的发声器。单薄的机体上布满了冷凝液，而过量的润洗液也在无法忽视的疼痛中淌下来。死锁温柔地舔去救护车脸颊上的液体，完全不像是要把求偶对象掰成两半的施暴者。

救护车不断颤抖着，头雕低垂在胸前。

“同意了？”

不想救护车却用空出来的左手挡住死锁的胸甲。尽管力道完全没有半点效应，但游戏的设计者还是实行了他的诺言，手臂向上一推，关节齿轮不堪外力而被强扭移位的声音随着救护车的惨叫响起️。

“我警告过你了。”死锁松开那条已经失去行动能力的腿，破碎管路流出的能量液淌了他满手，拔出的拇指上还沾有些零件的碎渣。他低头舔掉指尖的一小块金属，随后用食指勾起救护车的下巴。

年轻的医官好看的面甲已经皱在一起，紧咬着嘴唇说不出话。取而代之的，他的身体替他发声——轴承和液压关节因为恐惧和疼痛不断打颤，持续不断地碰撞着彼此。

“切断对右腿的能量供给。”死锁命令道，“至少你知道该怎么保命，对吧？”

“为什么……”救护车包涵哭腔的声音随着大幅度的置换而节奏不匀。

死锁停顿了一下，随后眷恋地将救护车脱力的上半身搂在怀里，一边拍打他的脊背一边同他接吻。与此同时，强行将救护车的手指裹在自己输出管上的手缓缓撸动起来，让医生那感官敏锐的手指细细触摸那根管子上的每一线纹路和每一条隐隐鼓起的灯带。

“我们就做一次，好么？”死锁将救护车的头雕提起来，对上失神的蓝色光镜，“好孩子……”

救护车的嘴唇微张，金属肌肉紧绷了一瞬似乎想要讲话，可他最终合上嘴，连发声器也关闭了。

“因为我很爱你。”死锁重新让救护车靠回自己的怀里，手指抚着医生的头雕。

死锁加快了手上的速度。过分的刺激很快将救护车推上第一个高潮。他紧绷着其余还有感知的躯体，光镜突然蓝得发亮；嘴唇大张没有发出任何声音，取而代之的是风扇咆哮着想要散去热气。

救护车的接口挡板终于打开了。

死锁重新用上身将救护车压制在墙面上，一手抱起救护车还未受伤的左腿，另一边则探进他梦寐以求的器官。但唯一与他梦中情节不符的是，救护车的接口边缘没有硅制的处机膜，因此鼓胀的外部感知节点和湿滑的接口完全暴露了出来。

“这倒是……出乎我的意料。”

死锁的眼光沉了沉，将自己圆硕的管头直接塞进尚未被扩张的接口。他的进入缓慢且充满折磨，管头在腰身的摆动下微微打着圈撑开紧绷的内壁，但即便如此也几乎是逼近救护车能够接受的极限。

“我本来以为自己会拆一个纯情的处机……”死锁小幅度抽插了一下，将管子更多地送进去，“没想到竟然是个被用过的荡妇……不过没关系，我相信你很快就能适应我的尺寸，毕竟'熟能生巧'，对不对，小医生？”

可救护车显然并不熟络于拆卸和用接口吞输出管。他的零件已经紧绷地发响，双手更是无法自控地扣紧死锁的外装甲；只是他一声不发，不知是想激怒对方还是在恳求终止这场酷刑。

死锁抱着他的身体快速进出了下，救护车立刻扬起头雕，发出无声地叫喊。

“告诉我，你舒服吗？”死锁抬高他的臀部，最终将壮硕到夸张的根部完全塞了进去，金属髋骨紧紧贴着救护车的湿滑饱满的接口保护叶。年轻且缺乏经验的医官难耐地调动姿势，想要适应体内的异物。死锁的输出管根部要宽于他两根腿间的距离，而右腿的破损则强迫他将左腿打得更开。

作恶的施暴者伸手摸了摸受害者的腹部，那些柔韧的管线因填在体内的硕大输出管而隆起，轻轻摁揉就能更一步刺激本就已经遭到压迫的内部感知节点。

这些节点全部被点亮，加上油箱垫片被顶得向内鼓起，救护车上身的动作已经有些痉挛。死锁稍微搅动一下管身磨过那一个个敏感的神经凸起，救护车便再次无声地过载，紧闭着光镜脊背碰到墙壁上，甚至不自觉地扭动起腰胯。这个场景宛如一记重拳锤在死锁的胸口，令他更加兴奋。

“很舒服么？”死锁小幅度顶弄不断收紧的接口，陶醉的亲吻流连在医生的面甲和两侧的接收器，“你该叫出来的。我想听你在过载的时候叫我的名字。”

救护车的身体因空气置换和死锁的顶弄而上下起伏。他缓缓睁开透着水汽的光镜，用憎恶的眼光凝视着面前的金刚。

「我恨你。」

死锁的动作为这样一句出乎他意料的语句而暂停。有那么一瞬间，救护车真以为这句话会抵消对方的兴致，放他一马。

但年轻的医官还是错估了死锁和他的性格。

死锁将整根输出管抽出来，再一口气顶到底，撞开了救护车的次级油箱垫片。一连串的机体损伤报告出现在救护车的界面里，他竟然没能立刻找出最严重的伤口——数枚接口环撕裂、内壁磨损、油箱垫片移位破损。

他的蓝色光镜圆睁，不知是出于恐惧还是妥协于无法逃避的命运。

随后的撞击抽插枯燥地如同车床运转。如果不是死锁还在他旁边发出沉沦于对接的感叹与对救护车的身体的赞美，他简直要怀疑自己到底是一台变形金刚还是一节可怜的发泄管，竟然可以供其他人如此使用。

透明的交合液从他的接口滑到两瓣臀峰，最后又因为身体不断的摆动而被甩开。没过多久粉色的能量液从伤口流出，再随着粗暴的抽插堆积在接口边缘。过载再次来临的时候，救护车能做到的只有抓紧死锁，尽管对方正是风暴的始作俑者。

这之后死锁也禁不住接口的痉挛和吮吻而缴械，浓厚的交合液尽数灌进救护车的次级油箱。过载后的余韵中，死锁将救护车搂在怀里，用细密的亲吻卷走他脸上干涸的润洗液和冷凝液，仿佛他们刚刚是在情投意合的情况下进行了一场酣畅淋漓的对接。

他缓缓退出救护车的身体，因为垫片损伤而无法储存在体内的交合液失禁一般涌出，顺着救护车的大腿流下或是直接喷到地面上。

缺了一条腿支撑身体的医生扶着墙面，在施暴者的帮助下缓缓坐到墙角。

死锁单膝跪在他旁边，浑身上下热气不减。但刚刚的发泄似乎已经换回了他的部分理智。可救护车依然只用冷淡平寂的眼神看着他，不做任何发言和多余的动作。

“我们回去吧。”

死锁说着，从子空间里扯出一卷海蓝色的织物；随着光线照射的变化，料子上银色的波浪纹路宛如在涌动。见到这件新奇玩意，救护车的光镜忽然恢复了些神采，可没过几秒钟便又暗淡下去，恍惚中不再聚焦。

死锁用这块来历奇妙的料子将救护车严严实实地裹了起来，不让他破损的机体外露半分。

“会把布料弄脏的。”

医生的话语气若游丝。

“这是绸。”死锁轻轻吻一下救护车的额头，将心爱的宝贝横抱起来。

“你买它干什么？”

“本来就想买给你的。”死锁贴在救护车的音频接收器旁边轻声回答，“我会一点缝纫。”

“哦。”

救护车的头雕依在死锁的肩头，痛感的反馈全部被他切断。没走多久，疲惫至极的医生就沉沉睡去了。


	23. Chapter 23

23  
救护车觉得自己做了一场噩梦，身上没有一个部件不觉得疼痛。他简直想把自己的机体拆解开来，先给所有零件标上色码，然后按照色谱上的排序从左到右排列，最后再一个个拿出来检查。

也许排序的工作会比判断色码的工作更耗费时间。但那并不重要。救护车认为自己应该找一件事情来做，再机械再无聊也没关系，只要能让他将心思投入到某件工作里就好。不要闲下来，若是闲下来的话他一定会想起——

不。不要去想那件事。

救护车抱着自己的膝盖，望向舷窗以及窗外无尽的昏黑宇宙。他坐在自己的房前里，这个小小的舱室同样昏暗，没有一盏灯呈开启状态。救护车连身上的生物灯也熄灭了去，想象自己正如同一块轻盈的陨石，漫无目的地漂浮在宇宙恒温的寒冷中。这里散发耀眼光芒的东西不是遥远距离外的无尽繁星，而是救护车自己的光学镜。这双蓝色的点映照在玻璃上，混迹于星光之中。

有时候救护车会眯起眼，只让光学镜在护罩的遮盖下漏出细细一线蓝。他想知道自己到底能不能真正地消失在这片星海中。

就在这时他背后的舱门打开了，一个剪影立在白色的方框内。

“救护车，该吃饭了。”

来的是感知器。回收救援队中除救护车以外唯一的科研人员——或者说，回收救援队中唯一兼职科研的战斗人员。

救护车回过头，视线从科学家的肩头划过，左右扫视以观察对方身后是否还有别人。但楼道同宇宙一样寂静空荡，救护车几乎能够听到能量液的分子蒸发的声音了。

感知器照例带来了医用能量块，能量块旁边摆着四样粉末，分别是硅粉、铜粉、铝粉和钛粉。

他在救护车面前将这些原料加入到能量块中，缓缓搅拌。救护车盯着感知器的手指，看它们握着搅棒画圈的样子。

“你想来吗？”感知器抬起头雕，直直看进救护车的光学镜。

救护车不说话，平静地摇了摇头。

“我看到你依然没有抹药。”没有狙击镜片遮挡的那只光学镜看向床头柜一只的金属盒子，感知器提起搅棒，让末端的液体流进杯中，“如果你不想让别人帮的话就自己来。这你是知道的。”

年轻的医官接过对方递来的能量块，非常谨慎地避免碰到感知器的手指。

“振作起来，救护车。”感知器叹了口气，最终挑中这样一句话抛出发声器，“如果有事就呼叫我。随时都可以。”

救护车一言不发地喝下这份能量液，再小心翼翼将空盒子放回托盘。

“那我先走了。你继续休息吧。”

医官重新面向舷窗坐定，一动不动。连风扇的声音都被降低到最小。不过也难怪，他冰冷地宛如尸体——不论是周边散发出来的气息还是身体，根本不需要散热。

感知器退到门口，又等了一会儿。可这份贴心的等等仍然换不来救护车的任何反应。

他像是彻底放弃呼救一般。

感知器最终离开了房间。听到舱门在身后划上，科研人员长长舒出一口气。

救护车是大约两天前，感知器为他做完维修手术后十四个塞时后醒来的。不过碰巧感知器当时正趴在桌面上充电休息——这不能怪科学家调配错了麻药计量。救护车的机体虚弱至极，却在强制休眠结束前苏醒了过来。

彼时感知器为那场手术连战了八个塞时，船上没有任何人能帮得了他。倘若这是一场单纯的交通事故，救护车因此断了一条或两条胳膊腿的话，感知器大可以叫上铁拳一起。但问题不紧紧在于一条腿——除了那条被蓄意扭断关节的右腿外，医生的对接部件被严重损坏。死锁将救护车放在手术台并展开那张被能量液染湿大半的绸子时，感知器极力克制住自己不对着死锁的头雕狠狠挥上一拳。

他也没心情问对方到底发生了什么——已经发生了，而始作俑者是死锁，只需把事情往坏、糟糕、一塌糊涂不可收拾的程度上想即可。救护车的对接部件几乎被拆到报废，借口挡板已经因部件的错位而无法闭合。手术台上淋淋漓漓流下的全是发暗的能量液。科学家扶住年轻医生的头雕，呼唤他的名字希望得到一些反应。

“他睡着了。”死锁哑声说。

“他流失能量液太多了。”

感知器为救护车连上一根根管线，有的用来检测体征，更多的则用来辅助生命维持系统。当他打开救护车的腹腔准备为油箱做直连输液的时候，感知器那双专门为精准狙击而打造的平稳手臂竟无法控制地抖了一下。死锁见状想要接过管线，感知器却将他拨开——科学家最终没能忍住那一拳。士兵则硬生生接下那一击，他左脸上的弧形护甲直接被打得凹下去，碳纤维内撑当场断裂，死锁的口腔内壁也被打出血。他抹掉嘴角的能量液，没有还手。

“从现在开始，你别碰他。”

科学家很少感受到这样强烈的情感，此时他却几乎控制不住这份肆虐的愤怒。三变金刚微微抬起头雕凝视着面前的战士，可他明白自己看到的不只面前这位施暴者，更是遭受虐待时受伤的、无助挣扎的救护车。

“你们定的配件去哪了？”感知器将双手撑在病床上，深深置换了几次。

“十二小时之内送过来。”死锁简明地回答。他的声线已经没有任何波动，仿佛一台无人机发出的提示音，“我可以现在去取。”

科学家微微转头看向那位士兵，试图在他眼中找到一丝一号的愧疚。可遗憾的是，死锁似乎封闭了自己的情感，令人捉摸不透。

“喷上，不然你的脸会短路。”感知器拿起一瓶绝缘漆喷雾扔给他，“说实话，我都不知道该从哪里修起……我有三套方案，但每一套都不尽人意。”

死锁站在床尾，手里拿着绝缘喷漆。

“别担心。这不至于危及生命。”感知器不情愿地安慰对方，随后又转折道，“但一定会给他的留下不小的芯里创伤。可怜的小家伙。目前两个派别里没有任何机子会对医生做出这种事，不管是不是带着对家的标志。”

他最终决定从最简单的地方入手，先把救护车破损不堪的右腿根清理出来，进行神经排线和关节重组；对接器官的修缮是极为精细的活，同样也位于感知器的有限的医学能力之外。

“我能做点什么吗？”死锁的发声器喑哑，似乎夹带了细微的哽咽，“任何事？”

那双红色的光学镜似乎比往日更加暗沉，仿佛摇曳将息的烛火。感知器挥挥手，让他退开一点不要妨碍手术。

“想清楚他醒来之后你要说什么，做好不被原谅的准备，做好他离开回收救援队的准备。”

“他不能离开回收救援队……”死锁跪到救护车手边，握住医生毫无反馈的手让他抚摸自己破损的面甲。

“那你最好找一个能够说服他的理由。”

救护车醒来时见到的第一个人便是死锁。他完全不顾自己机体上插着的复杂管线，竟挣扎着企图逃跑。死锁下意识上前想要压住他，没料到救护车突然开始尖叫，用完全不顾及自己伤势的力度踢打对方。这直接引来了过路的上旋和弹簧，两人二话不说冲进来扯开死锁并将这位暴徒抵在墙上。弹簧的双剑交叉架在死锁的脖子上，上旋则忍不住瞟了两眼床上的救护车。

匆忙爬起来的感知器挡在缠斗的三位士兵和救护车之间，警告上旋：“这里发生的事情，一个字也别说。”

死锁冲着弹簧嘶喊：“那你杀了我，你杀了我吧！”

但弹簧只是拿起一把麻醉枪抵在死锁的脖子上，扣下扳机后枪手的机体便如同尸体一般无力地滑到地上。回收救援队的队长及时撤掉两把长剑对房间里的其他人宣布：“死锁的精神状况不稳定，把他暂时关到禁闭室去。”

\--  
队员们对新朋友突如其来的闭门谢客和死锁被关禁闭这件事情充满好奇，但面对弹簧凌冽的目光和感知器的闭口不答他们也最终选择了沉默。上旋和双旋似乎也知道一些内情，不过双胞胎异口同声地告诫所有人——“是任务不够刺激还是平凡日子过多了想找死？这件事儿别瞎打听。”

目前唯一能去探视死锁的人只有弹簧和感知器。前者一点没给关押在禁闭室里的狼崽子好脸色，而且每次都是突击检查，时常看见死锁同禁闭室的铁栅栏斗争；后者则负责送补给。这份补给既包括维持机体运转的能量块，也包含了容许死锁的火种继续跃动的信息——有关救护车的信息。尽管医生没有表现出任何自残或是轻生的念头，但知晓他对一切外界触动不作任何回馈的样子还是令死锁的火种一次次紧缩。

走廊尽头传来脚步——不是弹簧那焦急的、节奏混乱的步调，而是感知器这种职业狙击手特有的稳健步伐，仿佛每一步都掐准了时机，根据油泵的转动频率来控制腿部关节的伸缩与旋转。

“他怎么样？”

死锁一翻身从吊床上跳下来，走向舱门的窄小窗口——那里是唯一不被紧密铁杆拦截的地方，能够与外界交互。

“他接受了能量液，对成分也不再计较了。”感知器将死锁的配给放在窗口的平台上。

死锁伸手，一把扫掉能量块。

“你知道我说的不是这个。”

死锁如同一头野兽一般，对着他的朋友呲牙裂嘴。感知器沉默了两秒，透过铁杆之间的缝隙看向死锁的光学镜。仅仅示威了数秒死锁便无法再坚持那份理直气壮的姿态。他转身在房间里绕了一圈，重新回到窗前时眼神已经被忧虑、懊悔和无助占满。

“他还好么？”死锁将额头贴在栅栏上，一只手扣住铁杆间的缝隙——那里的缝隙已经被他生生掰宽了。

“救护车依然拒绝处理接口的伤。”感知器摇摇头，“你知道我没办法强迫他。”

“那会怎么样？”

感知器的目光清冷，试图掩盖芯中的淡薄惋惜。就算是他这样一个疏于感情交流的科研人员也不免同情救护车的遭遇。死锁对接口甬道的使用太过粗暴，他不得不摘除掉两处已经因撕裂而坏死的内部感知点，并且有碍于他的医学能力范围，他无法重做出感知节点这样的精密器官。他给的药膏以硅为主体，还带有经过编辑的纳米金属，尽快使用能够促进接口内金属质和原生质的再生，但死锁仍然在医生的体内留下了不可修复的伤。

“不会怎样。你弄伤的是他的接口，而处理方式我也已经告诉你了。”感知器平淡地回答，“不用药也只是延缓金属质和原生质的再生。另外我已经在他的配给里补充了。”

“我想见他。”死锁突然伸出手，拽住感知器的胳膊，“让我见见他。一面也好。”

“你很可能会再次吓到他。”感知器握住死锁的手腕想要将他扯开，不想士兵却用了更大的力气捏住他。

“我会照顾他的。”死锁几乎要把感知器的整只手臂拉进来。

“你还不明白吗，死锁？”科学家跟他较上劲，毫不客气地反向用力，“他不想见你，因为他不愿回忆起这件事。”

“为什么？！”死锁高叫起来，那副野兽似的表情再次显露出来。

感知器猛然将手探进窗口让死锁失去重心，随后用力向外猛拉让士兵的头雕狠狠撞向铁杆。这一击令死锁痛得松了手，跪在地上捂住眩晕的头雕一声不吭。

“你再想想自己做了什么。”

感知器险些又要发起怒来。风扇全功率运转，努力将负面情绪吹出自己的机体。

“我会试着说服弹簧放你出来，但你不能再靠近救护车了。”

就在红色涂漆的金刚调整好心态准备离开时，蜷缩在地上的死锁突然低声冒出一句：

“我必须见他。”

大约数个塞时后，弹簧信步过来巡视的时候，死锁果不其然消失了。但他并非整个烟消云散。弹簧紧张地看向禁闭室内，发现地上堆满了死锁那厚重的外装甲配件；而房间上方通风管道的格栅大开，昭示着越狱者的去向。


	24. Chapter 24

24  
为了避免想起“某件事”，救护车不停地回溯有关医学的信息。他将德尔斐医疗站事件——他军医生涯中最为黑暗的三个月——翻来覆去回忆。第一个月战火纷飞，第二个月过到一半时矿井内的发电机被炸毁了，一切靠有限的贮存能源运转，那个月份结束时彻底停电了；第三个月开始时，他找到一些矿业用惰气照明灯，但没能坚持多久；第七十四天，救护车的最后一名病人在深度充电时安详回归火种源了；又过了十多天，救援信号得到了回应……

救护车及时刹住自己的记忆回溯，紧接着却听到一串脚步声，近日来他从未听到过任何类似的走路习惯。这脚步很轻，既是走路者在极力掩盖自己的行动，同时也因为他整个身体的质量较轻。

感知器曾保证过，在他彻底恢复之前这扇门只有一个人能通过，那就是全队唯一的红色显微镜。可楼道中的诡异步伐停在了附近。

医生谨慎地下床贴到舱门旁边的墙面上，声学传感器紧挨金属板，细细聆听走廊里的声音。在坚实墙壁的阻隔下他隐约感受到来者散发出的磁场——焦急、忧虑、踯躅——门上的认证锁正滴滴发声回馈着对方的操作。最终，不予通过的禁令警告发出，门板被愤怒地敲了一下。

察觉到门外并非前来检查他情况的物理教授，救护车下意识地撤开身体，后退着坐到床板上。对方再次启动电子锁，这一回不知用了什么方式打开了门，使走廊里的光泄进房间。

估计船上的正处于夜间时分，楼道里的长明灯被调节到略显灰暗的程度。一台金刚的剪影在门扉形成的正方形轮廓中央伫立，救护车没能在第一时间认出对方。这个影子略显陌生，干瘦的身形比感知器还要单薄，身上还飘出新鲜能量液的味道。

影子走上前，抱住了愣在床上的救护车。

他不清楚对方是谁，但他认得这个拥抱——恨不得将救护车揉进自己身体里的蛮横的拥抱。很少有人会这样拥抱医官，至少在救护车的学生时光和军医生涯中只遇见过两位如此特立独行的家伙。

一双手臂紧紧箍住救护车的脖子；他的额头则被压在对方的胸口。

“你受伤了。”救护车推不开那个怀抱，但能够嗅到近在咫尺的新鲜伤口。

“你没事就好。”那台金刚放开他，双手握着他的脖子向上引，令救护车不得不抬起下颌。

这一回年轻的医生看清了暗红色的光学镜、形状独特的头雕、英俊的五官——死锁。然后救护车推开了他。

“我必须来见你。”

死锁捉住救护车的一只手，但这个动作让刚刚才有些恢复状态的医官再次紧张起来。不受控制的磁场立刻填满了惊慌和恐惧。几日前被捉住手威胁的医生显然对反抗时可能遭受的惩罚仍芯存惧怕，因此尽管冷凝液已经爬上脊背，他依然压住了挣脱桎梏的想法。强装的镇定缓缓漫上来，将其余情绪掩盖。救护车低下头雕不推拒也不发声。

死锁一下子慌了神。他以为救护车还会像之前那样作出出格的应激反应，甚至还为自己怎样才能不伤害对方做了些思想准备。现在看来全是徒劳。于是他松开手，救护车这才将自己蜷缩起来，与入室者拉开一部分距离。

“你不跑么？”死锁试探地抱住缩成一团的医官，嘴唇贴在角徽中央。救护车没有表现出任何回馈。

“你说说话，救护车，打我也行……”战士懊悔地收紧手臂，希望自己火种舱内散开来的痛苦和内疚能够传达给自己芯爱的医生，“之前是我做错了。你不能这样惩罚自己……”

救护车忽然在他的怀抱里挣扎了一下——或者说是换了一个位置好让自己的头雕能舒服些。但死锁立刻松开手臂，观察医官的举动。

年轻的医生抹了把脸，借着微弱的廊灯光芒检视自己的手，突然说：“灯光开（Lights on）。”

灯光亮起，死锁吓了一跳。救护车的左半张脸沾了能量液。他赶紧捧起医生的头雕，检查是哪里受伤了。可救护车也向死锁伸出手，后者身上被敏感指尖触碰的地方传来一阵钝痛。为了能够钻进狭窄通风管道，这位关禁闭的战士不得不卸去大部分装甲，其中既有靠系统操作即可拆卸的护甲，也有靠机体自行吸收金属元素、紧贴原生质生长的原生金属。他那时为了挤进管道无暇顾及自己到底撕开了什么，没想到竟然弄出血了。

“坐（Sit）。”救护车拽着死锁的胳膊把他拉到床边，随后从右手腕的子空间展出一把焊枪，“你伤到原生质了，我帮你处理一下。会有点痛。忍着。”

“我猜你的手腕里什么都有，对吧？”死锁虽然对目前的状况有些惊异，可见到救护车对医疗工作依然能够提起兴趣，原本剧烈挣扎着企图过劳并自我熄灭的火种终于缓和下来。

“这是独一无二的。”放大镜从头盔的缝隙中滑出，罩在救护车的右光镜上，“所以我不能冒险失去手。”

死锁不禁想到被飞车党围堵时，救护车扯谎的景象。

“这就是为什么那天你要……”

那只没有镜片遮挡的光镜镜核明显抖动了一下，再次变得不安起来。伤者只能噤声，以挽留救护车目前为止唯一乐意施舍的“亲近”。

在禁闭室时他也不知道自己撕开了什么，现在一看，胸前本应在原生金属保护下的硅制肌肤几乎完全暴露出来，甚至保护火种舱的盾状板也被扯下一半，剩下那一半的边缘勉强挂在原生硅上，连接的边缘被拽得破碎。救护车的手指轻柔地抚摸那里，摁住伤口，随后低温喷枪在硅与金属的分界线上小心翼翼地描画，令原生质重新粘到金属板上。

“你能感觉到么？”死锁小心翼翼地问。他的火种此时正剧烈地跃动着，撞击舱壁的声音几乎震得他音频接收器蹦杂音。

“你的火种吗？”救护车关闭喷枪的喷口，依然保持弯着腰的的姿势站在死锁面前，查看其他需要紧急修补的伤口，“非常清楚。”

“不会影响到你么？”

“医疗模块能够保证我们免受干扰。”

此时全身心投入到工作中的年轻医生重新启动喷枪，一只手拨开一处破损到露出金属骨骼的硅制皮肤，一簇簇用来粘合皮肤和内层骨架的毛细能量管被扯断，他焊住还在滴答能量液的那些软管漏点并解释道：“这里缝合之后毛细能量管还能再生，不用担心。”

“我担心的不是这个。”死锁习惯性地想要捉住救护车的手，可想到刚刚对方毫不抵抗的反应又只得握紧拳头，“我在担心你……”

果然，医生没有对这份剖白产生任何情绪上的波动。不只是医疗模块的效果还是他的芯境已经波澜不惊了，死锁懊恼地想。

“你去找感知器吧。我现在没法帮你修这些。”救护车的指尖挨个滑过死锁身前的各处伤口，然后绕到床铺的另一边，意图坐回不久前那最适合观星的位置。

可这样一来他们之间拉开了足够的距离。死锁震惊地看见救护车后挡板大敞，接口处圆润的保护叶片在腿间若隐若现。在风扇的噪音暴露芯思前，战士急忙锁住转速以防救护车引起误解。

他用了半秒钟思考要不要出卖感知器，鉴于物理教授是的确是他的信息来源。

“你……抹药了吗？”

死锁站起身，将握紧的拳头贴在身侧。救护车又不回答了，但他的视线飞快扫过床头柜的一个瓶子。

“我可以帮你。”

“如果我拒绝呢？”救护车原本暗淡的光学镜突然亮了几分，想要避免对视的镜核也敏锐地直看过来，显然刚刚涣散的精神终于集中在一起了。

这是一个试探的提问。需要谨慎选择答案。死锁将自己平日里的强迫意识收敛到处理器最深处，试图调用出对此时此地更有用的情绪。

“你刚刚帮过我了，所以我也想帮你。”死锁的手在身前晃动一下，提醒救护车刚刚到底是谁修补了这些几近于自残的伤口，“但如果你拒绝，我现在就走。”

似乎震惊于态度的差异，救护车没有立刻做出选择而是愣了两三秒。可当死锁以为自己胜券在握时，他给出了回复：“我希望你离开。”

“什——”

“证明你没有在撒谎，没有为未达到目的而敷衍我。”救护车咬牙切齿地打断死锁的质疑，与此同时他那垂在身侧的手腕展开了所有手术工具——凭借这些锋利敏锐东西和一点不计后果的蛮力去撕碎一处没有护甲的胸膛还是绰绰有余。

死锁最终做出退让。他几乎想不起来自己上一次退让是什么时候的事情了——也许是在通天晓的汽车人章程课上？

“好好，我现在就离开。”

一向耀武扬威的战士此时举着双手一步步缓慢退开，芯中还是不甘放弃希望。而就在迈过舱门踏入楼道的瞬间，他被一团非常沉重的东西扑倒了。

“逮到了！”

说话的是弹簧；但压在他身上的是弹簧、上旋和双旋。死锁没有在第一时间挣扎，而是费力从几条沉重的胳膊腿之间抬起头雕，望向救护车的舱室。他做梦都不敢想象自己芯芯念念的医生露着接口站在其他金刚面前，还是三个！

好在那扇舱门已经合上，感知器正站在电子锁前面呼叫他的朋友。

“救护车，我是感知器。你没事吧？死锁没伤害你吧？”

“我当然没伤害他！”死锁隆起身背想要拱开背上的三座大山，却被他们用关节技拧在地上，不给丝毫挪动的余地更不在乎他此时脆弱的机身。死锁恼怒地嘶吼起来。

“他没伤害我。”救护车的声音透过通话器传来，物理教授松了一口气。

“感知器，请你立刻带死锁去医务室修补他身上的伤口。”医生继续道，“如果弹簧问起，你就说是舰上医疗主管的命令，救助伤者要紧。”

“明白了，我会转告的。”感知器侧着身子，示意那几个暴徒赶紧把死锁从地上扶起来，“那你好好休息。我们先离开了。”

“好的。谢谢你。”

不知不觉中，三位战士已经放开了倒霉的越界者。但他依然在地上愣了几秒钟——思考那句“谢谢你”到底是说给谁的。


	25. Chapter 25

25  
死锁原本不想去餐厅的。但他目前的主治医生感知器，执意要自己的病人兼朋友摄入最低限量的补给。毕竟“自残”导致的能量液流失对他日后的战斗不会有任何好处，而弹簧已经将新的任务布置给队员了。

接下来回收救援队要执行一场暗杀——靠他们这艘满员可载十二人的小飞船钻进一队多达五艘团级运兵船外加十二艘轻巧巡洋舰的飞行器军团，嵌入中央指挥舰以暗杀这个大部队的总指挥，骚乱。死锁不喜欢这个霸天虎的名字，听起来就是个混蛋——所以他勉为其难地调集起参加行动的兴趣。

此时他正坐在餐桌前，和感知器面对面。虽然黑色涂装的战士还蛮喜欢自己这位讲道理时长篇大论、行动起来却雷厉风行的朋友，但观察他吃饭真是一件万分痛苦的事情。物理学家对整洁和条理化的偏好简直贯彻到了他生活中的每一部分。可能这就是为什么，每次在服用医用调配的能量液时感知器都会把各类成分一一摆放在托盘上，让自己也让病人清楚地过目食品成分表。

另外，感知器还兼职船上的能量液监测一职，士兵的每日供给和飞船的各类燃油都在他的考察范围。今天显然又到了检测日，科研人员正将一部分能量液用滴管转移到试管里。

“我问你，为什么不在采购的时候检测。”死锁拿过试管架上的搅拌棒，叮叮当当敲打自己的盘子。

“因为前两天我一直在忙其他事情。”

“其他事情”这四个字被长期兼职队医的科学家重重咬过，同时强调地看了一眼死锁。后者无奈地抹了一把脸，请求自己的朋友放过之前的把柄。

感知器将最后一个试管填满后盖上玻璃盖。他没搭理对方的眼神，拿起那杯取完样的能量液灌了下去。

“告诉我，你取样检测的目的是为什么？”死锁满脸诧异。

“为了帮弹簧在记录表上填一个在正常阈值内的数字。”一饮而尽后，感知器将空罐子放下，双手放松地搭在桌面上转换出聊天的态度，“他怎么样？我是说救护车。”

“我还以为你比我更清楚一些。”死锁最后用搅棒敲了一下能量块的边缘，里面装得满满的能量液被传递的力道推出波纹，“他最后见的人是你，不是我。”

“事实上，他最后见过的人是你。今早我过去的时候他不想我进门。”

“又来？”死锁觉得昨晚作死撕出来的伤口又开始隐隐作痛。

“不好说。但我觉得他的心态平稳多了，从语气和语速上能够感觉到。”物理教授扬起视线，看向死锁背后，“并且要求我不进门是他主动提出的要求，你该为他重新表达自己的意向和喜好感到庆幸。昨晚你到底跟他聊了什么？”

“没什么。”死锁叹了口气，腰背则像泄了气一般弯下去；头雕贴上桌面，说话声音沉闷无比，“我问需不需要我帮忙给他的接——”

“——我拒绝了。”救护车走上前，提高声音压住死锁的后半句话，同时用不那么友善的力量将手中的托盘放到桌上。年轻医生坐到感知器旁边，向同为科研人员的显微镜点头致意。

他的出现和发言着实把所有人都下了一跳——当然，除了从他进门开始便发现异样的科学家。隔壁桌上原本抱成一团插科打诨的众大兵纷纷抬起头，向他们敬爱的随舰医生招手欢呼。但鉴于所有人妄图打听隐私层面问题的家伙都遭到了感知器的冷眼，目前为止还没有谁敢上前开启名为“前两天你怎么回事”的话题。

死锁抬起头惊喜地看向医生。救护车看上去恢复得不错，虽然远不及平日里的活泼，但眼神已经不再空洞无神了。

“你来的正好，”感知器从子空间里拿出个盒子，“今天的药。”

深色涂漆的战士弓着腰，下巴抵在桌面上。救护车接过药盒，将里面研磨而成的颗粒物全部倒进能量块，然后视线转到死锁手边的搅棒上。

战士急忙将搅棒递了过去。

随后他又将自己的补给推到救护车面前。

在医生诧异的目光中，他急忙解释：“我没胃口。而且你比我更需要补充能量。”

“可你昨晚也流失了不少能量液。”救护车说出了和感知器类似的话，好吧，果然这些搞科研的家伙都是一个思路。

死锁斟酌着自己是该退让还是该更进一步。毕竟之前也遇到过类似的情况，而那时的死锁选择威逼对方接受自己的“好意”。他飞快地扫了眼感知器，但物理教授没有任何表态的意思。

“你说的没错。”战士最终将能量块拉回身前，尽管满脸写着不情愿。

“很高兴看见你完好无损的样子（It's good to see you completed）。”救护车随意地搅动着面前的补给，捧起罐子小口喝着。

他们三人沉默了一会儿。背景声里，双旋正在和旋翼打赌，赌下一场战斗谁杀的人头多。

“你们两个给我成熟点，”上旋醉醺醺地拽住两个小子的头雕，然后嘭地撞在一起，“咱们是去暗杀，不是去屠城。”

“喔喔，等一下，”铁拳扶着身边摸不到头脑的直升机坐下，“那你们俩比谁杀得少怎样？”

烈焰扶住双钻履带车，后者转眼又挣脱了朋友的支撑。心平气和将双脚翘在桌面上的杯子赶紧收起腿，让中心不稳的双旋一下趴倒在桌上，随后再将腿脚压在那孩子身上，好让他贴着没什么温度的桌面冷静冷静。

“弹簧安排的新任务，你会参加么？”死锁没话找话，“涅峰那次，你表现得很不错。”

“我待会儿去弹簧那里报道，看看他有什么安排给我。”救护车咽下一口能量液，“在那之前，我有错过什么重要的信息么？”

“没错过太多，他还没给我们简报，只是在十五分钟之前随口提了一句。”死锁告诉他，“提前给你个预告，医疗单位应该还是跟后援走。”

救护车将最后一口能量液灌进嘴里，牙齿咀嚼起没有完全溶化的金属颗粒，两腮微微张合。死锁赶紧避开眼神，以防目光变得太过露骨。

“那群人似乎群情激昂。”医生用拇指比划一下方向。

“因为他们喝醉了。”

死锁皱皱眉，对于医生的注意力偏移开去不是特别满意。但没办法，救护车对死锁这个施暴者的各种制约行为已经明确表现出了不满和警惕，不知道什么时候才能让受惊的小动物重新放下戒备，重新展开胸怀。

“好了，我去找弹簧。待会儿见。”他站起身，跨出长凳。死锁的眼神立刻瞟向救护车的后挡板——这一回，挡板尽职地包裹着柔软温热的接口，与昨晚那副景象截然不同。

「我能问问为什么昨晚他的挡板是敞开的么？」死锁在内线里敲感知器，「太色情了。」

「噢？那他现在合上了？」感知器后知后觉地看向救护车离去的背影，但死锁及时将身体滑到对方的视线中挡住那个方位。

「给我一个能消气的解释。」死锁两只握紧的拳头压在桌面上。

「我只能告诉你，他现在合上挡板是因为他自己抹药了。」感知器慢条斯理地回复，「他的伤势我已经跟你描述过了。虽然系统不会检测到这些，但如果在那种情况下闭合挡板，会强迫之前拉伤的接口环收紧，原本应该在舒展情况下自我修复的硅质内壁也会受到压迫。到时候伤口很可能会愈合得很畸形……我得说，救护车果然是专业的医生。他将这些小事都考虑到位了。」

「你觉得有没有可能他是想……」

「拳头没吃够？」感知器的眼神一凛，「看到救护车伤成那副样子，我简直后悔帮你了。」

死锁气馁地转动着排气扇，此刻真实感觉到前功尽弃的滋味。

「他坚持站起来绝不是为了你。救护车有一名军医的觉悟，他愿意为士兵和朋友赴汤蹈火——而你，你辜负了他的信任。」物理教授继续说，「不过实话讲，安排一名军医在咱们这群敢死队里是一个非常诡异的行为，按理说拖带我这位研究人员应该已经够受了——当然不是在夸大我自己的医学能力。只是我始终想不明白弹簧为什么这样做。」

死锁原本低垂下来茫然注视自己双手的光学镜突然随着他的头雕向上提起，仿佛感知器的这段话有什么深层次的含义。

“那是弹簧的安排，同他安排你进队时是一样的。”

这名枪兵的右手缓缓移动到桌下。感知器注意到这是死锁用单手武器射击时的惯用手。科学家也猛然从两人闲聊似的对话中惊醒。如果说他原本对救护车入队这件事情仅仅抱有保留态度，死锁的这一个简单却足以被深层解读的动作则肯定了科学家的猜测，救护车的入队很可能并非以往的正常招新。

“那他在德尔菲的嫌疑呢？”感知器决定进一步逼问，但为了防止事情闹大，他压低了声音，“他原本该被送去军事法庭的。”

“我们都知道那场悲剧跟他无关！”死锁哑声嘶吼，“上不上法庭都一样！”

“那么为什么把他安排在回收救援队呢？他在常规部队的用途更大，他甚至有能力加入擎天柱的贴身卫队，但却在我们这艘舰船上四处奔波和敌人周旋。这不符合逻辑，也不符合常理。”

“够了！”死锁失控地拍在桌子上，两个空能量块被震得哐啷一声，“在我打穿你的另一只眼睛之前，闭嘴！”

感知器几乎下意识地去捂那只没有受过伤的光学镜。而藏在狙击镜片下的光镜从来都看不出感情。整个餐厅突然变得鸦雀无声。

“你们在干嘛？”杯子懒散的声音一点点靠近，“想打架就给我去练习场或者是虎子的巡洋舰上去闹，别在这里给我搞内讧。”

“明白了，长官，非常抱歉。”感知器先一步回答，他的芯境调控能力显然更好些。

死锁站在餐桌前，将愤怒的眼神抛向在场的所有人。随后他大步离开餐厅，将因他而起的尴尬场面抛在脑后。

“散啦散啦，没戏可看。都该干嘛干嘛去！”

杯子挥手哄开那些年轻他几百万年的小兵崽子们，然后转向沉默不语的感知器。

“谢谢你，杯子。”科学家小声向这位德高望重的老兵致谢，“我刚刚真的不知道该怎么处理。”

“小事儿，别放心上。倒是你，你说了什么把他其成那副德行？让我猜猜，”杯子拿开嘴里的塞茄，放松一下嘴唇随后又咬住烟嘴，“以‘救’这个字打头，对不（something starts with an ‘R’）？”

感知器点点头肯定道：“的确是这样。”

“你也觉得那孩子不应该出现在这里，”杯子挑起一侧的眉毛，“我说的对吗？”

“救护车原本希望自己能够接受军事法庭的审理，因为德尔菲的事情。”感知器诚实的说。此时只有杯子和他，没有什么值得隐瞒的。

“没错，德尔菲。你提醒我了。”杯子朝着感知器的方向竖起食指，在空中点了点，“你知道我在半人马四星听到过什么消息么？——德尔菲核子矿遭亚门人奇袭，矿产遭窃，无人生还。如果救护车也在德尔菲，那么他应该在阵亡名单上。”

“非常肯定，长官。我们响应了求救信号。救护车是德尔菲唯一的幸存者。”

杯子的眉甲皱了起来，深邃的深蓝色光镜看向屋顶的照明灯。

“再大的灾难都有幸存者，这一说法不无道理，”老兵笼统地总结道，“这个话题还是打住为好。你不要再操心了。”

“我明白了。”

两台金刚对视一眼。对于此事他们不便于交谈，但两人都已经为芯中的问题划出了自认为极其贴切真相的答案。


	26. Chapter 26

26  
这世界上没有不曾失策的将领，自然也没有百战不败的军团。回收救援队的这一场任务计划得太过草率、倘若不是在救护车的强烈要求下制定了多条的撤离路线，怕不是铁拳的《解密回收救援队》就要永远停更了。

最大的问题在于他们收到并用来拟定计划的舰船内部构造图与实际不符，必经捷径的宽窄只够没有什么厚甲的金刚挤过去。原计划中负责暗杀的死锁和上旋根本毫无办法。而感知器当时已经潜入飞船电脑的总控室，准备通过骇入和电子病毒接管电力系统，根本无瑕抽身。负责殿后和扫清卫兵的杯子通知暗杀小组，表示将由自己带领救护车继续任务。

杯子那沉稳喑哑的的声音在公用频道中结束通告之后，死锁拉住了身旁的救护车。平日里总是带着股邪气和戾色的暗红光学镜不安地圆睁，紧握救护车的手几乎要将医生的小臂捏得变形。

“怎么了？”救护车低声问他。死锁没有直接回答，猛然将年轻的医官紧紧搂在怀里。

救护车为这突如其来的亲近感到有些尴尬，从战士肩甲和脖颈间的空隙看向不远处翻白眼的上旋。此刻死锁的磁场中充满了恐慌，像是在示弱。

“我会没事儿的。”医官折起一只手，轻轻拍打死锁的肩背，“有杯子在呢。”

“照顾好自己。”战士用另一只手摸了摸医生手中的激光枪，那把他们一起调试出来的武器，“我在这里等你。”

天花板上的一块活板被踹开，杯子拽着枪跳进走廊。

“走吧，大夫。”瘦削的老兵将武器滑到夹缝的另一边，挤过去之后捡起枪确认左右廊道里是否有敌情。

暗青色的老战士虽然压低了身位，但他的行动速度毫不减慢。救护车甚至有些跟不上他的步伐。

“看到你加入到回收救援队，我还挺惊讶的，救护车。”咬着塞茄的杯子说话有些含糊不清，语调中还带着股独特的慵懒劲儿，“这是你的选择嘛？”

“什么时候回收救援队是递交简历就能入队的了？”救护车附身躲过一串低垂下来的电缆，“是弹簧决定让我入队的。但死锁也说了两句。”

“死锁？他替你说话的？”

“我不清楚。”救护车的声音变得更低了。

“话题结束。”杯子又往前走两步，用脚踩踩地上的一块活板，切入了公用频道，“应该就是这里了——感知器，准备迎接黑暗了么？”

“万事俱备。”感知器的声音传过来，“给我倒数时间。”

“五秒钟。救护车，待会儿把我拉上来。”

“好。五——”

杯子在地上找到一个能够勾住脚的边缘，单膝跪下来。

“四——”

救护车单手拉住活板，稍微拉开了一条缝隙以确认钢板的重量。

“三——”

杯子给狙击枪上膛。老兵将一副夜视仪器扣在头雕上。

“二——”

夜视仪幽绿色的镜片令救护车有些不舒服。

“一——”

随着蔓延至响彻全舰的深沉电流声，照明灯全部暗下去。救护车猛地拉开活板，杯子倒着探出半个身子，枪口朝向楼下的指挥室。

舱室中响起一阵骚乱。但杯子的狙击枪一声没响。大约三秒钟后，老兵在内线中呼叫一旁的医生：

「拉我上去。」

他们扣上活板，救护车用焊枪将活板的缝隙焊上了。

“怎么了？”

“骚动不在这里。”

“不在？！”

紧急照明系统逐渐上线，杯子立刻沿着原定的撤离路线往回走，与此同时在内线中发出警告：

“骚动不在指挥室，暗杀失败。按原计划撤离。”

“什么叫不在？”弹簧的声音响起。

“就是字面意义上的不在！”杯子不耐烦地喊起来，可一阵激烈的枪火声险些盖住了内线中的嘈杂争论。

“我们遭到了攻击！”死锁在内线里叫到，“上旋倒了！”

“直接撤离，”杯子命令道，立刻带头拐向另一条路，“我和救护车从感知器那里走。”

但救护车犹豫了。

“可——”

“你跟着杯子！”死锁从私人频道里向救护车大吼。

还没等他的声音落地，不知从何而来的剧烈爆炸将救护车和杯子都震倒在地。此时死锁和中弹的上旋位于仅仅几十米外的另一条平行通道中，只要低着头猛冲几秒，就能够接应被压制在那里的两位士兵。但杯子眼疾手快地拽住救护车，生怕这位年轻的医官头脑一热做出什么傻事。

“死锁——”

“这次和涅峰不一样。我们没有重火力支援。”杯子压着救护车的肩膀，“这会儿没时间犹豫。服从指挥。只要你能回去，死锁就能安全带上旋回去，明白么？”

老兵暗沉的光学镜很好地说服了救护车。备选的撤离路线相对安全。感知器在离开飞船总控室时释放了一个恶意病毒以扰乱飞船的各项系统。

“死锁他们呢？”

救护车迟迟不愿蹬舰。而就在他接到两位战士再一次的求救信号时，医官毫不犹豫地冲了出去。遭到病毒干扰的舱门被锁住，死锁和上旋在另一侧抵抗紧随其后的追兵。救护车盯着面前的显示屏一阵发愣，毫无办法。

“我来。”

感知器不知什么时候跟过来，这位专业人士只花了两三秒便打开了门锁。几乎被密集弹幕压倒在地的红眼战士喜出望外地抬头，正对上救护车急切的眼神。

思路清晰的科学家利索地将一枚高爆手雷扔到敌军中央。那些嚣张的枪口转眼便哑了声。狼狈的死锁扛起上旋，救护车急忙上前架住喷气机的另一条胳膊。

“我们走。”


	27. Chapter 27

27  
“我要求另一位医生来给我看诊。”

坐在医务室的死锁不满地盯着感知器和他手里的医学器具，对身上那双被打得残缺不全的肩甲倒不甚在意。

“上旋的火种都快熄灭了。你就把紧急资源留给他吧，在我这儿将就一下。”感知器叹了口气。

“这次失败的原因你弄清楚没有？”死锁有些责怪地噘着嘴，为自己受伤却无法获得救护车哪怕半点注意力而感到郁闷，“你不是在总控室吗？难道看不到监控录像？”

“停电重启后的那一瞬间我才发现被骗了。”感知器承认道，“骚动估计早有察觉，所以更改了舰上的监控视频来源。那部舰队有十艘一模一样的运输船，要想蒙混过关并不困难。”

此刻他们的飞船藏身在一片环境复杂的小行星带里。就算是比运输舰小巧许多的巡洋舰也不敢轻易开进，这给回收救援队的中型穿梭机留得了喘息的机会。

正在这时，手术室的门嘭地打开。救护车身上满是能量液，排气扇转速不稳地嗡鸣个不停。

死锁猛然从病床上跳起来。

“怎么了？”感知器把情绪激动的士兵摁回去，替他问道。

救护车还在剧烈地换气。之前从没有人见他在手术之后这样不稳定过。

“我，我没事儿。上旋也是。”救护车将双手搭在腰甲上，深深吸入一口气后长吐出来，“我只是，有些激动。”

“激动？”感知器略显诧异。

“我检测了双胞胎的火种，都很虚弱——这很奇怪，因为双旋没有受重伤”救护车快步走过来，“但此时这两颗火种正保持着完全相同的收缩频率。我觉得是感知共鸣救了他一命。”

“强壮的火种向虚弱的那个输送了能量。”感知器总结道。

“没错！他们的同源火种在均衡能量！”救护车兴奋地握住了感知器的手，“现在的疑点在于他们是怎样均衡的？没有直线链接，没有火中融合——当然，同源火种可能代替了这个步骤……”

“嗨、嗨，救护车，冷静，”感知器摁住自己科研同行的肩膀，“刚刚的手术简直要把你掏空了。你现在需要休息。”

“休息？是的，”年轻的医官再次深深置换，这一回他周身的兴奋情绪和散发出来的温热气体才有收敛的意味，“我去充一个小时的电，上旋需要补充能量液以支持接下来的修复手术。火种的状况已经稳定了。”

“是的，上旋的状况已经稳定了。”感知器向他重复，“你去休息吧。我盯着这里。”

逐渐平复下芯境的救护车用双手捂住脸缓和一下。再次抬起头时，却尴尬地迎上了死锁的注视。两人对视了几秒，最终以救护车一个敷衍却发自内心的微笑为结尾。死锁看得有些发愣，这还是近两日来救护车头一回在他面前放下名为“严肃医生”的伪装，展露出他年轻又具有活力的一面——好吧，虽然还是挺“医生”的。

“待会儿在中立行星的停靠，你打算怎么办？”感知器好笑地质问在前一个中立行星上搞砸了一切的枪手，“救护车有事要忙，应该没时间下飞船。”

死锁的双手紧紧扣住床沿，光学镜朝向自己芯上机离开的方向。

“我之前答应给他的子空间做一个碳纤维枪架，”枪手咬着嘴唇，说得有些扭捏，“你那里有他的右腿子空间尺寸信息么？登船检测的时候应该会登记这个吧？”

“有是有。”感知器肯定道，“但碳纤维怎么办？你去买么？”

“那当然。”

这之后的七十二个塞时内，回收救援队全体成员相安无事。只是旋翼少了双旋这个谈天说地的对象，铁拳也没了双胞胎们提供的第一手有效资料，原本热闹非凡的餐厅变得安静了许多。弹簧大部分时间和杯子坐在一起探讨目前战局，救护车和感知器坐在一起回忆在科学院共事的时光和“感知共鸣”的潜在拓展性。死锁有时会借感知器的光做到救护车旁边，但大部分时间还是把自己关在舱房里给救护车做子空间枪架。

他自己研究出的枪架看似并不复杂，但却装有标配枪架不具备的保险固定系统，可以免除子空间内武器走火的危险状况发生。另一场行动开始之前，死锁带着这个枪架来到救护车的舱室。

“请进，”救护车的声音从里面传来。

此时年轻的医官正在给自己手臂中的医疗器具进行检修。形状不同的精巧工具被摆放在桌面上；手臂两侧的子空间打开，一支支细小机械钳支在外边恭候差遣。

“我给你做了枪架，”死锁将手里的物件展示了一下，“记得你之前说想要一个。”

救护车原本俯看桌面的目光滑向死锁手中的碳纤维支架，然后又抬头，用略带讶异的眼光看向枪手。

“你还记着这件事？”

“我不会忘的。”死锁讨好地说，随后便不由分说地蹲下来，用食指敲敲救护车右腿外侧的护板，“打开这儿吧。”

救护车下意识地撤开腿，躲避对方的触碰。

空气随着这个动作凝固成一团令人窒息的浆糊，死锁缓缓抬起头雕，似乎有些不敢相信自己又被拒绝了。

意识到刚刚的举措无疑刺激到死锁的神经，救护车又退开一步，左手去捏医疗用具中最为锋利的刀具。

“还是我自己来吧。”

深色涂漆的金刚站起身，高大宽阔的身影造成了不可忽视的压迫感。他立刻注意到救护车那只企图抓握武器的手。死锁张了张嘴，空闲的左手徐徐抬起，捧住了救护车的头雕。

往日的冷血战士不知道自己此时露出了怎样的神色。但在救护车看来，死锁几乎要哭了。因此，当他展开手臂搂住医生时，本想避免肢体接触的救护车竟然忘记了躲避和推拒。战士面甲一侧的弧形甲紧贴着救护车额角，难以言喻的悲伤轻柔地将他们包裹起来。

“我很抱歉，救护车。之前我做得太过分了。”死锁的发声器压在角徽前面，轻微的震动令医生难耐地扭开头雕，但死锁仿佛害怕他逃走一般收紧了手臂，“可我还没放弃你，所以请你也不要放弃我。”

后半句中带着些许似曾相识的强迫意味，救护车奋力挣扎了一下，这种感觉熟悉得令他害怕。

“告诉我该怎么做？你想要我怎么做？”死锁低下头雕，嘴唇几乎触碰救护车的音频接收器，“我说过的，你想要什么我都给你。”

死锁的芯思是那么坦诚，救护车也明白对方的表白句句剖自心肺，这正是最难拒绝的地方。那么，救护车换了一个角度想，倘若没有米德加尔德上发生的事情来疏远两人，他是否愿意向死锁的追求妥协呢？

年轻的医生紧闭光学镜，花了几秒中时间来思考这个问题。

答案却依然是否定的。

“我想要你准备好面对下一场作战任务，死锁。”救护车抬起头雕，努力想要看到战士的光学镜，“上旋没办法参战。你跟双旋一组，要多加小心。”

死锁原本在抚摸救护车脊背的手顿了一下，眼神直直看向怀里的医生。

“你想要我安全回来？”

救护车沉思了一下，觉得两种说法之间似乎并无差异：“没错，我想要你安全回来。”

死锁在他的额顶深深烙下一吻，在救护车准备反抗之前退开身体，叮嘱道：“那你也要在船上等我。”

“我会的。”救护车回答。死锁不舍地碰碰医生的头雕，最终还是转身离去。

约莫十二塞时后，回收救援队再次碰壁归来。他们警惕地摸上无人回应的飞船，找到了被藏进低温再生室的上旋和受袭昏迷的救护车——医生无声无息地瘫坐在地，左右小臂被两根长钉分别固定在墙上，而那双赫赫有名的神铸之手已经不见踪影。


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Description of precise physical injury is involved.  
Ratchet loses his hands (just for now).  
Apologize to all ambulance fans.

28  
深色涂漆的高速跑车一路飞驰，甚至队里的两架直升机都被落在身后。感知器在内线里根本劝不住这位冲动的朋友。

“黄龙号还是没有回复吗？”

杯子有着队伍中第二轻便的亚形态，竭力跟在死锁后方几米处。这对于这位打游击战多年的老兵来说可有点费劲。他再次联系以直升机形态飞在高处的弹簧，但对方给出的答案依然是否定且令人不安的。

“这孩子怕是要急疯了。”老兵借着下坡加速以撵上一段距离，“感知器，除了一枪放倒以外，还有别的方式让他冷静下来吗？”

“否定。”红色的坦克开在队列的第三位，“除非失联只是虚惊一场。但我之前检测过峡谷的地理环境，通讯频道应该不会受到干扰；空气中的成分也……”

“铁拳、闪耀和烈焰，你们掩护双旋就地寻找掩护。旋翼侦察附近空域情况。”弹簧逐渐降低飞行高度，最终在距离地面两三米的位置变形成陆地载具，“现在还不能肯定黄龙号遭遇了袭击——死锁，你冷静下，我从高处看飞船没有损伤——”

“那他为什么没有回复！”死锁嘶吼着，他那引擎的咆哮声根本没打算掩藏自己的愤怒以及地理。

“没救了。”杯子感叹。

看到飞船的舱门打开着，枪手毫不减速地变形，溅起了一地砂石土块。

“这里是死锁，呼叫救护车，”他将背在身后的冲锋枪握到手里，最后询问了一次，“我正准备登上黄龙号，听到请回复。”

明明是足已接通内线的距离，明明呼叫的不是飞船通讯而是救护车的内线，却还是没有回应。不等后方的三位队员跟上，死锁冲进了飞船。但这位士兵知道自己此刻冷静无比，岂止是冷静，就连机体都要变得冰凉。停电的飞船昏暗无光，不知道是发电机被破坏还是电路遭到了截断。死锁收紧了逻辑模块的运转，生怕它推断出什么令人无法平静接受的事故原委。

他一路摸到医务室。整艘飞船上只有舰桥和医务室另外配有独立电源，此时医务室的舱门甚至还紧闭在一起，不像是遭到过外力破坏。死锁蹲在门边，头雕放松地靠向身后的墙壁长长呼出一口气。可待他起身去操纵电子锁却发现门锁的程序遭到了入侵。刚刚舒缓的芯情又一次攒紧。强壮的战士将双手插进舱门中间的缝隙，低吼着将那两块该死的铁板撑开。

医务室是敞亮的，因此救护车的身影格外刺眼。

年轻医生的两支小臂被钉在墙壁上，手腕高于头雕，而本该连接在腕部的神铸之手不见踪影；白色的手臂已经被染成深粉色，且依然有淡色的新鲜能量液从伤口缓缓流出，液体滴落的空灵声音仿佛盖住了死锁体内油泵转动的杂音。救护车的光镜沉暗，头雕无力地低垂，对不速之客的闯入没有任何实质反应。

死锁几乎失去了走上前确认对方生命体征的勇气，握住枪柄的手指攥紧又松开。感知器和杯子绕过死锁冲进医务室时，他依然站在那里，不敢靠近。

感知器立刻上前查看救护车的状况。

“死锁，别慌，他还活着。火种收缩正常，没有生命危险。”科学家用那只正常的光学镜看向呆若磐石的朋友，“我知道这很残忍，但你得过来看一下，搞清楚这到底是谁做的。”

深色的金刚这才如梦初醒。他手中的武器嘭一声落地，迟钝地向前迈开两步才逐渐加快步伐。这简直是他走过的最为艰难的一段距离。

“这些钢钉，我以前没见过这样的东西，”感知器的手指在钢钉的外援勾画了一下，“我不敢贸然把它们取下来。你能告诉我这是什么东西吗？”

感知器这样问不是没头脑地胡乱求助，而是凭借经验做出的判断。曾经在佣兵部队鬼混过战争前三百年的死锁对这些不寻常的东西算得上是专家了，而此时情况紧急，显然花时间检测这件物品的安全性远不及让这位专家大略识别一下快得多。

两枚长钉使用了同样的合金材质，但从形状来看显然并非常见的工业产品而是私人制造的特殊武器。这些钉子除了本身纤长的主体外，还左右伸出数根无规则的短刺。从救护车手臂的伤口来看，其中左侧的钉子在捅进去后被人扭转过，致使伤口被严重挤裂撑大。

“禁闭。这是他用来捕获猎物的惯用伎俩。”死锁说完，猛地从蹲姿站起，在两位科研人员身边踱步一圈，“这个钉子是用来固定目标的，通常会涂有麻醉剂。可以取出来，但伤口会撕开得更严重。”

随后他又突然凑回救护车身边，小心翼翼扶正医生的红色头雕，直视那双光镜。如果他判断得没错，救护车并非处在深度昏迷状态；而从光镜深处隐隐透出的蓝点来看，惨遭虐待的医生或许能够接收到外界传递的信息。

“但不要给他做直连调取状态。先用杀毒软件给他的系统做清洁，那家伙什么脏活儿都干得出。”

死锁按住救护车的右臂，想要将钉子从伤口中拔出来。但在触及到光秃秃的手腕时，他突然觉得自己像是被人狠狠掴了一掌，简直要失去协调动作的能力。

“我没能保护好他。”

感知器见状扶住他的肩膀，试图安慰这位备受打击的士兵。

“这不是你的错，我们做些力所能及的事情——处理伤口我比你更在行，你去拿锯子来，先不要取钉。我要把它从墙上锯断。”

死锁点点头，取来用于切割肢体的圆锯。感知器略微将救护的手臂拔出一些，好留出切割点。这个动作带来的难以避免的痛感竟然将一声闷哼逼出救护车的发声器。

“疼……”

医生的光学镜翻了翻，稀薄的莹蓝色光芒从他的光学镜透出来。他先是扫了一眼身侧的感知器，随后便抬起头雕看向拿着圆锯伫立在他前方的死锁。

“砍头雕的话，这个太费劲了……”他说着，嘴角勾出一个无奈地苦笑。

死锁几乎要流泪了。他想象着，倘若那双神铸医生的手未被拿走，救护车此时一定会握紧双手——如今那里什么也没有。

在感知器的帮助下，枪手锯断了钉子。救护车缓缓垂下被迫长时间高抬的手臂，肩膀的轴承发出干涩的响声。死锁把工具扔到一边，紧紧抱住几乎要滑到地面上的医生。见救护车没有任何挣扎的迹象，死锁将他的身体横在身前，两只破损不堪的手臂则垫被放在腹部，防止他们垂下去。随后他把医生抱到手术台上，让感知器给他连上医学电脑进行系统杀毒。

“我没事儿。”救护车用手臂碰了碰死锁撑在病床边缘的手指，仰视着浑身紧绷的士兵，“能量液流失过多。仅此而已。”

“他拿走了你的手！”死锁低声嘶吼道，“他把你像标本一样钉在墙上！”

“你……认识他？”救护车的系统因为能量液缺失有些运转缓慢，看上去就像刚睡醒一般迷糊。

“很久以前共事过。有一次任务中我俩对战利品分配的不均打了一架，我用了点手段。他这是在报复我。”死锁俯身与救护额头相贴，深吸了一口气，“米德加尔德的飞车党提到过他，但我没想到他真的会对你下手。”

救护车的神情有些呆滞。估计是杀毒软件过多地占用了系统内存。

“别担心，我去把你的手抢回来。”枪手在医生的额头上落下一吻，随后转身离开了医务室，临走前不忘捡起地上丢弃的冲锋枪。

救护车想将身体撑起来，但在没有双手且小臂重伤的情况下他根本没办法支起上身。仅仅尝试探了一下他就痛得躺回床上，发出不小的碰撞声。

“我检查了上旋，他没事。”杯子从医务室的重症监护室走出来，“救护车把他塞进低温再生室了。刚刚小莽夫说清楚这是怎么回事了吗？”

“死锁提到禁闭这个名字，还说了这些钉子是‘斩获猎物’用的，我没太懂。”感知器用详细扫描两只伤痕累累的手臂，截面图在电脑屏幕是快速生成，“另外，死锁认为禁闭在报复他。如果是私人恩怨的话，为什么要殃及救护车？”

杯子叼着塞茄的嘴唇抽动了一下。老兵皱起眉头，走过来观察救护车的伤势。

“禁闭是有名的赏金猎人，通常跟霸天虎结盟。同时他有着诡异的收集癖好，看来这次他看中了神铸医官的双手。至于私人恩怨的事情，也不是很难理解。三百年，短是短了点，但死锁对救护车的感情不难看出来……”杯子在感知器忙于扫描伤口的空档，替他选择了医疗电脑上弹出的维修方案，“那家伙本来可以直接取掉整只手臂的，非要弄这么个烂摊子——神铸医生手臂里的精密关节与生俱来、不可再造，他要在救护车身上留下不可修复的伤，这对死锁是一种挑衅。而现在，我猜猜，那个小愣头青是不是已经冲出去了？”

“他说要把救护车的手拿回来。”事态紧急，感知器的回答变得简洁。

“我会通知弹簧把死锁拦下来的。那个收集癖可不好惹，我们需要详细的计划。单刀赴会必死无疑。”

躺在病床上的救护车静听两位队员的对话，一滴润洗液忽然从他的光学镜中滑落，他抬了抬胳膊，却想起自己已经没有手了。感知器见状飞快地替他拭去那滴液体。

“他会回来的。”科学家的手一刻没离开电脑，全芯扑在这出几乎无法修复的伤口上。

救护车艰难地点点头，合拢了光学镜。

\--  
“不，我不会回去的。”死锁在内线里违令，“在拿回救护车的手之前我不回去。”

“我们需要拟定详细计划。”弹簧苦口婆心地劝说，不过他的耐心距离零点也没多少距离了。

“什么时候伟大的弹簧还需要详细计划了，嗯？”死锁的语音信息随着他的引擎一同咆哮，“如果你之前有详细计划过，禁闭就不可能钻空子！”

“我怎么知道会有这样一个特殊量？！”弹簧也跟着吼起来，“你现在该做的应该是冷静下来弥补错误，而不是把篓子捅得更大！”

“冷静？我非常冷静。”死锁用更大的声音压过他，“禁闭从来不会在一个星球上停留超过八个塞时！我他渣的很可能已经赶不上了！”

“你知道他在哪吗？！”

“不！知！道！”跑车飞驰在这颗行星一望无际的荒野上，“我找到之后再联系你们。”

他说完便屏蔽了通讯系统。

尽管赛博坦人的体型已经比一般生物更加高大，但对于一颗星球来说还是过于渺小。另外，禁闭惯用的热光学迷彩技术又总能骗过大部分侦测。

准确来讲，死锁已经走投无路了，只能凭借运气和某种名为直觉的东西前进。

他隐约感觉到有什么东西在指引自己。每当他闭上眼睛就能够看到一些模糊的光晕，颜色各有纷呈，形状圆滑无规律。此刻他正朝着一处散发着无数幽怨气息的深色雾团开去。突然，原本透明的空中探出数挺机枪。倘若不是这些热武器用来瞄准的红色激光聚焦到死锁身上，神情恍惚的士兵甚至会以为自己产生了幻觉。

“禁闭，老朋友。”死锁变形回主形态，假笑着举起双手表示自己的无害，“你这过分的窃贼，我来取一样不属于你的东西。”

其中一线激光挪动到死锁的火种上，枪管预热的声音嗡嗡响起。死锁及时将所处地点发送回黄龙号上。

“我的战利品全部归在我名下，死锁，我一向靠实力。”禁闭通过广播说话，“而你，死锁。你才是那个贼。”

“生计所迫嘛，伙计。”前佣兵计算着倘若对方开枪，自己有多大的几率能够躲过第一波射击，“你要不也给我一个机会，看看我的实力够不够拿回我想要的东西？”

“不，不，死锁，你没搞清楚。”禁闭忍不住大笑起来，广播迸出了些杂音，“这个游戏的有趣的地方就在于你得不到你想要的东西。”

“那我们来交换怎么样？我知道你一直好奇我脑子里那些有关热武器的概念图纸。我从你那，‘偷来的’，你的图纸，”死锁指指自己的额头，“一个我想要却得不到的，换一个你想要却得不到的。毕竟这种高危武器，你懂吧？汽车人这里也用不到。你大可以拿去造些新奇玩意，然后，咔哒，对吧？不愁吃喝。当然我觉得你已经不愁这些事情了——但你不想拿回被偷走的东西吗？”

“我现在就可以用机枪把你撕碎，然后把你的脑模块挂在墙上，用第一视角观览你强拆那个小医生的视频——救护车，我没记错吧？”

“喔。你想要我的脑模块？还想看救护车的接口？”死锁的声音染上些怒气，但很快便将其遮掩下去；与此同时，他从容地变化出手臂上的激光武器，对准自己的头雕，“想都别想。他过载的样子只能我看。”

强力激光武器预热时枪口的蓝色指示环闪闪发亮。死锁望向藏匿在热光学迷彩下方的舰船，面带冷笑。对峙十几秒后，处在预发射状态的枪口纷纷收起，一扇舱门向死锁展开。

“让我看看你偷的东西是否还能吸引我。”

“噢，那是肯定的！”

死锁在进入到飞船之前，向黄龙号发送了一段讯息：「我进去了。」


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Every hero has a home.  
Or at least, had a home.
> 
> To Deadlock, it is the Crystal City.  
Oh. WAS, the Crystal City.

29  
飞船的舱门在死锁身后关上，走廊内惨白的顶灯突然一盏盏熄灭，反倒是地面上应急照明缓缓亮起。看上去无尽冗长的走廊映出令人心神不宁的幽绿色。

“直接到我的收藏室来。”禁闭的声音通过广播，从四面八方扑来，“你知道在哪。”

战士用眼角的余光看向走廊两侧的房间。每一扇大敞的舱门里都有至少一双暗红色的光点。死锁意识到这是某种机械猛狼，正对着自投罗网的外来者跃跃欲试。枪手面不改色地变形出手臂上的两支激光武器，其中一支指向某一头将前爪迈出房间的野兽。听到武器预热的警示，野兽低吼着退回阴影中，尖牙之间的赤色生物灯闪闪发亮。

“喔。看来它们不是很喜欢你。”

“那我该怎么办？切下大腿扔过去么？”

在越来越密集的低吼中，死锁不得不选择站定身体。他打开胸前的灯光，正照见一只机械狼从楼道左侧的房间冲出来，但畏于突然亮起的光束，它又唔咽着逃开了。

“你可以试试。但取下哪条腿可由不得你。”

“什——？！”

一声口哨传出广播，那群野兽纷纷嚎叫起来——或者说是，欢呼起来。

死锁立刻开火毙掉了距他最近的两只，子弹精准地钻进它们光学镜之间的黑暗；弹孔激烈地迸溅出火花，野兽的身体立刻瘫软下去，连惨叫都没机会发出。但同伴的倒地并不能吓退狂妄的进攻，它们反而更加兴奋地窜出原本退守的窝点，尖锐的爪子在地板上摩擦出火花，有的还冒险从死锁面前虚晃而过；光线之外，纤长有力的脚爪神出鬼没地挠伤士兵的盔甲。枪手展开了肩头的两挺激光枪，持续不断地倾泻火力；他还空出左手从大腿的子空间里拔出散弹枪，同时左侧腰间弹出一支弹匣。死锁单手娴熟地将弹匣填入武器快速调转枪口瞄向黑暗。

随着地上多出的尸体，野兽猩红的光镜开始毫无规律地晃动，死锁不得不停下高速射击的枪口。身上没有无穷尽的能量和子弹，因此必须减少不必要的消耗。他右手接过散弹枪，熄灭身上其他位置的照明只将左手的生物灯调到最亮并朝向狼群的方向。死锁身上暗红色的光带散发着强势的警示气息，光信号的剧烈改变的确暂时性地遏制住了进攻，可就在这时，一头狼踩着地上的尸体高高跃起，钉满尖牙的巨口正对着死锁的拳头咬去。但不等他的颌骨合拢，早就预备好的散弹枪喷出一片霰弹，不但撕开了那生物脆弱的腹部，还将它撞出本来的路径。可另一头狼扑了上来咬住了枪口，死锁及时上膛并开出一枪，霰弹冲碎机械生物的脑壳。不巧在被纷飞零件造成的反光扰乱视线时，剩下的机械兽群争先恐后地涌上来，利爪扣进装甲的缝隙，划破脆弱管线；尖牙胡乱地撕咬，在死锁身上留下深刻的咬痕。

战士罕见地乱了阵脚。可尽管处理器被极不稳定的恐惧情绪捕获，他依然凭借对格斗的身体记忆蜷起一只手臂，极力挡开朝着头雕和火种舱上方来的。幸运的是，死锁在挣扎中掐住了一头狼的身子，便将这头畜生甩出去并成功撞开一个缺口。落下风的战士快速变形成载具，在狭窄的走廊中横冲直撞开出生路。

前佣兵凭着记忆奔上一层又一层夹板，身后野兽的咆哮和嘶吼还在步步紧逼。无奈之下他重新升起激光武器，向着兽群开枪。

可就在死锁即将驶到那遥不可及的收藏室时，却突然发现舱门并没有打开的迹象。急速行驶的跑车不得不急刹住轮胎，不想却掀飞了紧随其后的机械狼。死锁借势倒退碾过更多避之不及的野兽。选择仓皇逃窜的家伙又被变回主形态的枪手一个个单独击毙。

当最后一头狼受伤示弱地哼声在死锁的枪口下归于平静时，这位战士早已浑身是伤，能量液几乎浸染了残破盔甲的每一片缝隙；左臂更是在抵挡撞击时不慎被反折过来，关节处的轴承和缆线散乱成一团，不但外露还迸溅着电花。风扇咔咔转动，因受伤和部分感知失真的身体几乎无法平定下来。

胜利者单手拉住收藏室的舱门，用全身力量拉开门——为此他险些跌倒进去。

禁闭站在房间的中央，身体的轮廓微微发光。死锁一下便明白自己遭了对方的愚弄，发出一阵自嘲的哼笑。

全息投影同样轻笑一声。

“懦夫。”回收救援队的士兵啐骂那个只敢用全息影像出场的佣兵，“你那些宠物还不够我热身的。”

“那我希望这场热身没有令你感到疲惫。”禁闭的全息影像说着，“不然你的小救护车会心疼的(I don't want your little ambulance to pity you)。”

“为什么要把他卷进来？”

死锁用胸灯照亮昏沉的房间一角。禁闭的新收藏大多不能激起他的好奇心，此时这位战士只想找到救护车的手然后尽快离开这里。

“神铸医生的双手始终是我收藏列表上的首项需求。但根据提尔莱斯特大法官订立的条约，以往无论是霸天虎还是汽车人，都拒绝给我提供一个猎杀神铸医生的机会。但这次不同了，”禁闭的身体和视线随着巡查房间的死锁而转动，“骚乱为自己遭到暗算的事情气急败坏，哪还记得什么规矩，花大钱让我替他出口气。许愿的人真应该记清楚将自己的愿望描述详细——我相信这件事情捅出去后，他自个儿也会是骑虎难下的。”

“那你为什么同意把救护车的手给我？我知道你这人做买卖不掺假。”死锁将灯光转向全息影像，禁闭的身形立刻变得模糊了。

“只有神铸者才能够使用这双手，我一直以来的幻想破灭了。”禁闭摊开手臂，“但骚乱要求的事情我也已经达成——你以为那位小医生还能恢复地完好如初吗？不，不，他的手已经废了一半。打那两根钢钉才是我的真正任务。拿走他的手纯粹是我的个人兴趣。”

“你这话是什么意思？！那两根钢钉怎么了？”

“他没跟你说过吗？神铸医生的手臂不可再造。冷组建技术和肢体再生技术都达不到神铸的精密性。我已经毁掉了他手臂中的所有器械关节，他现在和普通的冷组建医生已经没有什么区别——只是那双手更加敏锐些罢了。”

听到这里死锁已经怒吼出声，没头没脑地跳上前想要扼住禁闭的咽喉、拧下他那带铆钉的头雕。可光线在他手中无法成形，死锁只得冲着空气抓狂不止。

“往好处想想，死锁。你还可以拿回他的手啊。”禁闭换出规劝的口吻，在相隔千里的情况下，死锁充满杀气的磁场和最高档运转的风扇对他一点作用都没有，“你们俩为米德加尔德的事情闹得很不愉快吧？拿他的手回去邀功如何？”

“这与你无关。资料你打算怎么拿？”死锁抬起尚能够使用的右手，禁闭的嘴脸正照在手心上。他愤恨地捏紧拳头，却无能为力。

“那边，你右手边的那个主机，你认得它，没有任何防火墙和病毒。”禁闭向主机的方向扬扬脑袋，“直连传输。你也知道这样快一些，也更安全。”

死锁跨过地上几个随意摆放的盒子走到主机前，拔出一根数据线捏在手里。尽管禁闭强调了这台独立电脑不设任何防线——作为这艘船上曾经的老顾客，他也非常清楚对方没在这方面撒谎——枪手依然竖起了自己的防火墙，有备无患。

但在交换之前，他还需要确定自己想要的东西是否在那里。

“救护车的手在哪里？”

“往你的十点钟方向看。”

死锁顺着禁闭的指引看过去，可在找到救护车的双手之前，他先看到了自己的头雕。

那一瞬间，这名士兵仿佛能感觉到从火种中心漫出来的冰冷感觉。

可他立刻重新聚焦光学镜，仔细观察那颗头雕。的确，这个部件有着与死锁极为相似的外貌，但这些特征——不论是脸侧的弧形甲还是额前的黑色眉甲这样明显的细节——都是基于原有形状的特意整改。死去的赛博坦人身上的金属不再具有活性，因此想要雕刻出某种形状要么是熔炼金属再雕刻，不然就只能打造出粗糙的残次品。

这颗头雕就是这样一个残次品。尽管细节部分均有体现，但他原本的形状难以被完全抹去。

可正因如此，死锁的光学镜睁得更大了。

“一个水晶城的骑士。”仿佛害怕他猜得不够准确似的，禁闭特意补充道，“他让我想起了另外某个来自水晶城的人。所以我想把这件事情记录下来。”

“我以为我是最后一个……”死锁难以置信地观察着那颗头雕，但随后又警惕起来，“你这变态。”

“我也以为你是最后一个了——直到我碰见了他。没办法，谁让我的好搭档背信弃义离我而去了？我太孤独了啊。”禁闭沙哑的声音抑扬顿挫，充满了戏剧性，“想当年，‘死锁’的称号还是我选给你的，对不对，水晶城的‘漂移’？”

死锁抬起右手，将他发现的一只投影灯打破。禁闭的身影抖动了一下，但很快就有另外一束灯光补上了位置。

“少给自己脸上贴金。那是我自己赢来的称号。”枪手重新去拿数据线，看向那颗冰冷头雕旁边的一双手，“你确定我能把这双手接回去？”

“非常确定。只要你不装反。”

“炉渣。”

死锁连好数据线，调出那份存放在他记忆库深处的热武器图纸并开始传输。这套信息帮了他不少，从武器射击到改装，甚至连救护车的枪架都源自于这份信息。一定程度上，死锁的一切热武器成就都源自这份图纸。可如今他就要将它们拱手让人，只为交换一双不属于自己的东西。

可死锁一点也不希望那套热武器图纸落在禁闭手中。

“禁闭，还记得你说这个游戏最有趣的地方在哪吗？”

“你得不到你想要的东西，而我们都知道你真正想要的是什么。”佣兵兼收藏家回答，“放心。我没打算放你走。”

“我也没打算乖乖把东西给你。”

死锁说完便一枪打在主机上。禁闭的眼神没有丝毫惊讶，仿佛枪手刚刚破坏的并非他的宝贝主机一般。可不等得逞的笑容爬上死锁的面甲，飞船引擎启动的声音突然响起——收藏室的舱门也唰地关上。

“相信要不了多久我们就能见面了。”禁闭的全息投影一点点暗下去，“损失的东西我要你一件件补过，活宝。”

可死锁不搭理对方的威胁，将救护车的双手塞进自己胸前的子空间后他抬起枪指向那名早已凉透的水晶城人士的头雕。

“天尊保佑你。”

士兵开枪，把那只与他极为相似的头雕打得粉碎。

尽管禁闭试图将门锁住，但曾被暴力打开的舱门根本关不住入侵者。他趴在走廊的舷窗上向外看了一眼，发现这艘船竟然想离开星球。此时急于逃出生天的士兵已经没有时间再找逃生舱，只得跨过无数在飞行中东倒西歪的机械兽尸体，原路返回到进入飞船的地方。

他使出浑身解数弄开了舱门，毫不犹豫地跳了出去。


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Description of extreme physical injury mentioned.  
I burned Deadlock.
> 
> Hell yeah (face punched)

30  
“我对救护车前去支援一事持强烈的否定观点。”

感知器罕见地表露出了焦急的情绪——即便如此，这种情绪也是根据他那不太自然的走路姿态表露出来的。他紧跟在弹簧身后、救护车之前，仿佛将年轻的医官从队长身前挤开就能够阻止这位“哪里有伤患哪里就有我”的医生出任务。弹簧昂首阔步的气势丝毫不减，这幅回收救援队领头兵式的气场通常能够鼓舞士气，此时却令队中的常住科研人员感到极为担忧。

“你也得跟着，帮忙照顾救护车。”弹簧说着，打开了黄龙号的后舱门，“我们要带一个完整的死锁回来。”

“我对这个期待持保留态度。”感知器不甘心地发表着意见。

救护车用手腕碰碰同行的小臂，想告诉他不要担心。

“你必须非常小心，不要让砂石再进入到手臂的伤口里。”科学家摁住医生的双肩，这份表达关切几乎让救护车惊讶，“你不能再承受更多伤害了。”

“我会的。”

两位科研人员互相点头，算是达成了一致意见。

“快点吧。不然死锁就只剩渣了。”

弹簧变形成越野车，开出一段距离后改变成直升机形态。螺旋桨提供巨大升力的同时更是掀起无数砂土，一时模糊了视野；感知器和救护车跟在后方，旋翼和烈焰则已经先一步前往死锁发送的目标地点。

「是我的错觉，还是弹簧刚刚看我的眼神真的很奇怪？」

救护车在内线里呼叫感知器。

「别太担心。他总是那副心事重重的样子，尤其当队员们遇到危险的时候。」

“喔呼——这里是旋翼，猜猜我发现了什么？”旋翼的声音突然撞进全队通讯，“我猜要么是黄龙号该维修了，要么是我该维修了。”

“直说。”弹簧似乎受够了这位飞行员不合时宜的打趣，声音略带愠怒。

“我看到一架飞行器。位置就在死锁发出的坐标上。”

“禁闭。”弹簧肯定道。

“我现在应该怎么办？冲上去和他拼机炮？”

“保持距离跟踪，避免交火。医疗力量没办法分给你。”

“听你的，老大——哦渣的，等一下！他渣的！那是死锁——”

“死锁怎么了？”救护车紧张地问道。

“我，我不确定。也可能是个倒霉的——”

“说重点。”感知器截断他的话。

“有东西从飞船上跳下来了。”旋翼精简到，“听起来像死锁的做法吗？”

不等多话的飞行员说完，救护车陡然提高了行驶速度。

“喔。糟糕。我觉得他有点冒火——不不，他烧起来了！一定是能量液泄露了。普神啊！”旋翼忠诚地做着现场报道，但此时没有任何人对他心怀感激，“不知道我能不能靠近些。”

「救护车，你还好吗？」

「我……我也不清楚。」

医用载具冲到了三变金刚的坦克形态之前。内线的文字通讯和亚形态状态下无法观察的表情掩盖了医生此时的情绪。可就连救护车本人也无法理清自己现下的想法，更不明白到底是什么在驱动他的引擎向着目标地点前进。他试图用医学模块中“救死扶伤是医者天职”的条例来说服自己那不平静的芯境，可火种却挣扎着强调自己的存在，至于它到底在呼喊什么，救护车“听不清楚”——只是知道，无论以医生的身份还是作为一名思想自由的塞伯坦人，他有必要也想要去到死锁身边，越快越好。

“他落地了。”旋翼在广播里继续汇报情况，“我是应该继续追击禁闭还是去查看死锁？”

“跟着禁闭。保证安全并探明他的目的。”弹簧命令道，“把死锁的位置给我。”

“明白。”

\--  
烈焰和弹簧先一步赶到，为死锁的身体进行了灭火。根据回收救援队队长的说法，死锁的火种还尚未熄灭，但是“你们最好快一点，他快撑不住了”。

与弹簧宽阔的胸甲相比，此时的死锁淡薄得如同一块废钢板。两位科研人员面对损伤成这幅惨状的士兵当场呆立住。

救护车束手无策——尽管泄露的能量液在同空气摩擦时发生了燃烧，温度和持续时间却不足以毁坏机体的金属部分，因此死锁身上那些穿透外甲的伤口并非来自坠落，尤其是被反向折断关节的手臂；原本光洁的黑色漆面被不均匀的温度变化熔得乱七八糟，露出了机体本身的白色金属；硅质的管路经不住火烧，其中有不少熔化后凝固成了诡异的蜡泪形状，挂在装甲缝隙的边缘；另外，落地时遭到的重击让他身上布满了裂隙，流出来的能量液则已被烧光。

感知器蹲在重伤的士兵身边，似乎是仔细观察了一会儿。最终轻轻拍了拍死锁那只看上去还算完整的右臂，沉重地告知自己的朋友：“如果你有什么想说的，先说吧。你伤得太重了。”

暗淡将熄的光学镜转向医生的方向。死锁张了张嘴，能量液从嘴角的裂痕中流了出来。

“救……救护车……”

救护车立刻蹲到他身侧。手部零件缺失的警告时刻提醒着神铸医生，此时他只是一个无能为力的旁观者。

“我在。”

令人震惊地，奄奄一息的士兵缓缓打开了自己胸前的子空间，救护车的双手静静躺在那距离火种舱最近的位置。

尽管没有接下这份厚礼的能力，可那一瞬间，救护车芯中似乎燃起了那种名为“希望”的东西。倘若死锁这样的伤患出现在常规部队中，很可能会直接给予安乐死的待遇——并非无法救治，而是修好他所需要占用的医疗力量和消耗的配给至少能再救十五个轻伤士兵。可这里是回收救援队，有着充足配给、无视常规条例的回收救援队。

感知器紧盯着那双手，似乎与医生的想法出入不大。

“你能修他么？”科学家紧抿着嘴唇，向救护车的方向瞄了一眼，“如果我把你的手装回去，你能修他么？”

“可以。”

“烈焰，我们得把死锁搬到你的车厢里。”感知器要求道，“我和救护车现行回去——”

“他太虚弱了。可能撑不到黄龙号了。”救护车用坚定的眼神看向感知器，“我得采取急救措施，让他的火种能够再坚持一段时间。”

“你打算怎么做？”

“还记得急救员的擦火助推法吗？”医官说着，撤下了火种舱的保护罩，“结合一下双胞胎的火种共用理论——明白我的意思吗？”

“你打算同他融合火种吗？！”感知器几乎是叫出来。

死锁表现出来的惊讶不比感知器或任何其他在场人员小。但他只能用自己的磁场来表示这份喜忧参半的情感了。

“会……拖累你……”

“他说的没错。你不能用自己来分担他的伤势，救护车。”感知器向烈焰点头示意，红色装甲火车便沉重地运转起来，“想救他你必须保持清醒。可以着急，但别乱阵脚。”

挥之不去的温柔情绪从死锁的情绪场中散发出来，虚弱却坚定地缠绕到救护车周身。医生紧合上光学镜，在那分安慰的驱使下逐渐平静下信息杂乱的处理器，专注去计算可行的急救方式。

“先切断受伤肢体的能量供应，死锁。我需要你尽可能维持火种和脑模块的活跃，其他部分可以舍弃。”救护车竭力不让自己的视线触到手臂上仅仅经过紧急处理的伤口，“感知器，把我的手连回去。手术越快做越好。”

“我……做不到……”死锁暗光学镜闪了闪，暗红逐渐转变成虚弱的蓝色。这已经是火种能量在告急了。

“感知器，帮我连进他的节点。”救护车展开胸前的连线孔，抬起头雕看向面露担忧的感知器，随后再次靠近死锁，凝视他晦暗的光学镜，“你会没事儿的。不要说话，不要发内线，跟我保持连线交流，坚持住不要下线——这个能做到吗？”

战士艰难地点一下头，望向不远处的友人。

“开始吧。”


	31. Chapter 31

31  
“我是水晶城的漂移，诞生在水晶城第三次火种浮现潮的末期。

“水晶城以它的瑰丽建筑和独一无二的音乐艺术著称，它的子民有着独特的头雕特征和普神所赐的嗓音。另外，这座城市是仅次于虔诚之池的塞伯坦第二大宗教城市，他们信仰光谱教，注重且尊重涂漆与生物灯颜色象征的意义……

“——什么，你不喜欢听宗教？

“哦。好吧。我只是回忆起了一些事情。

“我被从神学院开除没多久后就离开了那里。到粒子城玩地下赛车——然后？然后内战就爆发了。

“战争开始不久，作为中立城市的水晶城遭到了无预兆的袭击——那是一场单方面的屠杀。我拼了命地想从星球另一头赶回去，但迎接我的只有焚烧着的废墟和残骸。那些顶天立地的摩天楼、光辉明亮的玻璃塔、需数百人操控以进行演奏的巨大乐器，全都被夷为平地。

“我是水晶城唯一的幸存者。

“至少当时我是那样想的。

“然后我遇到了你。没错，状况有点惨烈。我在那片雷区躺了三天，本来想着干脆启用自毁程序自我了结吧。但是你出现了。

“我在水晶城四处吃瘪，没什么朋友；在地下赛场摸爬滚打不知多久才小有成就；可战争不但毁了我的努力，连一个能够让我回去的地方都抹去了；直到你出现，不由分说地非要把我拼回来。

“所以我时常猜想，你是不是普神派来的救星？

“好吧。你要说是雷击派来的救星也没什么区别。那个老东西的知名度和普神差不了多少。

“所以我必须找到你，明白吗，救护车？你根本想象不到你对于我有多重要。这场战争的残酷不需要任何文学手法进行夸张。但只要你在我身边，我就有能力保护你——

“好吧。我不知道这句话还算不算数。

“收起你那套医疗模块里的乐观！我知道自己伤得有多重！

“……

“凡事总有个万一。

“如果我的火种熄灭了——救护车。你听我说完。

“……

“现在能听我说了吗？

“如果我死了。请把我的火种保护壳取下来随身带着。它会保护你。

“这不是唯心论。

“听着。我在禁闭的船上找到了一些东西。它的出现证明水晶城的人民并非全灭。我有理由相信他们还在宇宙的某个角落里，或许在自保或许在奋战。我的火种保护壳会成为你的通行证。如果他们是自己人，你或许能得到帮助；如果是敌人，也能保证你远离迫害。

“答应我你会这么做的。

“还有一件事。如果这就是我的终点了，我希望最后这句话你能听到——

“……

“如果我好了你就不会安心听我说这句话了。

“……

“……什么叫也许？

“……

“好。”


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Notice:   
This story happens literally because of one of Deadlock's lies.  
We are going to reveal it very soon.

32  
就像他丝毫不记得自己是什么时候进入到深度休眠状态那般，死锁并不知道自己是什么时候上线的。视野中铁灰色的天花板被右侧的灯管照得反光，等意识到他本机并非一串遨游在信息流中的编码时，死锁才反应过来那只灯管有多恼人。

随后声学感知逐渐破开混沌的屏障，附近的声音先是左右回荡，同被锁在笼子内一般荡向较远的地方后又逐渐消散；几分钟后，整个空间的声音都变得清晰可辨了。

“……”

他试着调动发声器说些什么。语言和意义都不重要，只要能发出些响动就行。

“……啊……”

死锁转动光学镜镜核寻找能够回应他的人。可视野内似乎并没有其他生物，尽管不远处真真实实存在着什么声源，像是焊枪的嗡嗡，又像是在拧螺丝——不，那声音消失了。

“死锁？”

这个词语钻进他的声学感知器——显而易见，这是他的名字。没错。他伤得很重，但还不至于失忆。在下线时火种、大脑模块和变形齿轮都还保存完好。所以如果救护车的手成功安装回去，他相信年轻的医生能够力挽狂澜。

“是我……”

好吧，伤得这么严重还是在他意料之外。

“帮我看看他好么，感知器？”

救护车的话语伴随着焊枪的嗡嗡从下方传来。这一回战士能够准确定位到声源了。他想要抬起头雕看向救护车那边，却发现脖子往下完全没有知觉。

“我这是……”

“救护车在重构你的躯干。”感知器走进死锁的视野，“现在情况已经基本稳定了。待会儿我会接手行动代码的重置，给他两个塞时充电。但在此之前我们必须稳定你的基本状况。”

“我……我睡了多久？”

感知器看了一眼救护车的方向，似乎是用内线与对方交流了几句。最终，科学家回答了死锁的问题：

“二十塞时。”

“二……！”病床上的战士恨不得从跳起来，“二十塞时！你们让他工作了二十塞时？！”

“我休息过了，每工作六个塞时休息一次，好吗？”救护车沙哑地安慰着，语气罕见地透露出不耐烦。显然高强度的工作已经耗尽他的耐心，就算是医疗模块介入也很难稳定情绪。

“你丢了两只手！还被凿穿了手臂！”死锁毫不客气地喊回去，尽管以他现在的状况只是冲着天花板咬牙切齿，“让我看看你！”

“我！没空！”

响亮地拍击声证明有什么东西惨遭殃及。救护车暴躁的吼叫立刻换来了医务室舱门的划开。弹簧冲了进来：

“他又怎——”

随后队长的提问停住，整个舱室的空气凝固成一团。

“我觉得你真的需要去休息了，救护车。”感知器充当了破冰的角色，“你放心去充电吧。我已经内线叫了铁拳过来接班。”

“让、我、看看、他，”死锁一字一顿地要求，随后威胁到，“我至少有三条代码能强行连线躯干。”

弹簧的头雕从视野的另一侧出现。

“你这……”

“我想确认你是安全的，”死锁直直地望向天花板，竭力忽视队长投下的严肃目光，“求你了。”

似乎最后这一句示弱终于打动了医生此时乱成电线球的火种，他不情不愿地出现在死锁视线的边缘。有着尖尖外缘的声学感知器随着主人的动作晃进视野又快速消失。

“我很好，行了吗？”

“那你好好充电。”死锁叮嘱道。

“不用你说。”

医生回复完后，医疗室的舱门转眼便合上了。

“他状态不好。”弹簧干巴巴地解释。

“听出来了。”死锁降下语气，特意强调了“听”这个动词。

“事实上，救护车他……每六个塞时休息十五塞分。我们拦不住他。”感知器补充道，“他的手没问题，可手臂里的那些精密仪器全部报销。使用独立工具增加了他的工作量和工时。尤其是重置火种能量传输网的时候，没办法按照习惯来，他快急疯了。”

死锁闭合光学镜护罩，想象起年轻的医生因为工具不趁手怒而不言的样子。

“他……你们修不了这个么？”

“修不了。这是神铸医生与生俱来的部件，全靠他们自己保养。他这种完全毁坏的情况没办法维修，除非换一套——这个算在器官移植手术里。你必须找到合适的捐献者和匹配的器官，在手术环境允许的情况下进行手术。但据我所知塞伯坦医学史上这类手术的案例不超过十三例，其中还有两例出现了排斥反应。”

“意思是……？”

“他得学着使用医疗工具了。”

死锁眯起光学镜，尽管这个动作只是让视野中的天花板变得细窄。他在内线接通感知器，传出一条信息：

「把弹簧支开，我有话要跟你说。」

原本移步于医疗仪器前为系统手术进行准备的感知器停顿一下打字的动作，思忖片刻后，背朝着自己的队长，要求到：

“铁拳那边似乎在仓库遇到些麻烦。弹簧，你能去帮他一把么？我需要铁拳对子空间武器的知识以维修死锁的机体——”

就在科学家准备继续长篇大论时，弹簧简略地应和两句后离开了医疗室。

当回收救援队队长阔步的声音消失在楼道尽头，感知器停下了手头的工作，调控死锁的病榻让他那失去知觉的上半身仰起来。

视线中不再是一成不变的灰白色，死锁长舒了一口气。

“啊……感觉好多了。”他将光学镜重新调整成暗红色的光，“我们说到哪了”

“我先假设你要说的事情有违常规条例。”感知器不搭理他的调侃，“并且我已经被你拖下水了。”

“犀利的评论。”死锁挑动一下眉甲，“你能上线我的躯干感知吗？”

“不行。救护车明确说明要你‘一动不动地躺在床上’。”感知器摇摇头，打字的动作重新开始，“我还以为你会提一个更有野心的提议。”

“我正要说呢——听着，你刚刚说了那个手术属于器官移植对吧？我知道你这个科学家有至少六种方法黑进汽车人的数据库——”

“十二种。”

“好吧，但那又怎样？我只需要你动用其中的一种——普神啊，这场战争打了这么多年，总会有几个不走运的神铸医生吧？——你把相关资料给我，就这些。”

“然后你会去走私器官；市面上找不到就去挖坟掘墓。”感知器用毫无起伏的声音预测死锁之后的计划。

“差不多吧——我的目的有这么明显？”

感知器从手腕处抽出一根数据线，插进墙面上固定电脑的接孔。这台电脑与外部联网，专门用来共享医疗数据。

“你的目的一向很明确。你想要救护车。”

“我想要他好……”死锁嘶声纠正。

感知器面前的显示屏高频度地闪烁了一阵。病床上的士兵没太在意自己的友人在干什么。

寂静持续了数秒，屏幕画面最终停在一张列表上。感知器选中了其中一个档案，简略阅读后，他再次开口：

“你只想要救护车留在你身边。对他好只是你达成目的的途径之一。”

三变金刚这一回发话的语气吸引了战士的注意——也许铁拳和双旋无法敏锐地察觉到异样，但得益于与感知器的友谊和熟络，死锁能够听出一些细微的变化——科学家的情绪中多了些远比平淡更加冰冷的东西。

“你在说什么？”

“我刚刚查阅了汽车人阵亡士兵资料库——顺道一提只要有正规需求，这并不是违规行为——你来告诉我，我看到了什么？”

“你看到了三套可用的器官？”

“我看到了救护车的阵亡信息。”

死锁的目光凌然变得冰冷。原本以较低功率慵懒散热的风扇因提高转速而发出蜂鸣，战士的手指抽动几下突然握成拳头，机体浑身上下的生物灯闪出耀眼的红光。为方便维修重要内部组件而移除了大部分装甲，导致此时他的身体十分轻便。死锁仿佛一台还未组装完成便跑下流水线的冷组建机，直挺挺地从病榻上站起来。

“给我一个理由不杀你。”战士利索地跳下床，身上还未固定的细小零件叮当落地。他走到桌前挑拣那些沾有干涸能量液的武器，身上闪烁的光带强调着他正压抑的愤怒。

“我不会告诉他。”感知器移除链接在显示屏上的数据线，看向友人那骨骼外露的背影。

“你不会？”

“因为你需要自己亲口告诉他。”

死锁原本堪堪扭转过来的头雕完全朝向了感知器，光学镜中满是警惕。

“告诉他。在救护车自己发现之前告诉他。只要是你亲自开口就还有机会挽回——不然你打算怎么样？瞒他到宇宙热寂？我不是说过让你用正当方式追求他吗？”

“你竟然认为我俩能走到热寂？——祝贺我收下了，感教授（Percy）。”死锁最后拨弄了一下手术工具便自觉躺回到病床，扳手和小镊子发出哐啷的碰撞声，“请把刚刚掉地的零件都帮我装回去。这是你唯一需要担心的，朋友。”

感知器履行他的诺言，确保自己已将浏览痕迹删干净。

“死锁，你是个混蛋。”

被骂的混蛋只是闭合光学镜，让刚刚强行接管肢体行动的病毒代码一点点退出系统。

“器官提供者找到了么？”

“等你痊愈之后我再发给你。”

“谢了。”


	33. Chapter 33

33  
在感知器忙于编写代码的时候，死锁实在熬不过教授的阴郁磁场和一成不变的背影，坠入充电状态。休眠的过程中又是噩梦缠身。

他看见自己在叮叮咣咣撞一扇铁窗——与他爬出禁闭室时用的那扇出入不大——又或者说那是一扇门，因为它不知什么时候变得同死锁的机体一样高大并且坚不可摧。声音停下来，他觉得自己八成是撞累了吧。他横躺在牢房里，一副百无聊赖的样子盯着贴门上的探视窗。救护车的光学镜突然出现在那扇狭窄窗口的外侧。

战士的脑中回想起多年前曾在水晶城的神学院听来的一首曲子。环境寂静仿佛宇宙外的冰冷虚空，但那一串串音符却无声地萦绕在周围。他凝视着那双光镜，仅仅是这样的目光交汇便将他们之间的距离逐渐拉近，很快连铁门都不见踪影。救护车主动吻上死锁，手指去抠战士的火种舱盖。

我选择你作为我的火种伴侣，此生不渝。

医生的嘴唇停留在死锁的嘴唇上——不知道这句话出自谁口。

于是死锁把他推到地上，欺身而上——


	34. Chapter 34

34  
死锁的头雕猛地抬起，撞上了面前的障碍。这一下撞得不轻，加上近在咫尺的巨大声响，刚刚惊醒的士兵险些重新跌回昏迷状态。

救护车吃痛的声音从病床侧面传来。死锁一咕噜爬起身，看到年轻医生捂着角徽蹲在地上。

“你睡觉这么不老实的吗？！”

“一场梦。”死锁解释道，一边说着一边跳下床，蹲到救护车身边去拨他的手腕，“让我看看。”

医官疼得哼出声音，移开手便露出被撞出凹痕的角徽。不过除此之外似乎没有什么大碍。

“别碰。”在死锁准备用指尖试探一下那处伤痕时，救护车飞快地避开了，“回病床上去。”

“你还好么？”

“你先躺回去。”

严厉的命令刚说出口，医生突然浑身紧绷起来，尽管姿态不那么严谨，但他仿佛下一秒就要投入近身格斗。

“别这样看我。”死锁被对方眼神中的审视刺得有些受伤，背过身麻利地翻上床躺下，“这样躺合你心意嘛？”

救护车这才慢悠悠地从地上站起身回到正在运转的医学仪器前。倒不是在耍脾气，此刻他看起来真的有些站不稳。死锁用一只胳膊撑起身体，光学传感器记录了整个过程。

“让我看看你。”他随即伸出另一只手去碰医生的角徽，却被对方先一步摁住胸口拍回病床上。

“躺好。这个不要紧。”

不知为什么，救护车的声音听起来有些苦涩。死锁缓缓展开自己的磁场，拨弄空气中那份不太积极的情绪。

“别干扰我。”

他捏成拳的右手就搁在数据面板的边缘，死锁只需伸伸脖子就能用鼻尖碰到蜷起来的手指。但士兵按捺住了渴望亲近的冲动，只是用暗蓝色的光学镜看向对方。感受到毫不避讳的注视，救护车显然被盯得有些不安，芯虚地扫了他一眼。

“你在看什么？”

“我在看这个宇宙中最完美的生物。”

“噢，是么？”

医官心不在焉地回话，大概几秒钟之后脑模块才留出空间处理它，这自然带出了意料之内的唏嘘。

“我权当你信口开河。”那股硬碰硬的气势重现于救护车的磁场。

“你是完美的。”死锁肯定道，“只是角徽被撞伤了。”

救护车不再跟他争辩，只是稍微抬了抬补有异色金属的手臂，继续自己的工作。

战士仔细打量了那里的伤疤，重新看向“世界上最完美的生物”。

“手的事情，我很抱歉。”他散发出满怀的悔意和示弱情绪，希望救护车能重视他的话，“我没料到禁闭已经这么丧心病狂了。”

“你没料到？”

死锁皱起眉甲，不知道自己是否该坦白有关梦境的事情。

“是这样的——我不太做梦，但每次梦到的事情之后都会发生。”他有些磕绊地解释道，双手不太自然地交叠搭在腹部，“在你登船的第二天，就是我从充电床上翻下来的那次——如果你还记得——我的梦里出现了失去双手的你。”

“别胡扯，那记忆闪回而已。”救护车的语调中带了几分不屑，“根据我认识的一个心理学家所说，记忆闪回有很大程度上取决于回忆和想象。”

说到最后一个词的时候救护车不禁挑动下眉甲。

“我十分肯定自己对你的手没有独立的兴趣。我向你保证禁闭的事情只是个意外。”死锁对这个细节有些警觉，急忙解释。

医生有些狐疑地放松眉头，似乎没打算追究。就在病床上的战士以为空气又要陷入尴尬的寂静，救护车却停下手头的工作，拉过一把椅子坐下，主动发起话题。

“你之前说，你来自水晶城？”

“没错。漂移，来自水晶城。”死锁答应道，“其实以后你可以叫我——”

不等他说完救护车自顾自地接下去，只是眼神有些躲闪：

“我去过水晶城一次。医学院组织的活动。水晶城有着塞伯坦最为独立的生态系统——火种特性也是独一无二的。”

“什么时候去的？”——死锁忍不住打断他，想知道自己输否曾错过遇见救护车的机会。

“战前七十年吧。”救护车飞快算了一下，“我猜你那时候已经不在水晶城了？”

死锁的芯沉下来。

“不在。那时候我应该在正规赛上有些名气了。”

“的确。”

救护车给出了一个自信的肯定答案，听起来就像他这件事情有所了解一样。前水晶城住民的芯重新提起来。

“当时城里四处都有募捐点，说是，你作为水晶城的市民，遇到困难，应该八方支援。”救护车不自觉地微笑起来，“那段时间正赶上艾尼克斯环路赛的预选赛，他们希望能为你凑齐参赛的装备。”

死锁有些震惊地眨了眨光学镜，处理器一时有些卡壳——当然医生面甲上不柔情的微笑也令他发呆。当年他为预选赛的硬性参赛条件而焦头烂额时，的确有人匿名提供了资金和出战装备。他从没想过这竟然是水晶城市民集资而成的礼品。借着那一年最有竞争力的赛车手啰嗦的休赛，他这种子车手一路冲刺跻身亚军之位，成为该赛季最受热议的参赛选手。只是好景不长，他还未来得及迎接属于他的一系列荣誉，霸天虎便举着大旗上街发动暴乱了。虽然这之后又大大小小跑过一些比赛，衣食不愁，但起义军搞得所有人忧心忡忡。战争正式打响后，各类体育比赛被叫停，这才令他流落街头。

“你以前的涂漆是白色的。给我留下的印象很深。”救护车回忆道。

“白色涂漆在水晶城很常见。”死锁搪塞起来。发现救护车很早便知道自己甚至对他那还算体面的赛手生活有点了解，迄今为止没怎么给医生留下好印象的坏家伙有些激动。他忍不住想象救护车跟朋友坐在油吧，在他冲线的时候鼓掌喝彩——这是他们之间遥远，无法感知，却真实存在的情感联系。但为了防止得意忘形，他急忙引出另一个话题，将注意力转走：“你们去水晶城是要研究什么？”

“幼生体。”主题转移到他所擅长的领域，救护车的回复变得专业起来，“在水晶城收获的天然火种是塞伯坦星球上唯一具有幼年阶段的。具体为什么会这样至今得不出结论。毕竟水晶城的天然火种田很早就熄灭了。”

“我是第三批，之后据说还有两批产量巨大的浮现潮。连接得很紧密。”死锁附和道。

“据说那段时间里，部分火种伴侣会选择收养幼生体。这个现象其实非常奇怪，你不觉得吗？”说到具有争议的部分，救护车的语速又变快了一些，双手压在床沿上，“培养幼生体并非传统——毕竟其他地区的塞伯坦人都不曾经历过属于自己的幼年期。”

“也许他们只是想图个新鲜。”

“你的幼年期是怎么度过的？”救护车亮晶晶的光镜看向死锁。

战士原本望向医生的目光扭向天花板。

“就像你说的，只有‘部分’伴侣会选择领养幼生体……我很明显是被落下的那批。”

“噢……”救护车看起来有些后悔问出这个问题，“这也没什么。大部分塞伯坦人都是自己长大的。”

“不。我觉得你刚刚的问题揭开了我多年的伤口，我现在需要补偿。”

“补偿？你想要什么？”

死锁眨眨光学镜，向医生伸出一只手，展开手掌。

“握住我的手（Hold my hand）。”

听到之前那个恬不知耻的揩油者能提出这么“质朴”的要求，救护车没有立刻做出回应。死锁的手指缓缓蜷起，似乎没打算过分坚持。

但就在这时，医生将四指指尖搭在那只手的虎口处。

“你知道么？你不在的时候我想出了一个理论，”战士轻柔地握住救护车的指尖，引着那只手靠向自己的胸口，“想听听看么？”

“只要和‘普神派来的救星’无关。”

灵巧的手指有点微微发抖。救护车护短似的将它们抽出来摁在病床边缘。

“那你要听完。”在得到救护车的点头应允后，死锁单手捧住救护车的头雕，拇指摩挲他的颌线，“我们已经是火种伴侣了。”

救护车拨开那只手，打趣地问他：“感知器用的什么止痛代码？你的处理器已经不清醒了。”

“我是认真的——！”死锁略强硬地捏住救护车的下巴，“听着——你答应过我会听完的——四举，亲密坦诚赍礼证爱，我们都做完了！”

他的语气非常认真甚至有些急躁，眼神里更是填满执着。

“赍礼——？”

“我把你的手带回来了！”死锁窜起来，想要去捏救护车的手腕，但考虑到之前的伤口又不得不握拳抑制住冲动，“亲密，数据线直连，如果你觉得不够，手术过程中你的手可一直在我身体上；坦诚，有关水晶城的事情，有关漂移的事情——叫我漂移吧，救护车，我允许你这么叫我；证爱，我为你拿回了手，你也救了我的小命——我觉得这很合理！”

救护车被面前痴情机的一连串解释堵得说不出话，最终也只是磕绊出一句：“那是我的手！不算礼物！”

“我以后补给你！你想要什么我都可以给你！”死锁还是拉起那只手，贴在嘴前响亮地亲了一口，“如果觉得这次不够正式，我们还可以再做一次！”

“好吧好吧（Alright, alright）！”救护车慌忙将自己的手抽回来，“我们以后再做一次。”

“那就说定了？！”

“等——”

不等他说完，死锁摆过他的头雕直截了当地亲在救护车嘴唇上。一连串的信息烟花般炸在医生的处理器里，他几乎要当场宕机了。

“我们重新开始吧——这一次我会循序渐进，我会照顾你的感受——好了。我知道你要说什么。我现在就躺回去。”死锁自顾自地躺回原位，但没有任何遮盖的散热系统早已嗡嗡个不停。

“我……”救护车后知后觉地捂住嘴，“我们……？”

“一切安好。”死锁轻描淡写地回复，他的双手交叠在身前，芯满意足，双眼闪着幸福的光。

此时死锁浑身上下没什么装甲，再加上几日来的修整，通体清白的涂漆被完整的展现出来，仿佛这台赛车又一次回到了他那光辉至极的日子里。

但讽刺的是，“死锁”这个名号为他留下来太多的后患。尽管目前为止有利因素全部站在他这边——弹簧的默许和那通抹去质疑的广播；涅峰星上虽然遭遇了其他汽车人，但他们消息闭塞，对救护车的状况一无所知；再加上回收救援队四处流窜的作战习惯，这些得天独厚的条件为死锁暗中操控提供了充分的掩护。可真相还是不经意间钻出了灰暗的现实——感知器的意外发现着实为这个提交虚假作战报告、篡改阵亡人员名单的士兵警醒。过分的“安逸”令他暂时忘却了自己曾经撒下的弥天谎言：他将救护车的名字添在德尔菲医疗站阵亡人员名单上，并为阵亡人数加了一个一。这样一来年轻的医官永远不会接到新的调遣任务。

这本来是个无伤大雅的行为——塞伯坦内战每天要在数不清的战场上死伤成千上万的士兵，这些名单和数字早已被省略或是忽视。死锁也见过那些被误记死亡的倒霉家伙。通常情况下，他们只需要捡起把枪就能继续战斗。没人会过分在意这件事。

但救护车的情况则复杂得多。既是出于他那神铸医生的重要身份，更因为这并非统计上的失误而是蓄意篡改。死锁能想象医疗团队会举行怎样简短却庄严的火种回归仪式以纪念他们的战友、矜矜业业的年轻医官救护车。

同样，他也能想象得知自己被误报阵亡的救护车会露出什么样的表情。疑惑、震惊、愤怒，然后是直冲到死锁这里来算账——当然也有可能去找弹簧，毕竟德尔菲医疗站的阵亡名单是由他亲自交给回收救援队队长的。

至少要瞒到救护车跟他结为火种伴侣，死锁咬紧牙关，努力不让这短暂的幸福产生裂痕。


	35. Chapter 35

35  
为了方便全息投影成像，舰桥上的光源都被调得暗沉。尽管这一回中央投影区只是展现了一片耀眼却与会议没有任何关系的星图。

唯一缺席的是上旋。虽然他已经安全脱离了昏迷状态，但船上的两位有医学资质的科研人员一致认定这位士兵还不能下床，需要一段时间的休养。

回收救援队不是一支习惯于吃瘪的队伍——暗杀任务的失败，飞船遭遇偷袭，再加上队友的受伤，连续的碰壁将这一挫士兵撞得晕头转向。弹簧觉得，是时候更换一批骨干队员了。上旋和双旋将继续跟队，死锁这个扫把星也要留下来；感知器要回锻金科学院继续研究，具体内容他大概解释了一下不过没有人听懂；这样一来全队的医疗支援就要由救护车接任；杯子会带领预备役士兵去班人马星系的战场进行定点支援，铁拳跟着他做武器顾问；旋翼、烈焰和闪耀也一同前去。

“还有什么补充的？”

弹簧将数据板撂在桌面上，响亮的拍击声将正在昏昏欲睡的铁拳叫醒——武器工程师向后一仰头雕，险些连带着椅子跌过去。

“我有件事需要申请。”救护车举手示意，“私下申请。”

死锁的靠坐在椅子上，头雕沉进星图无法照亮的阴影里。这位不久前刚在火中源边缘蹭了一圈的士兵还未重新涂装，主体素白，上半身却被镀了层暗色。

“明白了。”弹簧点点头，“大约四十八塞时内我们能够抵达下一处停靠站——彼时会安排离队成员就地加入常规编制。愿普神与你们同在。散会。”

杯子是第一个起身的。随着老兵牵头，其他人也纷纷站起。死锁倾身靠向救护车，耳语道：“我在外面等你。”

面对近在咫尺的蓝色光学镜，年轻的医生着实有些紧张。他甚至不自觉地断绝了鼻腔的吐气。死锁现在的样子虽然不算改头换面，却完全蜕变出一副平易近人的样子。浅色的原生喷漆简直衬得这台金刚熠熠生辉，他不得不强迫自己将视线从对方身上撕下来。

“外面见。”医官轻声应道。

他不知道战士是在怎样的攻击之下才能够伤得如此体无完肤，更不知道死锁到底在禁闭的飞船上发现了什么，以至于他的性格都发生了转变。并非善心开窍决定从此不碰枪火，而是那阴郁的、压迫性的气场完全收敛。纵然死锁依然像一头展现魅力求偶的雄兽，却不再用眼神和动作强迫救护车屈从了。

这或许是个好迹象。但当救护车于几个塞时前在靶场帮死锁调整手部关节灵敏度时，这个冷血的枪兵依然没有放弃“先打四肢，不急着一击毙命”的玩乐式屠杀。

“你不会真的爱上他了吧，医生？”彼时在场围观的旋翼挑着眉问他。救护车这才意识到自己刚刚正目不转睛地盯着死锁的背影。不过在他想出任何回复搪塞之前，旋翼接上了自己的话：

“不用回答这个。玩笑而已。”话是这么说，可他的表情却冷得不像在打趣。

替死锁上紧腕关节时，战士意味深长地悄声问他：“旋翼跟你聊什么了？”

救护车摇摇头，将手中错拿的五好螺丝刀放下，重新去找三号。死锁先一步拿起那工具，给自己手腕上的螺丝多拧了两圈。

「他看我不顺眼。」战士有些紧张地坦白，很奇怪，换作以前他从不透露对他人的恐惧，此刻却将这份情绪散发到磁场里，让医生明白这件事情着实在困扰他。

「有什么我能帮你的么？」救护车为他将护甲片装回去，特意放慢动作，不想被人看出异样。

「别让他影响你。」死锁低下头，鼻梁紧贴着救护车的声学传感器，「他的话听起来总是很有道理。但你要有自己的判断。」

「你是什么开始时候觉得我是个容易被说服的人？」

“我相信你。”死锁在救护车的前额上吻了一下。

——事情发生时，医生并没听清这最后一句话。他哪有心情忽视那个象征虔诚的吻呢？

“——救护车？”弹簧用敲了敲桌面，桌上的数据板抖了抖，“你刚刚说要申请什么？”

意识到自己在发呆，救护车飞快地将双手握在一起，假装刚刚他在思考该如何开启话题。

“是有关上旋的事情。目前为止他的伤势还没有显著好转。”救护车松开双手，从子空间拿出一块数据板，“而考虑到他和双旋共用火种，我觉得有必要暂时性分开他们两位——我知道这很残忍。但如果再次出现后方遭袭的情况，我不能保证双旋在前线的安全——任何跟他组队的士兵也会受到牵连。”

弹簧点点头，医生继续说下去。

“所以我想为上旋申请‘避难’。”救护车比划了一对引号。

“请解释一下。”

“安全条例的附加项里有一条专对‘火种共用者’的特殊避难情况——双旋可以继续他在回收救援队的任职，而上旋可以得到最优秀的医疗看护，之后也可以任职危险系数较小的工作。”

“你的意思是，以双旋在回收救援队拼命为筹码，换取上旋在后方的安全？”

“是的，长官。很少有人会启用这项……”

“恕我直言，医生，”弹簧摆摆手打断他的话头，“你是在双胞胎那里碰了壁才来我这边，希望我能直接命令他们接受这项安排，对吧？”

救护车抿了抿嘴唇，肯定了队长的说法。

“如果他们不同意，我也不会同意的。”弹簧给出了最后的决定，“感谢你替他们着想。但这对活祖宗早就表示过，他们宁可一起牺牲也不愿意分开。”

“明白了。”救护车关掉了数据板上的页面，准备离开；可他又突然停下来，望向弹簧。

“还有别的事么？”

“我其实……我一直在好奇。”医生的光学镜看向舰桥内闪烁的各类按钮和屏幕，“为什么我会被安排在回收救援队，以及我为什么没有接到类似的调职令？”

“加入回收救援队不需要调职令。”弹簧回答了其中一个问题。

“但为什么……”

“你对目前的安排有不满？”

“我认为我的技能在常规部队中更有用途。”救护车的手指攒得数据板发出咔咔轻响。

“但我认为你在这里更有用途。”弹簧反驳道，“不要再提起这个话题了。”

面对如此决绝的态度和含糊的理由，救护车的风扇在没来由的怒气中调高了档位。但他很快平复下芯情，与队长礼节性道别后便离开了舰桥。

刚刚步入走廊，救护车突然听到旋翼的声音从拐角另一侧传来。

“……那屁用没有！”

这位飞行员的语气通常和他的脾气一样圆滑，可此时他的声音中包裹的愤怒几乎要喷薄出来。而就在这时，死锁开口了：

“你可以再说一遍。”

救护车站在拐角投下的阴影里，一时不敢走出去。

“你跟着我们这群好人混在一起，相处得也不错；时间久了，你就觉得，‘或许我自己也不是什么坏人’，觉得‘我杀过的人已经死了，那已经是我的过去了’——但那不是。”旋翼情绪激动，说得气喘嘘嘘，“你记不住自己手上捏了多少条命，是因为你杀得太多了，数不清。”

死锁发出一阵冷笑，刀割似的声音在走廊的金属板上折返回荡，声波逐渐被空气吸收，从中蕴含的可怖和绝望却残留下来。

“你不了解我。”

“我观察过你。你敢发誓自己的火种不受煎熬么，”旋翼飞快地接上话，紧绷的发声器发音尖锐，救护车几乎能听到飞行员身上的零件正咔咔发抖，“为你自己做过的事情？”

磁场中弥漫的感情燃烧起来，救护车受惊地后退一步，无暇顾及脚步的声音暴露了他的偷听。

“谁在那！”

死锁低吼道。可当他走过拐角发现是救护车站在这里时，那些翻腾的情绪突然降温，尖刺似的竖起来。旋翼紧跟上他，面颊上的愤怒挤出一股诡异的兴奋。

“你敢对他说么？你敢告诉他么？！”蓝色涂装的飞行员想要跳到救护车身边，却被死锁抓住头雕摁到墙面上，肩头的纤细翼板当场被撞弯。刺耳的金属变形声扩散开来，但面对激烈的碰撞，死锁的肘关节甚至没有弯曲一下，直直将旋翼的头雕退进他自己扭曲的尾翼板上。

“停下（Stop that）！”救护车下意识地喊出来。但死锁突然扭转过来的眼神令他不敢上前拉架。跑车引擎轰鸣，战士那缺乏护甲的身体暴露了正因愤怒而烧成红热的内部管线；深红的频率从那双光学镜深处溢出，将原本暗蓝色的光染成混沌的紫色。

注意到救护车退畏的表情，死锁一把将旋翼甩到地上，他自己则走到医生身前，将飞行员隔开。救护车想要像往常那样履行自己的职责，却被猛然拉住脖颈后方的装甲，险些跌倒。

“你告诉他！”旋翼语无伦次，晕头转向地站起来，用极度痛苦的眼神看向救护车，“你看到了吗，医生？他就是头自私自利的野兽。我挡在他面前，他就要铲除我——你，你知道他干了什么吗？！”

然而两人似乎都没将旋翼的无理取闹放在芯上。

“他受伤了！”救护车反手去拉死锁的手臂。

“他当然受伤了。”战士用力拽了一下，将救护车拉到身后。

此时的死锁其实已经焦灼误入了熔炉的涡轮狐狸。他怎么也没想到旋翼竟然是这么严重的隐患——虽然这架直升机的敌对情绪很早就显露得一清二楚，可他怎么可能知道那件事呢？——死锁相信感知器不会泄密，这不是那位科学家的行事风格……

“你以为自己能逃一辈子吗？啊？！”湛蓝的光学镜此时在他脸上显得极为刺眼，“换一套装甲，把自己喷成白色；改改光学镜的频率？这样就是改变了吗？”

“你要跟我讲宗教么？”死锁提高声音问他。歪在墙边的旋翼看上去比挺直身体的枪兵要矮上不少。但竭力表现出一副正派模样的枪兵，处理器内早已乱做一团。

“他到底在说什么？”救护车又奋力争了一下，死锁却在这时候松手了。倘若旋翼口中吐出任何一个与那件事有关的词语，他便要冲上去将对方的发声器从喉咙处扯出来。

换作以前，战士会直接将对方撕成碎片，铲除后患——他已经很仁慈了。

“他杀了钢弦……”对近在咫尺的生命危机没有丝毫概念，旋翼的面甲被混乱的情绪霸占，润洗液擦得满脸都是，“包针空尖弹，没错，就是这个混蛋的杰作。”

出乎意料地，旋翼口中蹦出一个他从未听过的名字。就在死锁为对方所揭露的无关紧要的事实而稍松一口气时，却发现救护车似乎对这个名字的所有者有些了解。医生的光学镜闪烁一下，望向情绪崩溃的旋翼，又望向死锁。

他看起来像是要辩驳什么——张着嘴，口腔内部的生物灯随着急促的换气一明一暗。死锁现在就想吻住那张嘴，堵住可能从他的发声器里跑出来的话语，如果对方有任何反驳的意思，就把口腔右侧的生物灯撕出来。

“你……你不记得他了吗？”面对救护车的犹豫，旋翼眼中的疯狂逐渐转变成惊讶、愤怒，声音哽咽，“你说过，你能记住自己修过的每一台金刚——难道不是吗？”

死锁见状，伸手想将医生拽到自己身后，对方却有些焦急地退开那只手：“我能记住自己修过的每一个部件，但差不多，是的——我记得钢弦，阵亡于思曼兹战场，死因是——”

“死因是外力致使的火种爆燃。”旋翼狠咬着每一个字，“如果他之前没受伤，就不会被狙击手盯上——四十三枚子弹——你该死，他们就该把你扔进熔炉里一点点烤成锈水！——给你机会？！你给他机会了吗？！”

直升机的引擎轰鸣起来，身上的机枪纷纷预热。就在这时，救护车跳到针锋相对的两位战士中间，身体紧绷，挡在死锁面前。

“你还护着他了？！”旋翼吼叫着，两挺机枪的准星在面前的一双目标间来回打转。

在救护车张嘴为他们两个辩护之前，死锁开口了：“他是你的火种伴侣？”

飞行员发出恼羞成怒地叫喊，拳头横锤向墙壁上的钢板。救护车被吓了一跳，倒退一步却贴上死锁的胸板。

“你杀了他！”两行润洗液汇聚到旋翼的下颌，颤抖地滴落，“是你杀了他！你现在却……”

后面的话语变得有些难以听辨。救护车抬起双手，对着企图阻止他的死锁摇了摇头，随即便缓缓走向旋翼；他展开腿侧的一处子空间，几只针剂被展露出来。

“我们尽力了……”医生稍微扬起手臂，搂住飞行员涕泪横流的头雕，“很抱歉，我救不了他……”

“那不是、你的错！”他磕磕绊绊地说着，想要用头雕去撞墙，却被医生强硬地顶住。救护车抽出一支针剂，扎入护甲较少的颈部管线。那应该是一支镇定剂，死锁想，胡搅蛮缠的飞行员逐渐平复下情绪，虽然光学镜润洗液还是横流不断，但他的眼神不再混乱地频率乱闪。几秒种后，机炮也冷却下来，收回到原本的位置。

“我们去医务室，帮你好好休整一下。”

觉得镇定剂已经生效，救护车退开两步，直看向旋翼的光学镜。但这名刚刚经历巨大情绪波动的士兵没有回应安慰，而是直视自己的敌人。

“你。”他说，死锁也毫不避讳地看回去。

“怎么。”

“医生是个好人。”旋翼又走开几步，和救护车拉出足够的距离，“你要好好对他。别让他后悔——我们说好了（deal）？”

“说好了。”

死锁郑重地向他点头，对旋翼最后的发言生出几分敬畏。

“这点小伤我去麻烦感知器就可以了。”

飞行员随性地摆摆手便转身离开，仿佛刚刚那个情感爆发的场面不曾发生。

救护车犹豫地盯着对方的背影顺便扫描下伤口是否严重，刚要回头和死锁搭话却被对方搂进怀里。

死锁身上素白的原生涂装和他这军医的白色调涂装紧贴，那一刻，仿佛他们都被熔进对方身体里似的。医生合拢光镜，感受战士传递过来的轻微颤抖。

没有一句多余的交流，他们无法自控地接吻。

救护车觉得胸膛中的火种激烈跳跃着，仿佛要冲破舱壳制造的屏障一般。


	36. Chapter 36

36  
死锁将救护车推到墙上，加深这个吻。但原本挂在他脖子上的双手突然推拒起来，摁在死锁的肩头;那些灵巧的手指触碰到裸露的液压杆时又忍不住缩成拳头，显得无处安放。此刻医疗模块依然支撑着救护车的理智。这一事实令死锁感到不爽。

他将吻落在救护车的声学传感器处，用舌尖勾勒天线外缘。

“怎么了？”士兵用那饱受情欲煎熬而有些沙哑的声线问，同时伸手去捞救护车的大腿。

救护车扭动着腰企图避开那只手的勾弄。不想死锁却拖起他的臀部，蛮横地挤进医生两腿之间，发热的前档板磨蹭起大腿内侧的管线，似乎随时准备释放压抑在下面的巨物。

“别、别在这儿。”年轻的医官哑声抗议，他不想被谁撞见——可随后他又在脑中质问，自己是什么时候默许这段关系走到拆卸这一步的？

“去我那。”死锁用胸甲把救护车压在墙上，掐住他的腿根，拇指抠进后挡板的缝隙，没有一点要暂停的迹象。

身后就是坚实的墙壁，已经退无可退了。救护车紧咬嘴唇，却被死锁勾起下巴。战士啃上对方的脖颈，削尖的犬齿刺进甲片的缝隙，仿佛下一秒就要把那里的护甲撕开。

“不行！”

似乎是感觉到直接的威胁，救护车突然开始挣扎。毫无章法的动作本来会弄伤他自己，死锁却及时松了口。

“想把脖子扯断么？”士兵不耐烦地发出嘶声，但他还是退出了那个极具压迫感的距离，仅仅是将双手搭在医生腰侧。救护车的手掌抵在在死锁胸前，低垂着头雕嘟囔了些什么，声音被嗡嗡转动的风扇打得稀碎。

“你说什么？”

“难道你对每一任情人都是这样的吗？”医生的面甲烫得发红，微妙的身高差距令他只能仰视面前的枪兵。那双莹蓝色的光镜氤氲着温热的润洗液，百感交集。

“你在想什么？”

死锁单手捧住救护车的头雕，以接近安慰的力道捏了捏。他身上半裸露在空气中的各类组件快速降低了温度，重归平稳的运作。

“我没有过情人。”战士动动腕子，让芯上机偏移的目光重新正视自己的光镜，“水晶城的人忠贞不二——听起来怎么样？”

“——我得去看看上旋了。”

与死锁期待的不同，医生断然回避了他的暗示，拨开那只手以可谓急促的步伐走开。在战士作出下一步行动前，另一个声音叫住了他。

“死锁。”——是弹簧，声源来自死锁的正后方，“又在为难医官了？”

乖戾和不满似风暴般涌上士兵的面甲，光学镜则变成半蓝半紫的颜色。

“你跟他坦白了没有。”回收救援队的队长丝毫不惧怕这个场面，直接切入主题。

“没有。”那双光镜的焦点移开，一种贴近于宇宙深处的墨蓝色逐渐扩散在镜片上。

“你最好快点了。”绿色的三变金刚叉腰站定，两人之间隔了一段距离，“之前一系列事情太紧张。现在清闲下来，医生开始怀疑他的处境了。他很聪明。”

“他当然很聪明。”死锁的尖牙在嘴角的开合中显露了一瞬。他为自己的选择感到骄傲，但此时的境地只是把越来越多的焦虑泼在他的火种上。

“我有些好奇，你怎么保证他不会离开你？”弹簧的食指指尖在腰间护甲上敲了敲。

“他开始喜欢我了。”

“喜欢和愿意接受自己被当作傻子一样耍了一圈是两码事。”队长毫不犹豫地指出死锁答案中的敷衍和规避，“你应该亲自告诉他。至少还有机会解释。”

“不需要你说教。”士兵咬牙切齿地说，“你听起来像感知器。”

“我敢肯定他也会给你同样的建议。”

“他的确给了。”

“真的？”弹簧扬了扬音调，“还有谁知道了？”

“你应该管好你手下的人——现在连飞行员都开始搞谍报了。”死锁嘶声道，嘴角挂着一抹生硬的冷笑，“旋翼刚刚简直想把我的头雕从肩膀上撕下去。但他是个笨蛋。痴情的笨蛋。”

“这句话从你嘴里出来非常有说服力。”弹簧讽刺他；在死锁准备用目光谋杀这位队长前，他重新开口，“去餐厅呆着吧。也许你们互相灌两杯就能把真心话全掏出来。”

不等发声器跑完所有单词，弹簧便迈开步伐向电梯走去。死锁则若有所思地拨通感知器的内线，打算再给自己的朋友添点麻烦。

\--

救护车将上旋的体检报告递给双旋。往日里大大咧咧的士兵认真翻过了每一页纸。医生看得出来，他真的很关心自己的兄弟。

“所以他怎么样？”

“不好说。零界点还是没办法确认，所以我没办法遏制火种能量的流失，”救护车中肯地回复，“还是之前的结论，我不认为把他留在船上是一个正确的选择。”

双旋的肘部顶住墙壁，手掌盖上前额，叹了口气——这是他近几日来第一次如此直接地表现出沮丧，或许上旋的能量流失已经影响到双旋了。

就在医生准备放任他去和自己的兄弟独处时，双旋突扬起声音发问：“你之前说，只需要一方同意就可以了，对吧？”

“什么？”

“那个什么什么避难条例。”双旋解释道，手指在空中随意地比划着什么，“只要我同意就可以让他得到更好的看护了，对不？”

救护车赶到有些惊喜——甚至是喜出望外了。在得到弹簧的回复后，他都不打算在双胞胎面前重提这件事了。

“是的。德比里（Debris）——”

“那我同意。”

“你确定吗？”这一次反倒轮到救护车感到难以置信了。

“他是最好的飞行员。你们不能放弃他。”

“明白了。”救护车回复道，“我和德比里的站长很熟。我会申请安排最好的医疗团队和方案。”

双旋郑重地向他点点头，重新回到有着良好隔音的病房去陪伴自己的火种兄弟。

一件大事终于得到最妥善的处理，医生长呼一口气，风扇调整到最为放松的转速。正当他准备为医疗站做停靠前的最后一次补给品统计时，烈焰拖着铁拳进来了。

“放开！”

小个子的金刚挥着他的拳头，但在大块头运输车前没什么威慑力。不等救护车询问发生了什么事情，烈焰按着铁拳的肩膀开始了解释：

“医生，我觉得你有必要看看他的脑模块。”

“我说了，我没事儿！”铁拳不客气地将烈焰的大手扫开。

救护车快速扫描了一下面前的武器工程师，并没有找到开放性伤口。

“怎么了？”

“他又晕倒了。”烈焰无视掉战友拳打脚踢的抗议说出了病症。铁拳一下子泄了气，转而一脸恼火地盯着墙角。

“可不可以再详细点。”

“看，这里。”运输车指指铁拳脑壳上的一个弹痕。这个痕迹已经在那里呆了相当长的时间，但出于对个人隐私的尊重，救护车没有针对这处伤疤进行询问——毕竟问题结果很可能位于荣格和弗洛铱德的领域。

“我脑袋里有颗子弹，行了吧？老大（Boss）？”铁拳根本不看救护车一眼，怒视着烈焰以及他的多管闲事。

“你……”救护车惊讶于自己竟然不觉得意外。

“你能帮他把子弹取出来么？在头壳里留子弹是一件十分危险的事情。”

“我当然知道这有多危险！”

平日里出口成章的网络作家铁拳王不知所踪，面前隔着口罩与朋友胡搅蛮缠的武器工程师正在逐渐代替救护车芯中铁拳的形象。

“这个手术我做不了。”医官用他学术的口吻打断面前二位的争论。铁拳立刻接上“你看我就说你问了也没用！”

“但在德比里或许可以。”救护车再次打断他们，“既然你也要在下一站下车的话，应该可以去医疗站走一圈。

“我就说这值得一试——非常感谢你的帮助，医生。”

“嘿！”

“但我想先进行一次检查。”医生不理会铁拳的抱怨，将距离他最近的手术台启动，“我可以结合你近期的状况作出综合分析。一份全面的报告有助于接手的医生进行后续治疗。”

“不、不。还是不了。”铁拳语速飞快，“你不用勉强。”

“我不会做手术的。你知道，我的手——我不确定在打开你的头壳之后能够应对所有情况。”救护车解释道，但依然坚持自己的提议，“目前我只打算做一个截面扫描而已。”

“不要做核磁共振！”工程师叫道，“子弹可能会受到影响！”

“明白了。”救护车启用了另一套扫描系统，“现在我需要你躺到床上，可以么？”

整个过程不太顺利。铁拳一直翻来覆去地絮叨他自认为的身体状况，而为了检测到活跃状态下的脑部电信号，救护车没办法给他麻醉。

“我猜杯子的故事已经讲完了。”气哼哼的武器工程师在爬下病床之后嘟囔了一句，“你真的不该拉我过来。”

“在你昏倒的时候他已经讲完最精彩的不分了。”烈焰纠正道，“我们现在回去还可以要求他讲一个新的。”

救护车仪器里的数据统计入档，但对话中透露的信息转移了他的注意力。杯子这样的传奇士兵就算是在作为支援力量的医疗部队中也是赫赫有名。

“杯子在讲故事？”

“你也觉得可惜对吧？”铁拳隔着口罩发出的哼哼充满了杂音，“他说这是分别前的聚会。专门拿了些好故事——比如刚刚讲的是卡尔顿4号星，对战霸王……”

铁拳兴冲冲地复述着剧情，其中不乏救护车听都没听过的细节。他在工程师津津有味的絮叨中完成了文书工作，拍拍手站起来。

“既然你都知道了，为什么还要再听他讲一遍？”

“这就是杯子的魅力！传奇的魅力，明白么？”工程师夸张地比划着。

“我跟你们一起去。”救护车站起身跟上准备前往餐厅的队员，“死锁在那么？”

“没。刚刚没看到他。”铁拳一笔带过答案。

救护车不清楚自己芯中是否期待和死锁肩并肩坐在餐厅。这间公用设施以往都被天花板上的灯带照得惨白，今天这里却是昏暗的，只有角落开了一盏灯，向下洒出三角形的光晕。

他不想和死锁坐在一起——医生笃定这个念头。

他回想起死锁的亲吻和抚摸，几乎不加掩饰的欲望；从病床上醒来时感知器平淡地告知“我摘除了你的两个感知节点，它们损坏得太严重了”；禁闭磨成爪状的指尖在救护车的脖子上留下细微的刮痕，赏金猎人狠踹了一脚医生手臂上的铆钉，低沉着嗓音说“别怪我”；还有奄奄一息的死锁，救护车远见过更严重的伤患，但他从未那般无助绝望过；死锁，含情脉脉的水晶城人，突然暴跳如雷的危险士兵，从飞船上纵深跳下来的疯子——到底哪一个是真实的？他还隐瞒着更多秘密吗？

依照弹簧的安排，今后他们将继续共事，扎进战场的前线又或是深入敌军后方——死锁一定会抓住这个机会，威逼利诱、甜言蜜语、死缠烂打，无论手段如何，他要达到目的。

而那个目的正是救护车自己。

想到这里，医生不禁感觉到一股电流从尾椎窜上来。

可能是太过投入于自己飘飞的思绪，歌曲响起时他竟没有意识到传来的是塞伯坦语言。救护车抬起头，看向房间内唯一的明亮处，一台主体素白的金刚站在那，光学镜闪着黄铜色。他的面甲蓝灰，头雕上勾有红色纹路；厚重的肩甲和胸甲体现了他战士的身份，但他此刻却比任何一个在战场上摸爬滚打的士兵都要风光。

“这根小螺钉真会显摆。”杯子不知何时坐在了救护车身旁，叼着塞茄的口型令他的发音有些模糊。

救护车看向老兵，眼神有些困惑。杯子显然知道自己的评论会带来怎样的反应，顺着救护车的目光看了回去。

“我在等着你的评论，小医生。”老兵打趣到，在救护车张嘴准备从木讷的发声器中拽出几个单词前打断他，“不用回答这个。我看得出来。多俊的小伙计，是不是？”

救护车有些尴尬地点点头，不予否定，随后又将注意力转向“舞台”上的死锁，他正在吟唱着什么。医生的语言模块能勉强捕捉到几个单词，但把它们连接在一起却没有任何含义。

“那么，你喜欢他了？”杯子继续问下去，“你明白我的问题。”

救护车犹豫半晌，深深地低下额头，但没有抬起来。

“我不知道，长官。我真的不知道。”

“好吧……”杯子换了坐姿，在桌面上敲了敲塞茄的烟嘴，重新送回唇边。

此时此刻，死锁的光学镜随升高的音调而轻轻眯起，光芒铺在他突出的额甲上，被遮盖在下方的光镜便被阴影笼盖；可正因如此，暗金色的光镜显得更为明亮，令人难以移开视线。漂移这个名字的确比死锁更为合适，救护车想。

“你是不是怀疑我是个托？”杯子插言，“他倒的确托我办事儿了。”

“办什么？”

“你之前听过水晶城的歌么？”杯子摸着下巴反问他，视线悬在死锁附近。

“听是听过。医学院组织过去水晶城的游学。”救护车回答，“但这首歌是不是用了另一种语言？不在基础辞库里。我听不懂。”

“的确。相传这是最古老的水晶城民谣；而且这门语言已经失传了——因为后来进化出的发声器发不出某些音节。”杯子哼道，似乎为找到一个跟自己年纪相仿的士兵感到欣慰，“如果按这个来判断，死锁已经很老了——就快有我老了。”

救护车不可思议地重新打量死锁——他和杯子给人的感觉截然不同。此时的死锁——漂移——就如博物馆影像资料中的艺术家。艺术家这个名词出现得很早，但没流传多久便搁浅于塞伯坦务实的历史长河中。救护车眨了眨光镜，发现死锁黄铜色的光镜正聚焦在他身上。

“银河，银河，我没入、又倒退出来；满心欢喜无处洒，尽数灌入黑洞去；”杯子念叨着带有几分韵味的歌词，“一个水晶城人告诉我，这是一首非常浪漫的曲子。学完之后，通常他们一生只唱给一个人——真遗憾，每人给我唱过。”

“什么叫，‘一生只唱给一个人’？”救护车重新在处理器里过了一遍歌词，除了浪漫以外，这首歌似乎还带了点情色意味。

“水晶城的人是绝佳的情人。我曾经也遇到过几个——贴心、忠诚。”老兵的光学镜眯缝起来，似乎沉浸在昔日的觥筹交错中，“但他们一生只选择一位火种伴侣——如果你的联想能力足够强大，估计就能明白为什么从霸天虎暴乱开始到战争前期水晶城人的自杀率骤增。”

“如果伴侣阵亡……”救护车咬住了后面的话。

“不说那么多了。”杯子愉快地叹了口气，前倾身体拉过摆在餐桌中央的一个能量块，“这小子（the lad）已经比以前好说话多了——把你的选择告诉他。我相信他会尊重的。”

“怎么讲？”

曲毕，死锁从唱台上缓缓站起，穿过餐桌间的过道向这边走来。

“他爱你。”杯子拿着他的能量块站起身，“但有时候，爱一个人和同他在一起是两码事。他要是不清楚这个道理，这么多年就白活了。”

不等救护车作出反应，杯子就离开了长桌的这一部分；取而代之，一只手温柔地按住救护车的肩膀。医生看过去，正迎上死锁压下来的头雕——刚刚吟唱情歌的嘴唇轻贴上救护车的。

“可以告诉我你的选择了么？”

退开之后，死锁将额头压在救护车的角徽上，低声询问。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, I got this work updated here.  
Still kind of surprised by this couple's attraction & fascination to me and these tons of words floated into my labtop sub-consciously.   
I am currently taking creative writing classes in university, tension, was told to be one of the most important elements to a story -- though it is not listed in the 6-basic-element. pffh  
Looking back to the plots I already done, there are bugs and dumb-turns I would admit, but I am still happy to see that, I knew what I was doing for creating a story with decent structure and depth.
> 
> That is all I want to brag for now. [giggling]   
Hope to get this finished (in Chinese) at the end of November.   
Thanks to all your kudos and time for reading this!!! <3


	37. Chapter 37

37  
“我……”救护车的视线随着死锁落座的动作逐渐下移，最后不确定地转开，急于找其他可以注视的东西。

死锁哼哼着给自己拿来一杯能量液，单手支着头雕，坐姿慵懒，似乎对年轻医官的答复不甚在意。

“我直说吧（I will get this straight），”医生鼓起勇气看向执着的士兵，对方黄铜色的光镜中是极力凝滞下来的平静，“我觉得自己还没有到确定火种伴侣的时候。”

此话一出，死锁的食指扣动扳机似的蜷起，突兀地抵在能量块上。但他身体的其余部件一动不动，只是眼神看上去更深邃了些。

“我假设你这句话后面还有一个转折（I assume there’s a but ’omin after）。”

救护车压低额头，之后的话语完全低了数分贝。

“但我可以试试。”医生的眼神下坠了一瞬，又重新抬起，“我应该把话说清楚。这对我们来说会容易些。”

那只曲起的食指敲了一声。死锁转而慢条斯理地将能量块送到嘴边，缓缓饮下。救护车低垂视线，双手用力叠在一起。士兵阴晴不定的情绪总是令他浑身紧张。

空容器被推回到长桌中央，死锁忽然贴近到医生身边——如果刚刚他们之间的距离还不够亲密的话——那只拿过能量块的手兜住救护车的后脑勺，令他转过头雕。

“我的选择一直很明确。”死锁用比他更轻柔的声音说道，“我可以把这个听作你的默许。”

救护车张了张嘴，最终却将无声的辩驳咽了回去，光镜里透出点视死如归的气势。意味深长的微笑爬上死锁的面甲。他把一个轻浅的吻贴上医生的嘴唇。救护车拘谨却十分自然地闭合光学镜，缓缓将力道推回去。

「这就对了（There you go）……」死锁在私人频段里说道，「现在，张开嘴；你想要这个吻，不是吗（Now, open your mouth; you want this kiss, don‘t you）？」

救护车的吞咽了一下，缓缓分开唇瓣，柔软的金属舌试探地点着另一台金刚的嘴唇。死锁侧过头雕，调整好位置的同时双手搭上医官腰间的轻薄护甲，将人拉到怀里。他张嘴包住救护车的舌尖，自己的也主动纠缠上去。

医生的引擎打断平稳的高速运转，身体一震，就像油泵猛然回火似的。他轻哼一声想要推开，却被拖起下颚加深这个吻。

死锁故意用尖锐的犬齿磨过救护车的唇舌，对方表现出的畏惧让士兵很受用。他能感觉到有目光落到自己和救护车身上，但他不在意；灵巧的舌尖反复舔舐几下医生的上颚。救护车蓦地抓紧了死锁的手臂，仰着额头顺服于这个动作。始作俑者在忽然退开，指尖刮掉医生唇角电解液。

年轻医官的光学镜同他的面甲一样热腾腾地，似乎随时会溢出液体。死锁用手掌拖住医生的下巴，将半张的、诱人的小嘴合拢，随后又在上面急匆匆地投了一个吻。

“去我的舱室。”说完便拉起救护车的手，迫不及待地离开昏暗——并且在刚刚几秒钟内鸦雀无声的餐厅。

\--  
（如此这般，如此那般，不易描述；之后补充）  
\--  
救护车靠在床头，腰后叠了几只枕头。他能感觉到被撑大的接口正在缓缓往外淌水，稍微缩动一下接口环不但不能缓解这种滑腻淫秽的触感，反而会流出更多交合液来。死锁拿着布料的手滑向他的腿间——布子上沾了温热的油液，轻柔地擦拭过腿根。

救护车不看他。对接带来的高温随着时间逐渐归于正常。医生的风扇转速平稳，略微低于清醒时刻的标准值。死锁接着帮他擦接口的动作靠过去，用半个身子搂住救护车，亲吻筋疲力尽的医生。

“还好么？”他的嘴唇和低沉声音停留在救护车右侧听觉传感器处。医生缩了缩身体，把曲起的双腿敞得更开些。死锁会意，用手指沾了些药膏，探进被使用过度的接口。救护车眯起光镜。他明显感觉到接口环的线圈已经被连番过载搞得有些麻木；那两根手指将药膏抹在使用过度的内部节点上，借着滑腻的交合液，他依然能感觉到细微的快感从脊柱往上爬。医生撇开头雕，死锁没有追过去，手指也撤了出来。

“你不高兴。”他断言，“我弄疼你了么？”

救护车合拢两条腿，双手搭在膝盖上。

死锁吻他。救护车顺服地张开嘴，半遮在护罩后的镜片透出幽深的蓝。死锁翻上床，扶着医生的后腰把他放倒，加深这个吻。

救护车搂住情人的脖子，让两人地胸甲紧贴到一起。死锁的风扇猛然提了一个档，双手摁在医生头雕两侧把自己撑起来。

“你不想做了？”救护车用已经透露出困意的声音讽刺地问。死锁当即伸手到对方腿间，捏了捏还暴露着的外部节点。救护车故意张嘴发出诱惑的轻吟，引得跑车引擎高功率运作起来。死锁身上泛起热气，白色装甲的外缘明显透出红色。但他闭上光学镜，深深唤起，竭力平复发热的机体。

“你感觉怎么样？”他问得咬牙切齿。

“你技术很好”——死锁蓦地屏住换气——“是你想要的答案么？”

“你已经很累了。”死锁避开对方调弄的眼神。前两次过载之后一边叫着“不要”一边被死锁拽着脚腕拖回身下的青涩医官已经不见了。看来他尝到了甜头，此刻显出点贪得无厌的意思。

死锁躺到医生身侧，右手支起头雕。倘若这场酣畅的对接不是在如今这般情况下发生的，士兵估计会把医生翻过去从后面继续拆他。但他芯上有事——大约几秒前，他收到了一条讯息，诡异的加密方式只有死锁这类通晓多种生物语言的家伙才有可能驾驭。他知道自己的谎言没办法再掩盖真相太久，可正如感知器和弹簧所说的那般，道出事实反而有机会一搏。

死锁轻轻将鼻梁贴在救护车的音频接收器上，换气平缓，防止过多的杂音吹进医生的传感器里。那台属于医疗单位的引擎慵懒地转着，在规律的置换中逐渐降低功率。战士最后在医生的角徽中央落下一吻，侧躺下来。

随着床铺发出的轻微咯吱声，救护车的引擎功率提了提。他转身到死锁的方向，光镜明亮。

“吵醒你了？”

但医生不作声，几乎是带了点审视的神气观察着死锁。后者快速屏蔽了自己磁场中的不安。

“你芯里有事。”救护车断言，“如果你不讲清楚，我最好回自己的舱室充电。”

死锁轻轻抚上医生的面甲，苦笑了一下。

“我……我有事情瞒着你。”他闭上光镜，停了几秒，重新看向即将属于自己的小医生，“我需要向你坦白一些事——我要你把这件事往最坏想。”

一阵警惕的情绪在被年轻医生藏起前溜了出来。救护车望着他，沉沉地点了下头雕，困意已经彻底从光镜深处退去。

“是什么？”

死锁的视线挪向天花板，片刻之后，手指搭上自己的脖颈，微微施力。

“我……”他张开嘴，下颌左右活动了下。

救护车耐心等待着。他们之间近到连呼出的气体都能喷送到对方身上，磁场却没有任何交触。

“我，”死锁重新开始，视线落在医生的鼻尖上，“我倒卖过器官。”

“你……倒卖过器官？”

死锁听不出他的语气到底是惊讶、厌恶还是宽慰。但意识到自己还有继续说话的余地，他解释下去：

“做赏金猎人时候的事了。很久没干过了。”

医生伸出手搂住死锁的脖子，同时把他自己拉过去，鼻梁贴着士兵的手背。

“谁都有一段不光彩的过去。我猜。”

具有安慰性质的磁场散播开来，充满善意的温暖包裹住恶行累累的前雇佣兵——他简直觉得自己被原谅了。

“还有。我的发声器，这个声音不是我的——是我从一个水晶城士兵的尸体上找到的。我原本的发声器说不了古语。”

“意思是……？”救护车抬起头雕。

“这个发声器的确是个古董，但我没有杯子说的那么老。”死锁勾了勾嘴角，但很快又正经下来，“——我得表现得坦诚点，不是么？”

救护车眯起光镜。

“你已经在彩排了？”

“四举？是的。”死锁挑起一侧眉甲，“很明显我们已经完成了亲密之举……”

他说着，凑过去在医生颈部的管线上响亮地亲了一口。对方没有抗议；他的手指便重新爬回医生富有弧度的腰间，勾弄轴承间的缝隙。

“我猜猜。”救护车打断他，“你是不是想换点别的信息？”

“如果你愿意说的话。我很乐意聆听。”

“你想知道什么？”

士兵的手指顿了顿，随后向下移，抬起医生的一条腿搭在自己腰上。

“我想知道你的第一次是和谁睡的？”

救护车的神情突然凝滞住，原本对下一场可能进行的交合流露出又喜又怕的情绪荡然消失。死锁立刻意识到自己可能越界了。几乎要伸向医生腿间的手指最终摸上对方的腿甲，拇指讨好似的摩挲着。

“我……”医生用足跟勾出死锁的膝窝，把两台金刚间的距离拉得更近。他抱住死锁的腰背，角徽压在战士的火种舱上方。

死锁小心翼翼地搂住自己的医生。

“其实也没什么。”他听到小医生这样坦白道，“那时候我们刚从市医院调职到打击卡隆的战舰上。我遇到了一个士兵。”

他深吸了一口气，屏住，手指则探向死锁的换气口；表面上是暧昧的抚弄，但死锁明白对方是在试探自己的情绪。他用压在床垫一侧的手勾了勾医生的下颌。

“我想你明白，估计你也有这种经历吧？——战争对我们来说是陌生的，没人知道自己能不能活到下一个日循环，甚至下一秒钟都是未知。”救护车低头吻了吻死锁的指节，“我们都是处机——战前的聚会，没一个清醒的金刚。于是他提议‘我们去拆一次吧——我可不想到死都还是处机’。”

“然后就，发生了。也没什么有趣的。我们都只是知道理论知识，没有实践经验。”医生有些自嘲地笑了笑，嘴角的弧度印在死锁的手指上，“我们互留下私人频道，第二天就分头出发了。”

“之后再没有联系过？”

“有过。”回答紧撵着问题。

救护车深深地唤了一次气，机体有些颤抖。死锁低头亲吻他的头雕。

“他怎么了？”

“最开始几次，很好。我也很高兴他还活着。”医生的手臂逐渐绷上更大的力气，几乎是要攀在士兵身上，“然后突然有一天——在那天之前我们见过的，还在一起喝酒——第二天是一场阵地战，我都不知道我们当时那么近……”

救护车忽然痛苦地低吼出声——紧随其后是颤抖地、崩溃地啜泣。死锁当即把他抱起来，两人一起靠到床头。战士竭力用亲吻抹去医生脸上的润洗液。救护车紧紧抓住死锁肩后的装甲，仿佛一松手就会被这阵巨大的悲伤冲到缥缈的宇宙中。

他去咬死锁的嘴唇，同时伸手摸索对方的前挡板，灵活的手指扣动细窄的变形线。死锁的风扇突然轰鸣起来。他掐住医生因哭泣而发抖的下颌，简单抛出一句“你这样会咬伤我的”便将舌头舔进那副滑腻的口腔。他释放出挡板下略有反应的输出管，救护车的手立刻握上去急切地撸动几下。

死锁拖住救护车的腋下，想把情绪混乱的小医生压到身下好好疼爱——哪怕几十分钟前他们已经做得够多了——却被对方拨开手。

“让我来。”

他握着粗大的输出管顶向自己的接口。但死锁很快意识到那里还不够湿润，尽管早先的扩张已经让救护车适应了尺寸，贸然进去还是有可能伤到对方。

“腿分开。”

死锁用双手拖住医生的臀甲阻止他继续往下坐；在对方明白自己想要做的事情前便将身体滑下去，稍微调整后，救护车的接口完全展露在他的面甲前。

“坐（Sit）。”

医生那双维持腿部支撑的轴承几乎僵住，接口在另一位金刚的注视下紧张地缩动。他用两只手扶住墙面，稍微向下坐了坐——只要死锁稍微仰仰脖颈就能用鼻尖碰到鼓胀的外露节点。于是士兵扣住他的腰胯，继续往下压，试探地吻落在外部节点上，医生颤抖着轻叫起来。紧接着，死锁张开嘴，用濡湿的金属舌舔弄起敏感的那处神经簇。救护车的腰背一怔，随后便无法自持地瘫软下去，全靠肩膀和手臂把身体半依上墙面，避免真的压在死锁的头雕上。

但士兵似乎并不介意这个，甚至含住凸起的节点吮吸。救护车发出尖叫，臀部下意识地前后摆动。交合液淌上死锁的下巴。他推了推医生的臀甲，转而去品尝湿润的接口。金属舌比输出管更灵活，又比手指更加温暖、柔软。死锁舔着甬道内最靠外的两个感知节点，一股股的热液被他卷进嘴里；他甚至夸张地发出吞咽声，毫不介意让自己手下的医生感到更加羞耻。

死锁用牙齿轻咬外部节点的时候，救护车忽然攀上了过载的巅峰。医生竭力避免撞到身下金刚的面甲上，在对方的掌握下不住地扭动腰臀。待他终于能勉强支撑自己身体，死锁钻出来，从后面抱住他。

“还要做么？”士兵低沉着嗓音问他。

医生扭过头雕，莹蓝色的光镜又是一副湿漉漉的模样。

“拆我（Frag me）。”

死锁立刻整根没入。救护车被顶地挺腰，但死锁抓住他的胯部往自己的输出管上撞。医生的两腿被战士的膝盖分开，无法合拢。他的腰部液压杆脱力，死锁就抱住他；为了避免让医生的头雕磕碰床头，死锁只是小幅度地抽插，但频率快到让对方跟不上。救护车哭叫着哀求身后的金刚慢一点——并非出于恐惧，更不是觉得羞耻；他只是不想过载，不想让这份安逸提前结束。

安全。

信任。

依赖。

死锁亲吻他的脖颈，配合医生呼吸的节奏转成缓慢又冗长地侵入。管头一次次敲上敏感的油箱垫片。救护车撅起臀部，让死锁进得更深。那双常年握枪的手搭在医生灵巧的手指上。输出管最后沉沉地撞了几次，破入次级油箱的同时把救护车推上过载。

医生清晰地感觉到交合液射满他的次级油箱——这次是真的满了。他随着死锁的引导缓缓躺下，那根还未完全泄力的管子还埋在接口里。

“好些了么？”死锁扣着他的手，还用自己的腿包住他的腿。

救护车点点头，将他们纠缠在一起的手送到唇边轻轻吻过。

“你还想听吗？”他几乎是用嘴唇问出来的。

“如果你想讲的话。”

一时间，房间内只有风扇运转的声音。他们耐心等待着彼此情绪平复的那刻。

“他的名字叫黑斑。阵亡的时候已经升到十人长了。”救护车重新开始他的故事，“他为了救一个小队成员而牺牲。临死之前我收到了他的短波通讯——”

死锁将鼻尖贴在救护车的后颈。

“他说‘再见了，医生；谢谢你’。”救护车长长地吐出一口气，机体轻微地颤动着，“我去找他了。被判擅离职守。如果不是雷击出面，我可能就要被具五刑处理了。”

死锁警惕地抱紧他。

“我还以为他们不会对神铸医生施刑。”

“他们的确会留下我们的手。”救护车轻笑一下，“好在以后不会有了。”

“你找到他了么？”死锁突然折回之前的话题，“你找到黑斑了么？”

“没有。那一场战役炸掉了大半个城市。没有及时撤离的单位无一幸存。”

房间重新陷入平静。就在两台金刚都以为对方已经沉入充电状态时，死锁突然轻声开口。

“那你会来找我么？”

“我会的。”

“告诉我刚刚那句话出自你的火种而不是你的医疗程式。”

“医疗程式会告诉我放弃不确定项，救援生还几率最大的单位。”

死锁再次亲吻他的脖子。

“但你最好不要落到让我去找的境地。”

“我会的。”死锁搂紧自己怀里的医生，“但明天，我会失踪一会儿——你不用找我，我很快就会回来的……现在，好好充电吧。你已经很累了。”

救护车微微侧过头，光镜眨了眨。

“你能再唱一次那首歌么？”

“当然。给你唱多少次都可以。”

与几个塞时前听到的感觉略有不同，激昂的情绪被冲淡了不少。与其说是吟唱，这一回更像是任凭流传千古的爱语从唇齿间流淌。他像是在念一首救护车听不懂的诗歌，可以从日出讲到日落。

期间死锁十分贴心地又用现代语言重复了一遍。救护车半梦半醒，只依稀记得一句：

“我和我爱，我和我爱；今夜缠绵不分开。”


	38. Chapter 38

身后的金刚起身时，救护车被动静惊醒了。他听到自己的风扇咔哒一声调高了档，而死锁的动作也随之一顿。充电床的重心微微偏移，战士倾身过来，嘴唇碰碰救护车的角徽。医生扭转头雕，扬起下巴，死锁便会意地吻上去，舌头撬开对方的唇齿。救护车展开因侧卧而蜷曲的身体，对方便压上来，腰身挤到医生腿间。

还未完全充能的输出管顶住护叶，管头小幅度地出入有些发肿的接口。医生发出闷哼。

“疼吗？”

死锁停下动作；感觉到被压在身下的金刚点了点头，他便再次吻吻自己眷恋的嘴唇。救护车腿间的硬物移开了。

“睡吧。我很快就回来。”

医生混沌地点点头，合拢光镜。另一份重量很快便从床上消失。

救护车醒来的时候只意识到自己身上多了一床保温毯。尽管此时油箱空空他却丝毫不觉得冷。身体的每一个关节都被恰到好处温度包裹，无需另耗费能量来给机体加温。

年轻的医生从充电床上爬起身，腰部轴承的酸痛稍微阻碍了动作；坐正身体后裸露在外的接口又报出些蹭伤的警告。他合上挡板，静静盯着舷窗外的星球。

救护车已经想不起来上一次停靠在如此塞伯坦化的星球是什么时候了。塞罗星距离它的恒星很近，太阳能的方式为该行星上的主要能源，为高速的科技发展提供了可靠的基石。德比里研究所目前是除去锻金实验室附属医疗站外最先进的塞伯坦医学设施，现任首席医疗官正协团驻扎在这里。救护车连线上黄龙号的通讯器，想借着这台大家伙联络研究所并给身居站长及首席医官之位的急救员打个招呼；就算他的老朋友、曾经的老师绝不会介意惊喜和回收救援队的来访，救护车仍不希望给他们繁忙的处理器上多压一根螺丝。

可意料之外的，他的联络申请遭到了系统的拒绝。

「感知器，我想借黄龙号的通讯器打个电话。」救护车立刻用内线接通船上另一位科研人员，「申请被拒绝了。」

「通讯器的天线出了一些问题。降落之后我会安排维修的。」感知器的回答很迅速。

「明白了。」

医生沉默了一会儿，站起身走向圆形的窗口。此时的黄龙号正面对着塞罗的背阳面，仿佛一只黑色的电路板焊满了五颜六色的二极管，忽明忽暗地传递着什么信号。救护车隐约能看到玻璃上映出的自己。他学着死锁——漂移那样调动了几下光学镜的色彩：灰紫，深蓝，浅蓝，蔚蓝……

医生低下头雕，紧合上遮罩。他让处理器闪过刚刚绽放于眼前的光景——恒星的光芒在行星的边缘上勾出暖色的晕，叠加在深渊宇宙的冷黑色上，透出一种偏向青色的蓝。他重新睁开光镜后，镜片便透出经过调校后的波频。

年轻的金刚轻轻自己映在触碰玻璃上的轮廓，青蓝色的镜片显得更加明亮。此刻，这个镜像看上去格外陌生。死锁——漂移爱他，爱他的全部。救护车从对方向自己袒露火种的一刻彻底沉湎于这个信念。他打量着这具神铸的身躯，企图找出几点特别之处。相比水晶城人天生的俊朗修长，蒸汽城的金刚和他们的载具形态更长于显著的耐久度和广泛的功能性。他无法理解自己是如何博得这样一位金刚的青睐的。

战争中的爱情不容质疑。它并非绝对地纯粹真挚，但倘若错过便可能是生死相隔。救护车明白这个道理——他失去过，明白机会的转瞬即逝是怎样的无情。回收救援队的生活把疲惫的医生从绝望、孤寂和自我怀疑中打捞出来，推到一个高危却闲散的环境中。他所面对的不再是一床又一床重伤的士兵，还能有幸与汽车人中的传奇战士并肩参与实际交火；另外，他的医学知识仍会派上用场。他在这样的情况下被一位在生死线上跳舞的战士蛊惑了芯灵——救护车已经分不清自己更期望离队还是继续在这里服役了。

「我猜你待会儿要去德比里跑一趟？」感知器的内线接入。

「没错。」

「我也要去一趟。黄龙号会在三十二塞分内降落——然后我们就出发。」

「明白。我现在去检查医疗补给——」

「不用。已经统计完了。现在把信息发给你。」

随后救护车便收到了表格，记录方式与他自己的习惯完全一样。

「你也偏好用银河公制计算？」

「并不是。死锁说是给你看的，所以要按照你的喜好来。」感知器坦白。

救护车愣了愣，回想着战士是怎样偷窥到这等细节的。

\--

飞船降落之后，变形成坦克的感知器和救护车一道出发。不想行到中途，科学家突然减速拐向另一个方向。医生急忙急刹停住，倒退一段跟上去。

「抱歉。突然想起来有事情要办。」感知器在内线道歉，「请跟我来这边。」

「没事。」救护车回复，「这是往哪个方向走？」

「跟我来就是了（Just Follow）。」

医生的芯中泛起不安。科学家很少会对某个有着明了答案的问题避而不答。前方的路明显变得狭窄，他便减速移动到红色坦克的后方。

「死锁去哪了？」救护车突然问，「他什么时候回来？」

「估计是有熟人联络他吧。这些事我一般不过问。」

「你之前说黄龙号的通讯天线……」

「噢。你在在意这个。」他一副恍然大悟的意思，「事实上，是死锁在开炮艇离舰的时候把天线撞歪的。」

医生一时分不清这是一个劣质玩笑还是对死锁驾驶能力的嘲讽。

「他开炮艇去的？」

「他想早点赶回来。」感知器解释道，「说是想给你一个惊喜。」

「惊喜？」

「大概是给你的礼物吧——你有头绪么？」

「没有……完全没有……」

「放轻松（Relax）。」

同僚的这句话并没有起到效果，反到让医生回忆起“死锁每次单独行动都没有好事发生”的事实。

感知器带他进了几家车间，熟悉的塞伯坦面孔令救护车略感惊喜——他已经许久没见过军队编制外的塞伯坦人了。而这些汽车人在看到救护车时也表现出了些惊讶。

不知不觉中他们完成了采购。整个过程由物理学家主导，协商方式极为“学术”，不说那些商人，就连救护车听得都有些云里雾里。过路人的磁场中时不时飘出一阵“这个科学家是不是刻意找事”的怀疑情绪。尽管医生有些尴尬，好在基于他对感知器的了解，对方一般不会“刻意找事”。

——但在科学家终于出发前往德比里研究所却开始绕路的时候，医生犹豫了。

待他们终于出现在德比里的入口，已经是预计到达时间四个塞时之后了。可变形成主形态的科学家却没有对自己的拖延表示出丝毫歉意，倒是明显得心不在焉。

“你现在打算告诉我发生什么了么？”医生将双手抱在胸前，对着感知器的背影；后者正在门禁处验证身份。待闸门打开，一位士兵向他们走来。

“我只能说，祝你好运。”感知器向士兵打了个手势，让他只为救护车带路即可。

“什么意思？”

“你很快就知道了。”科学家将双手搭在腰甲上，“我不陪你进去了。”

年轻医生被这几句话说得一头雾水。不等他想清楚该从何问起，红色的坦克已经哐哐行驶走了。

或许感知器并没有明说自己来这里是要干什么，但救护车此行的目的非常明确，为上旋申请德比里医疗站的治疗机会。士兵对着年轻的医官侧侧头雕，随后转身带领他前往登记处。此时正是中午，大堂里没有多少来往的金刚。救护车走向前台，向负责登记的机器人报上姓名和出生编号。

“信息无效。”——机器人生硬地抛出这个词组。

“信息无效？”

救护车怀疑自己是不是说错了数字，于是又报了一遍。

“信息无效。”——得到的依然是这个结果。

堆积一上午的困惑和不安压在救护车芯头，他几乎觉得自己的处理器有些运转过热。

“查询信息：救护车，编号 986.234.290.335。”

“信息查询，编号986.234.290.335；姓名，救护车；于三十个太阳周期前阵亡于梅赛亭星，德尔斐医疗站——”

“什——”

“资料——《德尔斐医疗站阵亡人员名单》由德尔斐医疗站驻站院长救护车，编号986.234.290.335，编写于梅赛亭星——”

“我把我自己写死了？”

“最后编辑人，死锁，编号101.778.697——”

“死锁？！”这个名字不合时宜的出现在这里，医生简直要怀疑自己的声学传感器发生了故障。他心虚地扫了一眼站岗于不远处的卫兵，后者已经双手握住电击棍，蓄势待发。

“提交人，死锁，编号101.778.697，提交时间距今已满三十太阳周期。”

“我……他……这……”救护车觉得自己管路中的能量液凉了大半，“请求呼叫德比里驻站院长。”

“呼叫请求中——请提供您的姓名和出生编号——”

“请如实提供你的信息。”卫兵大步走过来，手里的武器发出嗡嗡的启动声，“否则我们有权以侵入军事要地的嫌疑逮捕你。”

“我的名字叫救护车，编号986.234.290.335。”救护车紧张地提高声音，但同时录入了这段声音的无人机不分场合地报告道：

“信息无效。”

“把双手举起来。”卫兵的武器摆开，加压的棍头倾向救护车。医生后退了半步，腰身磕在桌台上。他举起双手，表示自己的无害。

“我申请面见站长急救员。我是他的朋友，救护车。”

“你的信息无效。”卫兵斩钉截铁道，“跟我们走一趟——”

“他不会跟任何人走。”

一个熟悉的声音突然出现在大堂另一端。救护车喜出望外地转向声音的主人——他的老师、同僚和朋友。柳叶刀急匆匆地奔下电梯，身后跟着絮絮叨叨的救护员。

“救护员是对的。”

“我也不相信他死了。”急救员回复自己的伴侣，同时挥手让士兵退开，“他是我的朋友——你们看到早晨的警告了吗？与其在这里短路，不如加强搜捕力度，把药师——”

柳叶刀快一步走到急救员和救护车之间，仿佛这样做就能挡住那句话在空气中的传播。

“药师……”

“他要谋杀救护员。”急救的声音冷淡。救护车的确有些惊讶，但这件事情发生在药师身上他却全然不意外。年轻的医官闭合光镜，长换出一口气，双肩不自觉地颤抖起来。

“救护的状态还算稳定。”首席医疗官摆摆手让卫兵散开，走上前抱住他的学生兼友人，“欢迎回来，救护车。”

“谁能告诉我到底发生了什么？”救护车紧紧抱住对方，角徽压在急救员的肩头。

“我推测是那个自称死锁的家伙瞒报了你的状况。”急救员拍拍几救护车的肩甲，后者只觉得自己的油箱被这句话狠狠捶了一拳，“我本来以为那是个用假名的逃兵，但救护员回来之后告诉我——他见过你，还见过死锁，说你们俩在一起——我觉得，你也很需要解释一下这个状况。”

“那份阵亡名单的确是我统计的。但我亲手将它交给了弹簧。”救护车愣了愣，光镜中鲜艳的青色逐渐消退，回归了原本的莹蓝，“我……我这段时间一直为回收救援队提供支援……不……我，我好像明白了……”

“是什么？”

远处响起一阵嘈杂的喧闹，柳叶刀跑去查看状况。

“不，不重要。”救护车紧合光镜，使劲摇了摇头雕，“我有别的事情需要拜托你。”

话音刚落，一个守卫的身体横着飞过来，正砸在两位医生脚边。急救员下意识地将救护车向站内推，挺身挡在学徒和还未报上姓名的危险之间。

一台引擎轰鸣的白色金出现在门口，浓烟翻滚着从他身后涌进室内。他的光镜因情绪激动而呈现金色，同时也随着爆燃的愤怒忽隐忽现着危险的红外频率。捕食者一般的目光扫过他面前的所有东西，最终停在救护车身上；后者下意识地退了一步。

“救护车。”死锁走出燃烧重金属溶液所形成的烟气，他身上有伤，不知什么地方正滴着能量液；但战士似乎并不在意这点，只是向前迈出沉重的步伐，缩短自己与目标间的距离。

“站住！”柳叶刀在他侧前方举枪喝道，“退后！”

死锁具有攻击性的目光落到这位青色涂装的医生身上，光镜一瞬间变红——柳叶刀根本来不及扣动扳机——战士扣住医生紧握枪身的手，直接将对方拉到眼前，右手掐住他的脖子；有力的指尖直接扣进脖颈处的软甲，能量液从伤口中喷出来。

柳叶刀发出一声夹着杂音的尖叫。医生的发声器被死锁捏在手里，但尚未被完全扯出来。青色金刚之后便只能挤出几声失措的唔咽，光镜润洗液淌得满脸都是。

“过来。”死锁僵硬地扭过头雕，白色面颊上粉色的星点液体令他看上去格外可怖；救护车能看到，随着柳叶刀的挣扎，还有更多能量液飞溅上战士的面甲，甚至有一些沾在了光学镜片上。

“别去。”

见救护车有往那边移动的意思，急救员急忙伸手拦他。死锁注意到这个动作，左手扳着柳叶刀的双手及被握在之间的激光枪，缓缓用力，最终让那把枪指向柳叶刀自己的下颌。

没人敢上前。

“过来，救护车。”死锁松开柳叶刀的发声器，转而摁住对方完整的后颈甲片。能量液随着青色金刚的换气和颤抖一股股淌出来，那双无助的眼神与死锁紧逼的目光一同落在救护车身上。

“都别动——死锁，你放过他。”救护车举起双手，用夸张地迈步避开急救员对他的加护，“我现在就过去。”

死锁缓缓垂一下额头：“继续。”

救护车一步一顿，浑身上下散热扇全开，但机体温度却低于正常值。

“你太心急了，阿救（Ratch），”死锁无奈地笑了笑，随着救护车的迫近逐渐转动头雕，“你只要再等三十塞分，不，二十，就不会出现这种状况了。”

“状况？这种，状况？——这难道不是你设计好的么？——你伪造我的阵亡证明，把我隔离在回收救援队，就为了达成你那点，那点肮脏的爱好！”

“啊，我的小医生（my little ambulance），总是这么聪明。”死锁干笑着，随后嚎叫起来，“过于聪明了！你自以为是——目中无人——觉得你那点手艺就足够给战争造成转折！——瞧瞧你！嗯？如果你不在他们那里”——死锁的眼光快速扫过急救员——“死一死，你会留下来么？嗯？你会多看我一样么？——不会！你只知道义无反顾地冲到战场上，去救那一串串数字！——你死的时候都不知道自己是怎么死的！我敢打赌，你处理器里闪过的最后一条信息是他渣的止血方案而不是他尾气的恐惧！——过来！”

救护车几乎被这一段话震在原地，直到最后那句命令才把他拖回现实。他又向前蹭了两步，近到能够感觉到死锁磁场中的嗔怒对他的冲击。可除了汹涌的愤怒，救护车还隐约察觉到恐惧和悲伤混杂而成的负面情绪，水波一般缓缓从磁场中央辐射出来，意外地轻柔。

“救护车！”急救员叫他。

“没事的！我没事！”救护车仍然维持着双手举起的姿势，但他逐渐将右手贴近死锁的面甲——这一回，他是对死锁说的，“没事了——他不会伤害我的。”

他用拇指轻轻抚去对方镜片上的能量液。死锁眼神中的杀气在那一瞬间动摇了。

“我不会。”死锁承诺他，“我永远不会。”

随后战士便扭转枪口，开枪命中了不远处的急救员。


	39. Chapter 39

急救员倒地的那一瞬间被无限拉长。救护车转过头雕，几乎能够看见被激光加温的空气所辐射出来的波频。他朝那个方向调转步伐，却被另一股更强大的力道向后拽去。

死锁推开了柳叶刀，把救护车拽到自己怀里。

“你冷静点！”

急救员并没有完全倒下，他双手举起，向死锁大叫。救护车这才发现首席医疗官的躯干完好，刚刚那一枪击中的是右腿的轴承。

“就不能坐下来谈谈么？！”首席医疗官继续喊，“你叫死锁，是回收救援队的，是么？我一直很钦佩回收救援队——”

但套近乎的折衷法似乎对死锁没有一点效用。他抛下一句“照顾好自己的喽喽”就紧抱着救护车的腰把人往外带。救护车向磁场中加入些安抚；三两个持枪守卫只敢干瞪着，不知该如何回应“人质”发出的信息。

死锁最终将救护车塞到一艘飞艇的副驾驶上——战士早先驾驶的炮艇已经在医疗站门口撞成一摊废金属。救护车没有挣扎，甚至主动扣上了安全带。

“你想带我去哪？”救护车盯着玻璃上的倒影，“我觉得你已经上通缉名单了。”

“上不上没关系。”死锁跳上驾驶座，靠向副驾驶处的金刚，在对方的角徽上亲了一口，“我们可以逃走，去任何地方。你有想去的星球么？”

“你要逃走？”救护车觉得不可思议。对于一个捅了笼子的士兵来说，想出这样的计划绝对在情理之中，但这句话从死锁口中冒出还是令他惊讶。

“你想吗？如果你想，我们可以走。我不缺钱，不缺门路。”死锁启动飞船，让其迅速升空。士兵没系安全带，救护车迅速按下自动驾驶，示意对方先确保安全。

士兵的动作怔了一下。

“你可以选择的。”死锁眨眨光学镜，“告诉我，你想走吗？”

“我作为医生的职责是救死扶伤；而作为战士，我不能临阵脱逃。”见死锁重新握上方向舵，医生关闭了自动驾驶，“如果你要我选择，我一定会留下来——但如果你想走，我不会拦你。”

“明白了。”死锁降低了飞船的海拔，保持在城内交通的行驶高度。救护车扫描过士兵的身体，发现对方带着伤——没有严重的开放性伤口，坑洼地磕碰倒是有不少。不过令他感觉不太舒服的是，死锁的装甲缝隙里粘了新鲜的能量液。

“你去干什么了？”医生看向窗外，繁忙城市映射出的只有祥和。

“我以为感知器已经告诉你了。”士兵似乎注意到了他的视线，空出一只手抹过胸前的变形线，“是给你的礼物。”

“你打算告诉我是什么吗？”

“当然。那是——”

他们的飞船突然一沉，顶板上同时出现了可观的凹陷。一个飞机的机翼从前玻璃晃过，救护车尖叫出来。

“药师！”

死锁不等他喊完，操纵飞船完成了一个利索的侧翻。那架喷气机随着重力落下去。塞伯坦形态的药师四脚朝天——不，药师的两条胳膊被齐齐切掉了，流出的能量液随惯性停留在半空中，又粘在挡风玻璃上。但失踪的部件并不影响药师变换到亚形态。喷气机在空中翻转了一圈，紧撵上来。

死锁拉高飞船，扳动各种仪器按钮时扫了救护车一眼。医生瞠目结舌，说不出一句话。

“抓紧。”

救护车握紧安全带，光学镜紧合。

“我能解释。”

“那你说吧。”医生的回答非常急促，“我知道他企图谋杀一个医官——你认识的。救护员。”

“但你知道他为什么要挑救护员下手么？”

“我不知道。”医生痛苦地摇摇头，“我只知道他以前不是这样的。”

“我不认识药师。”死锁和他们身后的喷气机展开了竞速，驾驶方式完全忽视了交通安全——很好，救护车想，先上军方的通缉令再上交警的。

“我不认识药师。但我是在监牢里找到他的——罪名除了谋杀未遂以外还有非法获取和走私器官。”死锁握紧了方向舵，“但看在他的医学天赋上，德比里的律法团最终判他终身监禁。”

“我能理解。”医生沉重地点了点头，“然后呢？”

“我托人调查了神铸医生的名单——不管是现役的还是已故的。我知道要想治好你的手，就必须找到替换器官。”死锁苦笑了一下，“本来以为还要找很久，没想到正让我碰上了。”

他们钻到密集的建筑群里，死锁让飞船停在一幢高耸建筑的阴面。来往载具的引擎轰鸣声被拦在这只双人飞行器之外；静滞的空气中，死锁的换气扇逐渐降低了转速。战士打开飞行器的外循环，闷热的空气被吸到舱室的后方。

“现在的计划是……”

“把飞船停在这儿。”死锁打开了救护车那侧的舱门，正好对着墙侧的维修门，“我们走回去。”

涌入飞行器的杂音和阵风令救护车抓紧了安全带。

“回去？”

“没错，回去。”死锁掏出把厚重的手枪，对着紧锁的维修门开枪。一个诡雷样的东西粘粘在上面，门板突然泛起阵蓝色电弧。电子锁发出哔哔声，随后锁扣咔哒一响，算是开了。

“踹它。”死锁倾斜船身，“把门踹开。”

尽管在安全带的保护下医生没有掉出飞船的风险，但死锁还是空出右手抓紧救护车的小臂。船身在四只矢量发动机的支撑下维持着悬停，医生伸出右腿，高空地风阻碍了这个动作。

“没事儿。尽管用力——我抓着你呢。”

救护车深深吸气，一脚踹上那扇门——按照死锁说的那样用了相当的力道，几乎把他半边身体甩出去。门后是昏暗的通道，应急灯隐隐亮出地板和它狭隘的空间——一台中型金刚需要弯下腰身才能钻进去。

“现在，你要跳进去。”死锁扣住医生的五指，“我可以把飞船靠得很近，所以没有危险。没有危险——嘿，看着我。重复一遍我刚刚的话。”

医生转过头雕。死锁的眼神中头一次带上了些惊慌。

“等你把飞船靠近，我会跳过去。”

“我相信你能做到。因为我会确保你跳过去。”战士的那只手攀上医生的面颊，拇抹过他的嘴唇，“等你进去后，我会把飞船调到自动驾驶——然后我会跳过去。如果我失败了，你就自己回去德比里——听明白了么？——重复一遍，小医生。”

“如果你……不……为什么，为什么你会失败？”

“那不重要。快点。你得过去了。”

死锁抓住救护车的手，让对清楚地感觉到安全带被扣开。

“去吧。”

救护车点了一下头，随后扒住舱门的边缘。死锁将飞船与维修通道间的距离拉得极近，但倘若滑倒，他仍会坠落。

“跳！”

战士又将飞行器朝右侧晃了一下，救护车接力跃出，横着摔进了通道。

“没事吧？”

死锁的声音穿透四台轰鸣的发动机。医生快速爬起，一头撞在低矮的顶篷。

“没事！”话虽这么说，但他的处理器还是为那下撞击而眩晕。

死锁调转飞船，让驾驶员一侧朝向通道。舱门升起，战士微笑了一下。

“你可能得往后退。我需要一个空间。”

医生照办了。可就在死锁准备解安全带时，船身遭遇了射击。战士停下动作，问救护车：

“子弹是从哪来的？”

“我不知道！”

医生喊道。此时一条许久不用的私人频道突然传来了消息：

「我应该好奇你为什么在这里么，救护车（Do I want to know why you are here, Ratchet?）」

「药师？」

「正是。」

死锁拨开安全带站到舱口边缘。自动驾驶靠三台发动机勉强维持了平衡，但也坚持不了多久。

“跳啊！”救护车向他大喊。

死锁跃了出去。他的双手夸张地撑开，光镜却在脚跟离开飞船的刹那合拢。另一台引擎被一串子弹扫过，导致的爆炸将死锁和载具向两边推开。战士腰间略脆弱的软甲正撞上通道的边沿。他咬紧牙关，手臂上的装甲翻开，和蜷曲成爪状的手指一同在光滑的铁板上留下抓痕。厚重的装甲拉着他向外滑了一段距离，但他最终扒在了门框上。医生扑过去，拽住死锁的一只手。

失衡的飞行器打着旋落下去，亚形态的药师出现在救护车眼前。他的机翼在高空的烈风中剧烈地颤动着。喷气机直冲过来，在距离维修通道一点五个机身距离的时候陡然将机头拉高，垂直贴着大楼飞上去，巨大的吸力敲碎了一扇扇玻璃。

“上来！”

救护车抱着死锁的手臂把沉重的战斗单位拖上来拽到自己身后；双手展开，挡在通道口。

“你干什么？”死锁狼狈地爬起来，却被医生踹了一跤。

“趴下。装死。”

“什……”

“他进不来！”年轻医官不回头。随着飞机引擎轰鸣的接近，他深深吸了一口气。

“救护车。”药师尖锐的声音传入救护车的传感器，简直如同用钢刀刮玻璃似的。

“你好，老朋友。”

药师调整下双脚的姿势，向前靠近到维修通道的边缘。但正如救护车所说，有着庞大飞行形态的金刚若要勉强进来只会被卡住。已经被激起警惕芯的药师绝不会冒险。

“救护车，好兄弟。我可能得劳烦你挪挪身子，”两挺轻量机炮示威一般在他肩头预热，“这事儿跟你没关系。我只需要教训下你身后那个……”

药师的目光停在救护车的手臂上，那里留有无法修复的疤痕，显眼且狰狞。如果硬要形容的话，类似的伤能在人类士兵的身上找到——那种曾被高速旋转的子弹所击穿的伤，中间凹陷下去；重新长出来的肉留下陨石坑似的形状。

“啊……我明白了。”药师眯起光镜，两节光秃秃的大臂垂直身侧一动不动，“给你最后一次机会，让开。”

救护车坚定地注视着自己的旧友，合拢光镜。

机炮预热的声音陡然变得尖锐，死锁一把抓住救护车的后腰把对方拽倒在身后，自己则飞身跃到通道的尽头，背朝外，装甲撑开，牢牢挡在喷火的枪口同年轻医官之间。

救护车觉得自己被一股无形力量摁在地上。他无法起身，只能勉强抬高沉重的头雕。死锁几乎挡住了所有的光线，但金属上绽放的火花和能量液燃烧时发出的淡紫色光晕还是从缝隙中泄出，勾勒出死锁的轮廓。救护车看到死锁的胸膛上缓慢地滴出些能量液，细小的液滴在落地之前就被环境中的高温点燃，烧成一团暖色的空气。黄铜色光镜深深地进救护车的芯里，合拢了。

药师愤怒的咆哮和猛烈的射击并未持续多久。空气突然被具备更高威力的子弹划破，发出的声音刺耳至极。喷气机发出的动静戛然而止。死锁歪了歪身子，沉重地向后仰去。

“漂移——！”

救护车爬起身，在缺乏阻力的钢板上闪了个趔趄。

那具僵硬的身体颤了一下。光镜遮罩下露出一线金色。救护车伸出手——死锁也伸出手。

拾刀行医的手握住了扣动扳机的手。

屠戮生灵的手握住了拯救生命的手。

其中一个拉回了另一个。

\--

感知器的小队负责空中支援。据报告称一位服终身监禁的医疗单位被劫狱，劫狱者随后闯入德比里研究院，打伤两名医疗单位和四名守卫，并劫走一位医疗单位；本该享受短暂假期的回收救援队士兵被紧急调集，支援追捕任务。

飞行器发动机的爆炸暴露了药师的位置。事实上，感知器不禁好奇对方是否有意为之——若是想溜之大吉，这个星球上漏洞百出的防备体系可是异常友善。他趴下来，发指令示意旋钮（Rotorknot）——以运输直升机为亚形态的大型金刚——保持悬停。依靠旋翼提供的风速、气温和湿度，感知器调好狙击参数。

“这里是感知器；我已瞄准目标一；最后确认，是否击杀？”

急救员的通讯频道先爆出一阵轻咳似的杂音，随后发出正式命令：

“击杀目标。重复。不留活口。”

那发纤长的子弹从侧面击中药师的头颅。医生的头雕晃了一下，随后炸开——整个过程非常迅速，但感知器依然通过他那强化后的光学传感器见证了这一刻。

“目标一已击毙。”感知器的目光跟随药师的身体落下去，“搜索目标二和目标三。”

“在回收目标三的时候，把他和目标二隔离。”——通天晓的声音插进对话，“目标二直接带来我这里。他违反军纪，涉嫌危害公共安全——”

“收到。”旋翼打断他。

“愿普神给那个炉渣些教训。”沉默寡言的旋钮低声说。

“你对药师有意见？”

旋翼敲了敲打飞机的舱室顶板。相比这台巨大的运输机，旋翼这种战斗单位要渺小的多了。光是旋钮的螺旋桨都比旋翼整个机身大。

“他害死了我的火种伴侣。”

腼腆的运输机声音平淡，但磁场中辐射出来的愤怒不可忽视。

“噢。”旋翼答道，“开舱门。我去会会那个杀了我火种伴侣的家伙。”

“你什么？”感知器冷不丁接了一句。

“没什么。”小型直升机单手扒着舱门的内框，吹进来的烈风让他的声音有些飘渺，“都过去了。”

随后他便跳出去，变形成亚形态飞到通道前，随后又变回主形态，双手双脚稳稳地扒在外缘上。

死锁没有反抗。他和救护车紧紧搂抱着彼此，依在狭隘的通道壁上。感知器打开狙击枪的红外瞄准器，直指死锁的头雕。麻烦精没搭理这些，低头吻了吻救护车的角徽。

“我有东西要给你。”——根据他的口型，科学家判断道。

救护车抬起头雕。他的两只胳膊环在死锁的腰上，其中一只的肘关节已经被扯开了，管线撕裂，轴承露在外面，能量液淋淋。

死锁打开胸前的子空间，拿出两节连着手的小臂。

“你收好这个。”他要求道，“让急救员他们给你换上。”

感知器眨眨光镜，不做任何评价——毕竟药师的状况就是这位物理学家提供给死锁的。

“来吧，叙情时间结束了。”旋翼空出一只手招了招，视线竭力不去触碰那两节被砍下来的胳膊，“救护车，你先上来。”

旋钮的机舱里提供跳板。死锁撑着救护车的腋下把小医官拖起来，再把那两节小臂塞给一脸嫌弃的旋翼——“给急救员，他知道怎么做。”

待救护车小心翼翼地登上运输机，旋钮依照指令收起跳板。旋翼凭借他飞行单位的轻盈跳回机舱。

“等等！”

不等医官反应过来发生了什么，感知器先知先觉地把对方摁在舱壁上，用了他一台显微镜能使出的全力。

“我要放你走了！”

死锁笑着，光镜一刻不离开救护车；当舱门关上，他就摇晃着站起来好够到玻璃窗的高度；旋钮倾斜着飞远，他走到维修通道的边缘；另外两台负责拘捕的飞行单位降下来挡住视线，他向左移动一下。

战士听不到自己心爱的金刚发出的撕芯裂肺的大叫。他一遍遍喊着“漂移”——感知器淡定地屏蔽了声学传感器的输入通道；旋翼完全忘记了自己可以这样做，只知道捂住传感器外缘；旋钮悄悄联入旋翼的私人频道，安慰他。

“他会怎么样……？”

快到德比里的时候，救护车已经喊不出声音了。过度使用的发声器在说话时还会爆出点嘶哑的杂音。

“通天晓会全权负责他。”感知器如实回答。

救护车蜷起身体。最后是被两个卫兵用担架抬走的。急救员在看到那两只胳膊的时候只是平静地点了点头。

旋钮跪坐下来，从自己的子空间里抽出一块毯子，盖在有些怅然若失的旋翼背上。

“他们两个，是火种伴侣吗。”旋钮问道。

“差不多了吧。”旋翼抱着胳膊，双手插在腋下，“不知道他俩有没有时间完成四举——谁知道呢。”

“我觉得你应该来点能量液。”旋钮低垂着视线，看向隐约在打抖的金刚。

“你在约我么？”战斗单位回头，看着高大的运输单位。后者不说话，只是抬头，望向由两台武装直升机押运的运输机飞过科学院；旋翼也顺着看过去。

“你说得没错。”蓝色金刚自顾自地点点头，“我也觉得自己应该来点能量液。走吧，大个子。你请客。”


	40. 40

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kind of a break-up frag... kind of...

守卫将一台对讲机扔到牢房里。

“抓紧时间。”橙色涂漆的士兵砰地合上探视窗。

牢房里的白色金刚只是面朝墙躺着，生物灯颜色暗淡，甚至不再随着换气调整明暗。可犯人的光镜却亮着，在金属壁上隐约晃出他自己的面孔；光镜的颜色在不断调节，有时是温顺的蓝色，遮罩合拢再展开，又变回了原本的黄铜色。

“你快点。”听见里面没动静，守卫不耐烦地拍了拍门，“有什么可犹豫的吗？”

犯人又眨了下光镜，这一回亮出了红色。

“你不打算跟他道别吗？”那个士兵几乎一圈锤在门板上，“死锁？你听到了吗？”

象征危险的颜色逐渐加深成紫色，最后又过度回平静的莹蓝。

死锁记起来了。这位有着橙色涂装的守卫在救护车来“探监”的时候负责保证医官的安全——安全？他有能力当场把救护车拆了，而这个所谓的安保人员只有四肢被钉在墙上当观众的份。战士的嘴角忍不住勾起点弧度——但很快又扯成一个自嘲的笑容。

“后天就行刑了。你自己看着办吧。”门外的声音走远了。

死锁翻了个身，面甲朝上平躺着，双手叠在脑后。他身上的重甲在过检的时候被扒了个干净，就算是放松摊在狭窄的架床上也不需要畏手畏脚。

战士再次翻身，背朝墙，左手压在头雕下。

对讲机上的灯泡亮着红光，证明这台机器的电量告急。使用者只能打一通电话。

对于落到这种境地的角色，选择自己最后一次自由发声的对象通常不难。

死锁伸了个懒腰，常年忍受压迫和禁锢的金属骨骼及关节发出咔咔的调校声，后肩和腰侧的排气栅松懈地翻开到极限；随后便坐起身，用脚跟把通讯器勾过来。

他打给了感知器。

“你应该打给救护车。”科学家接到电话的同时就把这句话甩出来。

“他知道我很好。”

“的确。”感知器停顿了一会，“我会留神的（I will keep an eye on him）。”

原本千里迢迢赶来审判和押送药师的通天晓临时调换了业务对象。高大的执法人员对着死锁细数了条条罪行。彼时严重负伤奄奄一息的战士还没接受伤口处理，能量液从病床上淌下；护士仅仅是在他的火种舱上插了两根电线以维持火种活跃，并不能缓解死锁严重缺血的状态。他歪歪头雕，一根扭曲的螺丝从颈侧弹开。

“意思是？”

几个生命体征降到了平均值以下，检测仪发出尖叫。

“叫医疗队进来。”

救护车出现在门后时死锁发出一阵干笑。

“医疗队？”战士瞪向通天晓，面甲上写满怒气，“他才刚刚死里逃生！”

被固定在病床上的手腕屈起，但能量短缺让他使不上力。

“根据你对驻站医疗队造成的伤害，他们有权拒绝治疗你。”

“那他呢？”死锁觉得光学传感器前一阵发黑。

“他不是驻站医生，”通天晓按住救护车的肩膀，“保证他的火种不熄灭就可以了。”

“什么？”医生几乎跳起来。

“军事法庭下的判决，三天之后执行公开枪决。”提尔莱斯特首席执行官松开手，“裁决书已经传给我了。”

军内早已对招安死锁这类祸害有所怨言；毁坏军属设施、危害科研单位人身安全足以让一个士兵蹲长期监禁，但这件事情正发生在他这个屡次犯忌、抗令的兵痞上——近来汽车人军内纪律混乱，杀鸡儆猴的判决结果并不使死锁感到意外。他眨着光镜看向救护车；后者张了张嘴，动作僵硬地低下头雕，视线垂向自己的双手——肘部轴承还未装外甲，一缕缕排线沾着新鲜的能量液；那双手上的是蓝涂漆，小臂上还有两块跟陆地载具毫不相关的减速板。

“可是——”

“专心你的工作吧，医生。我也希望能有更好的解决方式，”通天晓拍了拍救护车的后背，“我已经听急救员说了你的事情。领袖身边目前缺少一个随行军医，我可以把这个位置给你。”

“请出去。”救护车推开大型金刚的手臂，“我要开始手术了。”

通天晓转身就走，丝毫不觉得对方的话里有二层意思。

也许救护车的话里真的没有二层意思，死锁叹了口气，也许只是他想多了。毕竟负责卸掉他装甲的医疗单位也是救护车。期间，年轻医官时不时停下来直视死锁的光景，叹息从他腰间的换气栅喷出。

“你最好告诉我你得打算。”终于把这句话推出发声器时，救护车的风扇嗡一声跳到高档；他的右手突然剧烈抖起来。

“怎么了？”死锁抬起头雕，看到医生正徒劳地想要按住那只手。

“还没完全同步——停下！”他说着，右臂扬起，狠狠撞在墙上。死锁挣了一下扣住他的固定环，金属碰撞声抓住了救护车的注意力；他的目光扫过被撞出凹痕的锁环，对上死锁的光镜。

“谢谢你。”救护车张开右手五指，“这是为赍礼之举准备的？”

死锁脱力地躺回病床上。剥去重甲的机体精瘦了许多，只要他愿意，稍微缩缩手指就能让腕子从铐环里钻出来。他盯了医生一会儿；救护车以同样意味深长的眼神看回去。那双光镜随后落在死锁的手腕上，仿佛在证实对方的猜想。

“忘了四举吧。”战士扭开头雕。

混乱的情绪从救护车的磁场中漾开。他的手又抖了起来。

“漂移——”

“死锁？”感知器弥漫在通讯器两端的沉寂，“你到底打的什么算盘？”

“我认罪了。就这么简单。”死锁仰躺回铁床上。救护车叫他“漂移”的那一瞬间他几乎想要把手从铐环里抽出来拥抱他的小医生；但士兵紧咬住面甲内侧的原生质，双手扣紧了钢板。

输出管不合时宜地发出增压请求。死锁单手盖住光镜，发出一声疲惫的低吼。面对感知器的沉默，他补了一句，“我知道你想问救护车的事情。”

“这通电话之后，我最好能交付他几句话。”

“告诉他好好工作。就这样。”

通讯器发出电量告急的声音。死锁嘟囔了一句，“别了，老朋友”，便甩手把通讯器扔到地上。最后三秒连续的长鸣是留给犯人最后的声音。可救护车的声音突然划开涩耳的警报声：“漂——”

死锁扑了过去。留给他的却只有通讯器上彻底熄灭的电量指示灯。战士一拳砸碎了那部没用的机器。

他跪下来，后臀压在脚跟，头雕低垂，开始回味救护车最后留给他的吻。因为他说，“小医生，你过来亲我一下；亲我一下，就没事儿了(kiss me, and everything will be alright）。”

救护车俯下身，光学镜片下的球核湿漉漉的。

“亲哪？”

“你想亲哪里都行（Wherever you like）。”

救护车稍微直了直身子，左手压在死锁肩颈侧的床板上，俯身；那只手随后搭上死锁的肩膀，小心地避开做了止血处理的伤口；随后他吻上死锁的嘴唇。

在处理器跑完自己是该惊讶还是对这份顺应期待的临终礼物表示赞许前，救护车退开了一点，小声说道：“这不公平……”

“在我身上，很公平。”死锁本想要仰起上半身，却被突然被救护车摁了回去对方。

“问题就在这儿。你想到的只有你自己。”医生含情脉脉的磁场中爆出恼怒。对此，死锁只能发出一声干笑。

“你真可爱。”

“闭嘴——除非你打算告诉我你真正的计划！”

闸门突然打开了。救护车和死锁同时注意到门口立着一位他们不认识的橙色金刚，依胸前的配枪来看，是一位站内守卫。

“我去见通天晓。这里全权由你负责——这家伙动哪个零件你就卸哪个。”救护车飞快地交代完，头也不回地走出了医疗室。新来的金刚被说得一头雾水。

死锁笑出了声。

“笑什么？”士兵扬扬枪口，像是要找回些威严。

“他是我的火种伴侣(He is my Conjunx Endura)。”死锁自豪地介绍，“就差一点(almost)。”

橙色金刚在听到“火种伴侣”一词时透出的震惊简直要实体化钻出他的磁场；但那句转折令那份强烈地情绪融化成惋惜。

“怎么？”

“我听说你是个混蛋。”——死锁再次发出夸张的笑声——“但我为那位医生感到难过。”

死锁蹙紧了眉甲。

“为什么。”

“因为我感觉到了——就在医生出门的那瞬间。你没感觉到么？”

牢房里的战士用指尖滑过自己的嘴唇。

“是啊。我感觉到了。”

死锁抱住双臂，浑身的重量被他压在自己的脚踝上。越接近生命的终结，他却愈发能清晰回忆起生命的最初阶段。那时候没有监护人指点的漂移随着众年轻金刚加入了水晶城的神学院。他们学的第一件事是祈祷——为你芯爱的人祈祷。光谱教坚信普神在创造塞伯坦这一族时芯怀着爱意；一切起始于爱，所以他们的第一课也围绕这个话题展开。但这份感情对那时的漂移来说太过遥远。导师们说，“如果你不知道该为谁祈祷的话，那就为普莱姆斯祈祷吧”。

百万年后，死锁跪坐在四壁冰冷的牢房里，双手叠在胸前，处理器努力翻找着当时学到的祷词。

“伟大的普莱姆斯，塞伯坦的缔造者……请听，我……请您庇佑我所挂念之人……”

有关祷词的信息卡在这里，估计很早以前就被他当废料删了个干净。死锁将额头垂得更低了。

紧闭着光镜，他却隐约在幽暗中看到了救护车的身影，那个永远忙碌的身影，面对过量伤员却仍能处事不惊妥当指挥下属的首席医疗官——这不是过去，也不是现在。死锁睁开眼，救护车的影子依然在墙壁上忽隐忽现。医生的面甲看上去成熟了许多，眼神也透着股不惧磨难的戾气，远比现在的救护车更加自信。

水晶城人眨了眨光镜——他看到救护车的未来，一切明亮。

-

从门缝透出的暗淡廊灯来看此时已是深夜。卫兵在三个塞时前换了岗。死锁却维持他坐在墙角的姿势超过五个塞时，已经进入一个半梦半醒的状态。

门外突然响起了脚步声——战士超乎寻常的感官告诉他，来者是救护车。他不自觉地调亮了生物灯和光镜的颜色。

“是喷漆。”救护车的声音隔着墙传过来，“还有他的装甲。已经下线了武器系统——这是文件。”

“通天晓的要求？”

“准确说是军事法庭的要求。他们认为一个战士应该体面地上刑场。”救护车的声线平淡，听不出语气，“或者是让士兵们能够认出他来。谁知道呢。我也就是听令行事。”

“‘上面要求’。他们现在净搞些奇怪的要求——进去吧。”门锁发出滴滴的解锁声，“稍等一下，医生，还有一件事……”

两对脚步声向远处移了移。守卫轻声交代了几句，但似乎故意增加了杂音，就算死锁将声学传感器的灵敏度调到最高也只能偷听到几个无意义的字眼——除了“救他（save him）”。救护车的回应用了正常音量——“明白了”。

牢门打开，死锁迎上年轻医官的光镜。

“我不知道还有探监。”

“你的确不知道。”救护车带着一辆双层手推车进来，转头与有着紫色涂装的士兵对视了几秒，互相点头致意。死锁捏紧了拳头。在他决定要不要冲出去揍扁对方面甲之前牢门关上了。牢房四角灯光亮起，把房间照得灰白。

“你芯里有事。”死锁断言，他放松五指，指尖轻叩地板，“打算告诉我么？”

“除非你先告诉我你的计划。”

战士闭上眼：“我已经告诉你了，我没有计划——过来，既然军事法庭给你派了维护死刑犯生前形象的任务”

“我不是为这个来的。”救护车的双手离开车把。

“那就从哪来回哪去吧。”死锁向后仰，百无聊赖地扬起头雕。但救护车却靠近了一步。战士再次握紧了双拳。

“我想不通你这样做的原因——我看得出来，我看得出来，杀戮不是你最终的目标。那只是你不得不做的事情——你在渴求其他东西。”医生一步步走到死锁面前，直到他正对上战士仰起的视线，“然而你在距离它那么近的地方放弃了。”

救护车蹲下来，他的视线落在死锁的一只拳头上——他伸出手，轻柔但坚决地包住那只拳头。死锁作势要抽开，医生却抓住他的手腕，拉到自己的面甲一侧。

“你想要我，对不对？”另一只手的指尖钻进死锁手指与掌心间的缝隙，一点点将拳头顺开。

死锁对上他的视线，光镜里是混乱的紫色。救护车把战士的手贴上自己的面甲。

“你到底是来干嘛的。”战士的声线压得很低，咬牙切齿道。

“我是来和你对接的。”

死锁咧开嘴，四颗犬齿半遮半掩在抽搐的唇甲内。他抠住救护车的声学传感器外缘，把医生拉得更近。

“那你最好有诚意点，嗯？——你要服务的可是个死刑犯。”他的右手攀上来，从救护车的腰线一路摸到脖颈，拇指推着对方的下颌，“或者趁早离开。”

“我知道……你不会伤害我。”救护车顺从地露出脖子上脆弱的管线；死锁只需要动动下巴就能咬断它们。

“门外的守卫会怎么想？”死锁把救护车掰回到与他视线平齐。直到现在救护车都紧紧锁着自己的磁场，这令士兵异常紧张。他倒是不介意在上刑场前在享受一次，但他不想这件事会给他自己或是救护车留下什么不快。

“他一个字都不会说。”救护车抱住死锁的头雕，双膝分开，跨到士兵的大腿上方；温暖的磁场包裹住死锁，轻轻叩着他的机体，“看，我很有诚意……”

一滴温热的液体落到死锁的大腿上。战士身上的散热扇陡然活跃起来。

“你——”

在那句话成型之前，救护车上前吻住了他。死锁捏住医生的下巴，灵巧的舌头撑开医生的唇齿，同时折起一条腿贴上医生腿间湿热的对接部件。救护车扭动了一下，更多润滑液被抹在对方的大腿上。

“打开——”

医生在亲吻的间隙唔咽道。他摸上死锁的前挡板，那个部件透出的热温让他迫不及待地用手掌包裹住。

“耐心点。我要验货……”两根手指随即顶入湿润的接口。死锁撑开手指，更多润滑液滑出来同时，接口环旋开的过程也比之前对接流畅了不少。救护车心虚地夹紧了内壁，却被第三根插入的手指阻挡。

“这么心急……”死锁将头雕埋进医生的肩窝深深嗅着，另一只手也拐到对方身后，将不断滑出的热液抹到素白的腿甲上。第四根手指挤进接口，指尖捏在一起，用力向接口深处撞了一下。救护车的发声器漏出一声轻吟。

“嘘……”战士轻咬着爱人脖颈处的管线，撤开了自己的前挡板，输出管在对方的腿间增压。

“我想要你（I want you）……”

“彼此彼此（Same）。”死锁抽出被润滑液沾得黏糊糊的手指，将晶莹液体全部抹在救护车的臀甲上并拖住医生的屁股帮对方调整姿势；输出管顶开接口护叶。救护车下意识地扭动了一下，润滑液抹上粗大的管头。死锁的风扇又调高了一档。他极力控住自己不把医生直接钉在自己的对接器官上。

救护车把重心移到下方，缓缓把输出管吞吃到接口里。接口环热情地裹上管身，内部节点紧贴输出管的纹路。医生的光镜明亮，颤抖地“啊啊”叫着。死锁重新吻他，手臂环住紧绷的腰身又向下压了压。救护车像个溺水者似的紧搂住死锁的腰背，膝盖轴承咔咔作响。

“没事，没事……放松……”死锁把医生提起来一点，给他几塞秒的适应后再次压回去。这样循序渐进了几回，直到救护车的外置节点贴在输出管根部隆起的生物灯带上，稍微一动就会磨得医生浑身发抖。

“要动动么？”死锁双手环着医生的腰肢，故意微调自己的姿势。救护车完全瘫在死锁肩头，过程中他几次接近过载都被强行托住屁股停下，过分的快感让他浑身酥麻，但无法真正过载又令处理器筋疲力竭。他的面甲滚烫，幸运的是他能听到死锁胸腔内激烈搏动的火种。

年轻的金刚稍微正过面甲，对向自己的爱人；然后他狠狠缩了一下接口环。死锁面甲上的淡然立刻消退。

“我权当你在说，‘拆我’。”

“我来。”救护车趴在对方的声学传感器边说。死锁挑了一下眉甲，示意他请便。

医生挺直腰背，光是这个动作就已经令死锁倒吸一口气。他将双手搭在对方的大腿上，拇指勾过上面的焊线。救护车提起腰，一部分管身被抽出来；待他重新坐回去，管头探向深处最终碰触到油箱垫片的刺激感让医生叫出声。他追着从尾椎打上来的快感小幅度起坐，扒在爱人身上的手指逐渐扣紧；但死锁不满足于这些，他勾住医生的大腿把对方抱起来，自己倚在墙上，开始快速挺胯。

“继续。我抓着你呢。”他要求到。

但救护车只是环上死锁的脖子，颤抖地缩在对方身前。

“漂移……我……”

“没事儿，抓紧了（Fine, hold on tight）。”

救护车的双腿紧紧夹住战士的腰。死锁空出手，拖住爱人的臀部开始猛烈地抽插，被带出来的交合液溅到地面和死锁的腿上。救护车很快就被撞得过载；他尖叫着漂移这个名字，浑身紧绷、腰胯下意识地扭动却还要缩紧四肢。死锁注意到对方的困难，将医生放倒在地，拎起他的双腿挂在肩头最后冲刺了几下，也将交合液尽数灌进被顶开垫片的次级油箱里。

过载的余韵过后是剧烈地风扇运作声。死锁将爱人的双腿放平，安抚地亲吻他的面甲。可嗡嗡的杂音中突然混入了一阵机体变形的声音。死锁发现救护车打开了自己的火种舱，明媚的蓝色映入战士的光镜。冰冷的感觉突然从死锁背后窜上来。

但救护车抢先一步握住死锁的手。数据线连接口暴露在外装甲的保护之外，救护车将一个移动硬盘推入死锁手腕处的连接口。一连串动作指令越过过载后缺乏警惕的防火墙，直接冲入士兵的处理器。在他的感知系统辨别清楚那是什么东西时，这段指令已经生效。死锁胸前的火种舱敞开了。距离咫尺的两团火种产生共鸣——三十个太阳周期的亲密相处和四举的执行已经让它们拥有了极高的契合度。所以在死锁的脑模块制止这个行为前，两团火种拥抱了彼此。

耀眼的白光在他的光学传感系统上留下一串雪花。

“我不能让他死。”——这是救护车的声音，这是他此时的最强烈的感情，他的信念——“这不公平。”

“你的计划没有大问题。”——感知器的声音模糊地响起，听起来是一段回忆——“但即便这样做，你们也——”

在死锁能够听完这段话之前，更多先前的回忆涌了出来：他们在维修通道里的拥抱，救护车下意识地记录了死锁的体温数值；他们的对接——死锁记起来自己以前从未如此疯狂地渴求同另一具身体的交合，渴求另一个灵魂的接纳；在看到死锁为夺回自己双手而受伤时脑内晃过的无数医疗程式；面对禁闭时的无助和坚决保证病人安全的执着；死锁强硬的拥抱；被侵犯时的愤怒和不解；而在那之前，在他们产生隔阂之前，虽然也有对战士那古怪相处形式的抵触和试探，但那里着实徜徉着一阵温暖和感激……

我的错，死锁芯想，我的错。

白光和回忆逐渐褪去，死锁不知为何突然觉得困倦。救护车的光镜上闪着水汽。

“我不能让你死。”他扶正死锁昏沉的头雕，亲吻对方的额头，“这是我能想到的唯一方式。我们一起活下去。”

随后士兵陷入了强制休眠。


	41. Chapter 41

死锁听到一阵熟悉的哼叫。

快点……没错……噢，对，就这样……

只是声音听起来熟悉。他寻着声音的方向走去。稍微迈出几步，他却突然意识到自己没有脚步声。可不等他花时间想清楚发生了什么，不远处的声音突然叫起来：

漂移……漂移！没错！

死锁屏住呼吸。他透过一条缝隙看向声音的来源。救护车正倾身趴在写字桌上，腰身不住地抖动。死锁的实现向后扫去，两只黑色的手扶在医生的腰侧，一根粗硕的输出管在臀峰间若隐若现；再往上看，死锁的视线对上了另一个自己，漂移。

这家伙身上主要是白色轻甲，在灰白色调的房间内浮出一圈光晕。他显然早就注意到了死锁的存在。救护车尖叫着被顶上过载，但漂移还是意犹未尽。他把医生度过痉挛的机体翻过来，又从正入的方式插进去。救护车橙色的头雕随着腰身弓起的动作向后仰到极致。死锁注意到医生的角徽有些细微的变化，涂漆也从原本的黑色变为象征高级医疗单位的白色。

救护车失焦的光镜望过来，很难说他是否注意到了这位偷窥者。死锁舔了舔嘴唇。医生沉溺于对接和快感的场景令他口干舌燥。

漂移托起救护车的身子，将他放到桌面上，还未发泄的输出管又缓缓捅进接口，过量分泌的交合液被推出来。

漂移挑衅地看着死锁，同时张嘴在医生耳边说着什么。

你们还有很长的路要走。


	42. Chapter 42

死锁睁开光镜，茫然觉得缺了点什么。可等他坐起来，却发现重甲已经回到身上，除了被涂回灰黑色以外还夸张地上了一层蜡。这可不是一位准备上战场的士兵能享有的服务。

没错，他是要上刑场的。而军事法庭希望他能风风光光地死在众人面前。既是整治军纪，又给足了替罪羊面子。

但他的火种传递出另一个声音；死锁用指尖轻点着保护火种舱的胸甲——那个声音轻叩着舱壁，年轻且固执：“我们一起活下去。”

这句话如电流一般挤进他的每一根管路，安抚战争在身体上留下的所有伤口。他觉得自己仿佛在火中源的边际走了一圈，温暖渗入了原生骨骼最不起眼的缝隙；他隐约看到普神向他摆摆手，空灵的声音辐射向四方，传进他的处理器：“还不是时候；回去生者的世界——有人在那边等你；待你回去，他会拥抱你”。

死锁移开手，收拢缥缈的思绪。

救护车的计划有漏洞，战士的处理器飞速运转起来，如果军事法庭和司法部真的想拿死锁开刀，他们大可以无视医生的警告，（想想救护车会说什么呢——“我是他的伴侣，我们的火种是相连的”，）处决死锁后再给救护车冠一个“火种衰竭”的死因，赞扬一下医生生前的鞠躬尽瘁。

没错。故事的结局依然会是这样。他们无权站在一起，他们的爱情来不及绽放就要被掐灭。

药师那句飞着唾沫星子的“你不配”在死锁的声学传感器旁响起。

喷气机暴言脱口的瞬间就被死锁掐着脖子摁到墙上。

“这……不是一句，气话，死锁。你很清楚。”被砍去双手的药师根本无力反抗，他也不屑于摆动两条能量液淋淋的大臂，“你是个，杀人狂。他，我心爱的救护车——”

死锁对着药师的座舱狠狠来了一拳，手腕直没入到破碎的玻璃窗。

“那你最好谢谢他……”士兵扭转胳膊，又往里捅了一拳，虽然一部分碎片钻到指关节的零件中，但拳头也已推到火种舱上方了，“他是我现在不把你火种挖出来的唯一理由……”

“装好人，嗯？”

死锁松开双手，医生嗵地坐到地上。他大笑起来，红色的头雕砰砰撞着身后的岩壁。

“你、哈哈，你知道，如果你把，把我的火种掏出来，会发现，”药师说着，把胸前的装甲撤开；这个动作因为零件的毁坏卡在一半，但足以漏出莹蓝色的光芒，“会发现咱俩的火种差不多黑——不不不，我的可能还比你那颗白净点……我救人，至少我还算个医生……你，嗯？”

药师抬起一侧额头，斜看着死锁：“怎么。我还以为你会多锤我几下——反正杀不死我就行——啊！”

死锁抬起一只脚，将药师拨倒。没有手臂支撑的医生被翻过去，毫无缓冲地下巴着地。

“少说两句。好好想想出境的时候怎么解释自己缺了两只手吧。”

死锁转过身，拣起被齐齐砍下的两只手臂，放进自己胸前的子空间里。

“我猜猜。这两只手是为了赍礼之举，对不对？”药师干笑着，见死锁不回答就继续说下去，“你以为，你可以博得他的欢欣，火种融合，就皆大欢喜了吗？——我劝你不要！你会后悔的！你会后悔的你听到了吗！”

原本已经走出两步的死锁突然回头，一脚把药师掀到墙上。喷气机发出一阵古怪的咕噜声，随后又干笑起来。

“你，哈哈，哈哈哈哈哈哈哈——你要是真的爱他，那就放他走；你真以为自己配得上么？靠他一双手，我们能多出一个军团的战斗力——但你一天就能杀光一个军团。你仔细想想，让他的火种也担上千万条命么，公平吗？（If you truly love him, then leav‘im；don't tell me you really think yourself deserving his hands and spark? His hands, he could save an army with them; yet you, you could slaughter that army in a day. It's that fair to let his spark carry your debt?）”

“省省（Save your words）。”

死锁转身离开洞窟，药师诡异的笑声跟了一路。当他走到阳光下，忽然觉得这份光芒太过耀眼，几乎要把他烧焦。战士说服自己这是因为白色涂漆反光的缘故。可当他低头，看到一线能量液从装甲缝隙中流出——是药师的。他抬手擦了一下胸甲，却将那片显眼的粉色抹得更大。

从出发到几塞分前，他完全忽略了“该如何向救护车解释”这件重要的事情。他想了好几个借口，无一例外漏洞百出。这场追逐战中，猎手头一次犹豫了。紧随其后的情绪是慌乱，无助，像是在钢丝上奔跑——之前他义无反顾，完全忽视了危险，此刻回过神来才意识到举步维艰。

所以当感知器的通讯接进来，告知救护车已经进入德比里时，他选择了自己唯一知道的途径——暴力。

牢门外电子锁哔哔叫了一声，闸门滑开。通天晓高大的身型堵在那里。

“让我过去。”

执法人员抬了抬胳膊，救护车从侧面钻过来。死锁下意识地从铁床上站起双臂展开；他的小医生径直扑进怀抱里，紧搂住他的脖子。

“抱歉……”救护车偏过头雕，轻吻着死锁的声学传感器，“我——”

“没事。”死锁的手臂围在医生腰间。

“打开火种舱，”通天晓往前迈了一步，手里拿着一支枪状物。死锁把医生往自己怀里压了压，跨开一步用半边身体挡在执法人员面前。

“放轻松。辐射检测仪。”通天晓解释，但还是转变了枪口的瞄准方向，“把火种舱打开，我要检测你们两个的火种辐射波频。”

“我们已经融合过了。”死锁呲出一侧犬齿。

“这是必要程序。”

死锁感觉到救护车的手绕下来，拍了拍他的肩膀。

“没事的，相信我。”

他们分开这个拥抱，但仍然牵着手。救护车的火种舱保护在加固玻璃下，打开的时候这扇玻璃会上翻。死锁要撤开的胸甲则复杂得多：先是左右两块扇形甲片张开，固定二级胸甲的滑锁向下移；二级胸甲左右分开，再往里才是火种舱。通天晓那检测枪指向救护车，记录数据；再指向死锁，记录另一份。期间死锁几乎是屏住了换气——如果几塞时前的一切都是场梦……

“可以合上了。”通天晓收起仪器，从腰侧的子空间抽出一块数据板，“我现在将检测结果发给军事法庭，最终结果还是会由他们决定——死锁，你还无权离开这里。你还是死刑犯，记住这点。”

“多谢提醒。”囚犯眯起透出些红色频率的光镜。

通天晓点了下头雕，转身出门；走廊里巡逻过来的卫兵向他行礼。

“我不能连累你。”牢门关闭的刹那，他回头压住救护车的肩膀，眼神坚定，“军事法庭的审判需要多久？——早间巡逻的士兵只有四位，我可以——”

救护车上前与死锁嘴唇相贴，止住了对方继续胡乱蹦词的行为。

“我也想你（I missed you too）。”

死锁愣了一下，随后按住救护车的脖子加深这个吻。

他想要的永远不止救护车本人——他希望自己所珍视的金刚永远处在战争的安全区。但这个宇宙已经烂遍了。光是药师这样的角色出现在德比里的事实，就足以说明祥和只是表象。之前，死锁不相信任何除自己以外的存在能保护他珍爱的医生在颠沛中毫发无伤，所以他想把救护车锁在身边；但真正握紧救护车的手，他才意识到自己身边正是这场战争中最危险的地方。

“我给你带了能量块。”

救护车含糊地说着，从胸前的子空间里拿出两块能量块；一个是加了封膜的液体能量液，另一个则是固体。

“我不知道你更喜欢哪种。”

死锁惊异的视线扫过这两个立方体，再重新看向救护车，嘴角不自觉地勾起。

“医生的建议是——？”

“告诉我你的储备量。”

“百分之六，”死锁垂下眉甲，压低声线干巴巴地回复，“我快饿死了。”

“能量液。”救护车把容器递给他，“能量液可以快速提高你的储备量；虽然行军的配给大部分是固体油块，方便携带倒是没错，但分解大分子本来就需要消耗能量——紧急补充的话还是喝液体比较好。”

死锁一边扬高下巴一边发出嗯嗯的赞同声。救护车说完，接过容器，又把能量块递过去。

“其实你都知道的，对不对？”

“我看你讲得挺尽兴……”死锁咬了一口能量块，看着救护车的天线外缘透出点红色，“不过你做的没错。很多士兵不知道这个。”

医生避开视线。

“要是我能早点找到你……”死锁将能量块放进子空间，轻拨过医生的头雕，额头贴上他的角徽，“希望现在道歉还不算太晚……”

“不用道歉。”

死锁觉得火种中漾起一阵温暖，而这份温度的另一端连着救护车的火种。

“这就是链接的感觉？”医生深深吸气，甲片微微撑开，机体发出满足的颤抖。

“我猜是吧。都是第一次。”死锁将搂住医生的腰，倾听自己火种的搏动回荡在救护车的管路间，“也是最后一次。”

焦虑在机体相拥的温暖中溶解。他合拢光镜，将额头埋在医生的肩颈。能量液在油泵的作用下流向全身零件，重甲不再是这辆赛车的负担；他觉得自己轻松得仿佛能飞起来，带着救护车漂泊到宇宙的尽头——那里是最安全也最热闹的地方；宇宙初期散播出去的能量波还在向更缥缈的方向辐射，绚烂的光谱只有机械生命才敢于直视、懂得如何欣赏。

救护车勾住死锁的脖子，他的机体在拥抱中升温，眼神更是流动起深邃的情绪；战士会意地托住医生的屁股。红白色金刚将两条腿挂到伴侣腰上，后挡板滑开，温暖的接口蹭在死锁的前挡板上。接口护叶正吮吸一般收缩着，但那里还没有足够的润滑。

“等等，你还没准备好——”

救护车磁场中的情欲突然膨胀开来，几乎把战士的视觉传感器冲得短路。医生歪歪头雕去咬死锁颈侧的管路，后者利索地倾身躲过，借着惯性转身把医生摁到墙上。

“前挡板也打开。”

“怎么，你想颠倒一下（What，you want a little reverse）？”救护车的表情上透出些兴奋。死锁咬了咬他的鼻梁。

“我还是更想听你尖叫。”

救护车滑开挡板，输出管已经挺立起来但还未完全充能。死锁露出尺寸惊人的对接部件；管子下侧隆起的灯带压着接口护叶和外置节点，小幅度磨蹭起来。救护车的膝盖跳了一下，险些泄力。他轻哼着搂紧死锁。

“没错。继续。”战士一只手扶住医生的腰，另一边握住对方的输出管，“你自己来。”

“我还以为你是做体力活的那个……”

“等你湿了再说。”

黑色的手指环住输出管的根部，向上撸动并逐渐包紧，拇指在头冠下方拨弄一下。救护车忍不住顶胯，往死锁的腰甲上撞，同时接口和外置节点蹭上死锁管子上的凸起。他的伴侣哼笑着加快了手上的速度。前后的多重刺激让年轻的医官尖叫起来，光镜透出愉悦的亮蓝。接口分泌出更多交合液，在死锁的输出管上留下晶莹的痕迹。于是战士停下手上的动作，不等伴侣抱怨便托起对方的腰胯调整姿势，把半截管身埋进潮湿的接口。

救护车被插射了，粘稠的交合液连在他们彼此的装甲上。过载令医官浑身颤抖，不自觉地夹紧腿把死锁吞得更深。死锁僵住腰背，以免弄伤自己芯爱的医生。他空出右手托住救护车歪向一侧的头雕，对方依赖地贴上去，光镜微微上翻，嘴巴大张辅助散热系统唤气，似乎濒临宕机。

“嘘……慢慢来……”

战士一点点凿进甬道深处。接口环贪婪地吮吸着管身，他咬紧牙关忍住撞进去的冲动。等救护车身上的电荷稍稍散去，死锁才重新动起来，娴熟地把伴侣再次推向过载。

事后他们窝在墙角，慵懒的温度在房间里蠕动，令人昏昏欲睡。但疲乏并没有让这对新人欣然陷入充电，他们缩在一起，更像是在避免彼此从对方指尖流失。

“我有个计划。”救护车的指尖在死锁的胸甲上画着圈，“随行军医的事情我已经答应了。”

“去领袖身边？”——救护车点点头，死锁在他的角徽上落下一吻——“我没意见。我猜你很快就要出发了？”

“很快。”救护车伸手搂住死锁的腰，把彼此的机体拉得更近，“这个身份应该能让军事法庭重新考虑一下对你的判决。结果出来后我就出发。”

“所以你对再审结果很自信？”

“不好说。”

“备选方案最好不是殉情。”

“我……”

死锁勾起救护车的头雕与他对视。医生深深唤进一口气。

“听着，我很感谢你来救我；所以我不能允许你被牵连。如果这个方法能保证你的安全，那就说出来。”

“的确还有另一个方法，”救护车眨眨光镜，“但是，但是风险度差不多。”

“说来听听。”

“我……我之前不明白为什么——我以为那不是一个很难的选择……”医生叹了口气，“火种共用者的避难条例。我能用这个抵消你的罪行和处罚——”

“那就这样做。”

“但他们会把你送到最危险的战线去！——听我说完！”救护车提高音调，“我用这个条例争取了上旋的治疗条件，作为交换，双旋继续留在回收救援队。”

“听起来不像是坏事。”死锁耸耸肩。

“但我们就得分开……”

“反正你已经是领袖的随行军医了，我觉得我留不住你。”战士坏笑一下，“就这样做吧。给他们点诚意。”

“可是……”

“嗨，有你在后方，我会没事的（Hey, I will be fine having you at the back）。”死锁捧起医生的下颌，跟他额头相贴，“我们会没事的——跟我说一遍——会没事的。”

救护车稍微倾斜头雕，浅吻死锁的嘴唇。

“会没事的……”

**Author's Note:**

> Always welcoming people who can help me with Chinese-to-English translation.


End file.
